Caperucita Roja
by angelalegna
Summary: Una historia de 52 capítulos y un Epílogo, para intentar contar una historia de amor entre Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin.
1. Sin sentido

**CAPITULO I  
Sin sentido**

Silencio... nada más que susurros a lo largo de los interminables pasillos de San Mungo. En lugares como éste, incluso las paredes mantienen la voz baja con sus colores neutrales. Él odia este lugar de falsa tranquilidad y sabe que alguien como ella, tan llena de vida, lo debe odiar también.

Desde el umbral de la puerta, ella luce como una niña durmiendo plácidamente en la cama. Moody está allí, vencido por el cansancio en una silla cercana. Es como una pintura de Edwar Hopper. El duro contraste de luces, sombras y personajes anónimos capturados en su mas ridícula cotidianidad.

Cuando su mirada intenta detallarla, se da cuenta de que hoy su cabello es negro, liso y mucho más largo que hace tres días. Desde la puerta, él puede escuchar el armonioso latido de su corazón, pero su pecho apenas si se mueve.

El olor de café recalentado lo hace girar, para encontrar la cara de un hombre mayor con una taza de la bebida en sus manos. Él no lo conoce, pero solo tiene que darle un vistazo a su cara de preocupación, para concluir que se trata de Ted Tonks, el padre de la chica en la cama.

"Dicen que va a despertar en cualquier momento," asegura el hombre tomando un sorbo de café. Las palabras son dichas más como para sí mismo que para otro ser humano.

Remus Lupin asiente con la cabeza pero incapaz de articular una sola palabra se excusa con un gesto y sigue caminando por los corredores de San Mungo.

* * *

Los sanadores enviaron a Tonks a casa con un par de pociones para el dolor y una lista de un kilómetro de largo con recomendaciones y cuidados. Como no hacer transformaciones drásticas de su apariencia física, comer solo alimentos bajos en grasa y no realizar ningún tipo de actividad estresante como apariciones o sexo, no que la parte de no tener sexo por un mes significara un verdadero cambio en su rutina.

El ministerio de magia por su parte, dio a Tonks dos semanas de incapacidad. Y ella decidió gastarlas al servicio de la orden, pese a las quejas de su padre, Moody y Dumbledore mismo.

Nadie parecía comprender su necesidad de sentirse útil. En verdad, ella estaba completamente bien, pero sin sus 'estresantes misiones de campo'. Nymphadora Tonks se encontró completamente atrapada en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place alimentando a Buckbeak y esperando por la siguiente reunión de la orden. Una persona mas razonable debería haber reconsiderado su decisión y estar en cualquier otro lugar. Bien, tal vez ella era una Black después de todo.

La antigua casa de los Black era inmensa, sin embargo después de un par de horas completamente solo en ella, no hay nada interesante para hacer. Tonks estaba sentada en frente del antiguo tapiz del primer piso. Consciente de solamente una cosa, vacío.

Ella odia este maldito oscuro y polvoriento lugar, ella odia la maldita sensación de que Sirius va a estar al girar un pasillo molestándola por su interés en Lunático, pero lo que ella más odia es su callada calma. Un día después de la muerte de Sirius. Sólo el infierno sabe cómo, Kreacher cortó su propia cabeza y el retrato de la Señora Black no volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra. Los Weasley están en la madriguera al menos por el momento y los otros miembros de la orden únicamente permanecen en la casa durante las reuniones.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hace saltar y sin pensarlo Tonks lanza un rápido hechizo. Una luz roja golpea el marco de la puerta justo encima de la cabeza de Remus Lupin, quien se encuentra frotando sus ojos por la brillante luz que fue dirigida hacia él.

"¿Tonks?" La voz de Remus suena cansada, pero es definitivamente amable.

"Remus, disculpa, es que estaba oscuro... Yo, yo creí que nadie estaba aquí," dice Tonks corriendo al lado de Remus para verificar que realmente no le hizo ningún daño.

"Yo soy el que debería disculparme, debí pensarlo mejor antes que sorprender a un auror en constante vigilancia," dice él adaptando sus ojos a la luz del cuarto e inspeccionando un prácticamente imperceptible rasguño en el marco de la puerta.

"Constante vigilancia," ella repite incrédula. "¿Qué clase de constante vigilancia hubiese sido si te hubiese tirado inconsciente?"

"¿Si me hubieses tirado?" Remus levanta una ceja y coloca una sonrisa maliciosa.

"No es gracioso, pude haberte lastimado."

"Soy un hombre lobo, necesitas más que chispas para lastimarme."

"¿Chispas?" ella está asombrada y por primera vez examina el marco de la puerta. Si ella hubiese utilizado un hechizo paralizador debería haber mas daño en la puerta.

"Ellos tenían razón. Ya no sé lo que estoy haciendo. No puedo cuidar de mi misma, a quién engaño, soy un peligro para mí misma, siempre lo he sido, soy un peligro para los otros. Debería ha..." Ella estaba hablando cada vez mas rápido y comenzaba a hiper-ventilarse cuando los labios de él la silenciaron. Pero antes de que ella pudiese pensar en responder a su gesto, todo había terminado.

Después de un par de fallidos intentos por hablar de nuevo Tonks finalmente pregunta, "Por... por qué me besaste?"

"Bien, comenzabas a parecer un poco histérica así que era eso o darte una palmada." Remus camina casualmente hacia el sofá donde ella había estado sentada hasta hace un par de minutos y se sienta en éste. Después de una pausa de incómodo silencio Tonks va y se sienta a su lado.

"¿Cómo lo logras?"

"¿Lograr qué?" Remus no tiene idea de a qué se refiere Tonks con su pregunta.

"Tu sabes, todo ese mi mejor amigo, casi como mi hermano está muerto, pero yo sigo como si nada con mi aburridora vida." Ella lamentó sus palabras casi instantáneamente, pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer después de que disparas un arma. Ella deseaba ver algún tipo de reacción en él, esperaba ver ira, pero en su lugar solo vio dolor.

"Supongo que siendo ésta mi segunda ves en la misma situación debe ayudarme"

"Ahora estas siendo cínico"

"Prefiero ser cínico a ahogarme en auto-compasión, tomando el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros y pensando una y otra vez como se suponía que debía haber lastimado a un miembro de mi familia para salvar a otro." Sus palabras dolieron, porque durante el último par de horas eso era lo que Tonks había hecho sentada en este mismo lugar.

"Es una muestra del tipo de charla reconfortante que vas a darle a Harry?"

"No hay forma en que pueda cambiar la forma en que la gente se ve a sí misma." Tal vez fue el tono de derrota en su voz, pero por primera vez en ese día Nymphadora Tonks se dio cuenta de que Remus Lupin estaba en realidad completamente ebrio.

"Tienes un hechizo para la resaca sobre ti." Usualmente estos hechizos son utilizados después de una fiesta para aliviar los malestares de la borrachera, pero ella había escuchado que un muy buen hechizo podría hacerte pasar por sobrio.

"Sip y tu has arruinado mi oportunidad de tomar una pequeña siesta antes de la reunión de la orden." En el pasillo se podían escuchar las voces de Moody y Kingsley.


	2. Sin verte

**Sin verte**

Tonks yace sobre su cama en la casa Black contemplando el techo. Sobre su cabeza puede escuchar el eco de sus pies. No puede recordar si la casa fue siempre tan vacía o si es uno de esas sensaciones que la mente genera porque esta triste. En verdad no importa, como no importa que el termómetro indique que la temperatura sigue subiendo a medida que avanza el verano , porque en este verano el frío de la ausencia es mayor.

Desde el piso de abajo, ella puede escuchar todos sus movimientos. Remus apenas si duerme de noche y cuando lo hace a menudo tiene pesadillas, ella escucha los crujidos de su cama y puede visualizarlo tratando de conseguir un escurridizo descanso, hasta que finalmente se da por vencido y decide levantarse.

En estos momentos él camina de un extremo al otro de la habitación. Un suave chasquido... Remus ha abierto la ventana. Tal vez está allí contemplando el cielo en esta noche sin luna. Un arañazo de su silla sobre el suelo. Tal vez era una lechuza en su ventana y ahora se apresura a escribir una respuesta. Pero... no se escucha el ulular de ninguna lechuza. Tal vez él solo quiere escribir algo para sí mismo y justo en este momento esta sumergiendo silenciosamente la pluma en la tinta.

Alguien podría pensar que ella lo está vigilando, pero no, en verdad es mas simple que eso. Ella trata de escuchar todos sus movimientos, porque mientras se mantiene concentra en él, no hay pesadillas para ella.

Finalmente la siguiente mañana llega ¿o acaso se ha ido? Es casi mediodía, lo puede sentir por la cantidad de luz en la habitación. Este no es su cuarto. Ella está en... Grimmauld. Después de un segundo o dos todas las imágenes y recuerdos emergen a borbotones. Puede recordar el rostro de su madre, el de Sirius, puede recordar el sonido de la risa de la tía Bella, puede recordar el vacío de la caída en las escaleras del ministerio y cada uno de los gestos de la cara de Moody cuando ella preguntó cómo estaban los otros. 'Bienvenidos a mi mundo' dijo para sí misma y se levantó de la cama.

Se dirige a la cocina, no está realmente hambrienta, pero alguien tiene que alimentar a Buckbeak. Sobre la mesita central encuentra una taza de te, dos pancakes y una copia del diario el Profeta. Dándose cuenta de que tal vez no le vendría mal probar uno de esos pancakes toma asiento y comienza tomando un sorbo de la taza de té, sin azúcar pero con crema no láctea. No puede evitar sonreír como una niña. Remus siempre esta pendiente del más mínimo detalle.

Leyendo la edición matutina extra del diario el Profeta, se puede adivinar el circo que se está viviendo en el mundo mágico, todos están asustados y la prensa no ayuda en nada. Tu sabes quién ha sido visto en Italia, pero de seguro para la edición extra de la tarde habrá sido visto en China. Hay rumores de que habrá un nuevo ministro de magia. Kingsley fue enviado a custodiar Azkaban, y si ella no estuviese incapacitada habría sido enviada también porque sin los dementores, la prisión necesita de toda la seguridad que el ministerio pueda ofrecer.

Son casi las tres de la mañana, hace unos cuantos minutos que Remus llegó a Grimmauld Place, debió de haber comido algo afuera porque en contra de las probabilidades de que se dirigiera a la cocina, en donde Tonks lo pudo haber abordado casualmente, Remus Lupin entró directamente a su habitación.

Es una hora indecente y el debe estar cansado, pero si ella espera hasta mañana de seguro no va a encontrarlo. Desde el incidente frente al tapiz ha habido un acuerdo tácito de evitarse mutuamente y Tonks definitivamente quiere romper ese acuerdo.

"¿Remus?"

"Momento..." Se puede escuchar el rasguño de su silla sobre el suelo. Bien, al menos no se ha acostado todavía.

"Hola Remus. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?"

"Seguro. Pasa," dice Remus, retrocediendo un paso para abrir la puerta. Tonks entra, la cama no ha sido tan siquiera tocada esta noche, la ventana está abierta y hay una gran pila de papeles un tanto fuera de lugar sobre su escritorio.

Girándose para mirar a Remus cara a cara, Tonks logra verbalizar un lamentable, "lo siento."

"¿Por qué?" Hay una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación en el rostro de Remus.

"El otro día, mi primera noche aquí. Yo no tengo derecho para cuestionar tu dolor," dijo ella tratando de explicar la situación.

"Si lo recuerdo bien, yo no fui exactamente educado esa noche," repuso Remus levantando la barbilla de Tonks con un dedo y sonriendo cálidamente. La sensación de los labios de Remus sobre los suyos vino a su mente como un flash.

"No, pero no podemos seguir evitándonos eternamente."

"No hay necesidad de disculparnos Tonks. Fue una semana estresante para todos y no, no estaba evitándote... Solo pensé que si decidiste venir a vivir a Grimmauld fue en parte porque querías un tiempo para ti misma, solo trataba de hacerte las cosas mas fáciles..."

"¿No estando aquí nunca?"

"No estando aquí todo el tiempo."

"Bien confía en mí, en esta casa hay montones de tiempo para estar con uno mismo, así que un poco de compañía aquí y allí sería muy apreciada. Eso es... a menos que tu quieras tiempo para ti mismo, porque yo puedo..."

Antes de que ella pudiera continuar él respondió, "me encantaría compartir tiempo contigo."

Allí estaban, parados en la mitad de su habitación diciendo nada y entonces el miró el reloj cerca de su ventana. Seguro, eran las tres de la mañana.

"¡Pero no tenemos que empezar ahora! Es muy tarde ¿o mas bien es muy temprano? Como sea. Nos vemos en la mañana y yo haré el desayuno esta vez. Tú tienes tiempo, porque te asigné el turno de vigilancia del medio día," dijo Tonks hablando más rápido de lo que debería y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"Nos vemos en la mañana entonces."

"En la mañana."

Tonks salio de la habitación con otra sonrisa de niña y por primera vez en la semana logró conciliar el sueño rápida y profundamente.


	3. Espinitas

**CAPITULO III**

**Espinitas**

El maravilloso olor de café recién hecho la hizo despertar de su sueño. Por nada del mundo Nymphadora Tonks iba a perderse el desayuno con Remus. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama murmurando un par de encantamientos de arreglo personal y sin pensarlo dos veces se apareció en la cocina.

"¡POR EL AMOR DE MERLIN, QUERIDA! En tu condición no puedes ir por ahí haciendo apariciones. A menos que quieras terminar desparramada por aquí y por allá. " Molly Weasley estaba allí, en la mitad de la cocina de Grimmauld Place preparando el desayuno. "Toma una silla, el desayuno casi está listo".

Tonks asintió y se sentó como una pequeña niña siendo regañada por mamá, pero antes de que realmente tuviera tiempo de pensar en ello, Remus estaba en la puerta de la cocina, vocalizando un insonoro 'Buenos días' para ella.

"Días, Molly."

"Buenos días Remus," dice Molly girando para saludarle."¡Oh, luces más pálido de lo normal, espero que no estés matándote de hambre. Sin Sirius en esta casa para cuidar uno del otro... Es tan triste." Molly hace una pausa que suena como pidiendo un minuto de silencio y al cabo del término continúa, "Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que comer. Sería mas fácil si hubiese alguien que te ayudara en esta casa, pero con estos niños de hoy en día, apenas si saben donde está ubicada la cocina."

Tonks definitivamente tenía una o dos cosas que decirle a Molly acerca de su último comentario y no hubiese vacilado en hacerlo de no ser porque un siempre conciliador Remus eligió ese instante para preguntar, "¿ Y cómo están tus niños Molly?" Y claro, Tonks decidió quedarse callada, porque realmente quería saber cómo la estaban pasando Harry y los otros. La noticia oficial era que estaban recuperándose en Hogwarts, sin embargo Molly había estado ausente de la mayoría de las reuniones y Artur, bueno él no era realmente bueno compartiendo esa clase de información.

"Mejor, creo. Ginny está bien, es una niña tan fuerte, ustedes saben eso. Y Harry, está tan triste por Sirius, apenas si le dirige la palabra a alguien en estos días, pero Dumbledore piensa que el tiempo le ayudará. Estoy preocupada por Ron, porque todavía tiene dolor incluso cuando sus brazos están mejor. Poppy quiere tratar con un tónico para la memoria, pero no estoy tan segura. Hermione se ha recuperado muy bien. Aún no tenemos noticias de Percy, pero estoy segura de que escucharemos de él pronto. Ustedes han visto a Bill en las reuniones, creo que está saliendo con esta niña francesa que está siempre a su lado, no me simpatiza mucho. Fred y George están trabajando realmente duro en esa loca tienda y les está yendo bien, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se conviertan en miembros de la orden. Charlie, viene la otra semana, va a dejar su trabajo en Rumania porque quiere estar con nosotros en estos tiempos difíciles," Molly hizo una pausa para enfocarse específicamente en la dirección de Tonks y luego agregó. "Sería una oportunidad para que ustedes dos comenzaran a salir de nuevo, querida." Esa línea tomó a Tonks por sorpresa, por lo que una vez mas permaneció callada.

Molly llenó sus platos con maravillosa comida y se excusó porque debía estar presente para iniciar el nuevo tratamiento de Ron. Entonces se marchó, no sin antes hacer un par de comentarios acerca de las condiciones de aseo del lugar y murmurar algo más acerca de los inadecuados encantamientos de limpieza de Tonks.

"Ya puedes gritar," dijo Remus, obviamente consciente de la tensión que se había construido en Tonks ante los comentarios de Molly.

"¡Lo juro, Molly me cae bien la mayor parte del tiempo, pero aveces podría..."

"¿Cortarle la cabeza?"

Tonks estaba en la mitad de la anterior línea cuando Remus ofreció el final de la misma.

"Iba a decir que aveces podría hacerla callar, pero supongo que cortar su cabeza haría el mismo trabajo eficientemente." Pese a la tensión previa Tonks tuvo que sonreír. Entre más tiempo estaba con Remus más llegaba a sorprenderla.

"¿Fueron todos tan asfixiantes la primera vez?" Tonks sabía que estaba entrando en un terreno privado, pero igual no pudo abstenerse de preguntar.

"No lo sé. Estaba fuera de la ciudad y cuando escuché las noticias no regresé en un largo tiempo." Había pesar en su voz. Hace catorce años, junto con la muerte de los Potter y de Pettigrew había buenas noticias también, Voldemort había sido desvanecido después de todo.

"¿A dónde fuiste?"

"Aquí... allí, apenas si puedo recordar. No fueron mis días de mayor claridad, sólo quería estar alejado de todos. Algunos encontraron mi actitud sospechosa, decían que tal vez Sirius no era el único espía."

Ahora que él lo mencionaba, ella podía recordar una conversación con Sirius con un tema parecido.

"Sirius me dijo que había murmullos acerca de que fueras un espía antes de ese día, pero que la idea sólo le causaba risa. No era que no confiara en tí, sino que James y su familia estaban en peligro así que hizo la primera cosa que cruzó su mente."

"El impulsivo plan de un impulsivo idiota. Con el tiempo he llegado a la misma conclusión. Pero yo no tuve el mismo sentido común entonces, yo creí que él era culpable." Con la última palabra su mirada estaba clavada en el piso.

"Toda la evidencia apuntaba en esa dirección Remus, no puedes culparte por eso."

"Yo era mas cercano a Peter que a Sirius."

"Vamos Remus, tú tenías que tener tus dudas sobre la inocencia de Sirius. Yo revisé personalmente todos los reportes que el ministerio tenía sobre él desde su fuga e información importante como el hecho de que él era un animagus estaba perdida. Ni siquiera le dijiste a Dumbledore y entonces estabas trabajando en Hogwarts." Tonks sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando, porque hubo un tiempo en el que ella estaba completamente obsesionada con atrapar al fugitivo Sirius Black. Y Merlín sabe que fue precisamente por culpa de esa obsesión ella terminó formando parte de la Orden del Phenix.

"No tenía ninguna duda Tonks, solo quería la oportunidad de matarlo con mis propias manos."


	4. Impresiones

**N/A:** Gracias a starnat, Maegboriel, amsp14 y a marce por sus comentarios. La historia se supone que está transcurriendo al final del quinto libro, el siguiente es un flash back al final del cuarto libro.

* * *

**  
**

** Impresiones**

Junio 30 de 1995

Nimphadora Tonks estaba rendida después de un especialmente agotador y aburridor día de trabajo, acababa de aparecerse afuera de la puerta de la casa de su padre. Solo quería decir hola y ver una cara amigable.

Su día había comenzado como la mayoría, en una tranquila mañana en el ministerio. Tonks había terminado los reportes del turno de vigilancia de la noche anterior, así que no vio nada malo en echarle un vistazo a los últimos reportes del caso del fugitivo Sirius Black. Con sorpresa descubrió que los reportes de los últimos meses eran una absurda copia uno del otro. De seguro alguien debió haber cometido un error y archivó las copias de un mismo reporte en lugar de los originales que ahora se encontraban perdidos, así que ella reportó lo encontrado a su jefe Kingsley Shacklebolt y terminó teniendo que revisar por duplicidad cada uno de los reportes de los últimos diez años. ¡Demonios! Eran mas de un billón y ella tuvo que compararlos uno por uno con cada uno. No fue una tarea divertida, inclusive teniendo la ayuda de la magia.

"Hola pa". Tonks dijo cuando Ted abrió la puerta.

"¡Nimphy , que sorpresa verte! Estaba pensando en enviarte una lechuza" dijo Ted, dejándola entrar en la casa. Besando su mejilla continuó ,"¿Cómo le está yendo a mi pequeña niña estos días?"

"Déjame pensar, la última vez que vi a tu pequeña niña estaba tratando de hacerte entender que ella ya no era una niña pequeña, pero perdí el rastro de ella después de que se graduó de Howarts"

"Gracias por recordarme que soy un hombre viejo" Ted replicó un poco herido.

"Por favor, pa. No comiences, yo solo quería pasar y saludarte" Ella suplicó.

"Muy bien, es una tregua". Ted hizo una pausa y luego continuó,"¿ Está bien si te ofrezco una taza de chocolate caliente o esa era la bebida favorita de mi pequeña Nimphy?" completamente seguro de que ella no podría rechazar su oferta.

"Qué coincidencia, esa es mi bebida favorita también" ella no iba a dejarlo ganar así de fácil.

Girando sus ojos hacia el techo, Ted Tonks se dirigió hacia la cocina que estaba al final del cuarto.

Siendo un mago de familia muggle, Ted aún prefería hacer ciertas cosas como cocinar, sin magia.

Notando por primera vez las pilas de libros y cajas que estaban amontonados en la sala Tonks preguntó "Qué son todas estas cosas?"

"Estaba limpiando el ático" Ted respondió desde la cocina.

"Vas a botar todo esto?" Ella preguntó un poco alarmada.

"Sí, algunas cosas. Iba a enviarte una lechuza, porque quería saber si te gustaría conservar algunas de esas cosas" dijo Ted. Ella acababa de tomar en sus manos un disco de vinil que estaba encima de una de las cajas, cuando él añadió todavía desde la cocina "No te atrevas a pensar en mi colección de los Rolling Stone".

Sonriendo Tonks se dejó caer en el sofá. Sobre la mesita de centro había una pequeña pila de libros álbumes de fotografías, postales y cartas. Un viejo libro rojo llamó su atención, decía "Andrómeda Black" sobre su cubierta, sin lugar a dudas debía ser el diario de su madre. Andromeda Black había sido asesinada hacía quince años en manos de un mortífago. Mirando al pequeño candado que mantenía cerrada su cubierta, Tonks sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo "alohomora", pero en cuanto el encantamiento tocó el libro, su mano sufrió una quemadura haciéndola arrojar su propia varita.

Todavía estaba frotando su mano, cuando su padre se apareció en frente de ella con dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

"Estaba esperando que su diario fuera mas amable contigo" dijo él colocando a un lado las tazas y revisando la mano de Tonks. Se podían ver marcas rojas sobre la mano derecha de Ted, definitivamente el también había intentado abrir el diario.

"¿Exactamente, cuantos hechizos has probado sobre él?"Preguntó ella, consciente de sus infructuosos intentos.

"Cada variación de cada hechizo que conozco". Respondió Ted después de murmurar un hechizo de curación sobre la mano de Tonks, después añadió "Lo único que he encontrado es que entre mas fuerte es el hechizo que pruebo, mas fuerte es la quemadura"

"Es tan injusto" Tonks hubiese dado cualquier cosa por poder conocer mejor a su madre, pero entre más se esforzaba por recordar días y fechas con precisión, mas borrosos se hacían los recuerdos. Era completamente frustrante que hasta el dí ario le negase la oportunidad de echar un pequeño vistazo en los pensamientos de Andromeda.

"Con sus hermana, sinceramente no culpo a Andy por tratar de conservar su privacidad". Ofreció Ted tratando de ofrecer una explicación que consolase a Tonks.

"Malditos Black"

"Malditos Black"

Bebieron el chocolate y un poco mas tarde Tonks se apareció en su apartamento con un par de cajas llenas de memorias.

Ella no tenía que trabajar al día siguiente, así que comenzó a buscar un lugar para cada uno de los objetos dentro de las cajas. Mientras acomodaba un par de libros de hechizos, una fotografía de su madre se deslizó hasta el suelo. En esta fotografía, una Andrómeda de unos doce años de edad estaba sacando su lengua hacia alguien fuera del marco de la fotografía, Tonks conocía la foto de memoria, pero lo que llamó su atención esta vez fue un número. Detrás de Andromeda Black se podía leer una placa, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. La más antigua y noble casa Black.

¿Era realmente posible que nadie hubiese revisado ese lugar? Tonks no recordaba ningún reporte que lo mencionase y estaba segura de haberlos leído todos. No, era imposible que el fugitivo más buscado se estuviese escondiendo en su propia casa. Eso solo pasa en las películas muggle, pero ella tenía que revisar. Era su deber como un auror bien entrenado. La adrenalina corría por sus venas y atrás quedaron el cansancio y las cajas en el piso.

Una hora mas tarde, Nimphadora Tonks contemplaba la aldaba en forma de serpiente enroscada del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. La casa era ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un mejor lugar. La puerta se veía sellada, tomando una profunda respiración tocó la aldaba, pero nada sucedió.

"Soy Nimphadora Tonks, te pido que me dejes entrar". Nada pasó tampoco, obviamente el lugar estaba desierto. Entonces una idea cruzó por la mente de Tonks, se concentró firmemente en las fotografías de su madre y tocando de nuevo la aldaba dijo "Soy Andromeda Black y te ordeno dejarme entrar" ante los negros ojos de un clon de Andromeda, la puerta sellada se abrió.

"Viste, no era tan difícil dejarme entrar ¿no?" Dijo a nadie en particular, entrando dentro de la casa.

Un espantoso olor se registró en sus sentidos. Este lugar estaba más allá de lo que cualquier detergente o hechizo de limpieza pudiese hacer por él. Mirando hacia el suelo, una espesa costra de polvo mostraba signos de pisadas recientes. Garras e impresiones de suelas de zapatos se veían claramente en casi todas las direcciones, alguien había estado aquí recientemente. "Lumus" . Tonks se agachó para estudiar las huella mas de cerca¿garras de un gato o tal vez un perro, un elfo doméstico y dos diferentes pares de zapatos. Las huellas del gato terminaban abruptamente en el sitio en donde comenzaba un par de huellas humanas. "Eso es muy interesante" pensó, pero cuando levantó su cabeza, se encontró cara a cara con un par de ojos caninos.

Lentamente se enderezó. Sirius Black el despiadado asesino era un animago y se encontraba en frente de ella. Su única ventaja era que él no sabía que ella sabía quién era él. Con un rápido movimiento buscó su varita, pero antes de que pudiera utilizarla, algo la golpeó y cayó inconsciente al piso.


	5. Un regalo para tí

A/N: Este capítulo regresa al tiempo presente (final del quinto libro), con seguridad habrá un par mas de flashbacks en próximos capítulos

* * *

**Un regalo para tí.**

Finalmente las dos semanas terminaron y Tonks volvió a su trabajo como auror en el ministerio de magia. Sin embargo, todavía incapacitada para realizar sus habituales turnos de patrullaje terminó atrapada en un cubículo con miles de reportes acerca de la localización de Lord Voldermort y cientos de denuncias sobre posibles mortífagos.

El sentimiento de terror que se estaba apoderando de todo el mundo era peor que cualquier cosa que hubiese podido imaginar. Los Walsh por ejemplo, una dulce pareja con más de cincuenta años de casados llenaron al menos veinte reportes cada uno acusándose mutuamente de ser seguidores del señor oscuro. "Recuerdo claramente que a él le gustaban mucho las serpientes, una vez encantó una soga para que se moviera como una" o "Al principio no me pareció sospechoso, pero a ella nunca le simpatizó mi madre¿sabe? Y ella era una muggle muy amable" Como en todas las guerras, la conspiración se había vuelto el plato fuerte del día.

Por irónico que resultase, ella que no veía la hora de volver a trabajar, ahora contaba los segundos para terminar su turno y volver a la tranquilidad de Grimmauld Place.

"¡Kingsley¿Que estas haciendo aquí?"

"¿Tienes un minuto?" Kingsley se veía agitado y apenas si esperó un signo de aceptación de Tonks, para llevarla de un brazo hacia la oficina más cercana.

"Imperturbatus"

"¿Qué sucede Kingsley , me estas asustando"

"Detuvimos una fuga masiva en Azkaban"

"¿Que... quienes?"

"Absolutamente todas las celdas de un mismo pabellón se abrieron al mismo tiempo. Hubiese sido el caos si..."

"¿Si que?"

"Si treinta minutos antes no hubiera llegado ésto," del bolsillo de su capa Kingsley sacó un pequeño rollo de pergamino rojo dirigido a Kingsley Shacklebolt, en el pergamino podía verse un dibujo casi infantil de una celda abierta. En cuanto estuvo en las manos de Tonks los grafismos del dibujo se convirtieron en una compleja combinación de encantamientos con algunas palabras reconocibles y otras completamente nuevas, pero no había que ser un genio para entender lo que se suponía debía hacer el hechizo"

"¿Una amenaza?"

"Eso creí y la descarté casi inmediatamente, pero cuando las celdas del pabellón de locos se abrieron..." Kingsley le dio la vuelta al pergamino, el dibujo de la celda abierta ahora era una celda cerrándose y los grafismos del dibujo presentaban una diferente combinación. "fue una medida desesperada y ..." continuó diciendo Kingsley, como tratando de justificar sus acciones.

"Funcionó" la cara de Kingsley lo decía todo.

"Para cuando se abrieron las celdas del pabellón de mortífagos estábamos preparados"

"¿Quién la envió?"

"No lo sé, llegó sin remitente. Hice rastrear la lechuza y pertenece al servicio postal del Callejón Diagon, pero esos imbéciles no tienen registros de quien la pudo haber enviado" haciendo una pequeña pausa continuó, "Están jugando con nosotros Tonks, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Azkaban caiga. Llévale el pergamino a Dumbledore, tal vez él pueda hacer algo con el "

"¿Y Fudge?"

"Hice una copia para él" sin esperar un minuto más Kingsley salió de la oficina deshaciendo el hechizo de imperturbabilidad y prácticamente gritando un "¡Yo también te extrañaba lindura!" aparentemente para justificar su estadía a solas en la oficina con Tonks. Genial, ahora media oficina debe suponer que ella y su ex-jefe tienen un romance.

* * *

Era cerca de la media noche cuando Tonks pudo regresar a Grimmauld Place, con poca sorpresa encontró que Remus estaba despierto, leyendo un poco en el estudio. Si ella no conociera tan bien sus hábitos de adicto a la lectura, podría pensar que él estaba esperando su llegada. 

"Moody te estuvo esperando un buen rato, quería ver como le fue a su auror favorito en su primer día de regreso al trabajo" dijo Remus, entregándole una caja de dulces de crema Weasly. Tonks la aceptó y mientras realizaba una detenida inspección del sospechoso objeto dijo:

"Caramelos de crema¿son de los que estallan, de los que me harán crecer plumas o de los que simplemente son deliciosos?"

"No me mires a mí, yo solo soy el intermediario, Moody ya los había comprado para cuando lo encontré en el Callejón Diagon" Tonks estaba sentándose en el sofá al lado de Remus, cuando el nombre Callejón Diagon resonó en sus oídos, cualquier otro día, ese hubiese sido un comentario completamente inocente, pero hoy...

"¿Estuviste hoy en el Callejón Diagon?"

"Fred y George me pidieron ayuda con la caja, al parecer en estos días no dan a basto vendiendo" esa respuesta debería haberla convencido de la casualidad del asunto, pero Remus frunció un poco más de lo normal el entrecejo y todos los radares de auror en modo de interrogatorio se despertaron en Tonks.

"¿ Y eso te incomoda?"

"¿Que les vaya bien en el negocio? No, no realmente, es solo que... la gente parece loca comprando. Ahora que lo pienso fue igual la primera vez, creo que la gente asustada consume más. Puedes creer que llegaron a vender 145 timbres falsos mientras estuve allí" Eso sí podía entenderlo Tonks, al fin un ser humano sensato en este mar de locura. Descansando al fin de la oleada de sospechas sin fundamento que hacía unos segundos se habían levantado preguntó."¿Timbres falsos?"

"Sí, yo de ti lo pensaría dos veces antes de tocar el timbre de una casa en estos días"

"Ni que lo digas, toda la tarde estuve revisando reportes absurdos. Aparentemente en estos días un vecino bienintencionado puede resultar más peligroso que un mortífago, es como si todos hubiesen decidido enloquecer al tiempo".

Un silencio confortable se estableció entre los dos. Hasta el momento, Tonks no había notado lo cerca que se había sentado de Remus, resultaba tan natural estar a su lado, conversar de cualquier cosa, rozar su rodilla, sus manos y encontrarse completamente perdida en el color ambarino de sus ojos, que nuevamente la idea de sorprenderlo con un beso comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza, pero justo cuando estaba reuniendo el valor para dar el primer paso, Remus decidió volver a fijar su vista en las páginas del libro que sostenía entre las manos. Tratando de prolongar un poco más la conversación Tonks preguntó ¿Así que estuviste toda la tarde detrás del mostrador de Wesley's Wizarding Wheezes?"

"Bueno, no. De hecho creo que lo que realmente querían, era saber más sobre el mapa de los merodeadores, recuerdas que te he hablado de él, el que hicimos con James, Sirius y..."

"y Peter Petegrew" La vista de Remus que momentáneamente había vuelto a Tonks, se clavó nuevamente en el libro.

"Sí, ese mismo" La conversación parecía haber muerto allí , pero Tonks aún se preguntaba internamente si debía mencionar el incidente de Azkaban a Remus o cumplir su promesa a Dumbledore y no mencionarlo a nadie, especialmente a ningún miembro de la Orden.

Tomando una respiración un poco más profunda de lo normal Tonks se decidió.

"Vengo de Hogwarts"

"¿Viste a Harry?"Inmediatamente la atención de Remus estaba de nuevo enfocada en los ojos de Tonks.

"Sí, pero no me atreví a acercarme, se veía tan triste y yo no sabía que decirle"

"Las vacaciones se acercan y este va a ser un verano especialmente difícil para Harry, Moody tiene esta idea de ir a la plataforma del tren e intimidar un poco a los Dursley, quería saber tu opinión"

"Me parece bien.¿Qué tienes pensado decirle a Harry?"

"No hay realmente mucho que pueda decirle" al igual que en la primera noche en Grimmauld Place, el tono de frustración en la voz de Remus rompió el corazón de Tonks.

"Hubo un intento de fuga en Azkaban" al demonio con las recomendaciones de Dumbledore, al demonio con andar desconfiando de tus propios amigos, si no puedes confiar en la persona con la que compartes tu techo luchar en esta guerra no tiene ningún sentido.

"¿Los aurores están bien?" preguntó Remus, sin la menor sorpresa.

"Sí. Kingsley recibió una advertencia escrita antes del incidente. Yo estaba en Hogwarts notificando a Dumbledore de lo ocurrido"

"¿Y qué opina él?"

"Me pidió que no lo mencionase a nadie, ni siquiera a los miembros de la orden" Muchos años después Tonks recordaría esa noche como la noche en la que tomó una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida.

* * *

A/N: Todavía no es un regalo para los fans de R/T, pero ya estamos llegando allá.  



	6. Mas impresiones

A/N: Continuación del anterior flashback

* * *

**Más Impresiones**

1 de Julio de 1995.

Un apestoso olor hizo que Tonks recobrara la conciencia. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un par de enormes ojos que la examinaban detenidamente. Su primer impulso fue gritar, pero el grito quedó ahogado en su garganta. La criatura a la que pertenecían los ojos y el pestilente aroma retrocedió dos pasos ¿Qué sucedió, fuertes cuerdas la mantenían atada a una silla sin brazos."¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó la criatura, un elfo doméstico en un estado tan deplorable como el resto de la casa.

"Soy Andrómeda Black." dijo Tonks sin pensarlo dos veces. Si la casa había cedido a sus peticiones utilizando la identidad de su madre, tal vez esta criatura haría lo mismo.

"El engendro se cree muy listo y que puede engañar al buen Kreacher, pero él es atento y sabe que esa traidora murió hace años."

"De acuerdo, no soy Andrómeda, pero soy su hija Nimphadora Tonks, soy una Black así que tienes que obedecerme." La criatura permaneció silenciosa, como evaluando la nueva información que acababa de recibir.

Mientras tanto Tonks comenzó a forcejear con sus ataduras, tal vez si adelgazaba lo suficiente las muñecas... en vano lo intentó, pues las cuerdas seguían la presión de la piel y entre más delgadas eran sus manos, más severamente se apretaban las cuerdas, el dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable, pues ya casi no había circulación en las diminutas manos de Tonks.

"Ayúdame, necesito salir de aquí." imploró Tonks

"Kreacher no recibe órdenes de engendros sangresucia." dijo el elfo erguiéndose con cierta imponencia.

"Ya puedes irte Kreacher." el corazón de Tonks comenzó a latir a mil por segundo, Sirius Black estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación.

Con un aire casual pero con la firmeza que pocos hombres pueden transmitir con sus pisadas entró en la habitación, mientras el elfo se perdía rápidamente de vista.

Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Tonks y revisar las ataduras de sus muñecas. Notando lo ridículamente apretadas que estaban las aflojó con un movimiento de su varita. De inmediato las manos de Tonks recobraron un tamaño normal aunque ahora se encontraban completamente amoratadas. "¿Mejor?" preguntó, pero Tonks decidió permanecer callada. Sirius sonrió, obviamente divertido por la obstinada actitud de la muchacha.

Con otro giro de su varita Sirius encendió una lámpara cercana. La varita y la placa de auror de Tonks yacían a pocos metros sobre lo que parecía haber sido una cama. Sirius tomó asiento en el borde de esa estructura y examinando la placa preguntó:

"¿Nimphadora?"

"El nombre es Tonks"

"Supongo que no debo presentarme"

"No, su reputación le precede señor Black"

"Es el precio que se tiene que pagar por pertenecer a esta," hizo una pausa como de burla y luego continuó "antigua familia, pero supongo que tu ya debes estar acostumbrada."

"Yo no soy una Black."

"Curioso, pasé la mitad de mi vida diciendo lo mismo."

Un duelo de miradas entre dos pares casi idénticos de ojos azules parecía haber sido declarado y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo hubiesen podido resistir si un suave carraspeo de garganta no les hubiese hecho dirigir su atención a la puerta. Parado allí se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño algo más joven que Sirius. Por un instante fue como si el mundo se detuviera y todo rasgo de desafío desapareció de los ojos de Tonks para ser reemplazada por una inocente fascinación.

"¿Podemos hablar un minuto?" preguntó el hombre en la puerta con una voz ronca y tranquilizadora, haciendo un gesto a Sirius para que le acompañase a la puerta. Sin embargo Sirius permaneció sentado en el borde de la cama y desde allí preguntó con un calculado tono de desafío: "¿Qué dijo Dumbledore?"

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, Tonks se estremeció al escuchar el nombre y el hombre en la puerta se decidió a entrar en la habitación, dando por perdida la oportunidad de cualquier conversación privada.

"Kingsley y Moody están en camino, dicen que tengamos cuidado con ella,es un metamorphagus".

El hombre de cabello castaño, se acuclilló para inspeccionar de cerca las ataduras de Tonks y notando las manos amoratadas musitó un hechizo sanador que alivió notablemente el dolor de la muchacha.

"Gracias" dijo ella completamente perdida en la profundidad de la mirada del extraño.

"De nada, lamento que te hayas golpeado la cara en la caída" con otro giro de su varita retiró lo que debió haber sido otro morado sobre la mejilla de Tonks.

Continuando con su conversación con Sirius, el hombre de cabello castaño dijo: "Kingsley dice que es una de las mejores aurores que ha tenido bajo su control," Tonks se debatía entre el halago y el asombro al escuchar las supuestas palabras de su jefe. "es la chica entrometida que le estaba dando problemas en la mañana."

De no ser por la misma boca de Kingsley no había forma de que nadie más supiera del incidente con los archivos del caso Black, de repente su aburridora mañana organizando miles de archivos comenzó a tener otro sentido.

"Moody dice que la recuerda del entrenamiento y que es la mezcla mas peculiar que haya conocido de inteligencia y torpeza." Las últimas palabras del hombre de cabello castaño definitivamente sonaban como algo dicho por Ojoloco Moody, el auror que la recibió en su primer año de instrucción.

Si Dumbledore, Kingsley e incluso Moody estaban involucrados todo se ponía cada vez mas confuso¿Cómo era posible que tres de los hombres mas correctos que Tonks tuvo el placer de haber conocido en su vida estuvieran inmiscuidos con un asesino como Black?. A menos que...

Retornando su atención sobre el misterioso hombre de cabello castaño, solo había una opción, debía ser Remus Lupin, el controversial hombre lobo que Dumbledore contrató el año pasado como maestro de Defensa contra Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts uno de los principales protagonistas de uno de los reportes mas enredados que Tonks leyó sobre el caso Black, en el que hasta se sugería que Peter Petegrew estaba con vida.

Colocándose de pie y acercándose a la pareja Sirius empezó: "Remus, permíteme presentarte a mi prima Nimphadora Tonks, quien prefiere ser llamada simplemente Tonks." haciendo una pequeña pausa, normal en una introducción formal añadió "Tonks, permíteme presentarte a uno de mis mejores amigos el '**_hombre lobo_**', Remus Lupin."

Obviamente incómodo con la introducción y con la situación en general Remus se incorporó y dejando la habitación dijo "Voy a revisar la chimenea."

"¿Tenías que ser tan rudo con él?" preguntó Tonks.

"Cuando se trata de proteger a mis amigos soy capás de cualquier cosa." declaró Sirius.

"¿Y los Potter y Pettigrew eran tus amigos?"

"James y Lily eran mi familia."Los labios de Sirius se tensaron en una fina línea mientras su voz se quebraba hacia la última palabra, "Peter... Peter es solo una rata traicionera, pero supongo que todos cometemos errores". Sirius le daba ahora la espalda, pero la emoción en sus palabras no era menos elocuente de lo que podrían haberle dicho sus ojos.

"¿Eres inocente?"

Sirius dejo escapar un suspiro y tras una pausa en la que parecía estar haciendo un examen de consciencia se volteó de nuevo hacia Tonks "Eso no importa, pero te diré lo que sí importa," con un movimiento de su varita, las cuerdas que ataban a Tonks cayeron al piso y con el siguiente le devolvió su placa y su varita a la joven auror, quien automáticamente adoptó una posición defensiva.

"Voldemort ha vuelto y a menos que hagamos algo para contrarrestar a ese desgraciado y a sus seguidores podemos despedirnos de todo lo que amamos" Sirius arrojó su propia varita "Si eres la mitad de buena de lo que dijeron Moody y Kingsley, la Orden del Phenix te necesita."


	7. Lo siento

**Lo siento**

Hoy había sido un día particularmente agradable, Tonks sentía deseos de reír con solo recordar la cara de la Señora Dursley cuando la comitiva de la Orden fue a despedir a Harry a la estación de King Cross. Aunque apenas fueron un par de minutos con el chico, resultaron suficientes para mejorar notablemente el semblante de Remus.

Después de un romántico almuerzo para dos... de acuerdo solo fueron un par de sandwiches con Remus, pero ¿una chica tiene derecho a soñar no? Tonks regresó a su cubículo en el ministerio, donde la estaba esperando el reporte de su último examen médico que decía expresamente que se encontraba de nuevo al ciento por ciento de sus capacidades físicas y mágicas, por lo tanto a partir de mañana le serían asignados turnos de patrullaje de nuevo.

Tonks no podía esperar para compartir las buenas noticias con Remus. Cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place subió las escaleras dos a la vez buscándolo, cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de Buckbeak cenando, "Remus, yo estoy encargada de alimentar a Buck..." Tonks quedó paralizada en la puerta del antiguo cuarto de la tía Black. Charlie Weasley era quien estaba alimentando al hipogrifo.

No importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado o por qué terminaron, cuando te encuentras con tu ex-novio de sorpresa, no puedes evitar sentir esas extrañas cosquillitas en la boca de tu estómago.

"Charlie" Allí estaban la misma sonrisa y los mismos ojos azules que Tonks recordaba, aunque ahora el chico era un poco mas fornido y definitivamente mas pecoso de lo que había sido cuando salían juntos.

"Lo siento, es solo que se puso algo inquieto cuando me vio así que busqué algo con qué alimentarlo" dijo Charlie, sosteniendo el cadáver de un hurón por la cola y lanzándoselo a Buckbeak.

"No sabía que habías regresado"

"Llegué esta tarde, los gemelos dijeron que te estabas quedando aquí y me dieron las indicaciones para llegar"

Tonks abrió la boca para contestar, pero al no ocurrírsele que decir volvió a cerrarla. Entre tanto Charlie se aproximó hacia ella un par de pasos."Supe que te lastimaron" dijo, su voz sonaba sinceramente preocupada.

"Chica oficialmente recuperada aquí" dijo Tonks sonriendo y haciendo un gesto de auto examinación en el que extendía los brazos y se miraba a sí misma de arriba a abajo.

"Te ves preciosa" en contra de su voluntad las palabras de Charlie la hicieron sonrojarse.

"No tienes que fingir conmigo" fue el reproche de Tonks.

"¿Ahora crees que soy un mentiroso cierto?"

"Ya no sé que creer de ti Charlie, pero puedes estar seguro que de mis labios no ha salido ni saldrá una palabra"

"¡No estoy aquí por eso!" Charlie se encontraba obviamente indignado por el comentario de Tonks. Tomando una profunda respiración para recuperar la calma continuó "¡Por Merlin Dora, tú eras mi mejor amiga, es tan difícil de creer que estoy aquí por que me importas"

"Que curioso, yo solía creer que era tu novia"

"Sé que me equivoqué"

"¿Equivocarte, tomar el tren incorrecto es equivocarse, ponerte una media de un color y otra de otro es equivocarse, confundir el polvo de mandrágora con el de mantícora es equivocarse, quedar partido en dos en una aparición es equivocarse, derramar la bebida que estas tomando sobre otro es... es probablemente torpeza, pero lo que tu hiciste fue utilizarme"

"Nunca quise lastimarte, estaba asustado y confundido. Y tener como novia a una mujer tan sensacional como tú tampoco me ayudaba a decidir"

"¿Así que ahora es mi culpa?"

"No. Yo fui el cobarde y el idiota pero lo que estoy tratando de explicarte es que una parte de mí realmente quería que lo nuestro funcionara" Tonks le daba ahora la espalda a Charlie y acariciaba la cabeza de Buckbeak, pero Charlie igual se aproximó hasta ella "Intenté escribirte varias veces, pero no sabía que decirte... aún no sé que decirte" continuó Charlie, organizando un mechón del cabello de Tonks, que hoy era de un color rosado brillante, detrás de su oreja.

"Tu madre aún cree que con tu regreso de Rumania tu y yo podemos volver" no importaba lo que dijera, Tonks estaba convencida de que las disculpas de Charlie se debían a su preocupación por ocultar su condición de Molly.

"Ella sabe que soy gay" A menos claro está que Molly ya lo supiera.

"¿Hace cuanto se lo dijiste?" Esa sencilla declaración parecía haber cambiado todo el aire entre ellos. De nuevo Tonks lo miraba a la cara.

"Hace un año, aunque si insinuó algo así supongo que todavía no lo ha asimilado" dijo Charlie entre incómodo y preocupado.

"Así que tal vez yo te importo un poquito después de todo" los ojos llorosos de Tonks le daban ese toque de pequeña niña desamparada a la que Charlie deseaba proteger.

"Para ser mujer, eres difícil de olvidar" dijo Charlie abrazándola fuertemente "Perdóname" le dijo, mientras ella correspondía a su abrazo. Tonks simplemente colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y susurró "Hay heridas necesarias Charlie, hay heridas necesarias" y regresó a abrazarlo nuevamente.

"Nimphadora, traje comida..." Remus Lupin esperaba encontrar a Tonks alimentando a Buckbeak cuando quedó paralizado ante la pareja abrazada.


	8. Imposibles

**A/N:** Un breve vistazo en el punto de vista de Remus.

* * *

**Imposibles.**

De alguna forma, todos esperamos ser sorprendidos por lo imposible. No importa cuantas veces escuches que la muerte es para siempre o cuantas veces hayas llegado a la conclusión de que estas irremediablemente solo en el universo. La esperanza, esa prostituta siempre está dispuesta a malinterpretarlo todo y el recuerdo tampoco ayuda, pues tercamente se empeña en buscar aquí y allá ecos de tiempos pasados.

Nimphadora tiene la sonrisa de Sirius y en su forma natural podría ser hija y no sobrina de Bellatrix, Remus está casi seguro de que éste aterrador parecido es el que Tonks trata de ocultar detrás de las formas y colores más absurdos. Si tan solo ella supiese que puede cambiar de cara mil veces, pero que detras de cada cara para él sigue siendo la misma.

No, los parecidos físicos no son nada. Lo que aún sorprende a Remus algunas tardes como el almuerzo de hoy es esa extraña sensación de familiaridad cuando está con ella. Es como tener diecisiete de nuevo, no ser un hombre lobo, sino un merodeador más y tener todo el mundo por delante.

Algunas tardes, Remus deja divagar su mente y la imagina asistiendo a Howarts con él. Casi puede verla al lado de James y Sirius utilizando sus habilidades como metamorfago para hacer bromas.

También la imagina en la biblioteca entre unas cuantas docenas de libros mordiendo un lapiz entre los dientes mientra trata ansiosamente de encontrar la respuesta para ese proyecto especial . Si, ésta es su imagen favorita de ella, porque no es el primer lugar donde uno imaginaría encontrarla, pero si se piensa un poco no es tan descabellado. Definitivamente nadie se convierte en auror a tan temprana edad sin un gran sacrificio de su parte.

Por alguna extraña razón, también la imagina con Lily. En algunos gestos, en algunas actitudes son tan parecidas que de haberse llegado a conocer hubieran sido buenas amigas.

Remus es consciente de que sus emociones por Nimphadora se extienden más allá del límite de la amistad, pero noches como hoy también es consciente de los multiples abismos que los separan. Si tan solo él fuese un hombre diferente, si tan solo el mundo fuera diferente... pero no. El no tiene diecisiete, es tan solo un viejo hombre lobo desempleado y hace tiempo que comprendió que para algunas personas los sueños no se hacen realidad. Ojalá ella sea feliz al lado de Charlie.


	9. Los enjaulados

**Los Enjaulados**

"Nimphadora, traje comida..." Remus Lupin esperaba encontrar a Tonks alimentando a Buckbeak cuando quedó paralizado ante la pareja abrazada. "lo lamento, no pretendía interrumpir"

"No interrumpes nada Remus" dijo Tonks separándose rápidamente de Charlie "déjame presentarte a"

"Charlie Weasley" Remus completó la sentencia.

"Vaya, algo me dice que mi madre pasa mucho tiempo aquí" dijo Charlie, sonriendo y extendiendo su mano para saludar a Remus "Charlie Weasley".

"Remus Lupin" dijo Remus estrechando la mano de Charlie. Tras una breve pausa añadió dirigiéndose a Tonks "Traje algo de comida china por si no has cenado, estoy seguro que hay para dos si el Señor Weasley decide acompañarte"

"No se preocupen por mí, mi madre está esperándome para cenar y ciertamente no pienso contrariarla cenando fuera en mi primera noche aquí" ofreció Charlie.

"La cena está en la cocina, yo ya cené. Si me permiten, debo retirarme" dijo Remus retirándose rápidamente de la habitación.

Tonks no podía ocultar la decepción de haber perdido la oportunidad de cenar con Remus "¿Qué?" dijo Tonks consciente de la mirada inquisidora de Charlie sobre ella.

"¿Tú y él?"

"¿Qué? noo. Bueno¿qué si así fuera?" dijo finalmente en tono desafiante Tonks.

"Es el hombre lobo ¿cierto?"

"No puedo creer que tú de todas las personas, pueda tener ese tipo de prejuicios"

"No he dicho nada como eso. Es solo que... había escuchado rumores entre cierto hombre lobo y tu primo Sirius" aclaró Charlie, un poco a la defensiva.

"Ya sabes como es la gente" dijo Tonks sin mirar a Charlie a la cara, la verdad es que si había algún testigo cercano de la relación que existió entre Remus y Sirius había sido ella y solo una palabra venía a su mente para describirla... 'complicada'.

"Te estas metiendo en dificultades" declaró Charlie, tal vez leyendo un poco más de la cuenta en la expresión de Tonks.

"Apenas si sabe que existo"

"Seguro" dijo Charlie con tono de incredulidad.

* * *

Tonks ciertamente no sabía si sentirse preocupada o feliz. Aparentemente a Remus le había simpatizado muy poco encontrar a Charlie en Grimmauld Place. Una parte de ella no dejaba de pensar que tal vez Remus había malinterpretado la presencia de Charlie, mientras que otra parte de ella aún se encontraba saltando de felicidad con solo pensar que Remus Lupin pudiese sentir algo remotamente parecido a los celos por ella. Y por supuesto una tercera parte se preguntaba si a lo mejor todos los signos que ella estaba tratando de leer en Remus, no serían parte de su loca imaginación. Acostada en su cama y contemplando el techo como todas las noches sabía que preocupada o feliz el sueño no iba a llegar fácilmente esa noche.

En el piso de arriba, Remus tampoco dormía, el eco de sus pasos daba testimonio de su estado de actividad. Como todos los jueves a las 3:07 de la madrugada Tonks lo escuchó abrir la ventana, pero en lugar de sentarse y demorar al menos unos diez minutos en completo silencio, sus pasos se dirigieron con prisa hacia la puerta, luego al pasillo y luego escaleras abajo. En menos de un minuto Remus Lupin salía con mucha prisa del número doce de Grimmauld Place. ¿A dónde pudo ir con tanto afán?

La curiosidad pudo lo mejor de ella y subió a su habitación para tratar de descubrir la causa de la apresurada salida de Remus. Sobre su escritorio había una pequeña nota que decía:

'03 20 Callejón de los enjaulados. 13 13 669

P.P.'

Releyendo la nota, Tonks dedujo que el primer par de números debía ser la hora, de allí la prisa de Remus por salir de Grimmauld Place. El nombre del callejón por su parte, era un lugar que la intimidaba un poco. Tonks solo lo había visitado una vez en su vida como parte de un entrenamiento extraoficial de Moody y el resto de números en la nota carecía por completo de sentido.

Sin detenerse a cuestionar el motivo o las consecuencias de sus acciones, Tonks anotó los últimos números de la nota, reunió todo el efectivo con el que contaba y tomando su varita se dirigió al Callejón de los enjaulados, esperando encontrar algún sentido en las enigmáticas cifras una vez se encontrase allí.

Por cada ciudad de relucientes edificios y lujosas fachadas de las que sus ciudadanos gente trabajadora y honesta se siente orgullosa, hay una calle como el Callejón de los enjaulados. Una enramada de desvanes y cuchitriles en donde encuentran hogar todo tipo de seres repudiados y en donde se guardan en secreto las perversiones de los ciudadanos más ilustres. Un callejón donde la moneda más valiosa es la discreción y donde no operan las leyes del resto de la ciudad.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves linda?" Un ser con voz de hombre dirigió su atención a Tonks, dándole la bienvenida al callejón abriendo su capa para revelar un torso con tres senos. "Cuarenta la hora".

Definitivamente su apariencia natural no la iba a ayudar a pasar inadvertida en éste lugar. Buscando un pequeño recodo, Tonks se concentró en su apariencia. De la sombra apareció una una pálida casi espectral rubia con ojos felinos profusamente delineados de negro y protuberantes labios de color púrpura, usando botas de tacón alto hasta la rodilla, minifalda de charol negro y un pequeño top de terciopelo rojo que apenas si cubría unos redondeados y prominentes senos.

"Otra meta para las jaulas" dijo sin el menor tono de asombro una pequeña niña de enormes ojos negros y dormidora de algodón que sin duda había presenciado la transformación de Tonks. Tan solo una niña, pensó Tonks contemplando la apariencia infantil del vampiro que le había dirigido la palabra.

"Estoy buscando el 13 13" dijo Tonks, esperando encontrar alguna pista de las enigmáticas cifras.

"Está al final de la calle, pero te pagarán mejor en el 17 17" dijo la pequeña vampiro riendo para sí y siguiendo su camino.

El Callejón de los enjaulados recibía su nombre, porque en las entradas de algunos de sus establecimientos, los seres que allí se prostituían se exhibían desnudos como en vitrinas o jaulas. Tonks únicamente había visto a otros dos metamorfagos en su vida y había sido en una de esas vitrinas.

Parada en frente del número 13 del Callejón de los enjaulados Tonks encontró que se trataba de un prostíbulo llamado Milk, en su entrada se leía un enorme cartel que decía: 'Esta noche poción multijugos, 100 la hora, recuerde que tal vez esta puede ser su última oportunidad con la persona de su deseo' y en la vitrina de esta noche una peliroja y una morena con unos senos descomunalmente enormes se acariciaban mutuamente. Tonks todavía no tenía ninguna pista del segundo trece o de si estaba en el lugar indicado.

Tomando una profunda respiración, se decidió a entrar. En su interior Milk podría ser confundido fácilmente con una discoteca; luces, humo, música, alcohol, muchas mesas atiborradas de clientes en su mayoría hombres y un espectáculo en la pista central. Esta noche se trataba de un transformista cantando canciones muggle como toda una diva.

Sin conocer exactamente el protocolo de un lugar como éste, Tonks se dirigió hacia la barra, para examinar lo más discretamente posible la situación. Ordenó un trago del coctel mas suave y desde su lugar en la barra notó con cierto alivio y un tanto de preocupación que las mesas alrededor de la pista central estaban numeradas y que precisamente en la treceava mesa se encontraba sentado Remus Lupin.

Ahora solo tenía que figurar qué significaba el 669. Por desgracia, por estar pendiente de la treceava mesa, Tonks no notó como con un movimiento de su varita, uno de los proxenetas de la zona agregaba un ingrediente especial a su bebida.


	10. Sorpresas

**N/A:** Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad que cuando llego cansada a casa y los leo me motivan a seguir escribiendo. No hubiese logrado llegar hasta éste capítulo sin su apoyo.

Como me imagino que ya lo han podido adivinar, por los anteriores capítulos soy una fanática de la pareja Remus Tonks, sin embargo hay algo que me pica en la relación Remus Sirius. No, yo no escribo slash (al menos no todavía), pero mi musa insiste en lanzar aquí y allí huesitos pequeños para jugar con ese par de cachorritos. Espero no llegue a ser molesto para ustedes, dado el rating y la clasificación de este fic. Confíen en mi, Remus y Tonks están hechos el uno para el otro, mi Sirius es el primer convencido, solo denle un poquito de tiempo para que llegue allá.

Este capítulo comienza con otro flash back, pero antes de que me comiencen a llegar sus vibraciones de inconformidad, hay un avance en los hechos del tiempo real al final . >. .

**

* * *

Sorpresas**

_20 de Julio de 1995_

_Con nada que envidiarle a los alrededores del castillo encantado de la bella durmiente, el patio interno del número 12 de Grimmauld Place era un desastre. Las más espesas ramas cargadas de espinas habían decidido echar raíces, compartiendo su espacio con enredaderas vivientes, maleza y solo Merlin sabe que otro tipo de habitantes desagradables. _

_Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, los gemelos Weasley y Tonks habían dedicado toda la mañana a batallar contra la densa maraña, sin mucho éxito. Desde el punto de vista de Tonks ahora sentada en el segundo piso retirando espinas de sus botas favoritas de combate. Era claro que ésta primera batalla la había ganado el patio. _

_En favor de los gemelos y los miembros de la orden, puede decirse que el intenso verano también estuvo en su contra. La batalla contra la insolación había sido tan terrible como la que en principio se había entablado contra el patio. _

_Los primeros en tener que renunciar a sus camisetas fueron Fred y George. Unos cuantos minutos después Tonks transfiguró, con una efusiva aprobación de Sirius, su camiseta en la parte superior de un bikini muggle. _

_La temperatura seguía aumentando y el nivel de maleza en el patio no disminuía. Les tardó otra hora descubrir que algunas ramas estaban encantadas y que cuando una de estas ramas era cortada crecían tres al cabo de unos diez minutos. Antes de que encontraran el encantamiento preciso para evitar tan desalentadora multiplicación de ramas, Sirius y Remus también tuvieron que deshacerse de sus camisas. _

_Los hombres musculosos de los afiches nunca le habían motivado en lo más mínimo, pero contemplando el color dorado y húmedo de los torsos delgados, firmes y bien definidos de Sirius y Remus, Tonks comenzaba comprender todo el concepto de erotismo que hay detrás de un cuerpo bien trabajado. Era eso o el calor le había comenzado a hacer ver alucinaciones. En serio, quién podría creerle que un profesor desempleado y un hombre que había estado quince años en Azkaban tendrían tan buen estado físico._

_La limonada helada apenas si alcanzó para humedecer sus gargantas y de no haber sido por la lucha de chorros de agua que Remus comenzó, Tonks estaba segura de que todos habrían muerto por deshidratación antes del medio día. Al final vencidos por el cansancio y el calor, tuvieron que abandonar el patio casi en el mismo estado en que lo encontraron, jurando tener otro enfrentamiento con él la siguiente semana. _

_Los gemelos fueron en busca de Ron, Hermione y Ginny quienes estaban tratando de volver re-utilizable una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Sirius se había quedado dormido en el sofá y Remus ataba cuidadosamente el lazo de sus zapatos. _

_Mientras Tonks retiraba otra espina de sus botas, no podía dejar de pensar que Remus Lupin era siempre una sorpresa. Serio pero divertido, tímido pero seguro, recatado pero increíblemente sexy, callado pero elocuente. Definitivamente diferente de cualquier hombre que ella hubiese conocido en su vida. _

_Los nudos de sus zapatos por ejemplo, estaban siempre bien atados. Sí, él era exactamente ese tipo de persona. Su capa podía estar reparchada más allá de cualquier reparación y la sombra bajo sus ojos podía decirte exactamente cuan terrible fue la última luna llena, pero en contra de cualquier contratiempo del mundo, él siempre encontraba el tiempo para atar correctamente sus zapatos._

_Remus acababa de salir de la habitación cuando Sirius dijo sin siquiera molestarse en abrir los ojos_

"_¿Sabes? Lunático está completamente fuera de tu liga" _

"_¿Qué?" fue todo lo que una completamente sonrojada Tonks pudo contestar. _

_Abriendo sus ojos y mirándola intensamente a los ojos desde su posición en el sofá Sirius continuó en tono de burla:_

"_La siguiente cosa que vas a decir es que los nudos de sus zapatos están siempre bien atados"._

"_Andarse metiendo en la mente de otras personas sin su consentimiento es definitivamente ruin" le contestó Tonks en tono de reprensión. _

"_La verdad, no se necesita legimancia para saber el tipo de pensamientos que cruzan por tu mente delante de Remus primita. Pero debo confesar que tu fijación con sus zapatos me causó curiosidad" Estirándose con felina gracia, Sirius se levantó del sofá y se disponía a salir del salón cuando dijo:_

"_Solo para que lo sepas, Remus piensa que eres... increíblemente adorable"_

"_¿adorable?" Sirius se marchó, mientras Tonks se preguntaba internamente¿exactamente que tipo de adjetivo es adorable?_

* * *

(Tiempo presente Remus Punto de Vista)

Milk resultaba una tortura para sus sensibles sentidos de hombre lobo. El se preguntaba cómo fue posible que en alguna época de su vida, pusiera los pies en lugares como éstos por su propia voluntad. El humo, el volumen de la música, los olores de sudor, sexo y alcohol que se percibían en el ambiente le hacían querer salir de allí cuanto antes.

Hace quince años, el dolor lo hizo deambular por entre callejones de enjaulados, demoró diez en encontrar la puerta de salida y jurar solemnemente que jamás volvería a pisar uno. Pero hoy el dolor le demostraba de nuevo cuan inútiles resultan todas las promesas.

Para ser justos, no todo en los lugares como Milk es realmente malo. Priscilla por ejemplo, el transformista en el escenario, traía indudablemente recuerdos a la mente de Remus. Ecos de tiempos pasados, algunos deplorables y algunos no tan terribles. Porque sin lugares como Milk y seres como Priscilla Payn sencillamente él no estaría hoy con vida.

A diferencia de hace quince años, esta vez Remus no se encontraba en el país de las sombras para entregar la suya, esta vez su visita tenía un propósito, el más importante de todos, buscar justicia. Si tan solo hace quince años hubiese tenido el valor de encarar a Sirius, al menos haber intentado asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Tal vez habría descubierto la verdad. O tal vez, él estaría en Azkaban sin saber que había asesinado al hombre incorrecto, murmuraba otra voz en su cabeza. Como sea, Remus Lupin no pensaba cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Así que allí se encontraba él, como otra solitaria figura en Milk, sentado en la mesa numero trece, tomando firewiskey y con toda su atención en la melodiosa voz de Priscilla. Mientras, debajo de la mesa una rata calva y un poco más lista que el resto ataba una importante nota en el cordón de sus zapatos y se alejaba presurosa por entre los ductos de luces de la pista central.

Remus esperaba que terminase la canción de Priscilla para retirarse del lugar, sin sospechar que el regreso de Charlie y Tonks y el inesperado lugar de reunión de ésta noche no eran las únicas sorpresas que el destino le tenía preparadas. Ciertamente la caída del techo sobre su cabeza le habría estremecido menos que escuchar su risa, la risa de Nimphadora Tonks en Milk.

Al principio creyó que su mente le estaba jugando una broma, pero en cuanto se giró para encontrar la fuente del sonido, no tuvo la menor duda. Sentada sobre las piernas de un hombre desconocido para Remus, se encontraba una rubia escultural, demasiado perfecta para ser real y demasiado espontánea para no ser ella. Si alguna vez Remus agradeció sus sensibles sentidos de licantropo fue esta noche, porque gracias a ellos cualquier duda sobre la identidad de la rubia quedó despejada y gracias a los mismos percibió el estado de intoxicación en el que ella se encontraba.

Un peligroso coctel de ira y celos adornado con unas cuantas gotas de traición comenzó a fluir por las venas de Remus, quien sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hasta donde estaba la hermosa rubia.

"No sé, nuca he hecho eso" decía Tonks riendo con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, mientras el hombre que la sostenía sobre sus piernas se deleitaba centrando su atención en sus pechos.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" dijo Remus jalándola de un brazo y levantándola de las piernas del desconocido.


	11. Luna

"La luna y el amor cuando no crecen disminuyen"

Proverbio Portugués

* * *

**Luna**

El olfato del lobo percibió su aroma de excitación en el aire, pero fueron los celos del hombre, los que me hicieron dirigirme hasta ella y arrancarla de los brazos del desconocido. Haberla visto en los brazos de Charlie Weasly había sido difícil de aceptar, pero verla balancearse sobre las piernas de un extraño era completamente intolerable.

Desde el primer instante supe que ella no se encontraba en sus cabales, pero eso no me detuvo de intentar obtener una respuesta de sus labios "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" le dije sacudiéndola fuertemente por uno de sus brazos. ¿Me habría seguido¿Habría sido tan estúpida como para venir aún convaleciente a un lugar como el Callejón de los enjaulados vestida de prostituta? Mi sangre comenzaba a hervir considerando las posibilidades.

"Remus, yo..." su voz se quebraba, no sé si por el estado de alucinación, por la sorpresa de haber sido sorprendida o por la ira que podía leer en mis ojos.

"Ella está conmigo amigo" gritó el hombre que hacía unos momentos tenía a Tonks sobre sus piernas sujetándola firmemente por su otro brazo "si quiere una meta vaya y busque la suya" agregó empujando con su pie la mesa más cercana y causando un gran estruendo con la caída de las copas y botellas que hacía un momento reposaban sobre ella.

Milk quedó automáticamente en completo silencio. Todos los ojos puestos en nosotros a la expectativa del segundo estallido que diese inicio oficial a la guerra.

Pocas veces en mi vida he estado tan seguro de poder asesinar a alguien con mis propias manos.

"No. ella. viene. conmigo" le dije al sujeto tratando de conservar algo de calma. Mis palabras debieron sonar intimidantes, pues tres amigos del hombre se levantaron de sus sillas en señal de apoyo. Uno, cuatro o cien, Tonks igual vendría conmigo, esa decisión ya estaba tomada. Empuñando firmemente la varita en mi bolsillo, me disponía a utilizarla, cuando una voz en mi espalda dijo: "Ella va con el hombre lobo".

No necesitaba voltear para saber que la voz pertenecía a Priscilla, la diva en la tarima quien aparentemente había decidido intervenir en mi favor.

"¡Priscilla! es una meta sin padrino. La chica solo estaba buscando problemas" declaró un sujeto cercano a la barra, posiblemente el anfitrión del lugar.

"Así es Edgar. Pero ella tuvo suerte, encontró madrina y esta noche los problemas no la encontraron a ella" le replicó Priscilla, con el tono de una madre reprendiendo a su niño de seis años.

Fue solo un leve movimiento de la cabeza de Edgar, pero era evidente que Priscilla había ganado y que ahora la posición oficial de Milk y la voluntad de Priscilla eran una misma cosa.

El semblante del sujeto y el de sus amigos se transformó inmediatamente. Aunque no eran buenos sujetos, no eran tan estúpidos como para intentar luchar contra las reglas de la casa. Bien. Ahora yo tenía apoyo, pero no pensaba soltar mi varita hasta que el sujeto soltara a Tonks.

"Una alpha y dos horas de poción multijugos para mi amigo" dijo Priscilla tratando de remediar el orgullo herido del hombre.

"No necesito caridad de ningún transformista" dijo éste soltando al fin a Tonks y empujándola contra mi pecho. Cuando salía, se detuvo en la puerta y dirigiéndome una última mirada dijo "Ni siquiera sabe hacerlo en cuatro" . Pobre infeliz, ya quisiera tener el privilegio de sostenerla en sus brazos por un minuto.

La música regresó a Milk y tras unas cuantas expresiones de desilusión, pronto cada cual volvió a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

"Gracias" le dije a Priscilla, mientras una asustada Tonks se abrazaba a mi cuello.

"No me lo agradezcas todavía Remus, aún no logras salir vivo de aquí" dijo Priscilla haciendo un gesto para que la siguiese hasta el inicio de unas estrechas escaleras. Tonks parecía estar en estado de shock y apenas si podía sostenerse en pie, pero me las arreglé para caminar con ella y seguir a Priscilla.

"Por lo que sé al menos uno de los amigos del troglodita ese era un vampiro. Yo de ti no saldría hasta mañana a medio día". Sacando una pequeña llave de la mitad de su busto Priscilla continuó,"mi cuarto es el tercero a la derecha, voy a averiguar que le pusieron en la bebida a tu amiga y te alcanzo".

Aunque yo estaba tratando de ignorar la evidencia, con su cuerpo tan cerca del mío no me quedaba ninguna duda que lo que pusieron en la bebida de Tonks era un fuerte estimulante sexual. Su cuerpo estaba prácticamente temblando en frustración y el mío comenzaba a responderle instintivamente.

Entramos a la habitación de Priscilla, un pequeño cuarto con las paredes tapizadas en mosaicos de espejos y una enorme cama de agua con sábanas de satín rojo, justo lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Sin otra superficie más adecuada, ayudé a Tonks a sentarse en la cama, intentando alejar de mi mente cualquier tipo de pensamiento sexual. Antes que pensar en cómo íbamos a salir de aquí, necesitaba verificar que no tuviera ningún tipo de lesión. Tarde me dí cuenta de que yo mismo me coloqué justo en la mitad de la tentación al arrodillarme entre la mitad de sus piernas para examinarla de cerca.

Largas y puntiagudas botas de cuero negras me rodeaban, sus muslos color crema estaban abiertos de par en par, la diminuta falda de charol brillaba en conjunto con las sábanas de satín, dándole un tono perlado al color pálido de su piel Su cintura marcada, su vientre plano y sus brazos apoyados hacia atrás acercaban un poco más de lo debido el top de terciopelo rojo que apenas si cubría sus pezones a mi rostro. Los huecos de sus clavículas, la curva de su cuello y su hermoso rostro por el que ahora rodaban lágrimas negras eran mucho más de lo que se necesitaba para seducirme, porque en definitiva se trataba de ella. Sin importar el color o la forma de sus ojos, su mirada era la que siempre lograba estremecer mi corazón.

"Lo lamento" me dijeron temblando sus labios en un tono de voz prácticamente inaudible. Si aún conservaba el más mínimo signo de ira, sé que desapareció en ese instante, porque la única cosa clara en mi mente era que quería consolarla, quería hacerle saber que nada malo había sucedido esa noche y que como dijo Priscilla, los problemas no la habían alcanzado.

Rozando con una de mis manos su barbilla la besé. Solo un rose, un gesto de conforte para los dos me dije a mi mismo, pero no hice nada para detenerla cuando sus manos encontraron el camino hacia mi nuca.

El beso se fue prolongando como si en su boca hubiese encontrado el oxígeno que necesitaba para respirar. Sus labios se entreabrieron y mi lengua se deslizó encontrando la suya. Los pequeños sonidos de placer que salían de su garganta eran como pequeñas descargas de electricidad que terminaban justo en la mitad de mis piernas.

Tal vez aún quedaba algún residuo de la poción en su boca o tal vez eran simplemente los celos que me habían atormentado toda la noche, pero la idea que se fijó en mente era que los labios de otros hombres la habían besado esa noche. Así que con un infantil capricho me decidí a borrar cualquier otra huella que no hiciese mía esa boca. Un beso, otro beso, uno corto y otro más largo, por momentos retenía su labio inferior entre mis dientes para soltarlo y proseguir con otro duelo entre nuestras lenguas y luego con otro beso corto.

El olor de su piel, mezclado con el olor de su necesidad eran el perfume más embriagante que había sentido jamás. Ella emitió un gemido un poco más agudo que el resto de sonidos que había hecho hasta el momento y con un movimiento, el peso de mi cuerpo la aprisionó contra la cama de agua, creando un intoxicante oleaje de fricción.

Ella se encontraba completamente abierta para mi, pero mi cuerpo deseaba aún más de ella. Una de mis manos se deslizó por el lado de su torso, su cadera y su muslo hasta encontrar la parte posterior de su rodilla. Con un suave cosquilleo la estimulé para que la apoyase sobre mi cadera y le permitiese con ello un mejor acceso a nuestras partes íntimas.

Entre tanto sus manos habían encontrado el camino debajo de mi camisa y arañaban mi espalda. Mi boca estaba fascinada con la suavidad de su cuello en el nacimiento de su oreja. Ella mordió mi cuello y luego comenzó a succionar y fue mi turno para gemir mas fuerte.

Por fortuna Priscilla regresó en ese instante y con la culpa de un criminal sorprendido en el acto me separé de Tonks de un salto. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Sé que ella dijo algo, pero la verdad no me detuve hasta que estuve del otro lado de la puerta.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Priscilla no regresa? Pocas dudas había en mi mente de lo que hubiese hecho. Y esa certeza me horrorizaba. Soy un monstruo, un monstruo y ni siquiera es luna llena. Con mi espalda apoyada en la pared, me dejé resbalar hasta el suelo. Al cabo de unos quince minutos Priscilla salió.

"Ya tomó el antídoto y se quedó dormida"

"Me dejé llevar por la lujuria" comencé a explicar. Sé que no le debía ninguna explicación a Priscilla, pero necesitaba escuchar en voz alta cuan lamentables sonaban mis palabras.

Desde que nos sorprendió en la habitación el rostro de Priscilla me dejó ver cuan decepcionada y sorprendida se encontraba por mis acciones. Nada cambió con mi explicación. ¡Merlin! Tonks va a odiarme por el resto de su vida.

Colocando las manos sobre sus caderas Priscilla me dijo: "Tal vez el dolor en tus pantalones sea lujuria Remus, pero el dolor en tu pecho tiene un nombre aún más temible. Alguien con tu condición ya debería haber aprendido que hay ciertas fuerzas de las que no puedes escapar, sin importar cuan lejos corras. El amor y la luna se parecen mucho... mucho".

* * *

N/A: Este capítulo fue especialmente difícil de escribir, espero haya valido la espera :> 


	12. Imaginarios

**N/A:** Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por sus inspiradores comentarios. Aquí otro capítulo mitad recuerdo, mitad tiempo presente. Hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**Imaginarios**

_20 de Julio de 1995_**  
**

_Remus estaba cambiándose de ropa en su habitación en Grimmauld Place cuando Sirius entró de repente, sorprendiéndolo cuando apenas se estaba subiendo los pantalones._

"_Deberías aprender a tocar" fue el reproche de Remus a su amigo._

"_¡Que, he visto tu lindo trasero las suficientes veces como para conocerlo de memoria" Los gemelos pasaban justo en ese instante por la puerta y en sus caras de sorpresa podía leerse exactamente el sentido que le dieron a las palabras de Sirius. Éste sin agregar ninguna otra explicación y al parecer satisfecho con el estado de shock de los pelirrojos les cerró la puerta en la cara. _

_Las facciones de Remus mostraban su desaprobación, pero igual siguió abotonando su camisa como si Sirius no hubiese entrado a la habitación._

"_Tonks todavía está en el estudio" aclaró Sirius, al parecer tratando de tranquilizar a Remus._

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Nada, venía a decirte que tienes un turno de vigilancia en el ministerio esta noche, tu pareja es Tonks" prosiguió Sirius tendiéndose de un salto sobre la cama._

"_Sé lo que estas intentando hacer Sirius y tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que lo último que necesita la Orden en estos momentos es esa clase de distracción para sus miembros" dijo Remus terminando de arreglar su desgastado atuendo._

"_Hace quince años tuvimos una conversación como ésta" _

"_Ya no tenemos veinte Sirius"_

"_Precisamente Remus, ya no tenemos veinte. No podemos darnos el lujo de posponer nuestras vidas por los siguientes quince años. Yo estaba en Azkaban¿Cuál es tu excusa?"_

"_No es tan sencillo Sirius" al fin la mirada de Remus estaba centrada en Sirius._

"_Claro que no lo es Remus, nunca es sencillo¿crees que eres el único que se pregunta si no morimos todos esa noche?"_

"_Sirius..."_

"_¿En dónde te imaginas dentro de quince años Remus?" Sirius se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Remus. Cuando éste no contestó, Sirius continuó "Lo único que me mantuvo con vida todos estos años, es que nunca dejé de creer en el día de mañana. Querer asesinar a Colagusano no es una imagen de la que me sienta orgulloso, pero me mantuvo con vida. ¿Qué te mantiene con vida a tí?" Remus bajó su mirada incapaz de seguir manteniendo la de Sirius. "Eso pensé"._

_Sin aparentemente nada más que decir Sirius salió de la habitación de Remus._

"_¿A dónde vas?"_

"_Si tú no estás interesado yo sí" y sin más se dirigió hacia el estudio._

* * *

Antes de abrir mis ojos supe que me encontraría con otro par mirándome detenidamente. De verdad tengo que evitar despertar así. "Una Black" dijo con voz de completa fascinación el dueño o es ¿la dueña? de los ojos que me examinaban. Debo haber recobrado mi forma natural mientras dormía ¿Cómo era su nombre... Priscilla?

En otras circunstancias tal vez su comentario me hubiese fastidiado, hoy me es prácticamente indiferente, lo único que me importa es saber dónde está Remus. Me intento levantar de la cama, pero todo el cuarto comienza a girar en torno mío. "¿Y Remus?" ¿dije eso en voz alta cierto?

"Está en otra habitación, está esperando que despiertes" me dice Priscilla evitando que me caiga de la cama. Al parecer no todo el movimiento viene de mi cabeza, pues estoy acostada sobre una cama de agua. "Tomate ésto" me ofrece una taza de té "Te ayudará a sentirte un poco mejor". En verdad no quiero el té, pero tampoco estoy en condiciones de levantarme y buscar a Remus así que tras demorarme un par de segundos más de lo necesario finalmente lo recibo.

Tiene un delicioso aroma de durazno y efectivamente después de un par de sorbos comienzo a sentirme mejor. Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me dice que debería tener cuidado con las bebidas de éste lugar, pero siento que no hay caso en desconfiar de Priscilla, hay algo en la energía que proyecta esta mujer que me hace sentirme a salvo, además por lo que recuerdo de anoche no me cabe la menor duda de que Remus confía en ella.

Tras tomar casi la mitad de mi té en silencio, me aventuró a iniciar una conversación: "Mi nombre es Nimphadora Tonks, pero..."

"Prefieres que solo te llamen Tonks. Sí, Remus lo mencionó anoche. Mi nombre es Priscilla Payne" ¡Priscilla Payne! P.P. Ahora todo tiene un horrible sentido. ¡Remus vino a encontrarse con ella! Con razón se detuvo tan súbitamente cuando ella entró en la habitación, no que yo hubiese querido que continuara con ella mirándonos, pero ..."¡Usted y Remus!" maldición de nuevo dije la última parte en voz alta ¿cierto?

"Somos amigos, viejos amigos. Yo fui un Gryffindor en el mismo año de Remus, claro que en ese tiempo no me llamaba Priscilla ni mis amigas aquí tenían este tamaño" me dijo Priscilla señalando su prominente busto con la última sentencia.

Respiro un poco más profundo de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora y comienzo a sentirme mejor. Todavía no quiero pensar en anoche, no quiero pensar en lo estúpida que fui, en cómo traicioné la confianza de Remus, en cómo dejé mi guardia abajo, en cómo no pedí ayuda cuando ese sujeto se me acercó, no quiero pensar en lo mal que pudo haber terminado todo si Remus y Priscilla no me rescatan.

"Lamento el escándalo de anoche" supongo que es lo mínimo que puedo decirle.

"No te preocupes querida, nada de lo que hiciste anoche fue tu culpa, la poción que te dieron era realmente muy fuerte. Gracias al universo nadie salió lastimado y estoy segura que esta noche tendremos el doble de clientes, solo porque desean averiguar más del 'incidente' de anoche" me ofreció Priscilla con la más cálida de sus sonrisas.

En verdad quería creer en las palabras de Priscilla, pero la verdad es que cuando salí de Grimmauld no había ingerido ninguna poción, "Remus no desea verme ¿cierto?" finalmente me atreví a preguntar.

"La verdad creo que está un poco asustado"

"¿Asustado?" Furioso, desilusionado, decepcionado, inclusive asqueado son adjetivos que vienen a mi mente, pero ¿asustado?

"No sé que te hayan enseñado del sexo querida, pero el deseo no se encuentra solo en la piel," Las manos de Priscilla retiraron la taza de mis manos deteniéndose un poco más de lo necesario dejándome sentir el contacto físico "de seguro un truco aquí y un movimiento allá pueden ser útiles. Pero la única razón por la que éste lugar se llena todas las noches, es porque el músculo del deseo está aquí." Priscilla señalaba la cabeza

"Nosotros trabajamos con él cada noche cuando hacemos posibles algunas fantasías de nuestros clientes. Al deseo no lo puedes convencer con razones. La ilusión no se combate con la realidad sino con una fantasía más elaborada¿lo comprendes?"

La verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea de porqué me está diciendo todo ésto y mi cara se lo debe haber dicho, porque tras una breve pausa en la que parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas continuó:

"Remus se ve a sí mismo como el lobo malo de la historia y te ve a ti como una especie de caperucita roja, demasiado terca para darse cuenta del peligro de acercarse a los lobos. No hay forma para él de acercarse a ti sin lastimarte, sin lastimarse a sí mismo"

No sé si es un efecto residual del té, pero encuentro algo de sentido en sus palabras. Igual ella me sigue explicando "Ahora, para que las cosas funcionen entre tú y él lo que debes hacer es reescribir esa historia, que no sea caperucita roja, que sea la bella y la bestia, la bella durmiente o qué se yo rapunzel, tú decides, pero hasta que no cambies la historia, no hay futuro para ustedes".


	13. ¿Me creerías si te digo que lo siento?

**¿Me creerías si te digo que lo siento?**

El retorno a Grimmauld había sido más que incómodo para Tonks y para Remus, ninguno se sentía con la suficiente determinación para siquiera mirar al otro a la cara. Sin embargo la hora de encarar sus acciones había llegado cuando sacudiéndose los polvos flu de la ropa, por fin sus miradas se encontraron.

"Lo siento"

"Lo lamento" dijeron casi al tiempo.

"Déjame hablar primero" Remus tomó la iniciativa y tras conseguir la aprobación en los ojos de Tonks continuó "No sé cuanto recuerdes de lo que sucedió anoche, pero mi comportamiento no tiene excusas, me siento avergonzado por mis acciones. Jamás debí haber tomado ventaja de la situación"

"¿Ventaja?" Tonks creía recordar todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior, pero por más que lo intentaba de verdad no recordaba ninguna parte en la que Remus hubiese tomado 'ventaja de la situación'.

"Anoche, mientras estabas bajo el efecto de la poción excitadora. Yo me sobrepasé contigo". Explicó Remus bajando su mirada, incapaz de enfrentar la mirada de Tonks.

"¿Te sobrepasaste?" ¿Será que ella no lo recordaba todo? Ella recordaba haberse decidido a besarlo y también recordaba como Remus en principio le había correspondido efusivamente , pero también creía recordar que pese a todas sus súplicas él se había detenido y no había querido tener ningún contacto más con ella hasta ahora.

"No, no como eso. Priscilla entró y me detuve" Lo último que deseaba Remus era que Tonks pensase que las cosas habían ido más lejos de lo que en realidad llegaron a suceder.

"¿Y exactamente qué detuviste?" Tonks tenía más de una clara imagen de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior entre ella y Remus, pero igual deseaba conocer el punto de vista de Remus. Según lo que le había explicado Priscilla, la poción de Edgar era muy precisa en preservar todos los recuerdos de quienes la ingerían. Al parecer ese pequeño detalle hacía la diferencia para que fuese considerada como una sustancia no prohibida por el ministerio. Las personas que la ingerían mostraban obvios signos de excitación y no podían negarse a una petición directa, pero conservaban su memoria y su conciencia intacta durante todo el efecto de la dosis.

"Yo te estaba besando" dijo Remus

"¿Besándome?" ¿De verdad se está disculpando por solo besarme? Se preguntó mentalmente Tonks.

"Bueno, fue algo más que besarte porque nuestros cuerpos se estaban rozando" clarificó Remus, sonrojándose notablemente.

"Y tu desearías que nada de eso hubiese sucedido" dijo Tonks leyendo la vergüenza en la cara de Remus no sin cierto pesar en su propia voz.

"Noo. Bueno sí, lo que quiero decir es que..." cualquier cosa que iba a decir Remus escapó de su mente, cuando al encontrar la mirada de Tonks se dio cuenta de que ella también recordaba lo sucedido "Tú... tú recuerdas". No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Tonks asintió con la cabeza.

"Supongo que es mi turno" dijo ella tomando una profunda respiración antes de continuar diciendo "Lamento haberte seguido anoche, sé que no tenía ningún derecho de seguirte, pero cuando encontré la nota en tu habitación. De acuerdo, también lamento haber entrado a tu habitación a fisgonear, pero es que saliste tan deprisa que cuando encontré la nota sólo pensé que no deberías estar solo en un lugar como ese, así que decidí ir. Y probablemente no debí haberme disfrazado de prostituta, ni haber tomado nada al entrar a ese lugar, porque cuando Moody nos llevó en su entrenamiento a conocer el callejón su primera recomendación fue esa. Pero en el momento me pareció que si no pedía nada iba a llamar la atención, lo cual probablemente es estúpido porque prácticamente les estaba mostrando mis bubs pero creí que si tomaba un trago me vería mas discreta y definitivamente no debí haberle aceptado el segundo trago del sujeto con el que te enfrentaste luego por más que cuando me lo invitó parecía un sujeto agradable y tenía una sonrisa casi tan encantadora como la tuya y no debería estar diciendo nada agradable de él porque sé que resultó comportándose como un completo patán y que debí haber hecho algo para desanimarlo, para decirle que esta contigo, pero tu te veías realmente furioso conmigo así que simplemente me paralicé sin saber como explicarte por qué estaba allí y entre más analizaba la situación más inverosímil me parecía haber permitido que ese sujeto me tocase, así que cuando estuvimos solos fue un alivio ver que no estabas enfadado conmigo sino preocupado, lo cual sé que no justifica que te haya comenzado a besar , porque los dos sabemos que yo no quería que solo me besaras y sé que no era solo el efecto de la pócima porque desde el día en que te conocí he sentido deseos de besarte y probablemente no debí haber dicho la última parte en voz alta yo..." Tonks tuvo que detenerse a respirar "El punto es que estoy avergonzada por mis acciones más allá de ninguna disculpa. Y no debería tener cara para preguntarte nada pero hay algo que necesito saber y necesito que me contestes con sinceridad"

Con un gesto de su cabeza Remus le dejó saber que estaba listo para la pregunta que tuviese en mente.

"La nota decía '03 20 Callejón de los enjaulados. 13 13 669 P.P.' ¿Fuiste a ver a Priscilla Payne?"

Remus vaciló solo un instante antes de responderle "No"

"¿Y a Peter Petegrew?" Quedaba solo una opción en la mente de Tonks

"Creí que dijiste que solo era una pregunta" dijo Remus curvando sus labios en una ligera sonrisa de seguridad, mientras la conexión entre sus miradas era más fuerte que nunca.

"De acuerdo, lo justo es justo" dijo Tonks subiendo y bajando sus hombros un poco. No había caso en presionar a Remus si él no estaba dispuesto a decirle nada más.

"Yo tengo otra pregunta que hacerte" La línea de los labios de Remus se había vuelto tensa de nuevo, como subrayando la seriedad de su pregunta. "¿Crees que soy un espía?".

"No. Si lo creyera no habría corrido anoche tras de ti sola" respondió Tonks sin la menor sombra de vacilación. El alivio en la cara de Remus fue instantáneo, sus hombros se relajaron y su posición general dejaba en claro el peso que le había sido retirado de encima con esa simple declaración.

Tomando asiento en la silla más cercana Remus comenzó a explicarle: "Fui a ver a Peter. Tenemos un sistema, el me envía un mensajero todos los jueves"

"A las tres y siete de la mañana" le interrumpió Tonks, quien tras notar su cara de asombro agregó "Dame algo de crédito, soy un auror perfectamente entrenado y también vivo en esta casa"

Sonriendo Remus continuó "En cada mensajero me dice la hora, el lugar y la forma en la que haremos contacto"

"669"

"Es un código que idearon entre Sirius y James cuando todavía estábamos en Hogwarts, el primer seis quiere decir sin que nadie te vea y el sesenta y nueve se refería a que uno estaría en su forma humana y el otro como animago. Cada luna llena había un 69999 en la Casa de los Gritos. Por eso no viste a Peter anoche, estaba como Colagusano, era una rata debajo de la mesa atando una nota al cordón de mi zapato"

"¿Confías en él?" Preguntó Tonks sentándose sobre la mesita de centro, sus rodillas y las de él rozándose.

"No. No lo sé" Remus bajó su cabeza sujetándola con ambas manos. "Le dejé una nota en la tumba de su madre diciéndole que deseaba matar a Bellatrix. Me respondió con el primer mensajero diciéndome que no había nada que desease más pero que no era el momento adecuado y luego me habló de los detalles de la fuga de Azkaban" levantando su cabeza continuó "No sabía que pensar, pero gracias a los detalles que me contó del hechizo que estaba preparando Bella logré crear el contra-hechizo que le envié a Kingsley"

"¿Qué te dijo anoche?"

"Nada que no pudiera imaginarme, me dijo que Voldemort había castigado severamente a Bella por la fuga fallida, pero que ella había sospechado inmediatamente de él así que los mensajeros ya no son seguros para comunicarnos. También me dijo que Azkaban va a caer para el final de la semana y que no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo porque Voldemort ha hecho alianzas con criaturas muy poderosas, según Peter su única debilidad es su obsesión por Harry"

"¿Crees que se trate de una trampa?"

"Peter nos traicionó una vez, no hay nada que le impida volverlo a hacer"

"Excepto que una parte de ti quiere creer en él"

* * *

N/A: Créanme que yo tampoco sé si confiar o no en Peter, pero el Remus en mi cabeza es así ¡Qué se le va a hacer!. ¿Pueden creer que estamos en el capítulo 13 ¿Será un buen o mal augurio?. 

Uno comienza a escribir f.f. porque los personajes no dejan de tener conversaciones dentro de la cabeza de uno, así que uno los deja jugar sobre el papel (o la pantalla del computador) para que se diviertan un ratico, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo importante que es la motivación de los comentarios, muchísimas gracias starnat, amsp14 y marce por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un comentario con cada capítulo me declaro adicta a sus comentarios. En mi casa ya todos creen que estoy completamente loca porque comienzo a gritar de felicidad sin ningún motivo aparente cuando estoy sentada frente al computador. Layn, airam, HoneyBeeM, sus reviews me han hecho sonrojar y han sido más dulces que cualquier besito de coco o cualquier bocado de fresas con crema. Lo único que deseo es que los capítulos sigan estando a la altura de sus expectativas.


	14. Mañana es hoy

**Mañana es hoy**

_22 de Julio de 1995_

_Cuando Sirius le preguntó si cenaba con él el sábado en la noche, lo último que Tonks imaginó fue una verdadera cena para dos. Pero pese a lo absurdo de la situación, aquí se encontraba ella con su uniforme de auror cenando bajo la luz de las velas salmón ahumado con uno de los fugitivos más buscados del ministerio de magia. _

"_¿Más vino?" preguntó Sirius notando que la copa de Tonks había disminuido notablemente._

"_No gracias, una copa con la comida es más que suficiente para mí" dijo Tonks rechazando su ofrecimiento._

"_La verdad me apena decir que yo no soy muy bueno sosteniendo mi licor tampoco. Dame una botella de firewiskey y estaré inconsciente antes de ver el fondo de la botella. De nosotros el que mejor resistía el licor era Remus podía tomar hasta tres botellas de firewiskey seguidas y seguir como si nada" Había una calidez en la mirada de Sirius que hasta el momento Tonks no había notado, una chispa que se encendía en él cada vez que durante la noche recordaba momentos más felices de su vida, usualmente acompañado de James o Remus._

"_Supongo que debe ser porque es un hombre lobo ¿acaso su metabolismo no debe ser diferente?" ofreció Tonks como una posible explicación._

"_¿Qué tanto sabes de los hombres lobo?" preguntó Sirius, con una seriedad que no había tenido en toda la noche._

"_La verdad sólo lo básico, que la luna llena es el detonante y que la plata es venenosa para ellos" pensándolo bien, Tonks se avergonzaba en reconocer que durante su entrenamiento como auror lo único que había aprendido de los hombres lobo era cómo neutralizarlos y asesinarlos._

"_¿Alguna vez has visto alguno?" Tonks simplemente movió su cabeza en señal de negación, Sirius continuó "Son bestias, ni el más mínimo signo de humanidad queda dentro de ellos. Remus te destrozaría la garganta y te haría su almuerzo sin dudarlo dos veces". Como una forma de enfatizar su última sentencia Sirius colocó un bocado del salmón en su boca. _

"_¿Por qué estas haciendo ésto Sirius?" Tonks retiró la servilleta de sus piernas._

"_¿Qué cosa?" Sirius trataba de sonar completamente sorprendido._

"_La comida, las velas, la casa vacía, porque no creas que me creí esa historia de que los Weasley realmente ganaron siete tiquetes para un concierto de música muggle o que Remus te pidió el turno de vigilancia del ministerio de esta noche, tú jugando a ser el perfecto caballero. Si lo que quieres es restregarme en la cara cuan evidentemente me atrae Remus y cómo tú piensas que no tengo ni la más mínima oportunidad con él, te has tomado demasiadas molestias, porque me lo dejaste saber desde el primer día en que nos conocimos" Aparentemente Tonks estaba furiosa._

"_¿Terminaste?"Sirius tomó el silencio de Tonks como respuesta y continuó comenzando a enumerar con cada dedo de la palma de su mano "Directa, sincera, joven, inocente, una bola de energía y empeño con la sonrisa más contagiosa que he visto en mi vida. Eres una mujer sumamente atractiva Nimphadora Tonks"_

"_Por favor Sirius, tú no estas realmente interesado en mí"dijo Tonks levantándose de la mesa con toda la intención de salir de la habitación._

_Sirius se levantó rápidamente y se interpuso en la puerta de salida diciendo: "No, aunque si me lo permites estoy completamente seguro de que podría enseñarte un truco o dos" la insinuación tuvo el efecto que él esperaba y Tonks retrocedió al menos dos pasos de la puerta de salida, entonces continuó "De acuerdo¿quieres saber por qué me tomé tantas molestias? Porque necesito que comprendas quién es él y en lo que te estas metiendo, la licantropía no es ningún tipo de maldición sexy que va a desaparecer de su vida la mañana siguiente en que logres seducirlo" _

"_Obviamente estará presente cada luna llena cuando tenga que encadenarse a sí mismo en un sótano, rogando porque esa noche los grilletes resistan y a la mañana siguiente solo tenga un par de huesos rotos" Sirius hizo una pequeña pausa de énfasis para continuar "Pero también estará presente cuando tus compañeros del trabajo te inviten a una reunión y te pidan que por favor no lo traigas como tu acompañante, estará presente cuando la gente te salude con un abrazo y retrocedan tres pasos cuando él extienda su mano." _

"_Y estará presente cuando salgan a comer juntos a algún restaurante caro y él tenga que pedirle al mesero cubiertos desechables en lugar de la cubertería de plata con la que comes tú" era evidente que Sirius no estaba eligiendo situaciones al azar, ni hablando de casos hipotéticos "y también estará presente cuando comience a declinar tus invitaciones a salir porque sabe que con el dinero que tiene en los bolsillos apenas si le alcanza para cancelar la renta de ese mes, porque con la nueva legislación le es prácticamente imposible conseguir un trabajo, mucho menos uno permanente y bien remunerado"_

_Sirius pronunciaba cada palabra con la ira que puede brindarte la experiencia "Y también estará presente cuando tengas que acompañarlo cada año para ser censado dentro de la población de bestias y le tengan que tatuar nuevamente su número sobre el trasero, porque gracias a su condición la única marca que no se desvanece sobre su cuerpo es la de la mordida en el tobillo izquierdo que recibió cuando tenía seis años"._

_Sirius necesitó de un par de segundos para recuperar su voz "La comprensión incorrecta Tonks es a menudo más peligrosa que la ignorancia, por eso necesito que comprendas que lo último que Remus necesita en su vida es alguien que no esté completamente seguro de que quiere estar con él"_

"_Tú lo amas ¿no es cierto?" El contradictorio comportamiento de Sirius comenzaba a tener sentido para Tonks. _

"_El es mi hermano y quiero verlo feliz" Respondió Sirius mirando hacia el suelo_

"_¿Y tú no puedes hacerlo feliz?" preguntó Tonks buscando su mirada._

_Sirius dejó escapar algo que sonó entre una risa y un sollozo y enfrentando la mirada de Tonks le contestó "Lo gracioso del asunto es que sigo intentándolo ¿sabes? Tengo esta prima mía, ella es una mujer sumamente atractiva con buenos sentimientos y parece interesada en él"_

_Muy en contra de su voluntad, los labios de Tonks se curvaron ante lo que probablemente era el cumplido más extraño que había recibido en su vida "Estás completamente loco"_

"_Una mañana uno despierta y descubre que el mañana ya esta aquí y que no es como uno lo soñó, así que solo queda la opción de aceptarlo" No había ni el mas mínimo signo de resentimiento en la voz de Sirius. _

_Tras acariciar la mejilla de Tonks él se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación. "Solo hay una pequeña falla en tu plan" le dijo Tonks antes de que saliera por completo._

"_¿Cual?" preguntó Sirius apoyándose en el marco de la puerta._

"_Remus no está interesado en mí" le contestó Tonks como quien señala lo obvio._

_Dejando escapar una de sus mas estruendosas carcajadas Sirius le contestó "Naaa linda, ni siquiera Remus es tan idiota"_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Sí. Lo sé un capítulo cortito y sin Remus, pero mi musa insiste en ponerse a jugar con Sirius, me parece que ella está como enamorada de ese personaje. Espero ustedes lo resistan conmigo.**  
**


	15. Puedes correr, puedes ocultarte

**Puedes correr, puedes ocultarte**

_22 de Julio de 1995_

_Remus Lupin estaba haciéndole una pregunta muda a su mejor amigo Sirius Black, quien tenía esa infame expresión en su cara, la misma que utilizaba cuando estaba seduciendo a alguien. Habían pasado mucho tiempo para que Remus viese esa expresión de nuevo, pero durante sus años de amistad con Sirius la vio las suficientes veces como para olvidarla. _

_La dulce Nimphadora Tonks acababa de marcharse de Grimmauld Place hace un momento y juzgando por los remanentes de la mesa para dos que estaba frente a la chimenea, solo se necesitaba sumar uno mas uno para entender a que se debía la no tan inocente sonrisa de Sirius. ¡Maldición, la sola idea hacía que el estómago de Remus se torciera en señal de desaprobación._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó Sirius entrando al estudio detrás de Remus._

"_Tu sabes perfectamente qué. ¡Por favor Sirius! ella es tan solo una niña y además es tu prima"_

"_En segundo grado y no es una niña, es toda una mujer y habría esperado que incluso un monje como tú se hubiera dado cuenta de eso" . Todavía sonriendo Sirius se tendió de en el sofá en frente del Tapiz de la familia Black. "¿Sabes? Si hubiésemos seguido la tradición de la familia Black ella sería mi esposa" Tomándose unos cuantos segundos como saboreando la idea seriamente Sirius agregó "Bueno, tal vez sería la esposa de Regulus, pero ese idiota no esta aquí ya y Malfoy junior es demasiado pequeño para ella así que eso nos deja a ella, a mí con..." Sirius se calló repentinamente y enfocando su mirada Remus, quien seguía de pie medio metro más allá del sofá._

"_¿Qué?" ahora era el turno de Remus de fingir casualidad._

"_Estas celoso" Sirius declaró tras analizar detenidamente la expresión de Remus._

"_Ya quisieras"_

"_No, no por mí Lunatico, estas completamente celoso por ella"_

_Dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones Remus dijo "Ella es como catorce años menor que yo y si tu tuvieras el mas mínimo sentido común verías cuan mal se ve eso" Con eso Remus se sentó en el sillón más cercano y comenzó a desdoblar una copia del Profeta._

"_Son solo once y lo que los demás pensaran no nos detuvo antes" dijo Sirius incorporándose del sofá hasta quedar sentado._

"_Tampoco nos hizo ningún bien"_

"_Supongo que tienes un punto... entonces ella te gusta"_

"_No. a ti es a quien le gusta" Remus comenzaba a sonar completamente fastidiado con la conversación._

"_Bueno... ella es un metamórfago, técnicamente se puede transformar en la cada una de las mujeres de mis sueños, puede cambiar su cara, hacer crecer sus bubs y uno solo puede imaginarse qué mas podrá hacer con otras partes de su anatomía. Es el sueño viviente de cualquier hombre"_

"_¿Cuantos años tienes once?"_

"_Por favor Lunático han sido años para mi, me merezco un poco de diversión"_

"_Y ella merece alguien mejor que tu"_

"_Así que ese es el problema ¿no? Tu piensas que ella se merece a alguien mejor que tú"_

"_No estamos hablando de mi aquí"_

"_Sí, estamos hablando exactamente de ti y de todas tus estúpidas razonas para mantenerte alejado de una adorable mujer a la que le simpatizas"_

"_Y exactamente que esperas que haga¿que vaya me case con ella y le pongamos tu nombre a nuestro primer hijo? Porque eso no va a suceder. Yo soy un hombre lobo"_

"_No, tienes razón, eso sería apresurar las cosas, primero tienes que dejarla conocerte y que sea ella quien decida si vales la pena"_

* * *

Remus permanecía sentado en el sillón a la espera de la reacción de Tonks. Varias preguntas cruzaban por su mente ¿Por qué le había contado todo a ella¿Por qué no sencillamente haber tomado la salida fácil y decirle que tenía una cita con Priscilla Payne y haberle echo creer que todo era un horrible malentendido? No, lo mínimo que ella merecía era la verdad ¿Podría ella comprender sus razones para comunicarse con Peter¿Le tildaría de irresponsable¿diría que es muy arriesgado sin el apoyo del resto de la orden? Pese a que los minutos corrían, ninguna recriminación salía de los labios de Tonks, quien permanecía sentada frente a él sobre la mesita del centro del salón. 

"¿Le dirás a Dumbledore?" finalmente se decidió a preguntar.

"¿Tu quieres que le diga algo?" Remus movió su cabeza en señal de negación con lo que Tonks añadió "Entonces no tengo nada que decirle".

Enfatizando sus palabras ella colocó su mano derecha sobre la rodilla izquierda de Remus y a su vez él cubrió esta mano con una de las suyas. Apoyo... parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que había experimentado esta sensación. A lo largo de su vida, Remus había renunciado a muchas cosas y la confianza estaba en la lista.

La confianza es una de esas complicadas emociones humanas que necesita de tráfico en ambos sentidos para funcionar correctamente y siendo un hombre lobo Remus tenía que reconocer que se había acostumbrado a la desconfianza que su condición generaba en otros. Hace unos minutos Tonks le preguntó si confiaba en Peter, ahora se daba cuenta de que no, porque tener esperanza en que alguien decida hacer lo correcto y confiar en esa persona no son la misma cosa.

Nimphadora Tonks confiaba en él. Un sentimiento de profunda satisfacción le invadió con ésta simple realización. ¿Podía él confiar en ella? Observando la mano de Tonks entre la suya, sintiendo el roce de sus rodillas y de sus piernas entre las suyas, notando la cercanía de su rostro al suyo, recordando la suavidad de sus labios Remus se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo sincero con ella.

Avergonzado por su deseo, Remus soltó la mano de Tonks, se inclinó hacia atrás de la silla y comenzó a intentar explicarle "Tonks..." ella se estremeció y se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, era evidente que había interpretado sus acciones como un rechazo y que la había lastimado.

"No se trata de ti, se trata de mi" siguió diciendo Remus al tiempo que la detenía en su salida del salón sujetándola por uno de sus brazos.

"Por favor si no estas interesado, no lo hagas mas difícil buscando excusas" la voz de Tonks se quebraba mientras una de sus manos se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta.

"¿Excusas¡Soy un hombre lobo!"

"¡Y qué te transformas en un monstruo una vez al mes! Aún sigues sonando mejor que el promedio de los chicos con los que he salido" Había algo tan vehemente en la forma en que Tonks pronunció esas palabras, tanta gravedad y enajenación, que Remus casi sonrió.

"Estoy hablando en serio" dijo él, tratando de aferrarse al dramatismo de la situación que intentaba exponer sin mucho éxito.

"¡Yo también, deberías haber visto algunos de los chicos con los que he salido" Remus tuvo que sonreír en contra de sí mismo. Para el final de la frase sus miradas se habían conectado y mantenían otra conversación independiente de las palabras. En la mirada de Tonks había esperanza y miedo y en la de Remus amor y miedo. 'Tenía miedo de amarte y no sabía que tener miedo ya era amar' el fragmento de la poesía cruzó por la mente de Remus haciéndole entender lo vano de su temor.

"Charlie parece un buen tipo" dijo Remus tomando un pequeño paso más cerca de Tonks y quedando justo en frente de ella.

"Charlie fue mi novio durante tres años y tuve que encontrarlo teniendo relaciones con otro chico para que reconociera que era gay. A la siguiente semana se marchó sin despedirse para Rumania" se quejó Tonks.

"Lo siento" dijo sonriendo Remus y acercándose un poco más a Tonks, encerrándola entre su cuerpo y el umbral de la puerta.

"No, tu no lo sientes realmente" dijo ella levantando un poco su quijada en relación a la cara de Remus.

"Charlie es gay" dijo Remus como para procesar la información " No. Tienes razón no lo siento" agregó tocando su mejilla con una de sus manos e inclinándose un poco más cerca como para besarla. Tonks cerró sus ojos esperando el inminente contacto, pero cuando éste no se produjo los volvió a abrir para encontrarse con una adorable sonrisa de satisfacción de Remus quien entonces agregó "Soy mas viejo que tú".

"¿Puedes ir al baño sin ayuda?" preguntó Tonks tratando de ignorar su frustración y siguiendo su juego.

"Sí"

"Ves, entonces no eres tan viejo" Remus pareció satisfecho con esta respuesta y al tiempo que dejaba que sus manos rozaran las de Tonks se inclinó de nuevo para besarla. Sin embargo en la mitad del trayecto dijo "No tengo trabajo".

Decidiendo cambiar su estrategia en el juego Tonks dijo "Bien, ese sí que es un problema, porque yo estaba buscando este tipo que pudiera mantenerme para no tener que volver a trabajar nunca"

Esta vez los labios de Remus hicieron un breve contacto con los de Tonks y de nuevo Remus se retiró un poco.

"¿Estas segura? Porque esta es tu última oportunidad de correr" La seriedad en su voz y su mirada dejaban en claro que era una pregunta legítima.

Sin perder el contacto con sus ojos, Tonks dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos y entonces subiendo y bajando sus hombros dijo "Supongo que perdí mi oportunidad de correr".

Con esas palabras dichas, las manos de Remus encontraron el camino hacia la cintura de Tonks, la levantaron del suelo y al tiempo que la espalda de ella hacía contacto con el umbral de la puerta, los labios de Remus finalmente se decidían a besarla con el frenesí y el abandono de un adolescente.

"Quise hacer esto desde el primer día en que te conocí" le confesó Remus con palabras entrecortadas por besos.


	16. Favores

**N/A:** Sí, lo sé ya era hora de actualizar la historia. Con un poco de suerte mi vida real no seguirá interfiriendo y las siguientes actualizaciones no se demorarán tanto.

Les comento que ya leí el sexto libro y definitivamente eso va a influir en el desarrollo general de esta historia, así que aquí está la ADVERTENCIA de posibles SPOILERS. Sin embargo no pienso editar las partes que ya escribí y que se salen del canon, ni pienso colocar flechas de advertencia sobre los detalles que sí puedan formar parte del nuevo canon. La decisión de seguir leyendo está en sus manos.

Una vez más muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y ojalá que este capítulo siga estando a la altura de sus expectativas.

* * *

**Favores**

Los labios y las manos de Remus eran definitivamente una prioridad para Tonks, aunque en el fondo de su mente una pequeña vocecita estaba tratando de hacerle recordar que debía presentarse a trabajar en menos de treinta minutos. Como sea, antes de que una verdadera elección tuviera que ser tomada, Severus Snape apareció en la mitad de la sala del número doce de Grimmauld Place, interrumpiendo la sesión de exploración mutua que Tonks y Remus estaban llevando a cabo sobre el sofá central.

"Lupin" Tonks sospechaba que el tono de desdén en la voz de Snape tenia muy poco que ver con la situación en la que los había sorprendido. "Veo que ya es consciente de que Grimmauld no es un lugar seguro y que 'cualquiera' puede tener acceso a él" tal vez fue el énfasis que Snape puso en la palabra cualquiera lo que hizo que por primera vez en la mañana Tonks fuera consciente de su apariencia física.

De la cintura hacia arriba, un par de girones de tela roja cubrían escasamente su busto, mientras que de la cintura hacia abajo un par de botas de cuero negras parecía su único atuendo. Buscando su propio rostro en un espejo detrás de Snape, Tonks tuvo por un instante la impresión de estar mirando al rostro de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero la sensación se desvaneció casi inmediatamente al notar la cantidad de maquillaje que tenía aplicado en el rostro. No, ni la tía Bella tendría tan mal gusto, su rostro parecía algo entre un mapache, un oso de anteojos y un payaso. Sin sombra de dudas Snape no la había reconocido y la había tomado por una prostituta.

"Buenos días Severus" dijo Remus y como leyendo la mente de Tonks o quizás solo para protegerla de la mirada de Snape se quitó la desgastada chaqueta que tenía puesta y se la ofreció a Tonks "Gracias" dijo ella colocándosela inmediatamente.

"¡Ah! El Auror metamorfago"dijo Snape reconociendo al fin a Tonks.

"El nombre es Tonks" le corrigió ella inmediatamente.

"Los hechizos contra apariciones se desvanecieron la misma noche en que Sirius falleció Severus. Pero el Fidelius todavía protege la casa" explicó Remus en su tono de voz más condescendiente al tiempo que buscaba una de las manos de Tonks para sostenerla entre la suya.

"Nunca de su verdadero dueño Lupin. Siguiendo la línea Black de antigüedad Bellatrix o Narcisa podrían irrumpir en cualquier momento" declaró Snape.

"Sirius le dejó todos sus bienes a Harry" le contestó Remus.

"Eso escuché. Una verdadera lástima que no hubiera pensado en sus amigos 'realmente necesitados'" al decir esto algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Snape.

Tonks quería decirle una o dos cosas a Snape, pero un ligero apretón en la mano que sostenía Remus la detuvo. No. Si Remus no iba a rebajarse a responder, ella tampoco lo haría.

"Dumbledore desea verlo esta tarde Lupin" agregó Snape tras un incómodo silencio en el que se hizo evidente que Remus no pensaba contestarle.

"Esta noche es luna llena" objetó Remus inmediatamente.

"Dumbledore es consciente de eso, por eso me pidió el favor que viniera en persona a avisarle" sin mas, Severus Snape se desapareció de Grimmauld Place.

A la misma hora, una silueta negra y delgada hacía su aparición en la entrada trasera de Milk. Un golpe, dos y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la apresurada figura.

"Suba las escaleras, la puerta que está abierta es la de Priscilla" dijo Edgar indicándole con un gesto la dirección a seguir al misterioso ser que acababa de llegar, quien subió inmediatamente.

Priscilla se encontraba envuelta en una suntuosa bata roja con plumas en las solapas sentada frente a un tocador terminando el arreglo de su cabello. Su maquillaje impecablemente aplicado dejaba entrever que no había nada de improvisado en su apariencia y que ni acababa de levantarse, ni pensaba acostarse pronto.

"Tiempo sin verte querida" dijo Priscilla al ver en el espejo la silueta en la entrada de su puerta. La figura no le contestó, pero entró, cerró la puerta y ejecutó un hechizo de imperturbabilidad.

"No era necesario. Todas las puertas de este lugar generan su propio hechizo de imperturbabilidad cuando son cerradas"explicó Priscilla.

"Yo prefiero tomar mis propias precauciones si no le molesta" dijo la figura al tiempo que descubría el hermoso rostro de una joven mujer rubia.

El Callejón de los Enjaulados estaba lleno de personajes que no querían ser reconocidos, pero usualmente el código de discreción que reinaba en la zona era suficiente para cualquiera. Priscilla estaba segura de que utilizar una capa negra con una capucha tan amplia como para ocultar por completo el rostro, era una forma casi tan segura de llamar la atención en estos días como la de declararse un mortífago a gritos en la mitad de la calle. Por un momento Priscilla pensó en compartir esta opinión con la mujer que acababa de llegar, pero lo reconsideró y en su lugar dijo

"En qué te puedo ayudar Narcisa".

"Mi hermana creía que usted era su mejor alumno" expuso la mujer no sin cierto desprecio en su voz.

"Nadie era tan bueno encantando objetos como Andy" repuso con la mejor de sus sonrisas Priscilla.

"Eso lo sé, pero ella está muerta". Evidentemente la amabilidad no era una prioridad para Narcisa Malfoy.

Introduciendo su mano en la enorme capa negra, Narcisa sacó un ridículo guante como de felpa de un intenso color rosado chicle. Con cuidado lo desdobló sobre el tocador y del centro del guante salieron dos elaborados zarcillos de diamantes en forma de A. Tras permitirle un par de segundos de contemplación a Priscilla, comenzó a explicar, "Si se tocan sin utilizar el guante la piel de la víctima se cubre de todo tipo de forúnculos y ronchas".

La palabra víctima llamó la atención de Priscilla. Era casi evidente que las hermanas Black no eran buenas compartiendo sus posesiones entre sí, pero queriendo confirmar su teoría Priscilla preguntó "¿Y si alguien diferente de Andy los utiliza?"

"La fiebre puede durar hasta tres días y los forúnculos casi un año en desvanecerse" consciente y visiblemente molesta por la admisión que acababa de hacer, Narcisa sacó rápidamente un collar del otro bolsillo de su capa.

"Necesito un trabajo especial para este collar"

"¿No quieres que ninguna otra persona lo utilice?" preguntó algo incrédula Priscilla, notando la naturaleza casi vulgar del artículo.

"Necesito que la siguiente persona que lo toque muera sin remedio". Y como para hacer énfasis, Narcisa se descubrió su brazo izquierdo dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa. Cuando estuvo convencida de que la seriedad de su petición había sido comprendida agregó "El dinero no es problema".

"Andy tenía una forma muy particular de ver el mundo¿sabes? decía que todos deseamos tomar, tomar y tomar, pero que no estamos dispuestos a dar nada de nosotros y eso está muy mal" tomando una pequeña daga de uno de los cajones del tocador Priscilla procedió a hacer un corte sobre una de las palmas de sus manos. La sangre comenzó a caer inmediatamente sobre los zarcillos y el guante que se encontraban encima del tocador. Cerca de una onza del líquido debió haber caído sobre las prendas, cuando se produjo un pequeño resplandor rosado y para sorpresa de Narcisa los zarcillos y el guante se veían impecablemente relucientes. Satisfecha Priscilla agregó "Un intercambio justo, es un intercambio justo. Un favor entre iguales" Y sin dudarlo dos veces se colocó los zarcillos.

Narcisa se veía visiblemente sorprendida, cuando ninguna imperfección ni ningún síntoma de dolor apareció en el rostro de Priscilla, quien tras realizar la curación de su mano, finalmente se levantó de su silla y con un aire de depredador comenzó a acercarse hacia la rubia.

"Puedo hacer el mejor trabajo que hayas visto, pero como verás Narcisa, el dinero no es un problema para mí. Si me preguntas el dinero es demasiado abstracto, cualquiera te lo puede dar y lo puedes intercambiar por cualquier cosa. Un trabajo tan especial como el que estas solicitando requiere algo más personal, más íntimo" con las palabras personal e íntimo Priscilla acariciaba un mechón de la cabellera de Narcisa "un verdadero sacrificio de tu parte".


	17. Contigo

N/A: Aquí está de nuevo la advertencia, esta historia PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS del sexto libro, desde el capítulo pasado. Es más ahora que lo pienso desde el primer capítulo, solo que entonces no me atrevía a pensar que... en fin. El punto es que esta historia **PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO** y aunque no pienso señalar cuales son las cosas que pasan en el sexto libro y cuales las cosas que no pasan y que solo estan en mi cabeza, seguir leyendo es responsabilidad de ustedes.

* * *

**Contigo**

Remus entró a Grimmauld Place cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, tropezando contra las cortinas del retrato de la Señora Black que se encontraba en el recibidor. "Buenos días Señora Black" le dijo al retrato, pero este no dio el menor signo de haberle visto o escuchado.

Recobrando su balance y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible comenzó a subir las escaleras. De seguro Nimphadora debía estar dormida y lo último que Remus deseaba era importunarla. De acuerdo, lo último que Remus deseaba era que ella lo viese en este estado.

Cada peldaño resultaba un desafío de crecimiento exponencial para su agotado cuerpo y por momentos Remus se preguntó si no habría sido mejor haber esperado un poco más antes de regresar a Grimmauld. No estaba seguro de en qué instante este sombrío y frío lugar se había convertido en su hogar. Tal vez era el recuerdo del último año al lado de Sirius o la presencia de Nimphadora pero lo cierto es que éste era el único lugar en donde Remus quería estar en estos momentos.

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación, Remus se encontró con una hermosa sorpresa en su cama. Tendida en diagonal sobre los cobertores y con la cabeza clavada en su almohada yacía una dormida Nimphadora Tonks en bata, camiseta, boxers y pantuflas de oso. Aparentemente se había quedado dormida esperándole. La noción le pareció casi irreal y queriendo saborearla por un par más de segundos apoyó su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta. Para su disgusto, la desgastada madera crujió bajo su peso despertando a Tonks.

"¿Remus?" una soñolienta auror preguntó desde la cama.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo, Remus se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó en un costado. Notado su evidente dificultad para moverse, Tonks le ayudó a quitarse la capa y la vieja chaqueta que estaba utilizando sin hacer ningún comentario.

"No quería despertarte" dijo Remus al tiempo que removía sus zapatos.

"Quería estar aquí cuando regresaras" le explicó ella. Remus sencillamente le besó una mano y se dejó caer hacia atrás de la cama. Tonks le imitó y por unos cuantos minutos yacieron allí en silencio contemplándose mutuamente.

"¿Que quería Dumbledore?" se aventuró finalmente a preguntar Tonks.

"¿Has oido hablar de Damocles Belby?"

"¿El inventor de la poción matalobos?"

Tras asentir con un gesto Remus continuó, "Necesitaba un voluntario para probar una variación de la misma"

"¿Y funcionó?" Tonks no podía ocultar la emotiva ansiedad de su pregunta.

"Nimphadora, no existe una cura para mi condición"

"Aún" le replicó ella.

"Sé que esto es nuevo para ti, pero ese no es el tipo de esperanza que puedo permitirme" le aclaró Remus, al tiempo que buscaba entendimiento en su mirada.

Después de tomar una profunda respiración Tonks le contestó con plena convicción "A mí no me importa que seas un hombre lobo"

"Aún" replicó Remus haciendo eco de las palabras que ella había utilizado momentos antes.

Tonks giró sus ojos hacia el techo de la habitación por un instante y luego añadió:

"Sé que esto es nuevo para ti Remus Lupin, pero esa no es la actitud para utilizar con tu nueva novia"

"¿Eres mi novia?" preguntó Remus con más esperanza de la que esperaba transmitir en su tono de voz.

"Si me das la oportunidad" le respondió Tonks.

Remus se enderezó un poco para darle un suave beso en los labios. Corto, pero cuando terminó sus corazones no podían latir mas rápido.

"El señor Belby me dice que no perdí mi forma humana en ningún momento, pero estuve inconsciente la mayor parte de la noche y en cuanto a los efectos colaterales son muy parecidos a los de la poción que preparaba Snape para mí el año que estuve enseñando en Hogwarts excepto por la sensación de mareo que apenas si me deja mantenerme en pie" le contó Remus acomodando la cabeza en la almohada.

"Y yo que creí que te temblaban las rodillas por verme " dijo Tonks incorporándose un poco. Remus sonrió y tirándola suavemente de la mano que no había liberado desde que se recostó le hizo a Tonks una invitación implícita para acomodarse más cerca de él.

"¿Como estuvo tu primer día de patrullaje?" preguntó Remus abrazando a Tonks quien ahora apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho.

"Los dementores se están multiplicando como conejos, alguien debería hablarles acerca de planificación. Hay niebla por todos lados".

Remus sonrió y la abrazó más fuertemente antes de preguntar"¿Tuviste que enfrentarte con alguno directamente?"

"Sí, contra una media docena de ellos, pero no tuvieron ni la menor oportunidad contra mi Patronus" la voz de Tonks comenzaba a sonar soñolienta de nuevo. Remus también sentía el agotamiento del lobo tras batallar toda la noche infructuosamente contra la poción, sin embargo no podía pensar en una mejor madrugada de luna llena que ésta.

"¿Ningún Dementor resistió tu Kiivosh?"

"Así que recuerdas su nombre". Tonks hablaba ahora con los ojos cerrados.

"Kiivosh, una mezcla entre pez y ave, capaz de navegar entre la tierra de los sueños y la realidad, brillando en todos los colores del arcoiris. Una criatura tan colorida es difícil de olvidar"

"Sirius lo llamaba el pescado volador" murmuró Tonks contra el pecho de Remus.

"Sirius nunca fue un fanático de la cultura muggle, mucho menos de sus invenciones fantásticas, pero con un patronus lo que interesa no es la forma sino lo que significa". Aparentemente Tonks se había quedado dormida de nuevo, porque Remus no obtuvo ninguna réplica a su último comentario, así que con un útil encantamiento sin varita que había aprendido años antes hizo que los cobertores cubrieran sus cuerpos.

"Yo creo que es amor" balbuceó Tonks evidentemente entre sueños al ser cubierta por los cobertores.

"Yo todavía creo que eres un sueño, el más bello sueño que he tenido en mi vida" dijo Remus besando la cabeza de Tonks y finalmente entregándose al necesitado descanso.

Un par de horas más tarde Tonks abrió los ojos para verificar la hora a la que debía levantarse a trabajar y en cuanto fue consciente de los peludos brazos que la sostenían supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal con Remus.


	18. Cicatrices

**Cicatrices**

_24 de Julio de 2005_

_Tonks escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse sin los acostumbrados alaridos del retrato de la Señora Black_

_Remus. Pensó ella inmediatamente. Pocos miembros de la orden recordaban no tocar el molesto timbre que sin lugar a dudas era el principal detonante del odioso retrato. Sin pensarlo dos veces se apareció a un par de escalones del final para encontrarse casualmente con él y... ¿por qué no, poder tomar asiento a su lado durante la reunión. _

_Sin embargo para su desilusión la cortante luz del Hall le reveló la sombra de Sirius en el suelo y segundos después su voz le confirmaba que el más reciente visitante del numero doce de Grimmauld no era Remus._

"_Snape" _

"_Black"_

_Tonks sonrió para sí misma imaginando las caras que debían estarse haciendo en estos momentos esos dos. La sombra de Severus Snape se alcanzó a dibujar sobre el primer escalón de la escalera cuando Sirius dijo: "Que curioso, nosotros tratando de lidiar con las inmundicias de esta casa, pero ellas insisten en seguir viniendo". _

_El comentario hizo que la sombra de Snape se devolviese perdiéndose de vista nuevamente._

"_Hasta una sirvienta muggle sabe que tiene que hacer algo diferente a quejarse para deshacerse del polvo" fue la respuesta de Snape._

"_Quien dijo que estaba hablando del polvo"_

"_Quien le dijo que yo estaba hablando de sus habilidades con los encantamientos de limpieza Black" _

_Tonks giró sus ojos al techo. _

"_Dumbledore pidió que la reunión de esta noche se aplazara treinta minutos. Los que ya han llegado están en el salón de siempre" dijo Sirius al cabo de un mediano silencio, que evidentemente había sido utilizado en un duelo de miradas entre él y Snape._

_La discusión parecía terminar allí, pero justo cuando Tonks estaba considerando la opción de des aparecerse Snape dijo con el tono más falsamente casual que Tonks había escuchado en su vida: "¿Sabe Black?conozco una muy buena poción de limpieza que restauraría los pisos de esta casa, es bastante demorada de hacerse y aplicarla es un tanto dispendioso, pero con todo el tiempo libre que usted tiene..."_

"_¿Y dónde la aprendió Snape, lustrando la mansión Riddle a cambio de poder besar las botas de Voldemort?" agregó rápidamente Sirius._

"_De hecho para eso teníamos a Regulus". Desde su posición en las escaleras Tonks casi podía oír rechinar los dientes de Sirius. Ese definitivamente fue un golpe bajo de Snape._

"_¿Quién lo asesino?" preguntó Sirius. Tomando por sorpresa tanto a Snape como a Tonks. _

"_Quince años después de su muerte es un poco tarde para comenzar a preocuparse por su hermano ¿no le parece?". La voz de Snape sonó extrañamente emotiva con esta última recriminación. Mientras que la voz de Sirius sonó escalofriantemente fría cuando le contestó: "Encontró lo que buscó, muerte"_

"_Que curioso, yo siempre tuve la impresión de que buscaba una familia" concluyó Snape._

* * *

(Tiempo presente) 

Tonks intentó levantarse lentamente de la cama sin despertar a su acompañante, pero los pesados brazos del hombre lobo la tenían rodeada. Por fortuna la criatura dormía profundamente, lo que le dio un par de minutos necesarios para convencerse de la realidad de la situación.

Al contemplar el plácido rostro del hombre lobo, Tonks se preguntó si no debería sencillamente recostarse contra él y disfrutar de la suave textura de su pelaje. Una parte de ella se negaba a creer que estaba en unos brazos diferentes a los de Remus. Pero todo lo que sabía acerca de los hombres lobo le confirmaba lo peligroso de la situación 'Te destrozaría en un instante sin el menor remordimiento'. La voz de Sirius mezclada con la de su profesor de Criaturas Mágicas de tercer año hacían eco en su cabeza. Mientras que otra pequeña voz le decía 'No es luna llena y es solo Remus'.

¿Qué dijo anoche de la poción matalobos, tras vacilar por un par más de segundos, decidió que lo mejor era correr el menor riesgo posible para ella y para Remus y escabullirse de su posición actual sin despertarlo. Así que concentrándose firmemente en su destino logró des aparecerse y aparecer nuevamente en su habitación en el piso inferior.

"Accio varita" dijo inmediatamente y con un par de movimientos de la misma envió un mensaje urgente a Hogwarts comunicándole a Dumbledore lo que había sucedido con Remus y sin más demora se volvió a aparecer en la habitación del piso superior, pero para su sorpresa Remus ya no estaba en la cama y la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta.

Maldiciendo mentalmente por no haber previsto esta posibilidad Tonks bajó la cabeza. Al mirar al suelo y ver sus pantuflas de oso, decidió que no eran el mejor calzado para enfrentarse con un hombre lobo, así que con otro movimiento de su varita cambió su ropa de dormir por la ropa del día anterior y salió de la habitación en busca de Remus.

El corredor del tercer piso era largo, oscuro y decorado con rebuscadas columnas y tapices que podrían estar sirviendo de escondite al hombre lobo. Tratando de no pensar en los simulacros de Furtividad y Rastreo que casi le cuestan poderse graduar como auror hace apenas un par de años atrás, Tonks escudriñaba con precaución cada posible escondite.

¿Hacia arriba o hacia abajo? Se preguntó cuando llegó a las escaleras de ese piso al final del pasillo. Un rasguño en uno de los escalones de las escaleras que iban hacia el piso de abajo la hicieron decidirse por esa dirección. Y un resoplido le dio la pista de que la criatura se encontraba en el estudio.

Tomando un par de profundas respiraciones entró allí, pero aparentemente el lugar se encontraba desierto.

¿Sería que el eco de la casa le hizo malinterpretar la dirección del sonido? Casi se había convencido a sí misma que estaba en el cuarto equivocado cuando un zarpazo de la criatura la envió volando hasta el otro lado del salón donde aterrizó rompiendo una vitrina que conservaba algunos sellos antiguos de lo que una vez fue la prestigiosa familia Black

Sangrando, ciertamente adolorida y sin su varita cerca Tonks quedó paralizada ante la penetrante mirada de la criatura. No había nada de Remus en esos ojos, absolutamente nada. Con la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, la criatura podría decidir convertirla en lugar de asesinarla cerró los ojos.

Pero cuando esperaba sentir el ataque de la criatura una voz masculina gritó "¡Homorfus!". Cuando Tonks volvió a abrir los ojos, Remus ahora en su forma humana se retorcía con claros signos de dolor en el suelo. El hombre parado detrás de él no era otro que Severus Snape.

"¡Que le hizo a Remus!" gritó con preocupación Tonks, al tiempo que intentaba enderezarse.

"Aparentemente, evitar que usted fuera su desayuno" dijo Severus. Pasando por el lado de Remus, como quien no desea pisar un desperdicio tirado en el piso y acercándose hasta Tonks para examinar la naturaleza de sus heridas.

Tonks como sea estaba más preocupada por Remus que por cooperar con la inspección de Snape, quien ya estaba aplicando los correspondientes encantamientos sanadores.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Remus incorporándose hasta una posición en cuatro patas.

"Debió seguir las instrucciones del Señor Belby y permanecer en observación toda la noche Lupin. Sufrió una trasformación espontánea y atacó a la Señorita Tonks"

Remus buscó la mirada de Tonks como esperando que ella negara lo que le acababa de decir Snape, pero cuando Tonks permaneció en silencio Remus sencillamente bajó su mirada e intentó levantarse perdiendo el equilibrio de nuevo.

"Le recomiendo que se quede acostado Lupin o perderá el sentido de nuevo"

"¿Ella está...?" Remus simplemente no lograba formular la pregunta completa.

Por primera vez Tonks reparó en sus propias heridas, ciertamente había un montón de sangre, pero la mayor parte de ésta provino de las cortaduras superficiales causadas por los vidrios rotos y Snape ya las había borrado hábilmente. Sin embargo en la mitad de su torso tres rasguños seguían sangrando levemente pese a los encantamientos que Snape probaba insistentemente sobre ellos.

Con la mirada Tonks suplicó a Snape que no mencionase el rasguño a Remus. Con un giro de su varita Snape reparó la destrozada camiseta de Tonks y se levantó dirigiéndose hasta donde yacía semi-enderezado Remus.

"Ella está... bien" declaró Snape. Técnicamente no era una mentira, la herida no tenía ningún signo de haber sido contaminada con la saliva o la sangre del licántropo así que no existía riesgo de contaminación, tampoco era luna llena. Pero ese rasguño jamás iba a cicatrizar completamente.

Ninguno de los tres vio el resplandor verdoso que emitió uno de los medallones que había quedado embebido en la sangre derramada por Tonks.


	19. Desespero

**N/A:** Un poco más demorado de lo que había pensado, pero finalmente aquí está. Créanme que a mí me tortura no poder escribir más seguido. 

**

* * *

**

**Desespero**

Desesperación. ¿Qué tan desesperado se necesita para estar desesperado? El día había comenzado gris, plano y aburrido como los últimos tres días desde que Remus Lupin decidió que nada diferente a una relación profesional podía existir entre él y Nymphadora Tonks. Los mismos tres últimos días desde que el número doce de Grimmauld Place fue declarado no seguro para las reuniones de la Orden y desalojado por sus últimos habitantes. Tres días en los que sin importar el inicio de la conversación éstas terminaban con un inamovible 'Es lo mejor para todos.' de parte de Remus y unos ojos aguados de parte de Tonks.

Ahora, al final del tercer día gris, plano y aburrido, sentada en Florean Fortescue frente a una gran bola de helado de vainilla derritiéndose sobre una taza de café caliente Tonks parecía ausente. Mientras en el otro lado de la mesa Priscilla Payne probaba el nuevo coctel de la casa, una combinación de frutas y licores con helado de almendras.

"Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir." Priscilla intentaba iniciar una conversación, pero Tonks seguía hipnotizada por la desmaterialización del helado."Bien, al parecer ni siquiera estas aquí."

Fueron necesarias una pequeña sacudida de la mesa y una aclarada de garganta de parte de Priscilla para que finalmente Tonks saliese del trance.

"Lo lamento, es..."

"Déjame adivinar¿Remus?" Tonks asintió, pero no hizo ningún otro comentario aparte del sonido de aprobación que emitió cuando finalmente se decidió a comenzar su café con helado.

"¿Han hablado de lo que pasó entre ustedes?" Por un momento Tonks tuvo la impresión de que Priscilla se refería a la transformación espontánea de Remus, pero enseguida recordó que Priscilla debía estarse refiriendo a la noche que pasó con Remus en Milk.

"Algo..."

"¿Podrías ser un poco más imprecisa?" Priscilla hizo un gesto con las manos acentuando la ironía de sus palabras.

"Lo lamento, es que..."

"Evidentemente haber venido fue un error porque no te sientes cómoda hablando conmigo." Las palabras de Priscilla no sonaban como un reproche, sino como una conclusión tan neutral como la temperatura o el sabor del coctel.

"No, no es eso. Es que con Remus acordamos no hablar más de lo que sucedió." Tonks colocó su mano sobre la muñeca de Priscilla. El contacto con la piel de otro ser humano infundió en Tonks una sensación de calidez que de repente hizo más agradable el clima de la tarde.

"Típico. Remus decidió cerrar el tema." Priscilla hablaba como si conociera muy bien a Remus. Esta era una sensación que había perturbado a Tonks terriblemente desde la noche en que la conoció. Sin embargo aquí sentadas en una heladería como un par de viejas amigas, Tonks tuvo la seguridad de que lo que lo único que Priscilla conocía bien era la naturaleza humana. "Te lo dije, es el complejo de Lobo Feroz. Tiene miedo de devorarte, aunque la pregunta aquí es ¿tienes miedo de que te devore?" Las dos rieron sinceramente aunque si bien por razones diferentes. Priscilla reía por el doble sentido de su comentario, Tonks por la irónica literalidad de las palabras que escogió Priscilla.

Para cuando recobraron el aliento, el cabello de Tonks había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y había dejado de ser café para volverse de un negro brillante como la peluca que hoy utilizaba Priscilla.

"Me gusta más negro, resalta mejor el tono de tu piel y de tus ojos." Tonks demoró unos segundos en entender las palabras de Priscilla, hasta que encontró su propio reflejo en una vitrina cercana. No solo el largo y el color de su cabello habían cambiado sin proponérselo, su rostro estaba cambiando al de Andrómeda Tonks.

"Te vez exactamente como Andrómeda," la voz y la expresión de Priscilla revelaban una fascinación casi religiosa.

"¿Tú conociste a mi madre?" Priscilla asintió con una sonrisa.

"¿No me recuerdas cierto? Tenía la esperanza que con la luz del día, tal vez me recordaras. Yo trabajaba con tu madre diseñando accesorios personalizados. Sé que no nos vimos directamente más de un par de veces y que eras muy pequeña, pero Andrómeda nunca paraba de hablar de ti." La imagen de un chico de gestos muy delicados vino a la mente de Tonks por un par de instantes, pero era demasiado vaga como para considerarla un recuerdo. "Tu madre era una mujer ciertamente inolvidable," continuó diciendo Priscilla. "No me extraña en lo mas mínimo que tu padre se haya tomado su tiempo para volver a salir con alguien."

"Mi padre no ha encontrado a nadie mas."

Cuando Tonks hizo la corrección no tenía la menor duda de que su padre era un hombre casado con el recuerdo de su esposa y pensar que pudiera salir con otra persona era prácticamente una insinuación de adulterio. Sin embargo cuando Priscilla comenzó a hablar del clima y del elevado costo de vida como temas más neutrales de conversación y reconociendo que apenas si había visto a su padre dos veces en el último año, una en el hospital y otra discutiendo sobre su estadía en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, la idea de que su padre era en realidad un viudo solitario comenzó a formarse en la cabeza de Tonks.

Después de despedirse de Priscilla, Tonks decidió que era un buen día para visitar a su padre. Una, dos y casi tres horas pasaron antes de que el hechizo de imperturbabilidad del apartamento se desvaneciera y un jovial Ted Tonks despidiera apasionadamente a una hermosa rubia de edad madura. Tonks esperó a que la mujer se fuera para dar a conocer su presencia.

"¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?" La voz de Tonks fue apenas un susurro, pero tuvo el mismo efecto en Ted como si hubiese gritado.

"¡Nymphy¿Quieres pasar y tomar una taza de chocolate?"

Tonks aceptó la invitación a entrar, pero en cuanto estuvo en la sala dijo, "Olvida el chocolate."

"Sé que estas un poco molesta, pero si lo piensas no existe ninguna razón para tu enojo." Tonks contemplaba el interior del apartamento. El color de las paredes, el impecable aspecto de los muebles, los cuadros y fotografías, todos fijos. Apenas si quedaba un objeto familiar o dos en el lugar.

"Ella es muggle,"dijo Tonks levantando el auricular de un aparato telefónico que descansaba a un lado del nuevo sofá.

"Así es, Silvia es muggle y no tiene la menor idea de lo que somos." Viendo la cara de indignación de Tonks. Ted aclaró, "Ella sabe que soy viudo y que tengo una hija."

"¿Que vive en un país muy muy lejano?" Tonks dejó a un lado de la mesa el auricular del teléfono.

"Que vive en esta misma ciudad, pero que al parecer nunca encuentra el tiempo para contestar mis cartas o venirme a visitar." Ted colgó correctamente el teléfono.

"¿Así que ahora es mi culpa?"

"No he dicho eso. Pero tal vez si hubieses sacado un minuto o dos para tu padre, no estarías hoy tan sorprendida." Ted cruzó los brazos adelante de sí mismo y parecía satisfecho consigo mismo.

"Perdóname, pero alguien tiene que arriesgar la vida para que los viudos cincuentones puedan pasar la crisis de la edad madura jugando a los noviecitos." Sin siquiera notarlo, Tonks se había transformado en la imagen de Andrómeda.

Ted tomó una profunda respiración antes de responder, "Estas siendo injusta y sé que realmente no quisiste decir eso. Dime qué te sucede, qué es lo que verdaderamente te está molestando."

"¿Aparte de ver la burbuja en la que te refugias como un cobarde?" Para el final de la frase Ted estaba en frente de una réplica de Bellatrix Lestranger.

"Nymphadora. ¿Desde hace cuanto perdiste el control de tus transformaciones?" Ted no lucía furioso u ofendido sino sinceramente preocupado. Tonks demoró unos cuantos segundos en comprender el significado de las palabras de su padre, pero al igual que en la heladería, todo cobró sentido cuando el espejo del recibidor le devolvió la imagen de Bellatrix.

Ted se acercó a su hija, pero en cuanto su mano hizo contacto con el hombro de ella, un punzante ardor en su abdomen le hizo doblarse. Tres manchas diagonales comenzaban a empapar su camisa de sangre. Tonks evitó que Ted cayera al suelo y en cuanto sus manos lo tocaron el dolor en Ted desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

"¡Qué demonios fue eso!" Fue lo único que Ted alcanzó a decir antes que Tonks saliese corriendo del apartamento.

"¡Nymphadora!" gritó en vano en el umbral de la puerta, Tonks ya se había desaparecido.


	20. Ya no importa

**CAPITULO XX**

**Ya no importa.**

Durante todo el día, Tonks evitó responder las lechuzas de su padre. Se presentó muy temprano a trabajar, incluso se negó a la hora del almuerzo cuando Ted fue a buscarla al ministerio y en la tarde ya no hubo tiempo de pensar en nada, por el incidente en el puente Brockdale.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Tonks regreso a casa, selló su chimenea, colocó los hechizos anti-apariciones e imperturbabilidad, tomó un baño y preparó la cena ¿o era el desayuno?. No pudo comer mucho, porque había perdido el apetito antes de empezar, así que regresó la mayor parte de la comida al refrigerador. Se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos, pero fue incapaz de dormir.

Una hora después se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el apartamento. Un pequeño estudio que podía recorrer en cuatro pasos, con las paredes convertidas en estantes donde reposaban libros, revistas, discos y marcos de fotografías.

Tonks tomó uno de los libros de la estantería, en realidad se trataba de un album de fotografías. Lo abrió en la fotografía de Andrómeda sacando la lengua a la entrada del número doce de Grimmauld Place. Esta fotografía había sido la excusa para desencadenar toda la cadena de eventos que la llevaron a encontrar la Orden del Phenix, la inocencia de Sirius y a Remus Lupin. Por un momento Tonks se preguntó ¿Cómo sería su vida si no hubiese encontrado esa fotografía?. ¿Habría insistido en persegir a Sirius¿estaría él con vida¿alguna de las misiones de la Orden habría terminado diferente¿habría encontrado la Orden del Phenix por otro camino¿habría conocido a Remus en algún otro sitio¿se habría interesado en él bajo otras circunstancias?. Las posibles respuestas le fastidiaban más que las preguntas, tal vez sí o tal vez no. Igual ya no había elección.

Tonks siguió cruzando décadas a través de la historia familiar con la yema de los dedos. En una fotografía podía verse la promoción Slytherin de 1969, Andrómeda y Ted parecían estar sosteniendo las manos por debajo de las capas; en otra fotografía Andrómeda aparecía vestida de novia exhibiendo sin el menor signo de vergüenza un prominente abdomen. Cada fotografía producía un cierto dolor, pero Tonks se sentía incapaz de alejarse del album, como el único espectador de una función que jamás volvería a proyectarse.

Sabía que estaba siendo infantil, su padre tenía todo el derecho de elegir a la persona que quisiese para compartir su vida, pero Tonks había idealizado la relación de sus padres por años, sin ser plenamente consciente de ello hasta ahora. La noción de un amor eterno 'como el de sus padres' se había convertido en su refugio personal ante los horrores que como auror contemplaba. Y ahora, de alguna forma su padre, al continuar con su vida le había arrebatado esa tranquilidad. Docenas de fotografías daban testimonio de la única historia que Tonks había considerado posible. ¿Acaso el amor no debía durar para siempre, incluso más allá de la muerte? Las manos de Tonks se detuvieron en una fotografía en particular, en ella Ted y Andrómeda paseaban en coche a un bebé, Tonks sintió un escalofrío cuando reconoció el lugar donde había sido tomada la fotografía, el puente Brockdale. No. Aparentemente nada duraba para siempre.

Tonks no deseaba pensar más en nada, volvió a vestirse con su uniforme de auror, esperando que las casi tres horas desde que Scrimgeour la envió a casa fueran consideradas el tiempo suficiente para volver a trabajar. Levantó el hechizo que sellaba su chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos flu, pero cuando iba a entrar en la chimenea, la cabeza pelirroja y el resto del cuerpo de Charlie Weasley se materializaron entre las cenizas.

"¡Finalmente," dijo Charlie, sacudiéndose las cenizas de la ropa.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Tonks parecía casi molesta.

"Quería saber si estabas bien."

"Estoy bien, ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver a trabajar."

Tonks había ingresado a la chimenea y se disponía a arrojar los polvos flu cuando Charlie le recriminó,

"Scrimgeour te dió el día libre."

"¡Hablaste con Scrimgeour!"

"Te hemos estado tratando de localizar todo el día," comenzó a explicar Charlie, "Ted me contó que no tomaste muy bien las noticias de tu nueva... ¿madrastra," viendo la cara de Tonks, Charlie entendió que Ted no había exagerado para nada, así que sin profundizar más sobre ese tópico continuó, "después estuvo el ataque del puente. En las noticias dijeron que habían muerto muggles y aurores, pero como nadie podía acercarse a la zona pasaron horas antes de que supiéramos que estabas bien. Tu papá no descansó hasta que habló personalmente con Scrimgeour. ¿Sabías que tu jefe y tu papá eran amigos, en fin, él le aseguró que nada te había sucedido y que tenías el día de hoy libre."

Tonks desechó los polvos flu, pero aparte de eso permaneció inmóvil en el umbral de la chimenea.

"¿Estas bien?"

Cuando Tonks no se movió, Charlie decidió acercarse un poco más.

Tonks sonrió por un instante, "Sí Charlie, estoy bien," dijo sin levantar la cabeza, "cerca de cincuenta muggles, personas que nunca había conocido en mi vida y que posiblemente nunca antes habían tenido ningún vínculo con el mundo de la magia murieron hoy en el puente Brockdale," la voz de Tonks comenzó a quebrarse, " ¿Recuerdas a Amanda Woodworth, jugaba como bateadora en tu equipo. Era la mujer más molesta y antipática que he conocido," Tonks levantó la cabeza para mirar a Charlie y varias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

"Me detestaba por haber sido la novia de Charlie Weasley e hizo mi vida imposible durante el entrenamiento, pero hoy murió justamente a mi lado." Tonks hizo una pausa y Charlie intentó abrazarla, pero ella lo detuvo, "Charlie, estoy bien, mi único problema es que no puedo evitar sentirme traicionada porque mi papá está decidiendo rehacer su vida después de más de doce años de viudez." Tonks había vuelto a clavar la mirada en el piso, pero era evidente que seguía llorando, Charlie intentó abrazarla de nuevo y esta vez Tonks no ofreció resistencia, la llevó hasta un sofá, cuando se sentaron Tonks continuó, "ves Charlie, estoy bien. Todas esas muertes no impiden que me siga preocupando por las vanalidades de una niña caprichosa, todas esas muertes no me importan... no quiero que me importen." Charlie sostuvo a Tonks por varios minutos en los que ella lloró hasta desahogarse por completo, acariciádola y susurrándole al oido que estaba bien que nada le importase. Finalmente rendida y extenuada, Tonks se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Un par de horas más tarde, Tonks despertó todavía entre los brazos de Charlie, quien de alguna forma se había logrado acomodar en el sofá, debajo del cuerpo de Tonks.

"Buenos días," dijo Charlie, notando que Tonks había despertado.

"Buenos días."

Después de lo que para Tonks fue un largo e incómodo silencio, se aventuró a agregar, "Gracias."

"No tienes por qué," dijo Charlie, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

El gesto fue tan natural que en cierta forma los tomó a los dos por sorpresa, pero con sus cuerpos tan cerca uno del otro, Tonks no pudo dejar de sentir el inmediato cambio en el ambiente. Charlie se arriesgó a besarla de nuevo, apenas rozando sus labios, deteniéndose en espera de una reacción. Tonks por su parte quedó paralizada por unos instantes en los que una oleada de pura lujuria invadió su cuerpo y la obligó a responderle a Charlie aún en contra de cualquier razonamiento lógico.

Los besos se habían prolongado por un par de minutos y Charlie estaba a punto de retirar el brasier de Tonks, cuando la figura de Remus Lupin apareció en la chimenea.

"¿Nymphadora," susurró Remus, tan suavemente que Charlie jamás hubiese sentido su presencia de no ser por la súbita parálisis de Tonks.

Remus apenas si demoró un segundo en desaparecer, pero su expresión de sorpresa y disgusto quedaría grabada en la mente de Tonks para siempre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Tonks le siguió en su desaparición.

"¡Remus," gritó Tonks tras aparecer en una oscura y sucia habitación. Remus no la escuchó y salió de allí por una de las puertas, por fortuna Tonks alcanzó a jalárlo por la capa, antes que desapareciera, con lo que logró teletransportarse con él hasta lo que parecía ser la mitad de un bosque.

"Remus," dijo sin dejar de sujetarlo firmemente por la capa, asustada de que tal vez Remus decidiera desaparecer de nuevo.

"Aléjate de mí," dijo entre dientes Remus, manteníendo sus ojos cerrados, como intentando buscar un control que se le escapaba.

"No," dijo Tonks con determinación.

Remus abrió los ojos. Sus iris eran ahora amarillos y habían crecido considerablemente de tamaño.

"Haste un favor y vuelve con Charlie," dijo levantando a Tonks del suelo como si fuese una muñeca y apoyándola con fuerza contra un árbol cercano.

"No," susurró Tonks, aún sin soltar la capa de Remus.

Para sorpresa de Tonks, Remus simplemente comenzó a besarla.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por tenerme paciencia y continuar leyendo. Han sido unos meses atareados, pero no he pensado en abandonar la historia. He estado revisando los capítulos que he escrito, principalmente por ortografía y signos de puntuación. Los capítulos corregidos, así como las versiones sin censura de ellos los estaré publicando en el sitio que aparece en mi perfil w w w . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / m e t a m o r p h a g u s. 


	21. Tócame

**Tócame**

Esperaba que me gritara, esperaba que me arrojara lejos, casi estaba segura de que podría golpearme, porque sus ojos eran los ojos de la bestia y no los de Remus. Cerré los ojos temiendo lo peor y entonces comenzó a besarme. No hay palabras para describir la impresión de ese momento. La sagre en mi cuerpo comenzó a hacer ¿chispas¿ a fluir como el aleteo de cientos de pequeñas mariposas¿a producir pequeñas descargas eléctricas que se estremecían desde mis labios y se extendían hasta la más remota célula en la punta de mis cabellos¿mi piel se encendió en llamas con el contacto de sus labios, todas las metáforas que había escuchado para describir un momento así me parecieron insuficientes.

¡Merlín, hacia menos de cinco minutos que otro hombre me estaba besando con deseo y con cada segundo que transcurría me convencía más y más de que era la primera vez que sentía lo que estaba sintiendo.

Su aliento era cálido y pronto abandonó mis labios para deslizarse por mi mejilla hasta la unión con mi cuello. Sentí sus dientes pellizcando la carne allí y el súbito dolor que me hizo arquear mi cuerpo y frotarme contra el suyo. Si éste hubiese sido el mordizco que infectara mi sangre con la maldición de la licantropía, la habría aceptado encantada. Porque ya no me importaba lo que tuviera que pasar con tal de estar a su lado.

Después habría tiempo para explicaciones, después habría tiempo para tomar las cosas con calma, pero en éste instante, lo único que me importaba era el aquí y el ahora de Remus aprisionándome contra el árbol con el peso de su cuerpo. El árbol resultaba una superficie áspera rugosa y el dolor que me infligía estar presionada contra él hubiese sido difícil de ignorar en otras circunstancias más normales, pero en este instante me encontraba completamente anestesiada por la euforia del momento.

Sus labios se dirigían indudablemente hacia abajo de mi cuello y al mirar hacia abajo noté por primera vez que en mi afán por alcanzar a Remus había dejado atrás la mayor parte de mi ropa. Un brassier, mis panties y una venda en la mitad de mi torso eran mi única indumentaria. Tras la venda se ocultaba la herida que Lunático me ocasionó en su transformación espontánea. Charlie asumió que era una lesión menor durante el incidente en el puente y ciertamente estaba esperando que Remus pensara lo mismo, al menos por el momento, porque sé que Snape me advirtió que esta herida jamás cicatrizaría por completo.

Sus manos me sujetaban firmemente por la cintura contra el árbol y su rostro se detuvo unos segundos sobre la venda e inhaló profundamente. Por un momento temí que de alguna forma hubiese reconocido el origen de mi herida, pero mi miedo fue fácilmente disipado cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme.

Su toque se hizo instantáneamente más delicado. Me estaba embriagando con la anticipación, pero depronto todo se detuvo.

Abrí los ojos. Ni siquiera sabía que los había cerrado y me sorprendió encontrarme con la intensidad de su mirada. Sus ojos aún eran amarillos, pero a diferencia de unos días atrás no tenía ninguna duda de que Remus estaba detrás de ellos. Quería preguntarle por qué se había detenido, quería pedirle que continuara, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para pronunciar ninguna palabra.

El simplemente estaba allí arrodillado a mis pies, completamente vestido, con la respiración agitada y devorándome con su mirada, mientras yo permanecía desnuda e inmóvil contra el árbol. Me tomó un par de minutos entender lo que sucedía, el siguiente movimiento tenía que ser mio, me estaba dejando elegir, me estaba dando la posibilidad de correr, de escapar, de desaparecer si así lo deseaba. 'Ya es demasiado tarde para eso' me dije a mi misma y asentí con la cabeza.

Remus pareció entenderme, porque inmediatamente reinició sus caricias a mi cuerpo, en minutos estuvimos practicando la danza más antigua de la humanidad.

"Te amo," le dije al oído cuando todo terminó, aferrándome a su cuello, "sólo a tí Remus, sólo a tí."

Remus se tensó y sentí mi corazón romperse cuando no me contestó nada. Quería saber qué estaba sintiendo, qué estaba en su mente en estos momentos, pero por más que lo intenté, no pude leer ninguna de sus emociones.

Al cabo de unos minutos de suaves caricias Remus acomodó sus pantalones y me ofreció su capa como vestido. Me abrazó y nos transportamos de regreso a su habitación en el centro de la ciudad y de allí a la chimenea en la sala de mi apartamento. Por fortuna Charlie ya se había marchado, aunque había una carta sobre la mesita de centro de mi sala. Sé que Remus la notó también, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

* * *

N/A: Otra version de este capitulo pero solo para mayores de edad esta en el sitio de mi perfil. w w w. l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / m e t a m o r p h a g u s 


	22. Heridas abiertas

**CAPITULO XXII**

**Heridas abiertas**

Todo se reducía a una simple decisión que Remus Lupin se sentía incapaz de tomar. Marcharse o quedarse. '¡Qué demonios fue lo que hice,' repetía en su mente como un mantra, pero mientras dejaba que los minutos pasaran era evidente que por omisión estaba haciendo su elección, porque no hacer nada es una decisión tan válida como cualquier otra.

Tonks por su parte tampoco se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra, ¿debería disculparse por lo que sucedió con Charlie, ¿cómo explicarle a Remus algo que ni siquiera ella misma podía entender, ¿debía decirle que lo amaba y arriesgarse nuevamente a escuchar por respuesta su silencio?

"¿Puedo," preguntó Remus antes de tomar asiento en el sofá. Tonks asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado esperando con temor lo que Remus tuviera que decirle.

Pero él permaneció callado, simplemente contemplando la alfombra. Tonks tampoco sabía qué decirle, le parecía que cualquier cosa que dijera terminaría con Remus desapareciendo del lugar, así que también ella permaneció en silencio. ¿Estaba Remus arrepentido de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, ¿lo que había sucedido entre ellos fue producto de los celos, del lobo, de la rabia o de alguna manifestación de empatía? Tonks no quería pensar en ésta última posibilidad, porque ésta implicaba que Remus Lupin no sentía nada en absoluto por ella y que su respuesta sólo se debió a los aterradores poderes de empatía que había estado experimentando en los últimos días, como cuando su padre la tocó y pudo transferirle físicamente el rasguño en su abdomen por contados segundos.

Tonks se había distraído a tal punto en sus propios pensamientos, que casi cayó del sofá cuando Remus la tocó suavemente en uno de sus hombros, en parte por la sorpresa del contacto y en parte al dolor de las astillas que se le habían enterrado en la espalda durante su encuentro contra el árbol.

"Déjame ver," le dijo Remus, descolgando hacia atrás la capa que cubría a Tonks y con un par de movimientos de su varita la sanó.

"Gracias," se giró para contestarle Tonks, dejando sus rostros a milímetros de distancia.

Con suavidad, Remus retiró uno de los mechones del cabello de Tonks hacia atrás de su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y hombro con el recorrido de su mano. Por un segundo Tonks pensó que Remus iba a besarla, pero aparentemente el objetivo de su exploración era descubrir la marca rojiza de un mordisco que no había alcanzado a perforar la piel que yacía en el nacimiento de su cuello. Remus lo desvaneció inmediatamente con otro hechizo sanador.

"Lo siento," susurró, acurrucándose entre las piernas de Tonks y comenzando a abrir el frente de su capa, para continuar con una exploración clínica del cuerpo de Tonks. Su busto, sus piernas y sus pies fueron examinados en busca de posibles lesiones, quedando para el final la venda que aún cubría su cintura.

Remus iba a comenzar a retirar la venda, cuando ella lo detuvo. "No es nada," le dijo, pero ambos sabían muy bien que de tratarse de una herida insignificante, no habría razón para tenerla y menos aún, tenerla vendada.

"Anoche creí," la voz de Remus se cortó, "creí que eras el auror que había muerto," dejó pasar el tiempo suficiente para que cada una de sus palabras quedara registrada en Tonks antes de añadir, "casi enloquezco."

Tonks intentó acariciarlo, pero Remus detuvo la mano de Tonks entre sus manos y dirigió la yema de sus dedos sobre sus labios y las besó sin retirar su penetrante mirada de los ojos de Tonks. No fue exactamente una declaración de amor, pero Tonks estaba segura de que era lo más cercano que había sentido en su vida.

'¿Acaso este hombre sabe lo que puede hacerme con su mirada,' pensó mientras sus rostros se acercaban para lo que parecía ser un inminente beso, pero justo en ese preciso instante el estómago de Tonks decidió hacer un sonido realmente molesto.

Sonriendo Remus le preguntó, "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste una comida decente?"

Cuando Tonks no le pudo contestar, se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Tonks le siguió y al cabo de unos quince minutos, el aroma de los pancakes de Remus y del té sin azúcar pero con dos cucharadas de crema no láctea inundaban el ambiente.

Tonks no sabía que estaba tan hambrienta, hasta que probó el primer bocado. Remus tuvo que volver a preparar la ración que calculó inicialmente, porque resultó insuficiente para alimentarlos a ambos.

Tonks terminaba su tercer pancake y Remus tomaba su té en la silla más cercana, cuando casualmente le dijo a Tonks, "tienes algo en el labio," al tiempo que hacía un gesto para que ella lo limpiase. Tonks intentó limpiar sus labios, pero Remus sólo movió la cabeza en señal de negación. "Permíteme," le dijo inclinándose desde su silla y levantando la barbilla de Tonks con uno de sus dedos, pero en lugar de intentar limpiar algo en su rostro, la besó tentativamente en los labios. Las manos de Tonks rodearon su cuello, las de Remus su cintura y sus lenguas comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente. No había ninguna prisa en este beso, ningún signo de desesperación, pero ambos podían sentir el latido de sus propios corazones en los oídos.

"Mentiroso," le acusó Tonks con falsa indignación cuando se separaron para recobrar el aliento.

"Deberías saber mejor, que caer por el truco más viejo del libro." Remus simplemente se enderezó y tomó otro sorbo de su té, no sin cierta sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

"¿Estas intentando seducirme Remus Lupin?"

"Tal vez," contestó él, pero siguió tomando su té como si no acabase de declarar nada.

Esa fue toda la iniciativa que Tonks necesitó, levantándose de su silla con una mirada de depredador, se acercó a Remus.

"Tonks..."

"Yo no soy tan noble como tú Remus, no pienso darte tiempo de racionalizar ésto." Y tomándolo por una de sus manos lo guió hasta la puerta de su habitación y finalmente en frente de su cama.

Embriagada en la mirada de Remus, Tonks comenzó a desvestirlo, comenzando por su desgastada chaqueta. No resultó ser una tarea tan simple, porque al parecer Remus había decidido limitarse a disfrutar de las atenciones de Tonks con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios. Tras un par de intentos fallidos en los que Tonks tuvo que utilizar el cuerpo de Remus como apoyo, finalmente logró deshacerse de la ofensiva prenda.

Con satisfacción la arrojó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y centró su atención en desabrochar los pequeños botones de su camisa. Después de batallar infructuosamente contra los primeros dos botones por unos cuantos segundos Tonks decidió acelerar el proceso tomando la camisa por el cuello y abriéndola en dos, esperando que los botones saltasen lejos, pero fue la tela de la camisa la que cedió, rasgándose en uno de sus costados y dejando intacta la hilera de organizados botones.

"Me debes una camisa nueva," le dijo Remus evidentemente divertido con la muestra de impaciencia de Tonks.

Tonks simplemente arqueó una de sus cejas.

"Supongo que entonces fue justo."

Tal vez Tonks hubiese celebrado el hecho de que Remus Lupin le estaba dando la razón, pero para su total desagrado, tenía una camiseta debajo de los restos de su camisa.

"¿Alguien te ha dicho que el verano llegó?"

"Lo lamento, no sabía que iba a ser desvestido por una ninfa impaciente."

"Ciertamente espero que con lo de ninfa te estés refiriendo a mi nombre," le advirtió en tono de fingida ofensa.

"Permíteme," dijo al tiempo que finalmente se quitaba los remanentes de la camisa, la camiseta y descubría su torso ante ella.

Con timidez Tonks colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Remus. La primera vez que lo vio sin camisa estaban batallando contra el patio de Grimmauld Place y entonces la idea de pasar sus manos sobre su pecho cruzó por su mente, pero jamás imaginó que su piel pudiera ser tan suave al contacto. Sin pensarlo, labios de Tonks continuaron la ruta de exploración que habían comenzado sus manos.

Los ojos de Remus entretanto estaban cerrados y su barbilla y cuello estaban tensionados. Era evidente que las caricias de Tonks lo estaban afectando y que perdería su batalla para mantener el control en cualquier momento. Empinándose, Tonks comenzó a succionar su cuello y sin resistirse más, Remus la rodeó con sus manos y con cuidado la empujó sobre la cama.

Entre apasionados besos, Tonks comenzó a batallar con la hebilla de su pantalón, pero Remus la detuvo, colocando ambas manos de Tonks por encima de su cabeza sobre la cama con una de sus manos, mientras que con un sólo movimiento de la otra muñeca, hizo que sus pantalones se desvanecieran.

"Tengo que aprender ese hechizo," le dijo Tonks, sin poder evitar sonar sorprendida.

"Es útil cuando estoy a punto de transformarme. Ha salvado muchos de mis pantalones," le explicó Remus, al tiempo que desvanecía el resto de prendas que los cubrían.

El resto de su encuentro fue tierno y apasionado. Ambos estaban demasiado distraídos en las sensaciones, para notar que el último hechizo de Remus no sólo había desvanecido sus ropas, sino también la venda que cubría la cintura de Tonks, dejando a la vista los tres cortes en diagonal que la garra de Lunático había hecho en Tonks durante su transformación espontánea.

Cuando la euforia del momento pasó, Remus apenas si necesitó tres segundos para descifrar el verdadero origen de la herida y diez minutos más para dar por terminada su relación con Tonks, de nuevo.


	23. Poca empatía

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**Poca empatía**

Tonks vaciló un poco en tocar la puerta, aunque no había ningún sentido en llegar hasta aquí y no entrar. Su visita ya había sido anunciada por Clare, la secretaria y su padre debió sentir su presencia desde que entró en el edificio. 'Es sólo papá. Puedo hacerlo,' se dijo a sí misma, tomando una profunda respiración y tocando la puerta.

Ted Tonks era un émpata, un mago con la habilidad de poder sentir las emociones de otros seres humanos como si se tratase de las propias. Ser un émpata había impedido que Ted tomara un trabajo común en el mundo de la magia, pues a parte de ser una habilidad muy extraña, también era una habilidad bastante difícil de controlar y cosas tan simples como tropezar la piel de otra persona podían poner su mundo de cabeza por varias horas. Así que después de graduarse en Hogwarts, Ted volvió al mundo muggle y se convirtió en psicólogo, utilizando su don para tratar de ayudar a las personas en un entorno controlado.

Ted mantenía hasta el día de hoy, un pequeño consultorio en el centro de Londres y aunque inicialmente sólo atendía muggles, rápidamente se corrió la voz de sus habilidades en el mundo mágico y actualmente prestigiosos magos se contaban entre sus pacientes más habituales. El consultorio de Ted Tonks era cálido y confortable, pero hacía meses que Tonks no venía aquí así que no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarlo simple y apreciar la limpieza casi clínica que reinaba en el lugar 'Otra modificación para ella,' pensó no sin cierto desagrado.

Ted estaba sentado en lo que era una pequeña sala de estar, con dos sillas y un sofá que usualmente hacía las veces de diván. Sobre la mesita central reposaban dos tazas de lo que Tonks estaba segura debía ser alguna bebida de chocolate. Tonks se preguntaba si debía tomar asiento o recostarse en el sofá, pues a medida que los segundos transcurrían, se estaba sintiendo más y más como una paciente en el consultorio de su padre. Viendo su vacilación, Ted se levantó, la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

"Lo lamento, sé que exageré un poco," dijo ella, relajándose un poco.

"Silvia es una buena mujer, te va a simpatizar mucho cuando la conozcas."

Previendo el curso de la conversación Tonks se adelantó a advertirle, "tal vez todavía no estoy lista para conocerla."

"Ok," dijo Ted, ofreciéndole una sincera sonrisa y tomando asiento en el sofá. Tonks le siguió tomando asiento a su lado y Ted se aventuró a comentar, "estuve hablando con Charlie, él mencionó que tal vez tenías problemas de la clase amorosa."

'¡Charlie!' Sin saber a qué se refería su padre con ese comentario y tomando nota mental de hablar con Charlie cuanto antes, Tonks preguntó, "¿Qué más te dijo Charlie?"

"Tal vez mencionó que estas interesada en un sujeto que la mayoría de las personas no aprobarían."

Tonks permaneció completamente en silencio, por lo que Ted tuvo que preguntar, "¿no vas a decirme nada?"

"Es un buen hombre, te va a simpatizar mucho cuando lo conozcas," respondió Tonks, muy consciente de que le estaba devolviendo las palabras a Ted.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que eso no va a ser pronto?"

"El y yo tuvimos un desacuerdo de opiniones y estamos tratando de solucionarlo," explicó Tonks pensando en el pequeño desacuerdo de opiniones entre ella y Remus. 'El opina que estoy mejor sin él y yo creo lo contrario.'

"Nymphy, ningún hombre vale tus lágrimas."

"Tu no entiendes..."

"Te entiendo mejor que nadie Nymphy, puedo sentir cómo te estás sintiendo en este preciso instante."

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con cómo me siento ahora. Ayer fue un día espantoso."

"¿Desde hace cuanto estás perdiendo control sobre tus transformaciones?"

"¿Así que de eso se trata todo esto¿Quieres analizarme como uno de tus pacientes?. He estado bajo presión pa, Remus no tiene nada que ver con ésto," dijo Tonks apresurándose a levantarse del sofá.

"¿Remus?" Tonks quedó paralizada ante el desliz del nombre de su tormento, oportunidad que su padre empleó para acercarse hasta ella y colocando su mano sobre su hombro comenzó a decirle, "Nymphadora, ser un empata ha sido ciertamente una terrible carga en ciertos momentos de mi vida."

"Yo no soy un empata," se apresuró en responder Tonks.

Evidentemente Ted no le creyó y Tonks no estaba del todo segura que la preocupación de su padre fuera infundada, porque era la explicación perfecta para algunas de cosas que le habían sucedido en los últimos días, como sus súbitas transformaciones, la momentanea transferencia de su herida a su padre, o la oleada de lujuria que sintió con Charlie en la mañana.

Ted continuó, "mis habilidades no se manifestaron desde siempre, pero fueron desarrollándose a medida que aumentaba mi edad. En mi adolescencia creí que podría enloquecer, hasta que conocí a tu madre y entonces todo empeoró. Momentáneamente, hasta que... bueno, hasta que ella me correspondió. Nadie quiere estar sólo, así que como seres sociables tratamos de abrir canales de comunicación con otras persona, pero como émpatas tal vez abrimos más de lo que deberíamos. La persona que elegimos para amar es muy importante para sellar esos canales y mantener nuestra cordura. Quiero confiar en tu capacidad para elegir un buen compañero en tu vida Nymphadora, pero tienes que entender que las cosas funcionan un poco diferente para los empatas. Necesitamos de alguien estable e incondicional en nuestras vidas más que ninguna otra persona."

"¿Es lo que haces con Silvia?"

"Es una buena mujer."

"¿La amas?"

"Nymphy, el amor no es tan fácil para un émpata. Yo amé a tu madre, pero cuando ella murió faltó muy poco para que la siguiera. La única cosa que me mantuvo atado a este mundo fuiste tu. Cada vez que te miro siento que no perdí del todo a Andy. Pero si tu no hubieses estado aquí, no tengo la menor duda de que yo no estaría hoy con vida."

"Así que Silvia es sólo conveniente."

"Tenemos una relación... saludable."

"Tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer."

"Me tomé la libertad de hablar con Dumbledore, dijo que tenías la tarde libre y que Emmeline te cubriría."

"Igual tengo que irme, así te hayas encargado de que no tengo nada que hacer." Tonks ya estaba tocando la perilla de la puerta, cuando Ted selló la puerta con un movimiento de su varita.

"Hay una cosa más que tengo que discutir contigo."

Tonks se giró hacia él, cruzando sus brazos y manteniéndose al lado de la puerta.

"Me voy de vacaciones con Silvia, ella tiene familiares en latinoamérica así que voy a conocer a su familia allá."

"¿Te marchas?"

"Esta ciudad ya no es segura. Con los dementores sueltos, los puentes siendo derrumbados por gigantes y con el ánimo en general de las personas... no puedo seguir viviendo aquí."

"Así que vas de vacaciones, te enamoras de la nueva ciudad y románticamente le propones que se queden a vivir allá ¿me equivoco en algo?"

"Más o menos ese es el plan general."

"Suena como un buen plan."

"Ven con nosotros, si no te gusta Buenos Aires, si no te gusta Silvia, puede existir otra ciudad..."

"¿Puede existir otra Silvia?"

"Sí, si vienes conmigo."

"No puedo creer que me estés diciendo ésto, quieres que deje todo tirado."

"Te quiero con vida."

Sonriendo al recordar las palabras de Sirius, Tonks contestó, "Hay cosas por las que vale la pena morir." Tras un fuerte pop, Nymphadora Tonks desapareció.

* * *

N/A: Primero que todo ¡Feliz día de las Brujas, espero que estos dos capítulos respondan algunas de sus dudas y que cuenten como un dulce extra en el día de hoy. Felicidades! Les recuerdo que tambien actualizo la historia en el sitio web de mi perfil . 


	24. Reintroducciones

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**Reintroducciones**

_18 de Marzo de 1988 Hogwarts._

"_Hola," dijo una chica de cuarto año acercándose a la cabaña de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts. Un muchacho pelirrojo, del mismo año estaba sentado en las escaleras de la puerta acariciando a Fang. _

"_Hola," le contestó el pelirrojo quien hasta hacía unos instantes estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos._

"_¿Y Hagrid," preguntó la chica, asomándose hacia el interior de la cabaña y notando que aunque la puerta estaba abierta, la cabaña estaba completamente vacía._

"_Está en el bosque, no demora," le dijo el muchacho, ofreciéndole asiento a su lado en uno de los escalones. _

_La chica tomó asiento y al cabo de unos minutos de silencio se aventuró a preguntar, "¿Tú también estas sancionado?"_

"_No. Hagrid esta recogiendo bundimun en el bosque. Yo lo estoy esperando porque prometió ayudarme con un ensayo sobre acromántulas."_

"_Suena, 'divertido'." _

_El muchacho sintió la ironía en las palabras de la chica, así que su tono no fue exactamente amable cuando preguntó,"Tu fuiste la responsable por el letrero 'Yo amo mis tetas falsas.' en la espalda de Veronica Smethley ¿no?"_

"_No, ella fue la responsable. Ella fue la que decidió hacer crecer su pecho de esa forma, pero a mí fue a quien castigaron." _

_El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreir. Cuando ella también sonrió él extendió su mano,"Charlie Weasley."_

"_Sé quién eres, todo el colegio conoce a la nueva estrellita de Gryffindor," dijo la muchacha dejándolo con la mano extendida._

_El pelirrojo sencillamente se levantó y entró a la cabaña diciendo, "no sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo tratando de ser amable con una Slytherin."_

_La muchacha se levantó y colocando sus manos sobre su cintura en actitud desafiante le contestó,_

"_¿por qué señor Weasley no resiste a una chica que no esté dispuesta a lanzarse a sus pies? Mi nombre es Daphne, Daphne Tonks."_

_Fang ladró asustando a la chica y haciendo conocida la presencia del profesor Severus Snape quien venía acercándose por el costado de la cabaña._

"_Con que allí está Señorita Tonks," dijo el Profesor Snape deteniéndose a unos pasos antes de llegar hasta el final de la cabaña, sin percatarse de la presencia del pelirrojo en la puerta de la cabaña. "Llevo más de veinte minutos esperándola en el sótano de pociones."_

_Respirando profundamente la chica contestó, "Profesor Snape. Fui sancionada, de nuevo. La profesora McGonagall me envió con Hagrid."_

"_¿Y se puede saber qué hizo esta vez Señorita Tonks,"_ la voz del profesor Snape dejaba sentir su descontento.

_No habiendo ninguna razón para ocultar el delito la chica simplemente dijo, "coloqué un letrero semipermanente en la espalda de Verónica Smethley."_

"_¿Utilizó un encantamiento o una tintura?"_

"_Una mezcla de los dos Profesor."_

_Por un momento algo ligeramente parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del profesor Snape. "¿Añil, calamar, índigo, qué utilizó como tinte?"_

"_Cascaras de cacahuate rojo."_

"_¿Y qué utilizó por mordiente?"_

"_Sulfato de cobre."_

"_Si hubiese utilizado añil se hubiese ahorrado el uso de mordientes y el olor hubiese sido insoportable y tan difícil de retirar como el letrero,"_ el tono de decepción en la voz del profesor Snape era evidente. Dándose la vuelta sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada añadió, "traiga corteza de Roble, de Nogal y al menos una libra de cochinillas, _Hagrid le dirá dónde encontrarlas, su hora de detención en el sótano será a las siete."_

"_Con todo respeto profesor. La hora de la cena en el gran comedor es a las siete."_

_Girándose de perfil y con una evidente sonrisa de satisfacción el profesor Snape le contestó, "éso, Señorita Tonks debió haberlo pensado antes de colocar el letrero en la espalda de la señorita Smethley." Sin decir más el profesor Snape se alejó por donde había venido._

"_Así que eres la alumna favorita de Snape," comentó casualmente Charlie, el pelirrojo, quien estaba ahora recostado contra el marco de la puerta._

"_Snape no tiene favoritos," dijo la muchacha, incapáz de levantar su vista del suelo._

"_Te da clases extra ¿no?"_

"_Tengo detención con él todos los martes."_

"_¿Otra broma?"_

"_Confundí el polvo de Mantícora con el de Mandrágora e hice explotar un caldero en la clase del primer año. Desde entonces está determinado a demostrarle a toda la casa que incluso alguien tan torpe como yo puede aprender pociones. Así que no le importa el tiempo extra que tenga que emplear en mí."_

"_No pareces torpe."_

"_Entonces no me conoces lo suficiente."_

"_¿Por qué le pusiste el letrero en la espalda a Verónica Smethley? Digo, para todos era evidente que su busto no podía ser natural. Ella ya se estaba avergonzando sola."_

_Encogiéndose de hombros, la muchacha contestó,"quería poner a prueba mi encantamiento." Pero tras un segundo de vacilación agregó, "además estaba diciendo cosas horribles acerca de mi familia... creo que algunas son ciertas, pero eso no le da derecho a..."_

"_Había mortífagos en tu familia." Más que una pregunta, fue una conclusión._

_Hacía apenas unos cuantos años que Lord Voldemort había sido desvanecido, pero la publicidad de los siguientes años se encargó de hacer conocidos la mayoría de los nombres de sus seguidores y convertirlos en el blanco de todo tipo de bromas e historias degradantes._

"_Mi segundo apellido es Black y mi primer nombre no es Daphne, es Nymphadora, pero no me gusta porque la gente siempre está tratando de acortarlo y hacer comentarios ridículos con él, así que..."_

"_Sólo elegiste el nombre de otra ninfa."_

_Levantando su vista del suelo la chica le dijo, "¿sabes, no eres tan malo para ser un Gryffindor."_

"_Y tu no eres tan mala para ser la alumna favorita de Snape."_

_Esa noche, Nymphadora Tonks perdió su cena en el gran comedor, pero no podía estar más sonriente para cuando llegó a cumplir con su detención en el sótano del castillo de Hogwarts._

* * *

(Tiempo presente) 

Charlie acababa de aparecerse afuera de la entrada del apartamento de Nymphadora Tonks, cuando ella abrió la puerta.

"Hola."

"Hola."

"Necesitamos hablar," le dijo Charlie, justificando su presencia allí.

"Sí, ya lo sé. Por eso estas parado aquí ¿no?"

"Así es."

Tonks se hizo a un lado invitándolo a entrar.

"Mira," intentó comenzar a explicar Charlie.

"¿Puedo hablar primero," preguntó Tonks

"De acuerdo."

"Debiste haber mencionado el hecho de que aún te gustan las mujeres."

"Por favor Dora, no es como si fuera un secreto que siempre me has gustado. Fuiste mi novia por casi tres años. Yo no estaba fingiendo los orgasmos que tenía contigo."

"Pero eso no impidió que fueras a buscar orgasmos con otras personas. Y del sexo opuesto, digo de tu mismo sexo... ¡cómo se diga!"

"Nunca planeé serte infiel," tras un rápido examen de conciencia, Charlie tuvo que admitir que tal vez eso no era del todo cierto, así que especificó, "de acuerdo. Al menos no al principio. Soy gay Tonks, fue una sorpresa cuando lo descubrí y tal vez fui un cobarde en no reconocerlo antes de lastimarte. Pero eso nunca tuvo nada que ver con lo que sentía por tí. Has de cuenta que tu helado favorito es la vainilla, estas muy seguro de que tu helado favorito es la vainilla y también tienes la suerte de haber descubierto la fábrica donde preparan el mejor helado de vainilla del mundo, pero entonces una tarde alguien te ofrece helado de chocolate y de tanto en vez te has encontrado preguntándote si el helado de chocolate es para tí, lo cual es confuso, porque en realidad disfrutas de la vainilla, pero sigues teniendo tus dudas, así que sólo por salir de dudas decides probar el chocolate y entonces tienes una revelación. Te das cuenta de que no hay forma de que la vainilla vuelva a ser tu sabor favorito, pero eso no quiere decir que te haya dejado de gustar la vainilla, porque la vainilla es espléndida. Sólo quiere decir que desde entonces sabes que tu sabor favorito es el chocolate."

"¿Cuanto llevas ensayando ese discurso?"

"¿Cuatro años?"

"¿Me fuiste infiel durante todo un año?"

"Fui un cobarde."

"Sí, creo que evidentemente ya habíamos establecido ese punto con anterioridad."

"Dora, nunca he querido lastimarte."

"Te creo Charlie, pero si deseas volver a probar la vainilla vas a tener que buscarte otra fábrica, porque estoy enamorada de Remus."

"Lo sé. Lo supe desde que te volví a ver. Hubo una época en la que solias mirarme como ahora lo miras a él. Yo no planeé lo que sucedió entre nosotros esta mañana. No fui a buscarte con ninguna segunda intención, estaba preocupado por tí porque te considero mi amiga, pero cuando te tuve tan cerca no pude evitar recordar lo bien que la pasábamos juntos, Dora. Tú estabas ahí también y lo sentiste tanto como yo."

"Creo que soy un émpata."

Esta última declaración de Tonks dejó completamente desconcertado a Charlie. "¿Como tu padre," preguntó como aclaración, mientras se preguntaba qué tenía eso que ver con lo que había sucedido.

"Las cosas se han venido saliendo un poco de control en mi vida. Esta mañana tu sentías que te estaba correspondiendo pero en realidad sólo no podía detenerme," le explicó Tonks. Las palabras demoraron un par de segundos en tener sentido para Charlie, pero cuando lo tuvieron el descontento en su cara era más que evidente.

Por un momento consideró en simplemente marcharse de allí, pero cuando estaba girándose para irse, Tonks le detuvo por uno de sus brazos diciendo, "¿Charlie?"

Safándose brúscamente del toque de Tonks Charlie contestó, "¡Que versión tan conveniente¿es lo que le dijiste a Remus?"

"¿Tu crees que sería capas de mentirte con algo así?"

"¡Qué quieres que te diga¿que acepte que estuve a punto de violarte," para el final de la frase Charlie estaba gritando. Recobrando su aliento y moderando de nuevo el tono de su voz agregó, "yo nunca te lastimaría así."

"Lo sé," dijo Tonks acercándose a él y tomándolo por una de sus manos, " jamás te he acusado de algo así. Yo nunca he dicho que no quería que me tocases, sólo que no podía detenerme. No podía decirte que me parecía una muy mala idea, aunque mi cuerpo opinase lo contrario. No sé cómo funciona. Por ejemplo, no sé porqué no está sucediendo nada en este instante. No sé qué me está sucediendo, pero en estos últimos días cuando menos lo pienso mi parte racional decide irse de vacaciones. Aún soy yo, son mis emociones y mis deseos, pero no puedo pensar, sólo sentir."

"¿Has hablado de esto con Ted?" Charlie acarició una de las mejillas de Tonks con una de sus manos.

"Terminamos discutiendo de nuevo," dijo Tonks apretando un poco sus labios al final de la frase y soltando la mano de Charlie.

"Tal vez Dumbledore pueda ayudarte."

El pánico en la mirada de Tonks fue instantáneo. "Charlie, si alguien más se entera podría perder mi trabajo como Auror."

"Conozco esa mirada Dora, y no va a funcionar conmigo, no me voy a quedar cruzado de brazos viendo cómo te haces daño."

"Charlie, sólo necesito tiempo para entender y aceptar lo que me está sucediendo. Tú menos que nadie tiene el derecho de negarme ese tiempo."

* * *

N/A: Espero que con este capitulo se haya aclarado un poco más todo. Como de costumbre ls invito a mi pagina personal que ahora tiene un redireccionamiento más corto, aunque la palabrita más difícil sigue siendo la misma w w w . m e t a m o r p h a g u s . t k si tienen alguna pregunta para alguno de los personajes, pueden dejarla allá. 


	25. Gemidos

**Capítulo XXV**

**Gimiendo**

_23 de Septiembre de 1995_

_Satisfecha consigo misma, por haber logrado entrar al número doce de Grimmauld Place sin haber despertado al horrible retrato de la Señora Black, ni haber tropezado con ningún maligno portasombrillas, lo último que esperaba sentir Tonks eran las firmes manos de un hombre que rodearon su boca y cintura, impidiéndole moverse o gritar. _

_Cuando estamos en peligro, mil pensamientos cruzan por nuestra mente en un segundo, Tonks podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón en los oídos¿cómo habían logrado entrar a Grimmauld Place¿qué había sucedido con Sirius, con Remus? Los gemidos de una mujer podían escucharse provenientes del estudio y Tonks no pudo evitar reprocharse a sí misma no haber sido más atenta a los sonidos hasta este momento. ¿La Señora Weasley, Arabella, Emmeline, Hestia?. _

"_Soy yo, Remus," susurró en su oído su supuesto atacante, pero pasarían unos cuantos segundos extra antes de que estas palabras retrasadas por el pánico tomaran sentido en el cerebro de Tonks. Remus parecía consciente de ésto y permaneció sosteniéndola firmemente hasta cuando ella intentó girarse para buscar su rostro en busca de la confirmación de su identidad y de una explicación. _

"_Vamos afuera," le indicó Remus tomándola por un brazo y dirigiéndola hacia la puerta, pero. Tonks no podía pensar abandonar Grimmauld mientras una mujer estaba siendo lastimada en el estudio._

"_¿Qué sucede Remus¿Quién está en el estudio," preguntó Tonks manteniéndose firme en el su posición y casi como respuesta a sus preguntas, un gemido masculino particularmente fuerte seguido por una femenina exclamación de'¡Eso es Sirius, dámelo todo!' se escuchó hasta el umbral del retrato, despertando a la Señora Black._

"_Sucios fornicadores¡cómo osan profanar mi casa!. Seres de la perdición y la cochambre deberíais buscar otro lugar para revolcaros como los animales que sois..."_

_Esta vez, cuando Remus la invitó a salir de Grimmauld, Tonks no opuso ninguna resistencia. Se habían alejado una cuadra, cuando Tonks se animó a decir llevando una de sus manos hacia la frente, "¿Sirius?" Remus asintió con un gesto de su cabeza, aunque un cierto color rosado se comenzaba a esparcir por sus mejillas._

_Tonks no estaba muy segura de querer conocer la respuesta, pero igual se animó a hacer la siguiente pregunta, "¿Con quién está allá? No me dirás que contrató una..."_

"_No. Sirius no es tan idiota como para arriesgar la seguridad de la Orden," replicó inmediatamente Remus._

"_¡Entonces es un miembro de la orden!" Tonks se había detenido y en su rostro se registraba una sonrisa de picardía, "déjame adivinar, no puede ser la Señora Figg, es muy vieja para Sirius, La Señora Weasley está felizmente casada así que tampoco puede ser ella, Hestia Jones... juraría que ella está interesada en Kingsley." _

_Remus había decidió seguir caminando unos pasos dándole la espalda a Tonks, lo que ella interpretó como signo evidente de que se estaba acercando a la identidad de la compañía de Sirius. Tonks corrió un poco para alcanzar a Remus y pararse delante de él, quería descubrir en su rostro si acertaba o no, así que continuó diciendo, "ni McGonagall, ni Vance se prestarían para un romance fugaz," _

_Los labios de Remus se tensaron formando una línea e imprimiendo cierto grado de tensión a su barbilla, así que Tonks supo que había atinado. "¡McGonagall," exclamó sorprendida, pero la expresión de la cara de Remus le dejó saber que se había equivocado dejando como una única opción posible a, "¿Emmeline Vance?"_

"_Yo no he dicho una sóla palabra," aseguró Remus, rodeando a Tonks y prosiguiendo su caminar._

"_Entonces no importará que regrese y salude a Sirius," dijo Tonks dándose media vuelta como si en verdad pensara en retornar a Grimmauld.. _

_Remus la sujetó por un brazo deteniéndola."De acuerdo, Emmeline y Sirius. ¿Contenta?"_

"_Creí que Sirius era gay," las palabras dejaron la boca de Tonks, antes de que pudiera pensar en si debía decirlas o no._

"_A Sirius le gusta jugar con lo que la gente piensa de él," comenzó a explicar Remus al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, Tonks le seguía el paso. Remus continuó, "no sé que te habrá dicho Sirius, pero no tiene ningún problema relacionándose con mujeres."_

"_¿Problema?"_

_Remus se detuvo de nuevo, mirando a Tonks directamente a los ojos, como quien trata de explicar algo que la otra persona no quiere escuchar. " Mira," comenzó a decirle, "Sirius no es un mal sujeto, pero..."_

"_Pero en ocasiones puede ser un bastardo manipulador," terminó Tonks por Remus._

"_Pero en ocasiones puede comportarse como un bastardo manipulador," repitió de forma similar Remus, dejando algo de la tensión que se había acumulado sobre sus hombros con una profunda respiración. Después continuó, "en nuestro último año en Hogwarts, hubo un baile. Sirius me besó en la mitad de la pista de baile y me declaró su amor en frente de todos. No podrías creer la cantidad de citas que consiguió después de eso, todas las chicas de nuestro año con excepción de Lilly parecían dispuestas a tratar de ayudarlo a salir de su 'confusión'"_

"_¿Tu qué le dijiste?"_

"_¿Decirle¿Qué se supone que podría decirle, avísame primero la próxima vez que decidas besarme en frente de todos?"_

_Tonks comenzó a reirse y Remus con ella a pesar de que nunca antes le había parecido gracioso ese recuerdo en particular de su adolescencia._

* * *

Cansada e intentando evitar fijar la mirada en Remus, Tonks se encontraba esperando que diera inicio una reunión extraordinaria de la Orden del Fénix que había sido convocada dados los trágicos acontecimientos de las últimas horas.

La sala de la madriguera había sido adecuada para cumplir como sitio de reunión para las tres docenas de miembros que se había alcanzado a contactar en esa madrugada. Los habituales sofás habían sido expandidos mágicamente y dónde antes se sentaban tres personas ahora tomaban asiento ocho. Pero incluso así se tuvo que conjurar un puñado de sillas extra y reacomodar un par de estantes para dar asiento a todos los asistentes.

"Nunca creí que pudiera decir esto, pero me alegro que los gemelos no estén viviendo aquí," comentó la Señora Weasley a su esposo, después de haber sorprendido a Ron y a Ginny husmeando en las escaleras. Desde la segunda semana de inauguración de su tienda, los gemelos habían tomado por residencia el segundo piso de su local en el Callejón Diagon , aún en contra de todos los peros y objeciones que la Señora Weasley había encontrado. El Señor Weasley sencillamente colocó una mano en su hombro y besó la frente de su esposa.

El gesto conmovió profundamente a Tonks quien en contra de todas las promesas que se había hecho a sí misma se se encontró buscando instintivamente la mirada de Remus para ver si él también había notado el gesto. Remus por su parte se veía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, como buscando una respuesta en el fondo de la copa de ponche que la Señora Weasley había servido a cada uno de los invitados. Snape que se encontraba sentado a su lado en el sillón de en frente, tampoco se veía mejor, excepto que como cosa realmente extraña no sólo había aceptado una copa de ponche de la Señora Weasley, sino que ahora se encontraba por la tercera.

"Y penzar que pudizte serr tu," comentó Fleur dirigiéndose a Tonks. Snape se levantó súbitamente de su asiento, casi volcando la mesita de centro en su repentino movimiento. Excusándose, se dirigió hacia el baño.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que Tonks apenas si podía dar cuentas de cómo habían sucedido los hechos de esa tarde. Estaba hablando con Charlie, cuando un urgente comunicado del Ministerio de Magia le ordenaba reportarse de inmediato al trabajo. Lo hizo y para su completa sorpresa fue para hacer un levantamiento de un cadáver, el de Emmeline Vance a unas contadas cuadras del ministerio. Efectivamente, el ataque en el que había fallecido Emmeline sucedió durante un turno de la Orden del Fénix que originalmente había sido asignado a Tonks. Y efectivamente desde que Tonks descubrió la muerte de Emmeline Vance un sólo pensamiento había estado en su mente. 'Debí haber sido yo y no ella'.

Como sea, antes de que Tonks pudiera contestar, Kingsley quien se encontraba sentado al lado de Tonks objetó, "pudo ser cualquiera de nosotros."

"¿Entonzes los rrumorres de un atentado al prrimerr ministrro muggle erran cierrtos," preguntó Fleur siguiendo la conversación con Kingsley.

"Desafortunadamente. Nosotros preocupados por custodiar Azkaban y los ataques ocurriendo bajo nuestras propias narices. Las horas de Fudge como ministro de magia están contadas ."

"¿Y cuándo será nombrada Amelia Bonnes como la nueva ministra de magia," preguntó Bill quien hasta el momento había permanecido callado simplemente sosteniendo la mano de Fleur.

"Dicen que esta mañana se estaba entrevistando con Fudge. Yo creo que tal vez mañana antes del medio día se habrá hecho público el nuevo nombramiento," contestó Kingsley, aunque antes de que terminase la última frase, Dumbledore hacía su aparición en la chimenea de los Weasley.

"Noches a todos," dijo Dumbledore sacudiéndose el polvo de la capa, con una de sus manos, debido a que la otra estaba completamente vendada en un improvisado cabestrillo alrededor de su cuello. "Lamento el retraso," continuó diciendo al tiempo que tomaba asiento en una silla cercana. Se le veía cansado, pero lo más preocupante era que su rostro reflejaba que habría aún más malas noticias. "Son tiempos difíciles para todos nosotros, nunca creimos que sería de otra forma en el momento en que decidimos oponernos a la violencia, a la exclusión y al odio. Esta tarde perdimos a una amiga, a una colega, a una gran mujer que entregó su vida por estos ideales y aunque no podemos acompañarla en su última morada, su recuerdo siempre estará con nosotros. Lamentablemente, tengo que informarles que el motivo de mi retraso se debió a otra terrible noticia. Otra gran mujer ha sido asesinada esta noche. Amelia Bonnes fue encontrada muerta en su casa." Como un súbito aguacero, el rumor de las exclamaciones de sorpresa y contrariedad inundó la sala.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y continuó aumentando el tono de su voz, "es ahora cuando nuetro valor está siendo puesto a prueba, tal vez mañana será mi turno o el turno de otro de los presentes en esta sala. Pero aunque es posible asesinar a los hombres, no es posible asesinar ni a los ideales, ni a los recuerdos." Tras una pausa de silencio que duró unos cuantos segundos, continuó, "mañana a primera hora Rufus Scrimegeour será nombrado nuevo ministro de magia." De nuevo la habitación fue invadida por los murmullos de los presentes, pero esta vez, Dumbledore no hizo ningún esfuerzo por seguir hablando para todos.

"Rufus Scrimegeour¿Cabeza de la División de Aurores," preguntó Dedalous Diggle desde su puesto al lado de la chimenea. Kingsley y Tonks lo confirmaron enseguida.

"¿ Amelia Bonnes asesinada, pero si era la bruja más poderosa de mi generación," dijo la Señora Weasley apretando sus manos una contra la otra repetitivamente, era evidente que aún estaba esperando algún tipo de equivocación en la terrible noticia.

"Tuvo que ser obra de Voldemort en persona," contestó Ojoloco Moody, Dumbledore le dio la razón con un gesto.

"Sé que tal vez no es el momento para esto," dijo Mundungus Fletcher, rompiendo con el silencio que se había apoderado de la sala, "pero he escuchado rumores de un amigo de un amigo que tiene cierto negocio de vacas en las tierras del Oeste y mi amigo dijo que un par de sus vacas desaparecieron y el cree haber reconocido pisadas de gigantes en sus tierras."

"Algunos gigantes están de su lado. Después del atentado en el puente Brockdale no nos cabe la menor duda. Movilizarlos por las tierras del Oeste podría resultar discreto, eficaz y en un par de semanas podría incluso sitiar la ciudad. Definitivamente tenemos que revisar, Señor Weasley, Hagrid¿nos colaborarían con esta misión?." Charlie y Hagrid asintieron inmediatamente. Dumbledore continuó, "El ministro también debe ser informado. ¿Mundungus, podrías hacer que efectivamente algunos de tus amigos pongan la denuncia oficial ante el ministerio?"

"Seguro," contesto 'Dung'.

"La vigilancia de la oficina del ministro muggle continuará," declaró Dumbledore, no sin aclarar, "pero no habrá mas turnos solitarios para ningún tipo de misión de la Orden."

"¿Y Harry," preguntó la Señora Figg, "¿se quedará con los Dursleys este verano?"

"No. Lo último que Harry necesita es sentirse sólo. Estoy seguro que con un poco de seguridad extra Molly estará feliz de cuidarlo ¿no es cierto Molly," contra todo pronóstico de la noche, una verdadera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la Señora y el Señor Weasley.

"Debemos organizar una misión para recogerlo," preguntó rápidamente Ojoloco Moody.

Dumbledore lo negó con su cabeza, "esta vez yo iré a recogerlo personalmente Moody, hay cierto asunto con el que Harry tal vez podría ayudarme. Pero hasta entonces, los turnos de vigilancia en Privet Drive continuarán."

Las asignaciones de la semana fueron hechas y para sorpresa de Tonks, el turno de vigilancia de Privet Drive del día siguiente le fue asignado con la compañía de Remus Lupin por el propio Dumbledore.


	26. No dolio mucho

**Capítulo XXVI**

**No dolio... mucho**

Remus decidió caminar desde Hogsmeade. Era verano, pero aún así tuvo que abotonar por completo su capa y comenzar su marcha hacia Hogwarts con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando que el ejercicio físico fuese suficiente para calentar su cuerpo. Había madrugado demasiado. ¿A quién engañaba? no había logrado dormir en lo absoluto, pero eso es lo normal para un hombre lobo.

Remus caminaba, aunque la actividad que realmente lo mantenía ocupado en ese momento era el recuerdo, porque hay ciertos lugares que son más fuertes en recuerdo que en presencia. Cada giro del camino, cada piedra, cada árbol, la forma en la que la luz invade el espacio es un claro detonador de otros momentos que hasta ese instante habían permanecido dormidos en nosotros.

Recordaba la primera vez que recorrió este camino hacia Hogsmeade, la risa de James y Sirius. Incluso se permitió recordar la tranquilidad que tantas veces encontró en Peter y los gestos hasta hoy sardónicos de Snape. Recordaba palabras sueltas como mañana, como seremos y como Lily. Recordó haberse sentado en aquella piedra y haber contemplado el sol ponerse desde allí y haberse subido en aquel otro árbol y haber terminado con la ropa completamente empapada, porque entonces era invierno y había nevado.

Pensó en Tonks, la imaginó sonriendo, caminando con los que debieron haber sido sus amigos, comiendo ranas de chocolate e intercambiando los cromos. La imaginó con coletas y vestido, la imaginó corriendo de la mano de un pelirrojo, para refugiarse debajo de algún árbol, mientras pasaba la lluvia. La imaginó con la camiseta empapada y besándose apasionadamente con el pelirrojo debajo del mismo árbol, deseó haber podido ser ese chico, deseó su juventud, sus pecas, su cabello rojo, su normalidad y por sobre todas las cosas deseó poder tener a Nymphadora entre sus brazos en ese instante.

¿Recuerdo o imaginación¿acaso el pasado realmente sucedió como lo recordamos¿a caso no tenemos que improvisar siempre un poco¿a caso no perdemos siempre una parte¿a caso las anécdotas no terminan siendo narradas con la misma selección de palabras una y otra vez, porque es mucho más fácil recordar palabras que lo que realmente sucedió?

Remus cerró los ojos y recordó la sombra de otro árbol a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí, recordó la escencia única de Nymphadora Tonks, recordó su sonrisa y la textura de su piel. Abrió los ojos y trató de no pensar más en ella, no quería convertirla en recuerdo, cuando todavía era una sensación sobre su cuerpo.

Finalmente el castillo se reveló ante los ojos de Remus con una luz menos perfecta de lo que lo había hecho en su mente y Hagrid le escoltó hasta la puerta del castillo.

"Dumbledore está indispuesto, me temo que no podrá atenderlo en esta oportunidad Lupin," dijo Snape en cuanto dislumbró la silueta de Remus en el pasillo que conducía hacia las habitaciones de los maestros.

"¿Sigue mal," preguntó Remus con notable consternación.

Snape asintió con una leve inclinación de su cabeza. Parecía que se marcharía sin decir una palabra más, pero entonces tomando completamente por sorpresa a Remus, preguntó, "¿Cómo sigue su amiga... el auror... el metamórphago?"

"Ella tiene un nombre Severus."

"Un nombre del que ella reniega si recuerdo correctamente."

"Puede llamarla Tonks." Remus no pudo evitar sentirse infantil con este intercambio de palabras con Snape. Era evidente que ahora que Sirius no estaba, Snape buscaba desesperadamente alguien en quien enfocar su estrés pero Remus no tenía ninguna intención de ofrecerse para la vacante.

"Trataré de recordarlo. Aunque si bien yo puedo olvidar el nombre de uno de mis estudiantes, nunca olvido 'cómo' comportarme con ellos."

El filo de la lengua de Snape había tocado a Remus. "Ella nunca fue mi estudiante Severus," le contestó puntualizando cada palabra.

"¿Y esa fue razón suficiente para cruzar la línea," dijo Snape arqueando una ceja.

"Ciertamente no planeo explicarle mi relación con Nymphadora." Consciente de que no deseaba empeorar la ya deteriorada relación que tenía con Snape, Remus deseaba poner fin a una conversación que no llevaría a ninguna parte.

"Como si hubiese mucho que explicar..." Snape le dió la espalda a Remus para marcharse.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntó Remus, siendo vagamente consciente de que había caido en el juego de Snape.

"Como profesor, uno llega a conocer muy bien a sus estudiantes señor Lupin." Snape se había girado de nuevo e incluso se acercó hacia Remus un par de pasos. "Uno puede darse cuenta de sus necesidades , cualidades y defectos incluso mejor que sus propios padres." Snape y Remus tenían la misma estatura.

"La señorita Nymphadora Tonks Black," continuó diciendo Snape, " fue un caso muy especial para mí como educador. Como todo Black, carecía de la habilidad de poderse comportar, necesitaba llamar la atención constantemente," dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos. Con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa añadió, "creo que perdió más puntos para Slytherin que ningún otro estudiante en la historia de Hogwarts."

"Los alumnos más brillantes pueden resultar difíciles," le objetó Remus, previendo que tal vez Snape fuese a continuar hablando demeritoriamente de Tonks.

"Usted no ha entendido mi punto Lupin, siempre he estado consciente de las capacidades de la Señorita Tonks, pero así mismo me es imposible dejar de notar el patrón en su conducta..." Snape hizo una pausa. El silencio de Remus le sirvió de indicador para continuar. "Siempre ha tenido un especial gusto por... ¿Cómo decirlo?" hizo otra pausa, no tanto para encontrar la palabra adecuada en su cabeza, sino para saborear la tensión en la que se encontraba Remus. "¿El peligro? o será más preciso decir ¿la tragedia?"

"La Señorita Tonks tenía los medios y las habilidades suficientes para destacarse en la profesión de su antojo en cualquier lugar del emisferio y sin embargo eligió la profesión más peligrosa que pudo encontrar. Y creo que me sobra recordarle el pasatiempo actual de la Señorita Tonks en el club del fénix. En fin¿quién soy yo para juzgar, supongo que hay quienes necesitan sentir esa chispa de riesgo en sus vidas para sentirse con vida." Snape comenzó a dar un par de pasos entorno de Remus obligando a éste a girarse sobre sí mismo, para no perder el contacto de sus miradas. "Y en cuanto al corazón," prosiguió Snape, "es evidente que el patrón también se repite allí. Una chica aceptablemente agraciada, inteligente, para muchos graciosa, créame que nunca le han faltado pretendientes. Para mí fue una decepción verla el último año siendo manoseada por un Weasley bueno para nada. Yo sólo puedo suponer la colección de perdedores que habrá coleccionado desde entonces, pero estoy seguro que ninguno compite contra usted. Sin trabajo, sin dinero, sin salud, sin futuro."

Todo autocontrol se perdió en el momento en el que Snape evocó la figura de Charlie Weasley. Y con una facilidad definitivamente sobrehumana Remus levantó y sostuvo contra la pared a un hombre de su misma talla y mayor peso. Snape no movio un dedo para detener a Remus y con una sonrisa de increible satisfacción personal agregó, "una bestia capáz de romperle el cuello a cualquiera en cualquier instante."

Remus soltó inmediatamente a Snape, girándose para partir, incapás de sostener la mirada de Snape en estos momentos.

"La señorita Tonks siempre ha sido una adicta al riesgo y quién mejor que un hombre lobo para proveérselo en la cama," concluyó Snape, cuando Remus ya había comenzado a caminar en la dirección opuesta. Sin dar una mirada atrás se dirigió en dirección hacia los calabozos del castillo.

Remus caminaba rápidamente manteniendo la mirada en el suelo. Lo único que quería era salir de allí lo antes posible, antes de que la batalla de sus propias voluntades decidiera darle la razón a Snape con el uso de la fuerza física. Sin embargo, al girar el pasillo se topó con la silueta de un hombre viejo y cansado, le tomó unos segundos reconocerlo, pero cuando lo hizo, se dió cuenta de que se encontraba frente a Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Cuando Tonks llegó quince minutos antes de lo acordado para cumplir su turno en casa de la Señora Figg, Remus ya había llegado. En la mitad de la sala, en cuatro patas, con la camisa arremangada y con un plato de galletitas intentaba alimentar a los gatos de la Señora Figg.

"Es para que se acostumbren a él," le explicó la Señora Figg, "son buenos muchachos, pero no estan acostumbrados a la presencia de un hombre lobo."

"No te rías y sírveles un poco de leche," le reprendió el mismo Remus sonriendo, Tonks amaba esa sonrisa y por un instante creyó que tal vez el día de hoy tenía posibilidades de mejorar.

La Señora Figg entregó a Tonks un platón y una caja de leche y Tonks fue a ponerse de rodillas al lado de Remus. "Hola," le dijo al encontrar su mirada.

"Hola," respondió Remus, abandonando un poco la naturalidad de la sonrisa que hasta el momento tenía.

"Ay pero miren no más que hora es ya, no voy a llegar puntual jamás a ningún lugar en mi vida," dijo la Señora Figg comenzando a recolectar de diferentes lugares de la sala, su bolso, sus anteojos, su sombrilla, sus guantes, su abrigo, su barita y su sombrero. "En la cocina hay cena para los dos, sólo tienen que calentarla y ya, para el desayuno pueden utilizar lo que deseen. La comida de los gatos está en la tercera gaveta de la izquierda, es la bolsa azul, Agnes, la gata persa debe comer de la bolsa roja pero sólo un puñado de comida, ellos comen una sola vez al día, pero algún bocadillo deben tener por cena. El periódico llega a las 6 de la mañana, las Begonias deben ser regadas a esa misma hora, tienen que revisar la temperatura de la Miltonia esta noche, si baja de los 12 grados centígrados necesitará un poco de ayuda extra, ya le enseñé el hechizo a Remus. Desde el sofá o la silla de cuero pueden mirar hacia la ventana de Harry, el visillo no deja mirar hacia adentro, lo he revisado varias veces. Usualmente apago las luces a las nueve, justo después del Show de los Animales. Que pasen una buena noche y gracias por cuidar mi casa." Yarrojando un puñado de polvos flu desapareció por la chimenea.

"Algo me dice que ya llevabas tu buen rato aquí o ¿me equivoco," dijo Tonks sonriendo.

"Un rato," dijo Remus levantándose del suelo, la sonrisa ya se había borrado de su rostro. Tras un incómodo silencio finalmente se decidió a preguntar, "¿puedes terminar de darles la merienda, yo iré a dar una vuelta por los alrededores."

Tonks se sintió ofendida."¿Tanto te fastidia mi presencia ahora?"

"Alguien debe asegurar el perímetro."

"Nadie debe permanecer sólo, yo debo ir también. Además yo soy el auror aquí. Si alguien va a revisar la seguridad del sitio seré yo." Tonks se veía desafiante con las dos manos puestas sobre su cintura, descubriendo ligeramente la placa de Auror que pendía del cinturón de su pantalón.

"Como gustes." Remus se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de girar la perilla se volvió hacia Tonks quien le seguía a menos de un paso de distancia.

"Ahora ¿Qué?" Tonks giró sus ojos hacia el techo y se cruzó de brazos frente a Remus.

"No podemos llamar la atención ¿recuerdas," dijo aplicando un encantamiento desilusionador sobre su propio cuerpo, su silueta desapareció de vista.

"Ah sí claro," murmuró Tonks seguido por el mismo encantamiento desilusionador. Los dos se transladaron al otro lado de la puerta sin abrirla.

"¿Desde hace cuanto no puedes transformarte?" preguntó Remus, seguro de que Tonks hubiese preferido utilizar otra forma a un hechizo de invisibilidad para revisar la zona.

"Eso no parecía importarte ayer en la mañana," respondió Tonks comenzando a descender por las escaleras del frente de la casa de la Señora Figg.

Para su desgracia, una maceta se interpuso en su paso y Tonks cayó rodando estrepitosamente por los tres escalones restantes. Si alguien hubiese estado mirando, hubiese visto cómo una maceta se quebró y rodó escaleras abajo sin ninguna explicación, pero esa noche no había ojos extra.

Remus se apresuró en encontrar a Tonks en algún lugar sobre el camino de la entrada o la grama. Con un poco de atención, la luz rebota sobre los bordes de la silueta de todo cuerpo invisible, pero para Remus era suficiente con el aroma y el sonido de la respiración de Tonks para ubicarla con precisión.

Estaba en dolor, evidentemente se había lastimado en la caida, pero cuando Remus intentó tocarla, Tonks le apartó alejándolo de un empujón. "Deja de comportarte como una mocosa malcriada," le dijo Remus intentando auxiliarla de nuevo pero Tonks se volvió a zafar de su toque como pudo.

"Tal vez no puedo evitar comportarme como una mocosa malcriada, después de todo ¿no que soy 'demasiado jóven'?"

Convencido de que no podría razonar con Tonks en este estado, Remus se alejó un par de pasos. "Levántate, tenemos un trabajo que hacer," su tono era el de un profesor que reprende a un alumno y gracias al ángulo de la luz de la entrada, Tonks supo que Remus le estaba dando la espalda.

Tras musitar rápidamente un hechizo para reparar un huesos rotos, Tonks se incorporó. Demasiado pronto pues aún faltaba sanar los tendones, los músculos y la piel de su tobillo, pero su orgullo le exigía guardar silencio después de tan repentino ataque de inmadurez.

"Lo lamento," dijo comenzando a caminar y se sintió ciertamente afortunada de ser invisible.

"Han sido días difíciles para todos," dijo Remus aún dándole la espalda. La respiración de Tonks le indicaba que el dolor no había pasado, pero sabía que cualquier comentario al respecto sería negado o ignorado.

"Revisaremos más rápido la zona, si yo me encargo de la propiedad de los Dursley y tu de la propiedad de la Señora Figg ¿de acuerdo?" Y sin aguardar por una confirmación se alejó esperando que Tonks aprovechase su ausencia para tratar adecuadamente la lesión que se había ocasionado.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, estoy intentando volver a un ritmo decente de actualización de capítulos. La buena noticia es que estoy en vacaciones con tiempo e ideas para continuar la historia. En verdad les agradezco por su tiempo y paciencia al seguir esta historia, créanme cuando les digo que encuentro inspiración y ánimo para continuar escribiendo en sus comentarios. Todavía no les deseo una feliz navidad, porque espero actualizar antes. 


	27. La mas ridicula de las disculpas

**Capitulo XXVII**

**La más ridícula de las disculpas**

Alrededor de la propiedad de los Dursley, en un área que cubría una zona de unas tres manzanas a la redonda, los miembros de la Orden habían creado una intrincada pero sutil red de encantamientos que registraban el paso de todos los que transitaban por la zona. Los nombres y descripciones de cualquier muggle, mago o criatura mágica quedaban registrados en cada punto de control junto con la hora y el punto exacto en donde se habían ubicado.

Tonks leía el último registro del último punto de control en el que se encontraba por décima vez.

_Hora: Ocho y treinta._

_Lugar: Costado este de Magnolia Road. _(Justo a dos cuadras de la propiedad de los Dursley y lateral a Wisteria Walk, la calle en donde está ubicada la propiedad de la Señora Figg)

_Grado de alarma: Naranja. _(Normal por la presencia de una criatura mágica en la zona.)

_Tipo de criatura mágica:Hombre lobo._

_Identidad: Remus John Lupin._

Si bien era cierto que el sistema de alarma funcionaba automáticamente, los miembros de la Orden lo revisaban todo cada noche, para asegurarse que ningún punto de control estuviese averiado o hubiese sido alterado de alguna forma. Esta noche, todos los puntos de control estaban en perfectas condiciones, por lo menos los que Tonks había revisado y Remus tampoco había enviado ninguna señal de alarma o peligro.

Tonks suspiró. Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez él no regresaría a la casa de la Señora Figg hasta la mañana siguiente, para no tener que soportar la compañía de una niña inmadura. 'Tal vez nunca le interesaste de veras, tal vez sólo estaba buscando una forma elegante de zafarse de tí y lo primero que haces es demostrarle que ni siquiera puedes ser profesional en su presencia.'

Tonks se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz a su lado le dijo, "Supongo que es seguro decir que podemos ir adentro." Se trataba de Remus.

"¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?"

"No te has movido en los últimos diez minutos, es el último de los puntos de control que revisaste." Remus en realidad estaba mintiendo, no necesitaba la información de ningún punto de control, para sentir y reconocer a Tonks a metros de distancia. Pero eso era lo último que deseaba admitir en frente de ella en estos momentos.

Extraña cosa es el amor, para enrarecer todos los ambientes, crear abismos inexistentes que deboran desde dentro a todos los que le padecen. Ambos lamentaron tener que quitarse las máscaras de invisibilidad que hasta ahora les habían servido de protección, pero ya en el interior de la casa de la Señora Figg, no había razón para continuar con los encantamientos desilusionadores.

Tonks se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina, les ofreció su bocadillo a los gatos, mientras Remus se dirigió hacia el patio para revisar la temperatura de la Miltonia, esta noche no necesitaría ninguna ayuda para pasar la noche.

"¿Quieres algo de cenar?" preguntó Tonks desde la cocina.

Había algo en la cotidianidad doméstica de la escena que la lastimaba. '¿En realidad sería tan malo tener un futuro juntos?'

Remus entró a la cocina, Tonks se apoyaba sobre el lavaplatos al lado de la nevera, sus hombros desgarbados y su cabello que hoy era de un color mustio la hacían ver como una frágil viejecita. Pensó en intentar preguntarle de nuevo por su habilidad para transformarse, no sólo era como si no pudiese cambiar de forma, sino como si estuviese... '¿marchitándose?'. Le molestó la palabra, pero le molestó aún más no tener el valor para preguntarle de nuevo.

Cuando Tonks sintió la presencia de Remus en la cocina se giró hacia él.

"En verdad lamento mi comportamiento de hace un rato, no estaba siendo profesional," comenzó a disculparse.

"Está olvidado," dijo Remus levantando una de sus manos en para indicarle que se detuviera. "¿Quieres que hagamos dos turnos? te ves cansada, yo podría tomar el primero."

"De acuerdo." Tonks aceptó demasiado rápido, como para realmente estar de acuerdo con la decisión, pero no se sintió con fuerzas para contradecir a Remus. Dirigiéndose hacia la sala agregó, "pero dormiré aquí en el sofá y si algo sucede..."

"Te despertaré. ¿No quieres nada de comer?" Remus se encontraba de pie en el marco de la cocina.

"No tengo hambre."

Bajando a un mullido gato de rayas atigradas, Tonks se sentó en el crujiente sofá, se quitó las botas de su uniforme de Auror sin poder evitar fijarse en los numerosos rasguños que daban textura al mueble en su base y costados laterales, intentó tocar un pronunciado zarpazo de tres filosas garras que se destacaba sobre la base de madera, pero la presencia de Remus tomando asiento en la silla de cuero adyacente la detuvo. Los arañazos eran un tema de conversación e incluso de pensamiento vetado por esta noche.

"¿Tu no vas a comer nada?" preguntó Tonks. Uno de los gatitos más pequeños se subió al regazo de Remus sin ninguna advertencia previa.

"No tengo hambre, tal vez mas tarde." Remus fijó su atención en la ventana de la Señora Figg, que gracias a un encantamiento revelaba la vista de la ventana de Harry aunque en realidad se encontraban a dos cuadras de distancia.

Tonks cerró sus ojos, pero éstos insistían en seguirse moviendo sin encontrar una posición de reposo ¿tal vez será la luz? Como leyendo su mente, Remus apagó las luces principales dejando la habitación iluminada con la tenue luz proveniente de la calle.

Los ojos de Tonks descansaron un poco, pero ahora el cinturón de su uniforme le tallaba, lo aflojó un poco y se giró de costado en el sillón. Por desgracia, cuando se recostó en el sillón no previó la posición en la que usualmente acostumbraba dormir, recostada sobre su costado izquierdo y ahora se encontraba justo sobre el costado opuesto, intentó girarse sobre el costado correcto, pero el olor a comida de gato, calabaza y quien sabe a qué mas que estaba impregnado en el espaldar del sillón le impidió conservar esta posición. Intentó boca arriba, con las piernas estiradas, pero el cojín del sofá sobre el que estaba recostada resultaba demasiado alto y duro para su cuello. Pensó en levantarse y girarse por completo, para quedar sobre el costado izquierdo, pero pensar en la cercanía de Remus de ese lado del sofá la detuvo. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos sin lograr conciliar el sueño se dió por vencida abriendo los ojos.

"No puedo dormir," declaró sentándose en el sofá.

"Te mueves demasiado," le sonrió Remus, mientras acariciaba al gatito que yacía profundamente dormido sobre sus piernas.

'Para algunos es taaaan fácil,' pensó Tonks mirando al gatito con cierta envidia. Con cuidado de no despertarlo Remus levantó al gatito de sus piernas, se levantó y le colocó sobre la silla. El animal apenas si notó el cambio.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Tonks al ver a Remus levantarse.

"A la cocina."

"¿Y piensas dejar tu puesto de vigilancia así?"

"Tu estas despierta," contestó Remus desde la cocina.

"Yo estoy intentando dormir."

"Sin exito."

Al cabo de un par de minutos Remus regresó a la sala en donde Tonks todavía se encontraba sentada en el sofá, prestando atenta vigilancia a la ventana de Harry.

"Toma," le dijo ofreciéndole a Tonks una taza con una bebida humeante.

"¿Qué es?"

"Leche caliente."

"Gracias," dijo Tonks tomando la taza y soplando para beber el primer sorbo.

"¿Ha pasado algo en la ventana de Harry?"

"Nada. Aún hay luz."

Remus pareció vacilar por un instante entre levantar de nuevo al gatito o sentarse en el sofá al lado de Tonks, finalmente se sentó en el sofá.

"Sé que probablemente soy la persona menos indicada, pero si quieres hablar..." Remus miraba sus propias manos, pero sonaba sincero.

"Estaré bien Remus," dijo Tonks tomando otro sorbo de su leche.

"Lo sé, eso lo sé," dijo pasando una de sus manos por entre su cabello.

Remus iba a levantarse del sofá cuando Tonks comentó, "todas estas cosas sucediendo tan cerca de nosotros... ¿Sabías que estuve en la heladería el mismo día que Florean Fortescue desapareció?"

"Tal vez fue lo mejor, que ha sucedido en mucho tiempo," comentó Remus sin ningún remordimiento en su voz.

"¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así?"

"Sé que no es la mejor cosa para decir." Remus parecía tener dificultad en encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar la situación. "Siempre hubo rumores de que no se comportaba adecuadamente con todos los chicos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nada," le dijo a Tonks mirándola a la cara.

"Es una acusación muy seria Remus."

"Lo sé, si alguna vez hubiese tenido una sola prueba, ten la seguridad de que yo mismo lo hubiese denunciado."

Tonks vaciló por un segundo antes de preguntar, "¿Alguna vez intento...?"

"No, no conmigo."

No conmigo, las palabras de Remus dejaron a Tonks preguntándose por la fuente de tal declaración, tuvo que ser alguien cercano a Remus, lo suficientemente cercano como para confiarle un secreto de ese tipo y alguien en quien él creyese. ¿Sirius, Peter?. Era evidente que no obtendría más respuestas de Remus, así que Tonks decidió dejar esa conversación allí e intentar un nuevo tópico. Sobre la mesita de centro de la Señora Figg descansaban un par de copias viejas del Profeta y un pequeño pergamino en el que se leía en la escasa iluminación de la sala:

_Enviado por: El ministerio de Magia_

_Para: Arabella Doreen Figg_

_Wisteria Walk _

_Protegiendo su hogar y su familia contra las fuerzas oscuras._

"He hablado con Peter de nuevo." La declaración de Remus rasgó el silencio y la calma que hasta entonces decoraban la habitación. Tonks sostuvo su respiración mientras Remus continuó, "me confirmó lo de los Gigantes en las tierras del Oeste y dice que hay una manada de hombres lobo comandada por Greyback en las tierras del Norte."

Tonks respiró. "Charlie y Hagrid ya están en las tierras del Oeste y esta mañana Scrimgeour envió un grupo de aurores a investigar, estoy segura que sea cual sea la amenaza, estamos preparados para enfrentarla. En cuanto a los hombres lobo en las tierras del Norte, es difícil decir nada, porque ese territorio está fuera de los límites legales del ministerio, desde que no ataquen a nadie, no podemos detener a nadie allí, están en su territorio."

"Lo sé. Todo eso lo sé perfectamente, por eso me ofrecí a ir personalmente e investigar qué se proponen," la solemnidad en la voz de Remus no parecía normal. Tonks deseó que la habitación tuvieses más luz, para poder leer mejor las expresiones en el rostro de Remus.

"Yo puedo ofrecerme como tu compañera para la exploración de la zona," dijo Tonks, pero recordando el actual estado de su relación con Remus agregó, "si no te incomoda mi compañía."

"No has entendido," dijo Remus dejando escapar una profunda respiración. "No es un trabajo que se pueda hacer en una noche o en una semana. Voy a unirme a los lobos salvajes."

"Estas permitiendo que Peter te manipule a su antojo." Tonks dejó a un lado la taza de leche caliente.

"De hecho fue idea de Dumbledore y yo acepté." Remus miraba de nuevo sus manos.

"¿Le dijiste de Peter?"

Remus exaló algo parecido a una risa, "No exactamente, pero él ya había escuchado rumores de Greyback."

"Greyback fue el hombre lobo que te atacó cuando eras niño ¿cierto?" Remus le contestó con una inclinación de su cabeza. "Y ¿qué planeas hacer, ir allá y decirle que has extrañado su compañía por los últimos treinta años y que de repente sentiste la necesidad de buscar su compañía?" Tonks sujetó a Remus por uno de sus brazos.

"Planeo ir allá y decirle que estoy cansado de vivir como un ciudadano de tercera en el mundo mágico," dijo Remus soltándose de Tonks brúscamente. Tras un segundo en el que recobró su compostura añadió en un tono mucho más bajo, "además no han sido treinta años desde la última vez que vi a Greyback."

Con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, Remus colocó su cabeza entre sus manos. "Cuando Lily y James murieron, cuando creí que Sirius había asesinado a Peter me sentí desubicado," hizo una pausa y agradeció mentalmente que Tonks no intentase interrumpirle. Reuniendo el valor que jamás había tenido para reconocer su pasado, se incorporó mirando a Tonks. "Esa noche perdí todo lo que tenía un sentido para mí. El callejón de los enjaulados y otros similares me sirvieron de refugio por algún tiempo, pero ni el licor, ni el sexo, ni las drogas eran suficientes," hizo otra pausa para que Tonks tuviese tiempo de digerir sus palabras, "nada lograba hacerme sentir con vida. Así que cuando conocí a este sujeto que comenzó a hablarme de mi fuerza interior, de poder, de vivir sin prejuicios, de libertad. Lo encontré fascinante y me uní a su manada de lobos salvajes sin pensarlo dos veces."

"Greyback," susurró Tonks, no había dudas de que Remus hablaba de él.

"Lo dejé cuando supe que fue él quien me infectó, cuando comprendí quién era realmente." Remus pasó una de sus manos por su frente antes de continuar, "parece que siempre me equivoco al juzgar el caracter de las personas, pero incluso desde entonces la puerta quedó abierta para cuando ¿cómo fue que lo puso? cuando se me pasase la ira y quisiera regresar a su manada."

"No tienes que ir, Dumbledore jamás te obligaría a ir." Tonks colocó una de sus manos sobre la espalda de Remus en un gesto reconfortante.

Remus se giró hacia Tonks. "Tu fuiste lo mejor que pudo sucederme en la vida, Nymphadora Tonks."

"Me estas asustando." Los ojos de Tonks se habían aguado.

"Los monstruos tenemos ese efecto en la gente," intentó bromear Remus.

"Tu no eres ningún monstruo," le dijo Tonks pasando una de sus manos por la frente y el cabello de Remus. Remus se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la frente. Tonks levantó su cara y buscó los labios de Remus con los suyos.

"No debemos," le advirtió Remus, pero Tonks simplemente aprovechó el echo de que Remus había entreabierto sus labios, para acariciar con su lengua el labio inferior de Remus. Durante unos cuantos minutos Remus fué incapás de detenerse y se limitó a seguir el ritmo que Tonks había impuesto para este beso suave pero lleno de significado. Es el último se dijo a sí mismo y con ese pensamiento permitió que durara un poco más. Pero nada es eterno , nisiquiera para los amantes así que cuando el beso terminó Remus se levantó tan rápidamente como pudo del sofá, dándole la espalda a Tonks.

"¿Por qué no Remus," le dijoTonks levantándose del sofá y buscando su cara. "Yo sé quién eres, sé que eres un hombre que una vez al mes se transforma en lobo, soy consciente de lo que eso implica, pero no me importa. Sé que no tienes dinero y no me importa. Sé que no tienes un trabajo estable y no me importa. Sé que eres doce años mayor que yo y en lo único que puedo pensar es que te encuentro fascinante. No me digas que es por mi bien o por mi seguridad, eso no son más que excusas. Si no soy suficiente para tí sólo dímelo y prometo que no volveré a molestarte, sólo dime ¿por qué no?"

La verdad se escapó de los labios de Remus antes de que hubiese podido analizar una mejor respuesta. "Porque te amo."

Por unos cuantos segundos los dos quedaron petrificados, las palabras de Remus parecían haberse diluido en el aire y convertido en un eco sordo al pasar por el pabellón auditivo en los odidos de Tonks. Cuando cada sílaba rebotó en su orden correcto y la frase finalmente tuvo un sentido. Tonks, soltó una carcajada seca. "¿Es en serio?" preguntó a la silueta del hombre que tenía parado en frente. Tonks comenzó a reir tristemente, no había forma en la que Remus pudiera negarle nada en ese instante.

"Cobarde," susurró Tonks mientras Remus murmuraba un encantamiento desilusionador y se desaparecía de la sala de la Señora Figg.

* * *

A/N: Aquí está lo prometido, aunque debo confesar que me sacó mas de una cana. Nunca, pero nunca se les ocurra comentar en sus casas que tienen tiempo libre en Navidad si todavía quieren tener ese tiempo libre. 

Espero que este capítulo haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas. Yo creo que ya se han dado cuenta de que no logro escribir capítulos largos, para cuando el procesador de texto indica la tercera página usualmente ya he contado todo lo que tenía que contar, así que este que llegó a la página 7 fue un verdadero desafío.

A mis lectoras nuevas, muchísimas gracias por su entusiasmo, a mis lectoras antiguas, muchísimas grácias por su paciencia y apoyo. A todos una Feliz Navidad. La segunda parte de este capítulo, que originalmente era el inicio, vendrá pronto. Es otro flashback, para tener a Sirius y aclarar un par de detalles que a medida que avance la historia tomarán más sentido.

Ah! se me olvidaba, yo sé que la historia está como enredada en estos momentos y pues no tendría chiste revelar el final, pero si tienen alguna pregunta para alguno de los personajes de esta historia, algo como Hey Charlie¿no que eres gay, qué hacías con Tonks esa mañana? Ellos, los personajes estarían encantados de responder a esta o a cualquiera de sus preguntas dentro de las limitaciones que les impide a cada uno su propio punto de vista. Sólo déjenme las preguntas en w w w . m e t a m o r p h a g u s . t k


	28. Mas favores

**Capítulo XXVIII**

**Más Favores**

_24 de Septiembre de 1995_

_Cuando Tonks entró en el estudio, no pudo evitar notar que Sirius se veía radiante. Ocupado como estaba seleccionando los listones de madera apropiados para encender la chimenea no se había percatado de su presencia y por un rato Tonks se dedicó a apreciar la vista._

"_¿Alguna razón en particular para tu buen humor primito," preguntó Tonks cuando Sirius se incorporó del suelo._

"_Que puedo decir, la vida es bella para un jóven proscrito como yo," contestó Sirius sentándose en una de las sillas, subiendo los pies sobre otra y encendiendo la llama de la chimenea con un giro de su varita. Con otro gesto un poco exagerado invitó a Tonks a tomar asiento en el estudio. Cuando ella aceptó su invitación le preguntó con una de sus características sonrisas, " ¿Y que hiciste con Remus ayer en la tarde?"_

"_¿Yo y Remus?" preguntó Tonks, preguntándose qué tanto debía contarle a Sirius._

"_Hazme un favor y no finjas inocencia conmigo. ¿Qué sucedio, quiero los detalles," dijo Sirius disminuyendo su voz casi a un susurro._

"_Nada. Caminamos, conversamos, comimos pizza y me acompañó a mi apartamento."_

"_¿No lo invitaste a pasar?" dijo Sirius subiendo su voz y enderezándose de su postura en la silla._

"_¡Sirius!" Tonks le respondió queriendo sonar escandalizada._

"_De acuerdo, supongo que hasta eso pude servir," le contestó girando dramáticamente sus ojos al techo. "¿Tienes que trabajar mañana?"_

"_No."_

"_Perfecto," dijo Sirius y con un movimiento de su varita dos copas y una botella de Firewiskey aparecieron encima de una de las mesitas laterales._

_Cuando Remus llegó una hora más tarde, Sirius y Tonks iban por el segundo trago de la botella. Sirius contaba a Tonks una anécdota en la que Andrómeda le había salvado._

"_Mi madre estaba furiosa, peor que cualquier estallido que hayas visto de ese horrible retrato, estaba segura que había sido yo, pero Andy sencillamente se levantó sin el menor temor a sus gritos y le dijo: No sé quién habrá sido tía, pero Sirius estuvo todo el tiempo leyendo conmigo." _

"_¿Se puede?" preguntó Remus al entrar al estudio._

"_Y se debe," le respondió Sirius haciendo aparecer una botella completa de Firewiskey en las manos de Remus. "Es lo justo, si deseas alcanzarnos," añadió._

"_¿No hay copa para mí?" Remus hizo un muy buena interpretación de un hombre ofendido así que Sirius tras hacer una mueca hizo aparecer flotando en frente de Remus otra copa._

"_Cuantos han tomado," le preguntó Remus a Tonks al tiempo que tomaba asiento. Ella levantó su mano derecha y le enseñó dos dedos._

"_Debiste haberle mentido," le reprendió Sirius._

"_Por tí, mi impaciente amigo," dijo Remus levantando su copa y vaciándola de un solo trago. Se sirvió otra copa y entonces brindó diciendo, "por tí, mi bella amiga." Tonks no pudo evitar ruborizarse, 'bella y amiga' eran cumplidos que no salían todos los días de la boca de Remus Lupin. _

"_¿Que tal un juego de cartas?" propuso rápidamente Sirius. De uno de los estantes hizo flotar un cofre de tamaño mediano hasta las manos de Tonks._

"_Crei que habías dicho un juego de cartas. Este es un Tarot," le dijo Tonks, después de abrir el cofre y mirar las cartas que estaban guardadas en su interior._

"_¿Asustada de lo que pueda decir tu futuro primita?" Sirius la estaba retando._

"_No le hagas caso, jamás a tenido el don de la adivinación," le explicó Remus._

"_Como si eso existiese," dijo Sirius tomando otro largo sorbo de su bebida antes de añadir. "Cada uno hace una pregunta y entonces abren el cofre y sacan tres cartas ¿Tonks?"_

"_Quiero saber cómo va a ser mi futuro," preguntó Tonks._

"_¿Segura de que no quieres saber cómo va a ser tu próximo amante?" le dijo Sirius._

"_Ya la escuchaste Sirius, quiere saber por su futuro," le reprendió Remus._

"_De acuerdo. Toma tres cartas, pero no puedes girarlas hasta que todos hayamos sacado las nuestras. ¿De acuerdo?" le advirtió Sirius._

"_¿Remus?" preguntó Tonks, cerrando y ofreciendo el cofre a Remus tras tomar tres cartas y dejarlas levitando a la altura de una mesa imaginaria. _

"_Supongo que también puedo escuchar lo que mi futuro tiene que decirme," dijo Remus sacando tres cartas._

"_Que sea el futuro entonces," dijo Sirius sacando sus propias cartas. Una sin embargo, resbaló y cayó debajo de la silla en la que permanecía sentado. En lugar de hacerla venir hacia sí como hubiese sido lo normal, Sirius se agachó a recogerla, lo que le permitió tener una mirada de las cartas de la lectura de Tonks, tres de espadas,diez de espadas y el loco. Sirius no era una persona supersticiosa, pero siendo el diez de espadas una de las peores cartas que se pueden sacar en una lectura del tarot, decidió intercambiar esa carta, por la misteriosa carta que había resbalado debajo de su silla. _

"_¿Qué cartas tienes primita?" le dijo Sirius a Tonks, invitándola a girar sus cartas._

"_Dos de copas, tres de espadas y el loco," leyó Tonks después de dar la vuelta a sus cartas._

"_Para que no digan que soy yo, porqué no nos dices lo que ese futuro quiere decir Remus," pidió Sirius, satisfecho consigo mismo, por haber logrado colocar el dos de copas dentro del futuro de Tonks._

"_Dos de copas es la verdadera carta de los enamorados, hay amor verdadero en tu futuro," comenzó a explicar Remus, incapás de mirar a Tonks a la cara. "Pero el tres de espadas es la de los dolores amorosos..." _

"_Y los triángulos amorososo," añadió Sirius. Remus le silenció rápidamente con una mirada._

"_Al final tienes la carta del loco, cualquiera sea el destino de este amor, al final tienes el mundo para comenzar de nuevo," dijo Remus, concluyendo su lectura._

"_Tu turno Remus. De izquierda a derecha no," dijo Sirius._

"_El cinco de bastos, los amantes y el ahorcado," dijo Remus tras dar un vistaso a sus cartas y girarlas para que Sirius y Tonks pudiesen verlas_

"_¿Nos harías los honores primita?"_

"_El cinco de bastos es la carta de los deseos insatisfechos, de todo aquello que podría haber sido pero no fue," comenzó diciendo Tonks._

"_La historia de mi vida," dijo sonriendo sinceramente Remus y encontrando de frente la mirada de Tonks._

"_La carta de los amantes, pocas veces tiene que ver con amor, suele ser más acerca de elecciones que se tienen que tomar, que se toman con el corazón, con el instinto, pero jamás con la cabeza," continuó diciendo Tonks, muy concentrada en no perder el contacto visual con Remus, tras una pausa continuó diciendo, "la carta del ahorcado, dicen que puede resultar afortunada, es un sacrificio que se hace, pero del que se aprende."_

"_¿Así que básicamente Lunático le tiene ganas a alguien, decide tomarla y termina sacrificadose por ella?" inquirió Sirius burlonamente._

"_Nadie dijo que había un alguien," dijo Remus inmediatamente._

"_Tu turno primito," le dijo Tonks a Sirius._

"_El mundo, el ocho de bastos y el diez de espadas."_

"_Permítanme explicarles," se apresuró a explicar Sirius, tras notar el típico escalofrío que recorrió la cara de sus amigos, tras ver su supuesto futuro. "El mundo es la última carta la del final del recorrido, cuando uno se da cuenta que está en el mismo lugar que comenzó. El ocho de bastos es la carta de las decisiones apresuradas, creo que hasta las cartas sienten que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes y el diez de espadas, la carta de la muerte indica que uno de estos días, como todos los mortales acabaré muerto. Bueno eso siempre y cuando ese sea el orden correcto, tal vez sencillamente las cartas me estan diciendo que por mis decisiones apresuradas, terminé muriendome en vida en el mismo sitio del que quise salir toda mi vida." Levantándose de la silla y levantando su copa, Sirius brindó, "por nuestros futuros, o por la falta de ellos."_

"_Por nuestros futuros," dijeron al unísono Tonks y Remus._

* * *

Severus Snape acababa de cerrrar la puerta, cuando alguien volvió a golpearla, pensó en dejar que Pettigrew atendiera, después de todo, para algo debería servir ese bueno para nada, pero sabiendo muy bien que deshacerse de su presencia sería un motivo igualmente molesto, decidió a abrirle la puerta a la que esperaba no fuera otra que Bellatrix Lestrange. '¡Que mujer tan imposible!' suspiró abriendo la puerta. 

"Dias Señor Snape," le saludó la silueta de un hombre en la puerta. "No se preocupe, mis cuñadas ya se marcharon," le explicó el hombre cuando Severus se inclinó para verificar si todavía había alguna señal de las hermanas Black.

"¡Que lástima entonces que no se animó a tocar la puerta antes!" dijo Snape, dándole la espalda a su interlocutor.

"¿Y arriesgarme a terminar asesinado por tres traidores del estado?" dijo el hombre entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Hace tiempo que su vida o su muerte me tienen sin cuidado," dijo Snape, colocándose su capa. "Ahora si me disculpa Señor Tonks, casi estoy de salida."

"Yo también. No pienso demorarme, mi vuelo a Buenos Aires sale en unas pocas horas y tengo que empacar, pero quería dejarlo actualizado, Scrimgeour aceptó transferir a Nymphadora al puesto de control de Hogsmeade."

"¡Que interesante, la Señorita Tonks podrá disfrutar de la vista y de una buena cerveza de mantequilla mientras pelea en la guerra¡Las habilidades paternas nunca han dejado de sorprenderme," dijo Snape parado frente al Señor Tonks abotonando los primeros botones de su larga capa oscura.

"Es más de lo que usted ha hecho por protegerla en el último año," dijo Ted Tonks sentándose en el sofá en frente de la chimenea.

"Lupin se mantendrá alejado de ella," dijo Snape dándole la espalda al Señor Tonks, mientras comenzaba a abrir unas vitrinas para reunir unas hierbas y examinaba a contraluz unos cuantos frascos.

"¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?"

"Lupin estará ocupado cumpliendo con una misión en un lugar retirado, demorará meses incomunicado," dijo Snape sin girarse, mientras continuaba ocupado reduciendo de tamaño las hierbas para acomodarlas dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su capa.

"Usted no necesita que le recuerde lo insistente que puede llegar a ser Nymphy, tal vez sería conveniente que reconsideráramos lo del dinero, si el hombre es tan pobre como usted lo describió, no le vendría mal recibir una repentina suma de dinero."

"Como ya le dije Señor Tonks, usted es libre de intentar lo que desee," el tono de exasperación en la voz de Snape era más que evidente. Giró su cabeza, como esperando que alguien abriese de un momento a otro una puerta que conducía hacia las escaleras del piso superior, pero como el evento jamás sucedió, siguió con su selección de elementos de las vitrinas.

"Este Remus es todo un personaje, honesto, incorruptible, servidor incondicional de Dumbledore comienzo a necesitar que me recuerde ¿por qué lo quiero alejado de mi hija?" dijo Ted levantándo las manos hacia el cielo haciendo un gesto. Snape no se molestó en responder una palabra.

Ted también guardó silencio hasta que Snape terminó con su selección de elementos y se giró tal vez esperando no encontrar a nadie ya. Ted se levantó del sofá. "Cuídela como lo ha hecho hasta ahora Snape y cuídese usted también. La poción oleosa en su cabello funcionará contra la legimencia y la empatía, pero no contra cualquiera que tenga ojos para ver la expresión de su rostro. Mostrar preocupación no es una cosa buena para un espía," sin decir más, Ted Tonks se desapareció de la casa de Severus Snape.

* * *

Como Tonks lo previó, Remus sólo volvió a entrar a la casa de la Señora Figg para entregar su turno. Por más que lo intentó en repetidas ocasiones durante la noche, Tonks no encontró el valor para salir y confrontarlo. '¿Por qué de todas las excusas tenía que encontrar una tan... tan... ridícula?' 

Tonks se apareció directamente en su apartamento, una carta y un pasaje a Buenos Aires flotaban en la mitad de su sala. 'No papá, no he cambiado de opinión, no pienso irme a ninguna parte. Que tengas buen viaje. T.' garabateó en una nota que envió con una lechuza, esperando que la nueva novia de papá no encontrase demasiado extraño recibir un mensaje en una lechuza en la mitad de un aeropuerto.

Pensó en comer algo o dormir un poco, pero en lugar de eso, se encontró dirigiéndose hacia Hogwarts, necesitaba hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

"Pasa querida, estoy terminando un par de cartas," le dijo Dumbledore al tiempo que la invitaba a tomar asiento y empacaba en unos sobres media docena de cartas con sellos de lacre rojo, que entregó a una lechuza grande y fornida que estaba pacientemente esperando sobre el marco de la ventana. Tonks conocía la lechuza, porque pertenecía a su ex-jefe, el nuevo ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeour. "Que bueno que hayas venido, porque hay un asunto que quería discutir contigo," añadió Dumbledore señalando una carta que yacía sin ser empacada en un sobre sobre su escritorio.

"Quiero hablarle de Remus," comenzó diciendo Tonks.

"Veo que ya estas al tanto de su nueva misión," le dijo mirándola por encima de sus lentes de media luna "¿Quieres un dulce?" Tonks lo rechazó con un gesto de su cabeza, Dumbledore tomó uno para sí.

"Verá, él no quiere ir realmente. Usted lo esta enviando de regreso a un mundo del que él decidió salirse," Tonks hablaba moviendo sus manos.

"Pocos hombres tienen el valor de enfrentarse a sus errores del pasado," le respondió Dumbledore.

"Greyback, el hombre que encabeza la manada, fue el mismo que mordió a Remus cuando era niño," intentó explicar Tonks.

"Veo que el Señor Lupin te ha confiado muchos apartes de su vida, él no hace eso con cualquiera," Dumbledore le dirigió una leve sonrisa y luego levantandose de su silla y colocando una de sus manos sobre su barbilla añadió, "Hay un libro muggle, que Remus me recomendó un día, es de un escritor que se llama algo Kundera¿has leído algo de él?"

"No," dijo Tonks y añadió sin dar tiempo a Dumbledore de continuar con su historia, "Profesor estoy segura que aquí en la ciudad hay mil cosas que necesitan hacerse al servicio de la orden. Inclusive aquí en Hogwarts, Remus podría volver a ser profesor de artes oscuras o tal vez bibliotecario. Harry necesita la compañía de rostros conocidos, necesita saber que no esta sólo usted debió haber visto la cara del chico cuando fuimos a recibirlo a la estación de King Cross, estaba triste, pero al mismo tiempo algo se iluminó en su mirada cuando vio que estabamos allí con él."

"Nymphadora, no dudo que Remus es un hombre valioso, y soy el primero en apreciar el trabajo que ha hecho para la orden y para Hogwarts, pero mucho me temo que ya he encontrado un profesor para la cátedra vacante de artes oscuras y como recuerdas Madame Pince no ha manifestado ningún interés en dejar su puesto por el momento. Pero tienes muchísima razón en la última parte, yo mismo soy consciente de que Harry necesita sentirse acompañado en estos momentos y por eso quería hacerte una petición. Tengo sobre mi escritorio una carta de Rufus que me envía los nombres de los aurores que prestarían vigilancia en una estación especial en Hogsmeade, como medida de seguridad extra para este año escolar. Tu nombre viene en la lista con una recomendación especial, dice que tu padre solicitó el puesto en tu nombre y por tanto como una deuda con un apreciado amigo, tu nombre es el único que me pide no cambiar de la lista."

"¿Papá, no puedo creer que esté usando sus influencias para..."

"¿Para intentar protegerte?"

"Para intentar interferir en mi vida," concluyó evidentemente molesta Tonks.

"Mi petición es que consideres tomar el puesto, estoy seguro que Harry, Hermione y los Weasley apreciarían saber que no sólo cuentas con un auror preparado para protegerlos, sino con una amiga y miembro de la orden en las inmediaciones. No, no tienes que contestar todavía, tienes hasta el lunes para aceptar o declinar tu asignación."

Haciendo venir hacia sí un libro de los estantes de su biblioteca, Dumbledore continuó, "Ahora, respecto a nuestra otra conversación, este libro que te decía, tiene un aparte que siempre me ha gustado mucho. Habla de la sensación de vértigo, cuando nos paramos al lado de un abismo, sentimos que podemos caer y eso nos atemoriza. Este escritor decía sabiamente que lo que nos asusta es el deseo de caer en el abismo. El abismo nos llama y podría llamar a cualquiera, pero lo que nos da miedo, es que para obedecer a este llamado necesita de nuestra complicidad, de nuestro propio deseo de responder a su llamada."

"No vine a discutir de literatura, prometo que pensaré el ofrecimiento de Hogsmeade pero el asunto que vine a discutir es..." Tonks se levantó de su asiento.

"¿Remus?"

"Sí, usted no le puede pedir que vaya, si Remus va con los lobos salvajes estaría renunciando a la vida que intentó reconstruir, estaría renunciando a..."

"¿A ti?"

"Sí. No lo voy a negar, estoy enamorada de Remus Lupin y no me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos mientras veo como usted lo envía a una misión suicida," la voz de Tonks se levantaba para el final de la frase.

"¿Sucede algo," dijo dirigiendo la atención hacia sí Severus Snape, quien acababa de llegar.

"No Severus, todo esta en orden. La Señorita Tonks está preocupada por la seguridad del Señor Lupin," dijo Dumbledore haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Snape de que le aguardase afuera mientras concluías su conversación con la Señorita Tonks.

Snape se limitó a quedarse en el marco de la puerta. Dumbledore le iba a pedir que se marchase, pero Tonks continuó diciendo, "usted dijo que no habría más misiones solitarias para ningún miembro de la orden."

"En ninguna guerra hay misiones fáciles Nymphadora, menos que ninguna en la del corazón. Ayer tuve una discusión muy interesante con el Señor Lupin, discutimos algunos de los argumentos que estas empleando esta mañana. Remus estuvo de acuerdo en aceptar la misión y sus consecuencias. El amor Nymphadora, es acerca de tomar decisiones y detrás de cada decisión estan sus consecuencias. Me alegra ver que ya hayas tomado tus decisiones, pero tienes que respetar las que el Señor Lupin tome. Respetar las decisiones de otros no siempre es fácil¿no es así, Severus?"

"Eso es tan fácil de pedir para usted, sentado detrás de este escritorio comiendo dulces y fingiendo que comprende lo que realmente sucede a su alrededor. Usted no tiene idea de lo que esta pidiendo de nosotros. No tiene la menor idea," dijo Tonks pasando brúscamente por el lado de Snape y saliendo de la oficina de Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

N/A: Feliz año nuevo, permítanme hacer un brindis como Sirius, por nuestros futuros, o la falta de ellos. 


	29. Una taza de te

**Capítulo XXIX**

**Una taza de té**

Si alguien podía ayudarme a encontrar una alternativa, tenía que ser Charlie, quién más para saber del comportamiento de las criaturas mágicas salvajes que un experto en criaturas mágicas salvajes. Sin pensarlo dos veces me aparecí en la madriguera, pero no, Charlie aún no había regresado de su misión en las tierras del Oeste. Me sentí tan estúpida de no haber podido recordar algo tan elemental como eso, después de todo yo estuve en la reunión donde se hizo esa asignación en esta misma sala.

Tal vez Dawlish tenga razón, tal vez tengo problemas para concentrarme y debería consultar con un especialista. Que malo que no existan especialistas para los émpatas metamórfagos que tienen el corazón roto.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Ginny Weasley me esta mirando con cara de sincera preocupación.

"Ha sido una semana difícil," le digo intentando sonreir de forma que sienta que no es tampoco nada grave. Nunca debí haber aceptado quedarme a cenar. 'Como si fuera fácil decirle que no a Molly Weasley,' me recuerda una voz en el fondo de mi cabeza. Total, la cena ya pasó, así que cuando Molly vuelva a entrar a la sala, me disculparé y me iré a mi casa.

"Todos estuvimos muy preocupados por ti, con el incidente en el puente Brockdale por un momento pensamos que el auror muerto eras tú." Que ironía, sé que eso sucedió hace poco, pero todo ha sucedido tan rápido para mí que creo que Ginny me está hablando de historia antigua.

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocasionó el colapso del puente?" ahora quien me hace preguntas es Hermione.

"Pero ustedes todavía aquí. Hermione querida¿ya desempacaste todo? Estoy segura que todavía no todo está listo. ¿Por qué no van arriba?" dijo la Señora Weasley para evitar que los chicos reciban más información de la que necesitan. Notando la cara de idiota que tiene Ron mirando a Fleur añade, "tú también podrías ayudarlas Ron," y finalmente mirándome a mí dice, " ¿Tonks podrías darme una mano en la cocina?" Los chicos le hacen caso, aunque en la mirada que me da Ginny antes de subir las escaleras sé que en cuanto tengan la oportunidad me bombardearán con preguntas. Es una chica lista, incluso sabe seleccionar las batallas que puede ganar y sabe que discutir con su madre esta noche no es una de ellas.

"Yo puedo ayudarrla también," dice Fleur levantándose del lado de Bill.

"No tranquila querida, tu quédate con Bill¿escuché mal o acaso ustedes dos no tenían pensado salir a dar una vuelta o algo?" si mi oído y mis observaciones de la cena no me falla, la Señora Weasley no resiste tener cerca a Fleur.

Yo me levanto, me despido de Bill y Fleur. Supongo que una vez ayude a la Señora Weasley en la cocina me despediré y me iré a casa.

"En qué puedo ayudarla Señora Weasley," le digo cuando entramos a la cocina, pero pronto veo que todo parece recogido y que los platos ya se estan lavando solos en el fregadero.

"Por favor Tonks, puedes llamarme Molly," me dice y me ofrece tomar asiento en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. "¿Té?" me pregunta y en cuanto acepto lo pone a preparar con un giro de su varita. ¿Me irá a preguntar por mi relación con Charlie¿Creerá que vine a buscarlo con tanta urgencia porque todavía hay algo más que amistad entre nosotros?

"Charlie mencionó que tu padre pensaba marcharse del país." Es peor, me va a preguntar por... ¿mi padre?

"Se fue hoy en la mañana," le digo confirmando su afirmación. No sé que más decir, pero por fortuna la tetera pita y Molly nos sirve dos tazas de la bebida, me ofrece azúcar y le echo dos cucharadas. No hay crema no láctea y no estoy segura de resistir un sorbo de la bebida si la hubiera. Tomo un sorbo, Molly toma otro sorbo, pero permanece callada, aparentemente aún es mi turno de hablar.

"No se fue sólo, papá ahora tiene una novia," le digo tratando de sonar lo más conversacional que puedo con ese tema.

"Nunca he conocido a tu padre personalmente, pero Charlie siempre dejó entrever con un comentario aquí y otro allá que es un padre orgulloso de su hija." ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso? papá no se siente orgulloso de mí, daría cualquier cosa por que no fuera un auror. 'Pero siempre ha respetado tus decisiones' No, sólo las ha aceptado cuando sabe que no puede hacer nada para cambiarlas que es diferente.

"Me pidió que fuese con él," le digo y sé que debo parecer como una niña abandonada aferrándome a mi taza de té.

"¿Es por su nueva novia?" me pregunta Molly y yo tengo que preguntarme si acaso eso no impidió que me marchase con él.

"No. Es extraño saber que ahora hay alguien más en su vida." No pensé que decir eso doliese tanto, ahora mis ojos se aguaron y supongo que no me veo nada convincente, pero no, no es eso. "Yo no podía dejarlo todo tirado," trato de explicarle, pero ya hay lágrimas en mis mejillas.

"Ah mi niña," Molly me abraza y me doy cuenta que han pasado años desde que mi mamá me abrazaba así. Se siente tan bien que lo único que quiero es seguir llorando. Creo que Molly lo comprende porque me deja hacerlo¿qué pasa conmigo que no puedo hablar con un Weasley sin atacarme a llorar? Cuando logro calmarme me levanta la barbilla y me dice, "el no te está dejando tirada, no si me dices que quería que fueras con él. No importa cuan lejos esté un hijo, uno siempre los tiene aquí." Molly señalaba su propio corazón, después añadió, "pero no siempre las formas de ver la vida de un padre y un hijo coinciden."

"Me siento tan sola," no estoy segura si debí haber dicho eso o no.

"Nada de eso, sé que no es mucho lo que hay aquí, pero ésta también es tu casa." De un bolsillo de su delantal Molly me ofrece un pañuelo que realmente necesito en estos momentos. "Te quiero ver para cenar aquí todas las noches," me dice y sé que su petición es sincera, pero no sé si pueda aceptar.

"Gracias Molly, pero no puedo. Estaré en el puesto de vigilancia de Hogsmeade."

"Todavía falta casi un mes para que las clases comiencen, además estar en un lugar lejano no es excusa para un mago, puedes tomar la chimenea o aparecerte aquí cuando quieras. No, no me mires así, no lo digo porque quiero hacerte sentir mejor, en realidad apreciaría tu compañía sé que puede sonar ridículo estando rodeada por tanta gente, pero no eres la única sintiéndose sola. Desde que ascendieron a Arthur casi ni lo veo, llega tarde, cansado para irse a trabajar temprano. Bill se la pasa todo el día con esa niña, ya te enteraste que estan comprometidos. Los gemelos estan muy ocupados con su negocio, Charlie ya está de viaje de nuevo, pero ese es otro que no para en la casa nunca, Ginny, Ron, Hermione e incluso Harry cuando llegue son uno sólo y Percy... todavía no tengo noticias de él. Como verás me hace falta un adulto para conversar." Molly ama tanto a sus hijos. Sí, eso ya lo sabía, pero puedo sentirlo tan claramente en este momento. Creo que nunca he extrañado tanto a mi mamá como hoy. Un adulto, no creí que de todas las personas, Molly me viese a mí como a un adulto.

"Nunca he sido una buena conversadora," le digo como excusa.

"Tonterías, podías demorar hablando hasta el amanecer con Sirius y Remus en Grimmauld." Sirius y Remus... pasámos tan buenos momentos juntos el año pasado. Mis ojos se nublaron con lágrimas de nuevo y Molly vuelve a abrazarme. "Lo extrañas ¿cierto?" sé que me pregunta por Sirius.

"Aún me parece que voy a dar la vuelta y va a estar allí riéndose de mi cara de sorpresa por verlo." Imagino la sonrisa burlona de Sirius si me viese en este momento y siento deseos de sonreir.

"Ese grandísimo imbécil, podía tener la malicia de un demonio pero cuando lo mirabas a la cara lo único que veías era a un niño de doce años. Me quedaron tantas cosas por decirle." Molly lo extraña también, esa es una revelación para mí, no es que haya creido que Molly se alegrase con su muerte, pero para nadie es un secreto que Sirius no era exactamente su persona favorita.

"Lo ves, eres buena escuchando, es uno de los secretos para ser una buena conversadora," me dice Molly tras sacar otro pañuelo para secar sus ojos aguados y tomar asiento en frente de mí.

"Gracias." Me acaban de decir un cumplido ¿no?

"¿Me acompañas a cenar mañana?" Quisiera decirle que sí, pero no puedo, mañana tengo turno doble en el ministerio.

"Tenemos que colocar los nuevos hechizos que protegeran Hogwarts en el día y verificar su estabilidad en la noche," le explico.

"Me alegra saber que vas a estar allá, cuidando de mis niños," me dice Molly. Tomo otro sorbo de mi té, esta tibio en la temperatura perfecta, como Remus solía servírmelo.

"¿Y Remus y tú?" me pregunta Molly, mientras yo me pregunto si dije la última parte en voz alta. "No linda, no me hagas esa cara, es exactamente lo que te pregunté. Tengo que confesar que en algún punto llegué a pensar que eran Sirius y tu, pero él no hubiera sido capás de ser discreto de tener una relación con una muchacha decente como tú. Charlie me confirmó que tu corazón ya tenía dueño y recordando una escena aquí y otra allá, el único que queda en mi lista es él."

"No hay ninguna relación entre Remus y yo," digo sin mirar a la cara a Molly.

"Cuando uno pelea con alguien a quien ama le parece que todo se acabó, pero una discusión honesta es saludable para cualquier relación. Créeme, sé de lo que te estoy hablando." Molly no es de las personas que puedas disuadir fácilmente.

"Ese es el problema Molly, estamos discutiendo porque el dice que no tenemos futuro juntos y yo porque creo lo contrario." No puedo creer que lo haya dicho en voz alta.

"Es un hombre difícil ¿cierto?" me dice Molly.

"La vida no ha sido fácil con él," me apresuro a defenderlo.

"La vida no es fácil con nadie." Molly sonrie, ya me sacó la confesión que quería escuchar. El cuerpo de aurores debería utilizarla como arma militar, es mas efectiva que la poción veritaserum. "¿No vas a contarme cómo fue que se dió esta historia de amor?" Y el interrogatorio continúa. Me sorprende que quiero hablar.

"No lo sé, desde que lo ví sentí algo que nunca había sentido por otra persona. ¡Merlin! Sueno tan patética."

"Enamorada," me corrige Molly.

"Cuando estabamos en Grimmauld siempre podía contar con él para hacer el comentario adecuado o para darme una mano cuando tropezaba con el maldito portasombrillas." Ahora estoy sonriendo con sólo recordar esos momentos.

"Todo un caballero, no esperaba menos de Remus," me dice Molly. Sí, Remus definitivamente se encuentra dentro de la lista de personas favoritas de Molly Weasley.

"El primero en notar mis sentimientos por Remus fue Sirius, al principio tomó una actitud ¿paternal, fraternal?" No, la verdad no quiero entrar en detalles de cómo me trató Sirius al principio.

"¿Una actitud celosa?" me dice Molly, supongo que prestó atención a uno o dos gestos de Sirius conmigo en esa época. Será por eso que pensó que Sirius y yo... en la mente de quién puede entrar esa idea, Sirius era mi primo.

"Algo así, pero luego no perdía oportunidad para que Remus y yo pasásemos tiempo juntos. El organizaba los turnos para la orden así que casi siempre que había algo para hacer entre dos, Sirius se las arreglaba para dejarnos juntos." No puedo quejarme, Sirius jugó siempre el papel de la perfecta Celestina.

"Esa fue una de mis primeras certezas," me dice con confidencia Molly.

"Después de la muerte de Sirius." Tengo que hacer una pausa, todavía no me acostumbro al sonido de esa frase. Cómo extraño a ese maldito engreido, si estuviese aquí no dejaría ir a Remus o por lo menos no le dejaría ir sólo.

"Remus cuidó de tí," Molly completa por mí la frase que no pude terminar.

"Un día amanecimos en el sofá besándonos," le cuento a Molly, supongo que en cierta forma es cierto y sé que ya debo detenerme, hay sólo un nivel de información para contarle a una madre.

"¿Sólo besándose¡Oh por Merlín querida! no me hagas esa cara de escándalo, siete hijos no vienen al mundo por tomarte de las manos con tu esposo." Bueno, supongo que Molly no es exactamente mi madre, para tener que ocultarle todos los detalles.

¡Qué demonios! me digo a mi misma y continúo diciéndole, "ese día sí, pero después del incidente en el puente corrimos todas las bases."

"¿Y ahora él tiene miedo que las cosas vayan muy rápido?" me pregunta Molly.

No, muevo mi cabeza para decirle que no es eso, pero las palabras no salen fácil porque ya estoy llorando de nuevo. "El no quiere tener nada conmigo," le trato de explicar.

"Tiene que haber una explicación, él no es el tipo de hombre que ilusiona una chica, para dejarla cuando la ha conseguido," me dice Molly tomando una de mis manos para darme ánimo. Su energía se siente tan bien, es como si me inyectase algún tipo de fuerza. ¿De dónde tiene tanta esta mujer?

"Dice que yo debería pensar en alguien más jóven, con un trabajo estable y mucho, mucho menos peligroso que él."

"¿La lycantropía?" me dice Molly entendiendo el principal problema ¿o será mejor decir la principal excusa que utiliza Remus? Después de un par de segundos de silencio en los que parece estar pensando en algo me pregunta, "¿Sucedió algo normal durante... tu sabes, mientras ustedes estaban haciéndolo¿Sintió que te hubiese lastimado de alguna forma?"

"Hubo un incidente, durante la última luna llena. Dumbledore le pidió que le sirviese de conejillo de indias al Doctor Belby, el creador de la poción matalobos y cuando regresó, cuando ya había amanecido, sufrió una transformación y por eso terminó conmigo la primera vez. Me rasguñó, pero yo no le dije nada, después del incidente en el puente, cuando se dió cuenta del rasguño terminó conmigo por segunda vez." Fin de nuestra historia de amor.

"¿No le dijiste que el rasguño te lo habías hecho con algo en el puente?" me pregunta Molly. Yo simplemente me levanto la camisa y muevo la venda para que vea los tres cortes en diagonal, son la huella innegable de un zarpazo.

"¿Difícil de negar no? Mi madre hacía una poción a base de plata, concha de nacar y caléndula para las cicatrices, hice demasiada para las heridas de los brazos de Ron y pues él ya no la necesita, si quisieras probarla." Recuerdo que Snape me recomendó algo similar, pero yo no he tenido cabeza para pensar en ponerme a preparar ningún ungüento. Muevo mi cabeza en señal de aprobación y Molly no tarda en decir, "Accio Unguentum Nacarato."

"Aplícala todas las noches, no funciona inmediatamente, pero vas a ver los resultados," me dice mientras guardo el ungüento en uno de mis bolsillos.

"Gracias Molly." Gracias por el ungüento, gracias por el té, gracias por ser un hombro para llorar y gracias por escucharme.

"De nada querida. Remus es un buen hombre, ya verás cómo entra en razón en poco tiempo." Cuanto quisiera poder creer en las palabras de Molly.

"Esa es la peor parte, Molly, no tengo tiempo. Dumbledore le pidió a Remus que fuese a vivir con los lobos salvajes. Hay rumores de que los lobos salvajes del norte se estan reagrupando para ponerse al servicio de Lord Voldemort." Noto cómo mi última palabra la hace estremecerse, así que tomo nota mental para no volver a utilizar esa palabra en su presencia.

"¿Remus va ir a investigar?"

"Sí, por eso quería hablar con Charlie hoy, pero olvidé que él también tenía una misión que cumplir. Necesitaba el punto de vista de un experto en criaturas mágicas salvajes. Si existiera otra forma de saber lo que sucede o si al menos Remus pudiese ir con un compañero." Supongo que ahora mi súbita necesidad de hablar con Charlie debe tener más sentido para Molly.

"Quieres ir con él." Molly no me esta preguntando, lo dice en forma de afirmación.

"No puedo quedarme sentada Molly. Si algo le sucede, no sé lo que haría."

Alguien llama a la puerta de la cocina, son Harry y mi persona menos favorita en estos momentos, Albus Dumbledore.


	30. Transformaciones 101

**Capítulo XXX**

**Transformaciones 101**

_26 de Septiembre de 1995_

"_Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, si es mi primita favorita Nydora Tonks, no esperen, pero si no tengo más primas porque Molly es muy muy lejana," dijo Sirius con lo que parecía ser una botella de firewiskey en su mano, recibiendo a Tonks en la entrada de Grimmauld Place._

"_¿Desde que hora comenzaste a beber Sirius?" preguntó Tonks notando el evidente estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba Sirius. Ultimamente, cualquier excusa era buena para un trago según Sirius, pero habían logrado un acuerdo con Remus, de al menos no destapar ninguna botella antes de las diez de la noche._

"_Desde que eran las diez en Tokio," respondió Sirius riéndose estrepitosamente de su propia broma._

"_¿Y Remus?" preguntó Tonks_

"_Salió, no le gusta mi compañía. Nunca le ha gustado," dijo Sirius subiendo y bajando sus hombros de forma teatral y entrando de nuevo al estudio._

"_¿Discutieron?" preguntó Tonks, siguiendo a Sirius dentro del estudio._

"_No. El es demasiado civilizado para 'discutir' conmigo," dijo Sirius colocando la botella de firewiskey sobre una mesa. Con una agilidad difícil de encontrar en un borracho, se dió la vuelta y sujetando a Tonks por la cintura, la besó en los labios._

_Tonks le empujó enseguida, gritándole, "¡Qué demonios haces Sirius!"_

"_Lo que siempre hago Tonks, lo arruino todo, como lo hice hace doce años. Yo los maté Tonks, no con mis manos pero fuí yo quien nos condenó a todos a esta maldita vida," gritó Sirius rompiendo la botella que estaba sobre la mesa contra una pared y ahogando cualquier otro reclamo de Tonks._

"_Eso no es cierto Sirius," le dijo Tonks acercándose a Sirius y colocando una de sus manos sobre su espalda._

_Sirius pareció apreciar el gesto, por unos minutos permaneció inmóvil, pero cuando se giró sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. "Tú no entiendes," comenzó a decirle en un tono mucho más suave, "y él tampoco quiere entender que esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien."_

"_Sirius, necesitas dormir un poco," le dijo Tonks comenzando a dirigirlo en dirección a su habitación. Sirius no opuso ninguna resistencia, como un niño se dejó guiar hasta allí. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Sirius no aceptó sentarse en su cama, sino sobre un viejo sillón, duro como una piedra._

"_¿Tú lo amas cierto?" le preguntó Sirius._

"_Necesitas dormir," le respondió Tonks comenzando a desatar las botas de Sirius._

"_¿Lo amas?" insistió Sirius, como si detrás de esa respuesta estuviese la solución de todos sus problemas. Tonks asintió con su cabeza y Sirius pareció conformarse con esa respuesta. Ya sin sus botas se acomodó hacia atrás en el sillón, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a decir, "yo quería transformarme en un hombro lobo, convencí a James y a Peter de volvernos animagus. Debiste haber visto la cara de James, me decía que era imposible a nuestra edad y entonces le mostré mis dientes." Tonks había tomado asiento sobre la cama de Sirius y Sirius abrió por un momento sus ojos buscándola para saber si todavía estaba en la habitación o si le había dejado sólo. Al encontrarla continuó, "¿Sabías que los perros y los lobos son como tu y yo, son primos? Por desgracia nunca leí la letra pequeña del contrato, uno cree que puede cambiar, que puede transformarse en algo diferente, pero la verdad es que estamos condenados a ser nosotros mismos por siempre, estamos encerrados dentro de nuestra propia piel." _

_Esa noche Sirius no demoró mucho en dormirse profundamente._

* * *

Unas semanas después, Charlie regresó de su misión y le confirmó lo que Tonks ya debería saber si hubiese prestado más atención a las clases de criaturas mágicas. La única forma de unirse a una manada de hombres lobo, es siendo un hombre lobo. No hay pases especiales bajo ninguna circunstancia, los intrusos no son nunca bien recibidos y no hay una forma segura de engañar los sentidos de un hombre lobo, ni siquiera siendo un metamórphago y menos uno con dificultades para transformarse. Y aunque la existiera, las relaciones jerárquicas dentro de una manada serían otro problema, las hembras son propiedad exclusiva de un macho con la suficiente fuerza para evitar que otros machos intenten asediarla. De ir transformada en mujer lobo, no habría forma de garantizar que no terminaría siendo la mujer de un hombre lobo distinto de Lupin.

Sin embargo una mujer enamorada no entiende otras razones que las de su propio corazón y Nymphadora Tonks se encontraba tocando la que consideraba tal vez podría ser su última opción.

Tocó una vez, pero nadie respondió, tocó de nuevo y tampoco nadie respondió, así que lo hizo una tercera vez, una cuarta vez y cuando iba a tocar por quinta vez finalmente la puerta se abrió.

"Se puede saber¿en qué le puedo servir Señorita Tonks?" Le abrió la puerta Snape poco menos que feliz de verla.

"¿Qué opciones tengo?" le preguntó ella, pasando por su lado y tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala. Hacía mucho tiempo que la cara de pocos amigos de Snape había dejado de intimidarla.

"Pero tome asiento," le dijo Snape cuando la vio sentada en su sala.

Ella se limitó a repetir su pregunta, "¿qué opciones tengo?"

Snape se tomó su tiempo en contestar, primero tomó asiento, se sirvió un trago de firewiskey lo degustó y tras examinarla por un par de minutos finalmente le dijo, "usted sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta tan bien como yo o no estaría aquí."

"¿Qué necesito?" le preguntó Tonks.

Snape se echó a reír como ninguna vez lo había visto reír en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo "¿Está realmente considerando?..." cuando recuperó el aliento de su risa la miró a la cara y le dijo, "me desilusiona Señorita Tonks, hubiese esperado que por lo menos se hubiese tomado la molestia de investigar primero antes de venirme a molestar."

"No es como si el libro conviértase usted mismo en hombre lobo y únase a la manada esté en la librería nacional," le objetó Tonks evidentemente contrariada.

"Entonces permítame ilustrarla Señorita Tonks con los conocimientos básicos de cualquier libro de texto sobre criaturas mágicas. Existen tres medios para convertirse en hombre lobo. Herencia, ritual e infección." Eso lo había leído Tonks y Charlie se lo había confirmado, pero los detalles del ritual no aparecían en ningún texto que hubiese podido encontrar. Snape continuó diciendo, "La primera, la herencia está descartada por evidentes motivos, el ritual por su parte exige el sacrificio de al menos trece lobeznos para sumergirse en su sangre por trece lunas llenas además de otros caros y escasos ingredientes y por muy desesperada que se encuentre para querer sacrificar trece cachorros de lobo algo me dice que no cuenta con el tiempo suficiente para esperar. Le quedaría la infección, para la que sólamente necesita ser lo suficientemente estúpida como para acercarse a un hombre lobo bajo la luna llena y lo suficientemente inteligente para no terminar siendo la cena de éste y por supuesto, esperar hasta la siguiente luna llena."

"Tiene que existir otra alternativa," dijo Tonks, incluso esperar hasta la siguiente luna llena era demasiado tiempo para evitar que Lupin se marchase y muy poco para aprender lo que necesitaba saber para convertirse en una mujer lobo capás de sobrevivir en una manada. Eso sin contar que Remus jamás aceptaría morderla por su propia voluntad en el caso que lograse retenerlo hasta la siguiente luna llena y recurrir a la mordida de otro hombre lobo sonaba como traición, porque al parecer quien muerde a una mujer lobo, es su primer dueño.

"Pero la hay," dijo Snape haciendo una pausa en la que la respiración de Tonks se detuvo. "Es sencilla y clara y siempre ha estado frente a sus ojos Señorita Tonks, pero usted se resiste a verla." Mirándola a los ojos finalmente le dijo, "Déjelo ir."

"No puedo," le contestó Tonks conteniendo sus lágrimas. Esa era la única opción que nunca había considerado.

Snape se levantó y se acercó hacia ella sentándose sobre la mesa a una distancia prudente, con la que no quedaba invadido el espacio personal de ninguno. Entonces comenzó a decirle con una voz suave y limpia de ironía, "Lupin ya ha sido parte de una manada antes, conoce las reglas y ha sobrevivido, eso es más de lo que usted podría hacer de ir con él o detrás de él."

Le dio unos cuantos minutos a Tonks para que procesara la información. Cuando notó que los ojos de ella ya habían vuelto a su normalidad, se levantó y volviendo a su habitual tono añadió, "por lo que sé, Greyback lo considera su hijo, sangre de su sangre y no tiene ninguna idea de que Lupin pueda ser un espía. Los hombres lobo son criaturas poderosas y peligrosas Señorita Tonks, no deje que el estado de debilidad en el que ha conocido a Lupin la engañe, sería como confundir un viejo perro con sarna de un espécimen saludable."

"Lunático no es ningún perro sarnoso," protestó rápidamente Tonks.

Snape continuó, "Lo que quiero que entienda, es que el trabajo que va a hacer Lupin es necesario para garantizar la seguridad de cientos de personas. Si quiere verlo de alguna forma, véalo como a un héroe, pero por favor, háganos un favor a todos y en lugar de hacernos perder el tiempo con su acto de amante abandonada hágase a un lado y déjele hacer su trabajo." Girándose para subir hacia el piso superior añadió, "creo que conoce la puerta de salida."


	31. Amigos

**Capitulo XXXI **

**Amigos**

28 de Julio de 1981

Lily Potter se había ganado por méritos propios un lugar muy importante en el corazón de Remus Lupin. Así que cuando recibió una nota en la que simplemente decía '¿Podrías acompañarme esta tarde?' Remus no dudó un instante en pedir permiso a su superior en la división del ministerio para la regulación y el control de criaturas mágicas y aparecerse en la casa de los Potter.

Tras una hora, en la que el pequeño Harry demostró todas las maratónicas habilidades que puede tener un niño que apenas gatea, finalmente había caido rendido en los brazos de su tío Lupin.

"Finalmente se quedó dormido," dijo Lily tomando a Harry con cuidado para acostarlo en su cuna.

"Es un jovencito muy inquieto como su padre," le dijo Remus siguiéndola hasta la habitación de Harry. Los Potter vivían en una pequeña pero confortable casita en el centro de Londres. Una cocina, una sala-comedor con su propia chimenea, dos baños y dos habitaciones decoradas con el mejor de los gustos y sobre todo, con el amor que una pareja de recién casados puede infundir en una casa.

"¿Té o chocolate?" preguntó Lily, pero tras girarse en dirección a Remus se corrigió a sí misma. "Lo lamento, sé que la pregunta ofende." Con un giro de su varita, Lily hizo aparecer un par de tazas de chocolate en la mesita de centro de la sala.

"¿No vas a contarme lo que te tiene tan preocupada?" preguntó Remus tomando asiento en una de las sillas laterales . Lily le siguió tomando asiento en el sofá central, pero cerca de la silla en la que se había sentado Remus.

Por un instante Lily miró hacia la chimenea, como esperando que alguien apareciese de un momento a otro. Como nadie lo hizo, volvió a mirar a Remus y después de emitir un profundo suspiro dijo, "es todo esto Remus, tanta gente que conocemos siendo lastimada. A veces miro a Harry y pienso como fui capas de traerlo a un mundo así."

Remus se inclinó hacia adelante de su silla y cubrió con unas de sus manos las de Lily para darle ánimos. "Las cosas van a cambiar Lily, estamos haciendo que sea así. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo."

Lily sonrió apretando con sus manos la mano de Remus antes de contestar, "lo sé, es sólo que unos días es más dificil de creer que otros." Tras unos instantes, soltó la mano de Remus para tomar una de las tazas de chocolate y ofrecércela diciendo, "ya basta de tonterías, hace meses que no tenemos la oportunidad de hablar a solas. Cuéntamelo todo, como te va en esa nueva vida de soltero desenfrenado. ¿Alguien de quién sentirme terriblemente celosa?" le dijo mientras tomaba su propia taza de chocolate.

"Déjame pensar..." Remus tomó un sorbo de su bebida al tiempo que giraba sus ojos al techo como intentando recordar algún detalle. "Nop, mi agenda de chicas sigue tan vacía como la dejé la última vez," dijo finalmente sonriendo.

"¿No vas a decirme que ese apartamento de solteros que compartes con Sirius no ha visto ningún tipo de acción?" preguntó Lily con una sonrisa burlona.

Remus exhaló fuertemente, deteniendo la taza de chocolate en la mitad del camino entre el plato y sus labios. "¿Estamos hablando del mismo Sirius?"

"¿Entonces James no exagera cuando dice que es una diferente cada noche?" preguntó Lily tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"O dos," añadió Remus disfrutando de la falsa escandalización que demostraba Lily.

"¡Cuándo madurará!" dijo Lily descansando su taza en el plato.

"No creo que yo viva para ver ese día," dijo Remus recostándose un poco hacia atrás en la silla.

"¿Nadie que te guste, ni siquiera un poquitín?" dijo Lily escudriñando los ojos de Remus en busca del menor indicio que le delatara.  
"Pues está esta hermosa pelirroja," dijo Remus. Lily se recostó en el brazo del sofá a la espectativa. Remus continuó, "pero está felizmente casada con uno de mis mejores amigos."

Lily le reprendió con una palmada en el brazo antes de decir, "hablo en serio."

Remus sólo rió. "Lily, lamento desilucionarte, pero este hombre lobo no es buen material para el romance."

"Eso es sólo porque todavía no has conocido a una chica que de verdad te interese," Lily se vió por un instante verdaderamente ofendida.

"Lily..." intentó comenzar a decir Remus.

"Es la verdad Remus, si me hubieses correspondido, esta historia sería diferente," le dijo Lily señalando la casa en general.

"Buen intento Lily," le dijo Remus reconociendo cierta mirada de picardía en los ojos de Lily. "Pero ésta historia es la que te ha hecho feliz por los últimos cinco años y no te creo que puedas querer otra."

"Ahora no," reconoció Lily, pero haciendo un gesto de pura coquetería femenina con sus ojos y sus labios añadió, "pero necesité que me rompieras el corazón para descubrir que detrás de ese granuja de James Potter había todo un príncipe."

"Por favor Lily," dijo Remus girando sus ojos al techo. "Yo jamás rompi tu corazón, la única razón por la que me invitaste al baile de fin de año fue para fastidiar a James."

"Yo tenía diecisiete," dijo Lily colocando sus manos sobre el pecho como defendiéndose. "Invité al mejor hombre que conocía al baile y ciertamente lo último que esperaba era que me dejase por otro hombre."

"Esa parte fue culpa de Sirius," dijo Remus comenzando a parecer fastidiado por el recuerdo. "Yo solo..."

"Me dejaste creer que eras gay," concluyó Lily por Remus.

Remus la miró a los ojos antes de decirle, "James estaba interesado en tí y tú en él, así no quieras aceptarlo ahora. No había ningún sentido en jugar a ser la tercera rueda, gracias."

Lily sonrió, en cierta forma Remus había dicho la verdad. Por un par de minutos dejó que Remus saboreara su victoria, pero entonces decidió preguntar "¿Nunca ha sucedido nada entre Sirius y tú?"

"¡Por Merlín!" Remus por poco y suelta la taza, el comentario de Lily le tomó completamente por sorpresa. "Cuántas veces tengo que explicarte que la única razón para que Sirius hiciese lo que hizo fue para librarse de las gemelas Sokolowski. No se había dado cuenta de que eran gemelas y depronto tenía a este par de mujeres completamente furiosas con él, sin contar a su exnovia y la bateadora de Ravenclaw, todas creyendo que eran su pareja oficial para el baile."

Lily levantó inquicidoramente su ceja derecha y dijo, "he hizo lo que cualquier hombre heterosexual haría en su situación, declarárle su amor a otro hombre delante de todo el colegio."

Remus suspiró, esta era una batalla perdida con Lily. "No digo que lo que hizo tenga lógica, pero es Sirius tú lo conoces las ideas no se han terminado de formar en su cabeza cuando ya las está llevando a cabo." Después de tomar el sorbo final de su taza añadió, "además, jamás esperó que las chicas lo tomaran tan bien y que después estuvieran dispuestas a sacarlo de su 'confusión'. Debiste haberlo visto entonces, quería venderle la idea a todo el que conocía."

Lily terminó también su chocolate y girando los ojos al techo se limitó a decir casi entre dientes, "sigues en el país de la negación."

"Un beso sin mi consentimiento no me hace gay," se defendió rápidamente Remus.

"Sabes muy bien que no estoy hablando de tí," le dijo Lily.

"Sirius no es gay, existe más de un centenar de mujeres que pueden dar testimonio con conocimiento de causa de que es satisfactoriamente heterosexual. Si lo quieres comprobar por tí misma, sólo tienes que darte una vuelta por el apartamento un viernes o un sábado en la noche, pocas veces recuerda colocar un encantamiento silenciador en su puerta," dijo Remus en la defensa de la heterosexualidad de su amigo.

"¿Y tú no le sacaste nunca ningún provecho a la 'confusión' de Sirius?" dijo Lily, dibujando unas comillas imaginarias cuando pronunció la palabra confusión.

"¿No estas dispuesta a cambiar el tema no?" dijo Remus casi sonando derrotado.

"Supongo que ahora que estoy casada he desarrollado un gusto por las intrépidas aventuras sexuales de otros," declaró teatralmente Lily.

"Espero no sea una queja contra James," dijo Remus levantando una de sus cejas y sonriendo un poco.

"¡Jamás," le dijo Lily mientras el color de su pelo se contagiaba ligeramente sobre sus mejillas. "Pero necesito ideas para sorprenderlo aquí y allá."

"Entonces definitivamente le estas preguntando a la persona equivocada," dijo Remus meneando su cabeza en señal de negación. Lily le miró a los ojos diciéndole con la mirada que no le creía. Remus levantó sus manos al cielo y las dejó caer con un suspiró. "De acuerdo, pero te advierto que no hay nada interesante, excepto tal vez por esta chica que acaba de iniciar licenciatura." La sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de Lily le invitó a continua."Es un poco menor que nosotros."

"¡Así que te gustan niñitas!" dijo Lily queriendo sonar escandalizada.

"Eres peor que Sirius," le reprochó Remus.

"James no me amaría si no fuera así," dijo Lily sonando completamente segura del amor de su esposo. Remus sonrió.

"Tiene dieciocho, es mayor de edad," aclaró Remus. "Está haciendo una investigación sobre criaturas mágicas nocturnas."

"¿Alguna especie en particular?" el comentario de Lily tenía una doble connotación que Remus fingió no escuchar.

"Licántropos," contestó con seriedad Remus.

"Así que sin saberlo está recibiendo asesoría de un experto en la materia," dijo Lily mordiendo un poco uno de sus labios inferiores.  
"De hecho... ya le dije que soy un hombre lobo," dijo Remus mirando fíjamente sus dos manos.

"¡Merlín!" gritó Lily. "Yo tuve que estar casada con James para que me lo contaran. Realmente te gusta ¿no?"

"Pues... no salió gritando horrorizada ante el prospecto de haber conocido a un hombre lobo en persona, creo que eso le da un par de puntos a favor," dijo Remus todavía con la vista en sus manos.

"¿Voy a conocerla pronto?" preguntó Lily.

"Voy a invitarla a salir este sábado," dijo Remus levantando su mirada para encontrar la de Lily.

"Lo ves, no fue tan difícil contármelo todo," le dijo Lily radiante de haber conseguido la confesión que buscaba de su amigo.

"¿Segura de que no le añadiste Veritaserum al chocolate?" preguntó Remus.

"Si no confesabas, pensaba utilizarlo en la segunda taza," dijo Lily, pero en ese mismo instante se sintió un pequeño sonido emitido por Harry desde su habitación. Lily y Remus asistieron de inmediato a la habitación, pero Harry seguía durmiendo plácidamente, seguramente estaba soñando.

"Es tan pequeño," murmuró Remus inclinándose sobre la cuna.

"Yo no veo la hora de verlo crecer," dijo Lily evidentemente preocupada.

"Lily..." comenzó a decir Remus. Lily se abrazó a él tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"No quiero que nada le pase Remus," murmuró Lily mientras Remus la confortaba.

"Nada va a sucederle," le dijo Remus besando su cabeza.

"¿Sucederle a quién?" preguntó Sirius desde la puerta de la habitación de Harry. A su lado estaba James y por la cara de ambos, Remus supo que el abrazo que compartía con Lily podía no verse tan inocente.

"Regresaron temprano," dijo Lily al girarse. Su rostro ahora exhibía una fingida sonrisa.

James se acercó a su esposa y la besó rápidamente en los labios como saludo, le echó un vistazo a Harry quien seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna y luego se dirigió a Remus, "le dije a Sirius que viniera a cenar con nosotros, pensábamos enviarte una lechuza y otra a Peter, pero ya que estas aquí será sólo a Peter."

"No me puedo quedar James, acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer," dijo Sirius saliéndo sin despedirse de la habitación.

"Será mejor organizar las cosas para un día en el que todos podamos," dijo Remus, sintiéndose incómodo por la actitud que había tomado Sirius.

"¿Qué tal este sábado en la noche, es el cumpleaños de Harry?" sugirió James.

"No puede. Tiene que... que visitar a su madre que está muy muy enferma," dijo rápidamente Lily.

"Lamento escuchar eso, si necesitas algo..." dijo James, mostrándose seriamente preocupado.

"No, no es tan grave. Tal vez nos veamos la otra semana," dijo Remus, intercambiando una furtiva mirada con Lily. Tenía su atorización para perderse el cumpleaños de Harry pero con la obligación de invitar a esa chica a cenar. Remus se despidió de los Potter y tomó la chimenea en dirección hacia el apartamento que compartía con Sirius, pero Sirius no se encontraba allí.

"¿Qué fue eso exactamente?" dijo James cuando Remus se marchó.

"Sirius haciéndole una escena de celos a Remus," le contestó Lily con naturalidad.

"Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché eso y voy a ser aún más específico con mi pregunta ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Remus?" preguntó James.

"¿Tú también?" preguntó Lily utilizando sus hermosos ojos verdes para preguntarle mentalmente si en realidad había malinterpretado la situación.

James sencillamente abrazó y besó apasionadamente a su esposa, cuando el beso terminó, buscó su mirada para preguntarle lo que le hubiese preguntado de no haberla encontrado en los brazos de Remus. "¿Qué sucedió linda, recibí tu mensaje y vine lo más rápido que pude, invité a cenar a Sirius pensando que tal vez era algo de la orden"  
Lily tomo una profunda respiración antes de comenzar a contarle, "Hay una profesía James, yo misma tuve que empacarla..."

Unas cuantas horas más tarde en el apartamento de Sirius y Remus, Remus leía frente a la chimenea, cuando Sirius regresó evidentemente más relajado después del efecto de unos cuantos tragos.

Viendo a Remus sentado con un volumen de 'La verdadera naturaleza de los Licántropos' en sus manos Sirius se dirigió a él diciéndole, "Lo último que necesita la Orden en estos momentos es ése tipo de distracción."

"Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir Sirius, porque estas hablando de la esposa de tu mejor amigo," le dijo Remus sin levantar su vista del libro.

"No lo digo por Lily, sé que está completamente fuera de tu liga. Aunque a veces tú tiendas a olvidarlo," dijo Sirius sosteniéndose sobre la chimenea para conservar su equilibrio.

"¿Ya cenaste? dejé algo en la cocina para tí," dijo Remus levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

"Sí, regresé al ministerio a terminar un par de informes y me encontré con esta chica, Lilith Groesbeck la niña que estas ayudando con la investigación de criaturas mágicas nocturnas. No es tan aburrida una vez deja de hablar si entiendes a lo que me refiero," dijo Sirius pasando burlonamente la punta de su lengua sobre sus dientes superiores. "La invité a cenar este sábado, espero que no te importe que le haya dicho que no ibas a estar en el apartamento," agregó cuando Remus le dió la espalda.

"No te preocupes Sirius, no creo que vaya a estar este fin de semana en la ciudad," dijo Remus antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación y dejar caer el libro al suelo.


	32. Adios

**Capitulo XXXII**

**Adios**

Remus la había estado buscando todo el día, en la mañana cuando fue a buscarla al ministerio le dijeron que estaba en Hogsmeade, cuando fue a buscarla allí le dijeron que estaba en Hogwarts, cuando fue hasta allí le dijeron que había salido temprano. No respondió ninguna de sus lechuzas, ni ninguno de sus mensajeros. Fue a buscarla a su apartamento, pero tampoco estaba allí, incluso visitó Grimmauld Place y la madriguera como sus últimas opciones, pero evidentemente ella no quería verle.

Tal vez era lo mejor para los dos trataba de decirse a sí mismo. '¿Acaso no le pediste que se olvidara de tí¡Quería verla una vez más! Necesitaba despedirme de ella. Tuviste toda la semana para buscarla¿qué esperabas, que te esperara para toda la vida¿No le dijiste que no podía haber nada entre los dos? También le dije que la amaba. Y saliste corriendo como el cobarde que eres.'

Remus había decidido caminar hasta el pequeño apartamento en donde había vivido durante el último mes, si Nymphadora no quería ser encontrada, no había forma de que él pudiese obligarla. 'Mi última noche en la civilización,' pensaba mientras sentía el eco de sus pisadas sobre el pavimento, el sonido de los automóviles y el olor a comida recalentada. 'Ya todo está empacado.' Sus pertenencias que no eran muchas entraban en un pequeño baúl que los Weasley se habían ofrecido a guardar durante su estadía con la manada. En la mañana un hechizo lo teletransportaría hasta la madriguera en cuanto se venciese la renta del apartamento.

'¿Por qué no quisiste verme Nymphadora? Porque eres un imbécil, porque es lo mejor para los dos.' Remus no tenía prisa en llegar, qué más daba partir en la noche que en la madrugada. Pero la idea de poder pasar una última noche en la comodidad de una cama le convenció de esperar hasta el siguiente día para unirse a la manada.

Al girar la esquina creyó que estaba alucinando, que en su deseo de verla la imaginó en el último lugar en el que podría encontrarla, pero cuando ella levantó su cara y le sonrió desde su posición en las escaleras que conducían a su apartamento supo que era real, ninguna de sus fantasías lograba compararse con el original. Su cabello seguía corto y opaco, su piel permanecía más pálida de lo normal y su figura parecía haber perdido otro par de kilos pero su mirada y su sonrisa seguían teniendo la chispa que sólo había conocido en ella.

"Hola," le dijo cuando finalmente llegó hasta su lado.

"Hola," contestó ella sin levantarse de las escaleras. Su expresión era indescifrable para Remus, demasiado amigable para los términos en los que partieron la última vez. "Estaba esperándote," dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

"Yo... fui a buscarte al ministerio y a tu apartamento, pero no estabas," comenzó a explicarle Remus, seguro de que ella ya sabía esa parte.

"Pedí salir temprano," explicó ella desviando su mirada hacia el otro extremo de la calle. No habría más explicaciones.

"Quería despedirme," dijo Remus, la expresión de Tonks se tensó visiblemente, había colocando en primer plano las palabras que Tonks no quería escuchar. '¿Pero qué otra cosa podría decirle?'

Remus tomó asiento en uno de los peldaños de la escalera al lado de Tonks y por unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

"¿Cómo es vivir en una manada de hombres lobo?" preguntó finalmente Tonks.

"¿Por qué quieres saber algo así?" dijo Remus sin poder evitar sonar sorprendido.

"¿Curiosidad?" dijo Tonks subiendo y bajando sus hombros.

Mirando sus manos Remus comenzó a explicarle, "se está al aire libre, se cazan de día ratones, conejos, ardillas, incluso peces si se cruza por algún río, no nos molestamos en cocinar nada ni siquiera cuando no es luna llena. Nos escondemos entre las rocas por la noche o incluso en algunas cuevas y conductos subterraneos. La mayoría de las veces el trabajo se divide en equipos no más de cuatro y entonces se puede pensar en presas mayores. Nunca hay suficiente comida para saciarnos y siempre hay alguna tarea de tipo físico para entretenernos."

"¿Hay mujeres?" interrumpió Tonks.

"Sí, claro que las hay," dijo Remus, pero cuando entendió la preocupación de Tonks con su comentario anterior de tareas de tipo físico añadió, "pero no para un recién llegado como yo. Nunca hay demasiadas así que las pocas que existen, son propiedad de alguno de los hombres. Para poder tener sexo con ellas, es necesario asesinar a su dueño."

"¿Hay niños?" preguntó Tonks.

"Algunas veces. A Greyback le gustan los niños, en todo el mal sentido del término. No sé como sean las cosas ahora, pero no creo que les haya perdido el gusto, la última vez que estuve en la manada, mordió a un niño de unos seis años dijo que había sido un accidente, así que fuimos lo suficientemente estúpidos como para secuestrarlo del lado de sus padres porque creimos que podíamos ofrecerle una vida más normal que la que le esperaba allí, pero una vez que estuvo en la manada..." Remus se interrumpió abruptamente a sí mismo. "Tu no quieres escuchar esto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

"Quiero entender," le dijo ella con los ojos aguados.

Remus lamentó haberla mirado a los ojos en ese instante, así que pasándose la manos entre el cabello dijo, "no hay nada que entender, Nymphadora. Somos animales y nos comportamos como animales."

"Tú no eres un animal," le dijo Tonks tomando entre sus manos una de las manos de Remus.

"No. Soy un monstruo que es mucho peor," dijo Remus riéndose de su propio comentario.

Tonks se inclinó hacia Remus y le dió un suave beso en los labios que no debería de haber sido suficiente para activar toda su circulación sanguínea. "¿Ves, un hombre," le dijo ella cuando el beso terminó, inocente del efecto que había comenzado a producir en él.

"Lo dices, porque no tienes idea de lo que quiero hacerte en este preciso momento," le dijo Remus en uno de sus tonos de voz más amenazadores. Tonks simplemente sonrió y jalándolo de la mano se levantó de las escaleras. "¿Qué haces," preguntó Remus, notando la evidente invitación de Tonks a levantarse y entrar en el apartamento.

"No creo que tus vecinos aprecien la función, es mejor que entremos," le contestó ella con lo que era la mejor y más sincera sonrisa de la noche.

Remus se incorporó. "Es mejor que te marches," le dijo.

"Comienzo a creer que eres la mujer en esta relación," le dijo Tonks. Sacando su varita, murmuró un corto encantamiento y entró en el apartamento de Remus.

Remus la siguió al interior de su apartamento y cruzando sus brazos delante de sí le advirtió, "no voy a cambiar de opinión Nymphadora, en la mañana me uniré a la manada."

"Lo sé, si no lo creyera no hubiera venido a verte, mi orgullo no me habría dejado," dijo Tonks, cruzando sus brazos de la misma forma en la que Remus tenía cruzados los suyos, Remus sonrió. "No te rías, hubo una época en la que tuve uno, claro está que eso fue antes de conocerte," dijo Tonks, cerrando la puerta del apartamento de Remus con un movimiento de su varita y acercándose a Remus.

"¿No podríamos dejarlo en un espero que tengas buen viaje y que regreses pronto?" preguntó Remus, mientras Tonks invadía su espacio personal.

"Espero que tengas buen viaje," le susurró al oido Tonks antes de darle un beso en el cuello. "Y que regreses pronto," añadió antes de morder suavemente el nacimiento de su cuello.

Remus la besó sujetándola por la cintura y Tonks aprovechó la posición para subirse en su cintura abrazándolo con las piernas.

"Nunca debiste haberte fijado en mi," le dijo Remus buscando en los ojos de Tonks algún indicio de duda.

"No podemos cambiar el pasado, no me puedes ofrecer un futuro. Hazme un favor y concéntrate en el día de hoy."

Remus la llevó hasta su habitación. Un pequeño y modesto cuarto con una cama sencilla, una mesita de noche desvencijada y lo que alguna vez fue una cortina cubriendo la ventana de la esquina. El baúl con las pertenencias de Remus yacía al lado de la puerta y sobre él podía leerse el principio de un encantamiento con la dirección de la madriguera como destino.

"Es el adios," le dijo Remus sentándola sobre la cama y arrodillándose frente a ella.

"Es un regresa pronto," le corrigió Tonks jalándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta. "Aunque quiero que quede muy claro que estoy terriblemente molesta contigo por aceptar la misión," concluyó besándolo en los labios con mucha más pasión que antes. En cuanto el peso de Lupin estuvo sobre la cama, ésta crujió estrepitosamente.

"No creo que la cama resista," dijo Remus.

"Entonces tendremos que ser suaves con ella," replicó Tonks deslizando la chaqueta de los hombros de Remus entre besos. Cuando la cama crujió de nuevo Tonks añadió, "o repararla muy bien en la mañana." Como escuchando la autorización para vencerse, uno de los extremos de la cama cedió y el tablado, la colchoneta y los dos ocupantes de la cama aterrizaron en el piso. Por unos cuantos minutos risas era lo único que podía escucharse en el apartamento de Remus.

"Te amo," dijo Remus sin pensar.

"Y yo a tí," respondió Tonks sin dudarlo.

* * *

A/N: Me excuso por la demora y la brevedad del capitulo, pero las vacaciones terminaron para mí y los deberes me asfixian. Sin embargo, les adelanto que los próximos tres capítulos ya estan esbozados y espero lograr actualizarlos semanalmente. Entre tanto, les quiero recomendar la historia de una buena amiga mía la encuentran en w w w . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / c h r i s t o s 7 0 le quitan los espacios y ya. La historia está en clasificación T se llama Lilith, tiene un Sirius completamente heterosexual y por supuesto a Remus y a Tonks.  



	33. Adios II

**Capitulo XXXIII **

**Adios II  
**

¿Llorar o reir? Todos los amores son una tragedia tanto si se dan como si no se dan porque nunca puedes tener para siempre a tu lado a la persona que amas. Nymphadora tuvo que romper el beso para respirar. "Permíteme," le dijo a Remus mientras se giraba sobre él y comenzaba a desabotonar los botones de su camisa.

"Tu cabello," dijo Remus en voz alta notando cómo dejaba de ser pardo y se iba volviendo cada vez más rosado y más largo.

"¿Qué?" dijo Tonks sin estar segura de a qué se refería Remus, pero en cuanto miró sobre su hombro y notó el tono rosa de su cabello lo comprendió. Concentrándose un poco hizo que se volviese a acortar y lo volvió de color rubio, luego castaño, luego negro intenso, luego azul oscuro y luego violeta en las puntas, satisfecha de volver a tener control sobre su cabello hizo crecer el tamaño de sus senos un par de tallas más. "Supongo que estas de suerte hoy," le dijo a Remus riendo.

"Soy el hombre más afortunado que existe," le contestó Remus tal vez con demasiada solemnidad mientras pensaba, 'el hombre más afortunado esta noche, el más desafortunado mañana.'

"Que. No. Te. Quepa. La. Menor. Duda." Le contestó Tonks, puntualizando cada palabra con un beso cada vez más cercano a la hebilla del pantalón de Remus.

Con lentitud y sin perder la mirada de Remus, Tonks abrió la hebilla y comenzó a bajar el cierre.

"Que piel tan suave que tienes," le dijo Tonks deslizando una de sus manos por el abdomen de Remus.

"Es para que te agrade tocarla," le contestó tomando la mano de Tonks entre una de las suyas y dirigiéndola hacia el interior de sus boxers.

"Ven aquí," le dijo Remus haciendo que el cuerpo de Tonks cubriese el suyo y besándola apasionadamente de nuevo. Con facilidad Remus encontró el final de la camiseta del uniforme de auror de Tonks e introdujo sus manos frías entre la tela y su espalda. Tonks se estremeció al contacto.

"Tienes las manos heladas."

"¿Quieres ver para qué sirven?" le preguntó Remus al tiempo que la giraba dejándola contra la colchoneta de lo que quedaba de la cama. Con delicadeza levantó la ahora ajustada camiseta de Tonks, reacomodó el pequeño brassier blanco que apenas si lograba cubrir sus senos y deliberadamente comenzó a acariciar sus pezones, intercalando el frío de sus manos con el calor de su boca.

Haciendo una pausa, Remus ayudó a Tonks a retirar su camiseta por completo y Tonks le ayudó a retirar su camisa. Ni la más mínima cicatriz o imperfección podía verse en el torso de él, era casi como contemplar una escultura de mármol. "Es tan... perfecta," dijo en voz alta Tonks acariciando su pecho.

"Es por la capacidad autoregeneradora de la maldición. Si no fuera así, supongo que mi piel sería un intrincado laberinto de cicatrices," dijo Remus evidentemente incómodo con la pregunta y centrando su atención en el zarpazo que atravezaba el vientre de Tonks. Finalmente la herida parecía haber formado una cicatriz.

"Nunca quise..." comenzó a decir Remus, pero Tonks le interrumpió colocando uno de sus dedos sobre su boca.

"Nada de eso," le dijo ella antes de comenzar a besar y succionar la base de su cuello.

Entre la enredadera de caricias Remus se las arregló para desabrochar el pantalón de Tonks. "Permíteme," le dijo separándose de Tonks y tomando una de sus pantorrillas entre sus manos. Con una lentitud que Tonks encontró sencillamente tortuosa bajó la cremallera y retiró la bota y la media de su pie derecho y luego repitió el mismo lento y sensual procedimiento para retirar la bota y la media del pie izquierdo.

"¿Te gusta torturarme no?" le replicó Tonks examinando con picardía la cara de Remus.

"Alguien tiene que enseñarte paciencia," le replicó Remus.

"¿Ahora quieres jugar al profesor?" dijo Tonks levantando una de sus cejas.

"Tal vez sea hora de tomarte una lección oral," le dijo Remus retándola con sus palabras.

* * *

Un par de horas después, ni Remus, ni Nymphadora habían logrado conciliar el sueño, yacían saciados, abrazados uno contra el otro esperando por la inminente separación.

"¿Lamentas que haya sucedido?" finalmente se atrevió a pregutar Tonks.

"Creo que lamento no poder lamentar nada. Si es que eso tiene algún sentido," le contestó Remus besándola en la cabeza y acariciando su espalda.

El amor como todo en la vida está hecho de instantes que se escurren en el tiempo, instantes que nos empapan de felicidad o de tristeza y que sólo el paso del tiempo puede decidir que tanto nos marcaron.

Tonks sonrió, ella tampoco lamentaba un instante de lo que había vivido al lado de Remus.

Para Remus éste era el final, para cuando regresara, si es que lograba regresar de la manada, ella ya tendría otra vida. Para Tonks, éste era el inicio, cuando Remus regresara o antes si lograba descubrir un modo, iniciarían una vida juntos. En cierta forma cada uno conocía las expectativas del otro y sabía cuan opuestas a las propias eran, pero ni él se atrevía a tildarla de soñadora, ni ella se atrevía a tildarlo de pesimista. Tantas cosas podían suceder en el medio que por lo menos por esta noche los dos estaban dispuestos a no discutir por el futuro.

Con una de sus manos Tonks comenzó a trazar patrones circulares sobre el torso de Remus, cuando una pequeña irregularidad llamó su atención, una serie de pequeños puntos se extendía desde donde comienza el hueso púbico hacia su espalda.

"Es el número de identificación del ministerio," le explicó Remus. En efecto, ahora que Remus lo decía, aunque nada podía verse a la vista, los pequeños puntos cobraban la identificable forma de números y letras, Tonks podía leer un uno, un siete¿un dos o es una z?.

"¿Qué número es?" preguntó Tonks.

"¿No puedes leerlo?"

"Uno, siete, zeta... no lo sé, parece que se desvanece."

"Es el 17.296, apenas si dura el año. Cada junio debo regresar para que vuelvan a retocarlo. Otra de las cualidades de ser un hombre lobo, ni los tatuajes mágicos mas potentes son permanentes. Ninguna marca perdura."

"¿Ninguna?" preguntó Tonks enderezándose un poco para examinar el cuello de Remus, estaba segura de haberle dejado un morado o dos hacía unos cuantos minutos. Pero evidentemente no había ningún rastro de ellos en el cuello de Remus.

"Excepto donde él me mordió," respondió Remus tensándose evidentemente.

"¿Greyback?"

Remus asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza a la pregunta de Tonks. "Yo tendría unos seis años cuando sucedió."

El ritmo de la respiración de Remus ya no era el mismo de hacía unos minutos, Tonks intentó comfortarlo abrazándolo un poco más fuerte. "No fue tu culpa, apenas eras un niño," comenzó diciendole, pero entonces una terrible realización cruzó por su mente, '... a Greyback le gustan los niños en todo el mal sentido del término...'

"¿El... hizo algo más que morderte?"

"No," respondió rápidamente Remus, pero tras una pausa agregó, "no lo creo probable, pero no tengo un sólo recuerdo de esa noche. Supongo que mis padres lo hicieron remover."

"Preferirías que no lo hubieran hecho." No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

"Por terrible que hubiera sido... era mío."

Un par de minutos transcurrieron en absoluto silencio cuando finalmente Remus se decidió a decir las temidas palabras. "Es hora."

Tonks tuvo que respirar profundo, sentía como si de repente algo muy pesado hubiese sido depositado sobre su pecho. 'No voy a llorar,' comenzó a repetirse a sí misma como un mantra mientras Remus se levantaba de la colchoneta y comenzaba a buscar su ropa.

"Voy a tomar un baño, te invitaría, pero no hay agua caliente. Si quieres irte ahora... yo lo entendería."

"No. Yo voy a estar aquí cuando regreses," le aseguró Tonks.

Remus desapareció detrás de la puerta que conducía al baño. El silencio en que quedó la habitación le pareció asfixiante. "No voy a llorar," susurró para sí misma. Su ausencia se hacía real y el peso sobre su pecho cada vez más pesado. Finalmente el sonido del agua cayendo le ayudó a recobrar la compostura. Todavía no se había ido, todavía le vería una siguiente vez. ¿Cuantas veces se despide a persona que amas? 'ninguna,' pensó Tonks, porque a las personas que amamos nunca las dejamos ir de nuestros corazones.

Las palabras de Tonks resonaban en la cabeza de Remus. 'Yo voy a estar aquí cuando regreses.' "No, no vas a estar," había susurrado Remus al cerrar la puerta del baño. La misión representaba muchos riesgos, pero el que más le atemorizaba de todos era el de regresar y saber que ella no estaría allí, al menos no como lo estaba ahora al otro lado de la puerta, para entonces ella habría conocido a alguien mejor y apenas si recordaría por qué había sido tan estúpida como para fijarse en alguien como él. Remus cerró la llave de la ducha y se vistió. Se tomó un par de minutos para reunir el coraje de abrir la puerta, pero cuando lo hizo Tonks no estaba en la cama.

"Hice lo que pude, pero no creo que le quede mucho tiempo de vida útil a esa cama." La voz de Tonks regresó a Remus del trance en el que había entrado, se sintió estúpido por ni siquiera haber notado que la cama había sido reparada. Lo único que había visto era que estaba vacía y se había paralizado con lo que eso representaba.

Mientras Remus tomaba su ducha, Tonks se había vestido y había hecho su mejor intento por reparar la cama, pero para ser sinceros la cama todavía se veía bastante inestable.

Sonriendo como no pensó que podría hacerlo, Remus se acercó a ella y comenzó a decirle, "Nymphadora, eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida." Tonks intentó decirle que no era necesario, pero esta vez fue Remus quien colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Tonks. "Necesito decirlo. Te amo, sin importar lo que suceda mañana." Y la besó suavemente, no se trataba de un beso para acariciar, sino para establecer ese nexo que las palabras se quedan cortas en describir.

Cuando el beso terminó Tonks no pudo contestarle nada, ya no había nada que pudiera decirle. Remus caminó hacia la puerta de salida y antes de abrirla se giró una vez más para ver a Tonks y mirándola se desapareció.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, pese al largo receso que me he tomado, todavía no abandono la historia. Mi excusa es que la carga académica de este semestre ha resultado más pesada de lo que había previsto. Tenganme paciencia algún día tendré tiempo de transcribir todas las notas que en este momento son el esbozo de los siguientes capítulos.

Quisiera agradecerles sus amables comentarios que siempre me animan y me recuerdan el compromiso que he adquirido con ustedes para terminar esta historia. Rowan, Silvixy, lena, HoneyBeeM, ana m, verito.S, maya.tonks, marce, Patry. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme saber lo que van pensando de la historia.

Por cierto lena, tienes toda la razón, me confundí con el cumpleaños de Harry, en el capítulo Amigos lo pongo el 31 de Octubre y es el 31 de Julio, supongo que estaba pensando en lo mucho que me gusta Halloween. Lo corregiré enseguida y si tú o alguien más nota inconsistencias de este estilo, por favor, no duden en hacérmelas notar.

verito.S, efectivamente hay una versión con más limoncito de este mismo capítulo en mi homepage (el que está en mi perfil metamorfagus.tk con las tres doble u por delante)

Y aprovechando los avisos parroquiales, la historia de mi amiga ya está aquí en fanfiction y la pueden buscar bajo el penName de cristos(rayita al piso)70 la historia se llama Lilith y si mal no recuerdo va un poco más adelantada en el homepage de ella.


	34. Tiempo sin verte

**Capitulo XXXIII **

**Tiempo sin verte**

A decir verdad rastrear la manada no fue el problema, técnicamente lo único que Remus tuvo que hacer para encontrarlos fue poner un pie es su territorio. Literalmente. Pero nunca se detuvo a pensar qué haría cuando los encontrara. Ahora que se encontraba suspendido cabeza abajo colgando de un árbol y con los perdigones de una escopeta incrustados en su hombro derecho pensaba que tal vez hubiese sido buena idea pensar más al respecto.

"Te dije que no se trataba de un oso, no se pueden cazar osos con ese tipo de trampas," dijo bastante molesto un hombre de aspecto atlético y bien parecido quien aparentemente había hecho el disparo.

"La trampa resistió," le contestó empujándolo un hombre por lo menos cuatro cabezas más alto que el primero. En otras circunstancias, Remus hubiese sido capás de determinar con precisión su estatura, pero desde su situación sólo podía estimar que las proporciones de este hombre se acercaban bastante a las de Hagrid.

"Pero sólo porque no se trataba de un oso," respondió desafiante el primer hombre. 'Indiscutiblemente hay que tener agallas o ser muy estúpido para enfrentarte a un hombre que te lleva más de dos cabezas y que está armado con un hacha,' pensó Remus.

"No vas a venir a enseñarme a cazar osos a mí," gruñó blandiendo el hacha descuidadamente el segundo hombre.

"Por si no lo notaste, eso no es un oso," dijo el primer hombre dándole un enérgico empujón a Remus y haciendolo oscilar sobre su posición pendular. 'Genial, justo lo que necesitaba'  
"¿Lo capturaron¡Ah! otro estúpido campesino," dijo con desilusión una voz femenina que aparentemente había entrado en escena a tiempo para detener un inminente enfrentamiento entre los dos hombres. Remus estaba bastante mareado por la pérdida de sangre que el disparo había generado y por el golpe que sin lugar a dudas había recibido en la cabeza cuando la trampa de resorte se detonó y le elevó por los aires. Pensándolo bien, era una verdadera fortuna que no hubiese perdido el sentido.

"¿Qué hacemos con él?" preguntó el primer hombre.

"Nos puede servir de carnada para cazar el oso, es mucho más grande que el conejo que estábamos utilizando," dijo el segundo hombre deteniendo con una sola mano el movimiento oscilatorio en el que se encontraba Remus.

"Siempre señalando lo obvio. Por supuesto que un estúpido campesino es mucho más grande que un conejo," replicó el primer hombre, quien aparentemente no estaba intentando evitar una confrontación. 'Así que el desagradable olor a quemado era un conejo,' pensó Remus.

"No es un estúpido campesino," dijo cantando una segunda mujer que ahora sostenía entre sus manos la varita de Remus. Apenas si se trataba de una niña, aunque tratándose de un hombre lobo siempre es difícil determinar su edad, con el cabello largo muy liso y negro, unos ojos azul pálido muy grandes y extremadamente delgada. Tal vez era la forma en la que pronunció sus palabras o la intensa mirada con la que observaba a Remus, pero algo en la chica le recordó inmediatamente a Luna Lovegood definitivamente había algo que estaba fuera de lugar en la chica.

Como si esperaran que Remus pudiese atacarlos en cualquier momento, todos tomaron posturas defensivas. Pero la verdad sin su varita, herido, mareado y colgando cabeza-abajo, Remus no era una amenaza para nadie.

"No estoy aquí para hacerles daño," comenzó a explicar Remus. "Si pudieran ayudarme deseo hablar con Greyback."

"Mátalo, esos malditos hechiceros sólo traen problemas," dijo el primer hombre ofreciéndole su escopeta al segundo hombre.

"Mátalo tú," dijo el segundo hombre, rechazando la escopeta.

"Muchachos, creo que se les escapa el hecho que conoce a Greyback," dijo la primera mujer por primera vez entrando en el rango de visión de Remus. Por un momento Remus pensó que había comenzado a alucinar, una mujer con la cara de un angel, por la edad de Nymphadora era la dueña de la voz.

"Querer hablar con Greyback y conocerlo son dos cosas diferentes, Lilith," señaló el primer hombre. 'Lilith¿Lilith?'

"No en este caso mi querido Marcus. No en este caso," dijo la tercera voz de un hombre que Remus esperaba no poder reconocer tan fácilmente. Se trataba de Fenrir Greyback.

"Bájenlo," espetó Greyback a los otros dos hombres lobo quienes parecían petrificados por la súbita aparición de Greyback. Impaciente, ante la falta de acción de los dos hombres, Lilith tomó un cuchillo que había estado atado a alguna especie de cinturon en su vestimenta y con un ágil lanzamiento cortó la cuerda que mantenía en el aire a Remus, haciéndolo aterrizar aparatosamente en el suelo.

"Gracias, Lilith tan eficiente como siempre," dijo sonriendo Greyback.

"No sabía que te conocía Greyback. Es un mago y yo pense..." Marcus había comenzado a disculparse por sus acciones, pero una mirada de Greyback bastó para silenciarlo.

"Gracias. Marcus. ¿Pero acaso tú y Patrick no tienen un oso que intentar cazar?" Con su insinuación, los dos hombres se marcharon tan rápido como pudieron.

"Vámonos Marta," dijo Lilith a la muchacha que todavía sostenía la varita de Remus.

"No es necesario Lilith, déjame introducirte a mi primer hijo Remus John Lupin." Remus todavía yacía sentado en el piso, pero Greyback le ofrecía su mano para levantarse.

Tras una evidente vacilación en la que Remus tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol aceptó la mano de Greyback para levantarse. '¿Su hijo¡Cómo se atrevía este desgraciado a llamarlo así!'

"Remus, ellas son mis hijas Lilith Groesbeck y Marta... y Marta," añadió Greyback haciendo los gestos pertinentes a una introducción formal.

Ya no había ninguna duda, Lilith Groesbeck era la misma chica que Remus había conocido doce años atrás en el ministerio cuando ella estaba haciendo una investigación sobre criaturas mágicas nocturnas. Ni un solo día parecía haber pasado por el rostro de ella, lo cual por desgracia sólo confirmaba su condición de mujer lobo, pero Remus estaba completamente seguro de que entonces cuando la conoció, era una chica completamente saludable. Remus no lo pensó, simplemente sintió deseos de atacar a Greyback, terminar con ese maldito bastardo de una vez por todas antes de que siguiese lastimando a más gente inocente, pero cuando intentó moverse se encontró paralizado. 'No seas estúpido, Remus,' le dijo en su cabeza la voz de Lilith. Ella también le había reconocido.

La otra mujer, Marta, se acercó con solemnidad y tras apuntarle al pecho con su propia varita, le dió un giro en el aire con felina gracia y se la ofreció por el otro extremo. Remus examinó el rostro de Lilith por un instante, como asegurándole que no pensaba atacar a nadie y finalmente aceptó y guardó la varita entre su capa. "¿Estas seguro que es tu hijo? Porque no se parece en nada a tí," dijo Marta mirando fíjamente a Remus a los ojos. Greyback quien evidentemente había estado observando toda la escena simplemente soltó una carcajada que retumbó como un ladrido en el vacío del bosque.

"Un placer conocerle Señor Lupin. Ahora si nos disculpan Marta y yo tenemos que reunir leña para las hogueras," dijo Lilith jalando por un brazo a Marta y marchandose tan rápidamente como habían desaparecido los dos hombres.

"La última vez que nos vimos quedamos en que sólo existirían dos motivos para tu regreso. Espero que no hayas regresado a intentar asesinarme," dijo Greyback colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro lastimado de Remus y ejerciendo presión. "Porque la verdad, no te ves en muy buena forma que digamos."

"El mundo sería un mejor lugar sin tí," dijo Remus retirando la mano de Greyback de su hombro. "Pero por fortuna tú y la manada no son la misma cosa."

Greyback examinó el rostro de Remus por unos cuantos minutos. Si Remus se decidía a atacar a Greyback, ciertamente se encontraba en desventaja, las reglas en una manada son simples pero eficaces, si Greyback seguía siendo el líder era porque todavía era el lobo más fuerte. Pero si era Greyback quien decidía atacarlo primero Remus habría perdido la única pequeña ventaja a su favor, la sorpresa. Los minutos seguían transcurriendo y ninguno de los dos movía una sola pestaña. Un duelo silencioso que se prolongó por unos cuantos minutos y que finalmente fue roto con otra estruendosas carcajada de Greyback.

Haciendo un gesto para que Remus le siguiense Greyback comenzó a caminar hacia lo que Remus esperaba fuera el campamento de la manada. "El buen hijo, siempre vuelve a casa Remus. Siempre vuelve a casa," le decía mientras se seguían internando en la espesura del bosque.

* * *

Tonks acababa de aparecerse en lo que parecía ser un callejón en el centro muggle de Londres. Era la tercera vez que tenía que hacerlo, pues las dos veces anteriores sólo había encontrado notas transformificadas y encriptadas con las coordenadas globales de lo que debería ser el punto de reunión con Ojoloco Moody. Tonks detestaba el sistema de coordenadas, uno nunca podía estar seguro de dónde iba a aparecerse, un número mal leido o mal copiado y uno podía resultar en el tibet o en el fondo del mar.

"Llegas tarde," dijo Ojoloco Moody tomando por sorpresa a Tonks.

"No sería así si hubieses estado en el primer punto de reunión en lugar de esa lata de sopa con la imagen de las Hermanas Raras," replicó Tonks más divertida que molesta.

"¿Cómo estas segura de que en realidad soy yo?" preguntó Ojoloco levantando el ala de su sombrero muggle y haciendo girar en su órbita su ojo mágico.

"Ahora lo estoy," dijo Tonks girando sus ojos al techo. "El verdadero Ojoloco Moody jamás me dejaría comenzar una misión sin verificar mi identidad y por supuesto hacerme verificar la suya."

"Te crees muy lista ¿no? Dime ¿Cuál es mi bebida favorita?"

"Diría que lo que sea que llevas en tu cantimplora pero no tengo ni la menor idea de su contenido," respondió Tonks sin dudarlo por un instante.

"De acuerdo, satisfecho," dijo Moody y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia la salida del callejón. "Vamos a llegar tarde."

"Espera, no me has dicho cómo debo lucir," dijo Tonks deteniéndolo por un brazo y haciéndole notar que aún llevaba puesto su uniforme de Auror.

"¿Ya puedes transformarte?" preguntó Moody con evidente entusiasmo.

"No, pero conozco un truco o dos de camuflaje urbano," dijo Tonks transfigurando su uniforme en ropas muggle semejantes a las que llevaba Moody. Pero la mirada de éste le indicó que seguía sin hacer un buen maquillaje de sus rasgos físicos. "La próxima semana iré a San Mungo para que me examinen," prometió Tonks con una sonrisa que no convencía a nadie.

"No. no la próxima semana. Vas a ir hoy, tienes una cita dentro de cinco minutos," dijo Moody al tiempo que salía a la concurrida avenida.

"¿Y la misión?" susurró Tonks, tratando de seguirle el paso.

"Esa es la misión. Ya que perdiste tus anteriores tres citas por estar haciendo 'otros' trabajos. Nuestra misión es que no pierdas esta cita," dijo Moody antes de comenzar a hablar con el maniquí de la entrada a San Mungo.

Dos horas mas tarde y una docena de pinchazos después la cita de Tonks concluyó con más o menos la misma información del principio.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Moody volviendo a tomar por sorpresa a Tonks. Ella no esperaba que él se hubiese quedado todo ese tiempo esperando afuera del consultorio.

"No tienen idea. Puede ser el estres o la falta de sueño o la falta de apetito," dijo Tonks. Tras una pequeña pausa añadió mentalmente, 'o incluso una mariposa batiendo sus alas en la mitad de la selva amazónica.'

"Te crees muy graciosa ¿no?" le dijo Moody.

"Hey, es de mala educación utilizar legimencia con tus... tus amigos," le reclamó Tonks indignada.

"¿Conoces los principios básicos de la oclumencia no? Pues evítalo," dijo Moody, chequeando el pasillo en el que se encontraban en ambas direcciones.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Tonks, leyendo el lenguaje corporal de Moody que le indicaba que la misión todavía no había concluido.

"Molly nos espera a cenar a las ocho," dijo Moody chequeando un extraño reloj con al menos media docena de manecillas y dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.

"Moody, " le dijo Tonks entrando al ascensor con Moody al tiempo que se cerraban las puertas. "Gracias. En verdad gracias por preocuparte por mí."

Moody pareció conmovido por un instante, luego alegó que algo había entrado en su ojo mágico y lo retiró de su cuenca para limpiarlo con un pañuelo.

De regreso en el callejón donde se habían encontrado originalmente Tonks se disponía a aparecerse en la casa de la Señora Weasley cuando Moody la detuvo. "Tu padre me escribió. Dice que apenas si le contestas monosílabos en tus cartas."

"No he tenido tiempo," contestó Tonks mirando hacia el suelo.

"¿Por qué no estas con él?" preguntó Moody levantando la barbilla de Tonks para mirarla a los ojos.

"Moody, de todas las personas pensé que eras la que más facilmente lo comprendería."

"La primera vez, hace doce años. Yo tenía una mujer y una hija," comenzó a decir Moody introduciendo sus manos entre los bolsillos de su ropa.

"No sabía que eras casado," murmuró Tonks.

"¿Que no estas escuchando? No mencioné nada de haberme casado, " le corrigió Moody evidentemente fastidiado con la interrupción. "Bien," continuó diciendo Moody. "En la primera guerra intenté que se marcharan. Les conseguí todo para que se fueran al lugar más remoto que pude imaginar..."

"Pero ellas no fueron," concluyó Tonks por Moody.

"No fueron," Moody movió su cabeza en señal de negación. "Las perdí a las dos. No hay un día que pase sin que me imagine cómo pudieron haber sido las cosas si ella hubiese aceptado marcharse." Nuevamente Moody tomó la barbilla de Tonks en su mano antes de decirle. "Yo no pensaría menos de tí si decidieses reunirte con tu padre. Nadie lo haría."

"No puedo Moody. Sería abandonar mi propia vida, las personas que me importan, las cosas en las que creo," comenzó a explicarle Tonks.

"El hombre al que amas," dijo Moody.

"El hombre al que amo," repitió Tonks preguntándose qué tanto sabía Moody de su relación con Remus.

Moody movió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación, pero tras un profundo suspiro sencillamente añadió, "el estofado de Molly no nos va a esperar toda la noche." Y sin más se desapareció del callejón.


	35. Congéneres

**Capitulo XXXV**

**Congéneres**

Por un momento Tonks pensó que se había equivocado de dirección, esta vez no había ni ningun transexual ofreciendo sus servicios, ni ninguna niña pálida recibiéndola a la entrada de la calle, no se podía escuchar la polifonía de los diversos ritmos musicales provenientes de cada establecimiento, no se podía escuchar nada excepto el eco de sus propios pasos contra el pavimento de la acera, las rejas estaban vacías y las puertas y ventanas cerradas. De día el Callejón de los Enjaulados podría parecer una calle cualquiera abandonada, un pequeño pedazo de un pueblo fantasma.

'Soy un Auror, se perfectamente cómo cuidarme,' pensó sin dejar de sentir un pequeño escalofrío recordando la vez que siguió a Remus hasta este mismo lugar, el 17 del Callejón de los Enjaulados, tomando un profundo suspiro, Tonks tocó la puerta.

Edgar, el proxeneta del lugar, el mismo que había puesto la droga en su bebida aquella noche abrió, pero tras darle un vistazo de arriba a abajo, cerró la puerta diciéndole, "no estamos contratando prostitutas, con las que tenemos nos sobra y nos basta."

Los rápidos reflejos de Tonks evitaron que Edgar cerrara la puerta por completo, "no estoy aquí por eso, vine a ver a Priscilla," le aseguró, tratando de no pensar por qué alguien podría confundirla con una prostituta.

"No está," respondió Edgar susurrando entre dientes y haciendo presión para cerrar la puerta sin ser demasiado violento.

"¿Quién no está Edgar?" dijo Priscilla apareciendo detras de Edgar con ambas manos en su cintura. En cuanto Priscilla vio a Tonks abrió la puerta de par en par diciendo, "pero qué sorpresa verte por acá mi niña. Pasa, pasa no es bueno que nos quedemos haciendo visita en la puerta."

Edgar simplemente dio media vuelta y volvio a poner en movimiento con un giro de su muñeca la docena de traperos que limpiaban el piso del establecimiento, mientras se dirigía murmurando algo ininteligible hacia el bar.

"¿No hay problema con que pase?"preguntó Tonks, insegura de si su presencia era bien recibida aquí o no.

"No le hagas caso a Edgar, aquí entre nos yo creo que el problema es que le simpatizas," dijo Priscilla abrazando cariñosamente a Tonks e invitándola a seguir.

"Si tu lo dices..." dijo Tonks aceptando el abrazo y la invitación a pasar de Priscilla.

"Supongo que no es lo más cortés de decir, pero luces espantosa. ¿A qué debo tenerte por aquí?" dijo Priscilla dirigiéndose hacia una de las mesas cercanas del bar.

"Bien, pues no sé muy bien cómo preguntar esto, pero en cierta forma es mi apariencia lo que me trae por acá," dijo Tonks siguiendo a Priscilla hacia la mesa. "He estado teniendo dificultades con mis transformaciones."

Priscilla tomó asiento e invitó a Tonks a hacer lo mismo. "¿Te has seguido transformando sin quererlo?" preguntó Priscilla.

"Más como no poderme transformar en lo absoluto excepto en una versión cada vez más desmejorada de mi misma," respondió Tonks tomando asiento en frente de Priscilla.

"¿Algo de beber?" preguntó Edgar desde el bar.

"No, gracias," respondió demasiado rápido Tonks.

"¿Ni un té de durazno?" preguntó Priscilla. "Yo lo preparo, no te preocupes," añadió adivinando que la negativa de Tonks se debía a Edgar. Cuando Tonks no replicó nada, Priscilla hizo un par de movimientos con su varita y en la mesa aparecieron dos tazas de té de durazno y un paquete de cigarrillos. Priscilla tomó uno de los cigarrillos, ofreció otro a Tonks, pero cuando esta no lo aceptó sencillamente encendió el suyo. "Me estabas diciendo."

"Pues no me veo muy bien últimamente," dijo Tonks tras probar el primer sorbo de su té, ya estaba endulzado con miel y era tan bueno como lo recordaba.

"¿Y Remus?" preguntó casualmente Priscilla. Tonks se iba atorando con el té al escuchar el nombre de Remus. "Ya veo, las cosas entre tú y él todavía no marchan bien," concluyó Priscilla por la reacción de Tonks.

"Ese es un tema que preferiría no discutir. El está lejos y voy a demorarme un buen rato en volver a verlo," dijo Tonks colocando la taza sobre el plato y tomando una profunda respiración.

"Ah, la ausencia, es al amor como el aire al fuego, apaga por completo una chispa pequeña, pero crea un incendio si la llama original es fuerte," dijo Priscilla. Tras una teatral pausa, hizo una serie de movimientos con el cigarrillo haciendo enrojecer su ceniza como para poner a prueba sus propias palabras.

"¿Entonces crees que mi problema es emocional?" preguntó Tonks.

"¿Tú que crees?"

"En San Mungo están desconcertados. Me dicen que no hay muchos como yo, ya sabes metamorphagus." En el bar, Edgar dejó caer una botella. Tonks prosiguió, "de hecho, en mi familia nunca hubo metamorphagus y los únicos otros metamorphagus que he visto en mi vida estaban siendo anunciados en esta calle. Yo me preguntaba si tal vez tu podrías contactarme con alguno."

"Ya entiendo, tal vez algún tipo de experiencia de primera mano que te ayude a entender lo que está sucediendo contigo," dijo Priscilla mientra Edgar al fin se dirigía hacia algún lugar en segundo piso.

"Edgar," dijo Priscilla llamándolo, pero el hombre igual siguió su camino como si no la hubiese escuchado.

"Edgar..." volvió a llamarle Priscilla con un tono de voz un poco más fuerte, con un movimiento de su varita una puerta apareció en la mitad de las escaleras bloqueando el ascenso de Edgar.

"¿Qué quieres que le diga?" replicó Edgar evidentemente contrariado.

"Edgar es un metamorphagus," explicó Priscilla. "Para el registro, el notó que eras un metamorphagus desde la primera noche que estuviste aquí."

"Para el registro, los metamorphagus no somos tan numerosos aquí tampoco, la mitad de los anuncios son sólo publicidad y poción multijugos," dijo Edgar volviendo a bajar las escaleras y tomando asiento en la mesa de Priscilla y Tonks. Tonks la verdad ya no estaba tan segura de querer hablar con otro metamorphagus.

Edgar tomó un cigarrillo del paquete que estaba sobre la mesa y lo encendió. Tonks esperó y siguió esperando, pero ninguno pronunció una sola palabra.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Priscilla. Tonks no estaba segura si a ella o a Edgar. Ambos intentaron decir algo al tiempo, para disculparse inmediatamente e intentar cederle el turno de hablar al otro.

Finalmente Edgar comenzó, "no hay mucho que decir, es evidente que te enamoraste, te dejaron y la magia se fue, fin de la historia. Mi consejo, comienza otra nueva." Levantándose de la mesa añadió, "ahora si me permiten tengo cosas que hacer."

"Edgar..." le reprochó Priscilla con una mirada.

Exalando una fuerte respiración Edgar volvió a tomar asiento.

"Muchos han buscado la razón por la que el cambio se produce ¿sabes, la causa de la causa que causa. La vida es una forma que lucha por perdurar en el tiempo, pero todos sabemos que en el tiempo no puede perdurar nada," haciendo una pausa, Edgar inhaló y exhaló una nube de humo de su cigarrillo. Tonks no estaba muy segura de entender para dónde iba esta conversación. Edgar igual continuó, "así que allí está natura con sus reglas de vida, transformación y muerte, pero de repente suceden aberraciones como nosotros, seres que violan el principio mismo de seguir siendo los mismos, shape-shiffers." Edgar hizo una pausa como para ver si Tonks todavía le seguía.

"Vampiros, licántropos, metamorphagus incluso es el mismo principio para los inferis y los dementores," aclaró. "Somos monstruos y natura también tiene reglas para nosotros. Llámalo el precio a pagar por traspazar sus límites. Tu alma, tu mente, tu corazón, un par de pequeños sacrificios como no poder controlar tu ira o tu apetito, tus pasiones, no resistir la luz del sol. Lo vez, en el fondo siempre hay algún truco, algo preciado que necesitamos desesperadamente para poder sobrevivir."

"¿Remus?" se preguntó Tonks en voz alta.

"O cualquiera capás de sentir una pasión por tí." Edgar se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido, he tenido otros amantes antes y nunca me había sucedido lo que me está pasando," objetó Tonks levantándose también de la mesa.

"Entonces ahora sabes que lo que dicen del amor es cierto. Causa adicción." Riéndose entre dientes añadió, "siempre podemos distinguir entre el amor y la lujuria, pero no te preocupes, la lujuria también es un buen sustituto."

* * *

La manada era grande, más grande de lo que Remus creyó posible de ser controlada por un sólo líder.Claro que a Greyback le ayudaba el hecho de que el casi medio centenar de hombres y mujeres lobo adultos fueran muy jóvenes, en su mayoría alrededor de los veinticinco años, muggles con poca o ninguna educación y con apenas unos dos o tres años de experiencia con la licantropia. La excepción más notable a estas reglas generales la hacían Marta, Lilith y su compañero Marcus, quienes evidentemente llevaban más tiempo con Greyback que ningún otro en la manada.

Una población tan numerosa requería de una provisión abundante de alimentos, pero ningún ecosistema podría mantenerse en equilibrio con una manada tan grande de predadores. Aparentemente Greyback había sorteado ese inconveniente, manteniendo a la manada en continuo movimiento. Ahora eran nómadas desplazándose bajo el rumbo de las estrellas, palabras de Greyback, pero según lo que Remus había logrado entender, ultimamente había una especial predilección por las estrellas ecuatoriales, las que les dirigirían inevitablemente a encontrarse con la civilización.

"Remus, el pensativo," se rió burlonamente Lilith, mientras pasaba por el lado de Remus y comenzaba a acomodar las maderas para encender una hoguera.

Realmente no encendían las hogueras para cocinar los alimentos, pero el humo mantenía alejados a las mayoría de los insectos y les aseguraban una noche cálida.

Remus se arrodilló a ayudarle a encender el fuego. "Yo puedo con esto, más bien ve a cazar tu cena antes de que anochezca," le dijo Lilith.

"Ya cené," fue la réplica de Remus mientras chocando un par de piedras creaba la chispa para encender la fogata, Lilith no hizo más preguntas, aunque estaba segura de que Remus estaba mintiendo.

"No he preguntado como fue que llegaste aquí, la última vez que nos vimos estabas estudiando ¿licenciatura?" preguntó Remus.

Lilith sonrió, "se podría decir que en cierta forma llegué al fondo de mi investigación. Y te puedo asegurar no todos los hombres lobo son tan amigables como tú." Lilith se levantó para continuar el armado de la siguiente fogata.

"Lo lamento," dijo Remus acercándose para ayudar a encender el fuego.

"¿Que parte?" preguntó Lilith confundida.

"Que hayas sido infectada," le aclaró Remus.

"Tan mesurado como te recordaba," Lilith rió sinceramente. "¿Nunca te han llamado la atención los beneficios del plan no? Larga vida, fuerza, agilidad, hipersensibilidad."

"Violencia, dolor, las transformaciones, despertar sin saber en dónde demonios estoy o a quién he latimado. No, nunca me ha gustado el plan general," dijo Remus.

"Si del cielo te caen limones, más te vale aprender a hacer limonada," le contestó Lilith antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.


	36. Trampas

**Capitulo XXXVI**

**Trampas**

_25 de Septiembre de 1995_

_"Remus Lupin justo la persona que quería ver en estos momentos. He estado revisando unos papeles que encontré en el ático. Al parecer Kreacher había intentado mantenerlos ocultos. ¿Sabías que poseo una casa en el norte de Africa? bueno ni yo lo sabía hasta ayer." _

_Se podía asegurar con certeza que Sirius se encontraba feliz. Remus apenas si había tenido tiempo de retirar su capa cuando fue abordado en el Hall principal por esta eufórica versión de Sirius._

_"Si estas considerando..." Remus temía que Sirius estuviese tramando algo para dejar la seguridad de Grimmauld Place._

_"No. No seas tonto. Harry nos necesita más que nunca, lo último que quiero es estar a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia de él," le aseguró Sirius, mientras le invitaba a seguir al estudio. "Además conociendo a mi madre no quiero ni imaginar lo que pueda haber en esa casa ¿su jardín de especias tropicales venenosas?" Sirius hizo una pausa para soltar una sonora carcajada. "¡Una casa en el norte de Africa¡Qué estaba pensando esa mujer! si no le podía dar el sol sin que se le inflamara todo el cuerpo y le salieran unas ronchas rojas... recuerdo que en unas vacaciones en Chipre convencí a Regulus de que ella era en realidad un vampiro. Bien como sea, el punto es que estaba pensando en poner todo esto en orden. Disponer del futuro de estos bienes, pasarle algunas cosas a Harry, ya sabes poner en orden mi vida."_

_"¿Algo así como un testamento?" preguntó Remus colocando el periódico que traía debajo del brazo sobre una mesita de centro y tomando asiento._

_"Si, supongo que podría ser algo así, aunque la verdad no estaba pensando en mi muerte. Contrariamente a lo que tengan que decir esas cartas," Sirius señaló el cofre que contenía las cartas de tarot que estaba sobre la chimenea, "morirme no está en mis planes. El punto es que estaba pensando qué hacer con algunos de mis bienes, como por ejemplo mi primera bóveda en Gringotts increíblemente mamá nunca la cerró. Tal vez... tú le podrías dar buen uso." Sirius examinaba con atención el rostro de Remus, esperando ver algún tipo de respuesta._

_"Buen intento Sirius, pero no pienso recibir un centavo de tí," dijo Remus tomando el periódico y comenzando a examinarlo._

_"Casi ni hay dinero en esa bóveda Remus, tal vez sólo lo suficiente para que te compres un par de vestidos nuevos, te quites ese ridículo bigote e invites a cenar a mi prima."_

_"Insistes con eso." Remus dobló el periódico y se levantó de la silla._

_"Vamos Remus, no me digas que no te gustaría salir con ella," le dijo Sirius interponiéndose en el paso de Remus._

_"Tal vez el concepto es completamente desconocido para tí Sirius, pero querer hacer y poder hacer son dos cosas diferentes."_

_"No si en verdad quieres algo," dijo Sirius levantando ambas cejas y sonriendo._

_"Quisiera que todo hubiera sido diferente hace doce años," dijo Remus borrando la sonrisa en la cara de Sirius._

_"Eso es diferente," respondió Sirius._

_"Lo lamento no debí haber dicho eso," dijo Remus pasando una de sus manos por entre su cabello, mirando al suelo._

_"¿Qué es exactamente lo que te está molestando?" preguntó Sirius._

_"Nada, lamento lo que dije, no sé en qué estaba pensando," dijo Remus saliendo del estudio._

_"¿Es por Emmeline?" preguntó Sirius desde la puerta del estudio._

_"¿Sabías de Emmeline?" Remus se giró para mirar a Sirius, tras examinar su rostro por unos segundos dijo, moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, "no sé por qué me extraña, simplemente debí suponerlo."_

_"Si lo piensas yo soy el que realmente la necesitaba. Prisionero de Azkaban por doce años ¿recuerdas, prisionero de esta casa por el último año por si no lo habías notado. No es como si una hermosa e 'inteligente' mujer auror hubiese dejado entrever que está interesada en mi."_

_"Emmeline es una mujer muy atractiva," objetó Remus._

_"Sí, pero fuera de una cama es incapaz de mantenerte interesado por más de diez minutos. No, no intentes hacerme sentir culpable por algo que tú venías haciendo desde hace rato," dijo Sirius._

_"No pienso discutir mi vida sexual contigo," dijo Remus girándose para dirigirse hacia algún otro lugar de la casa._

_"¿Aterrado que haya descubierto otro de los oscuros secretos de Remus Lupin?" le gritó Sirius todavía desde el umbral del estudio._

_Remus se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo. "Aterrado de que creas que puedes manipular la vida de los demás a tu antojo."_

_"No vas a decirme que pensabas casarte con ella," le dijo Sirius._

_"Tu no entiendes," dijo Remus dándole de nuevo la espalda a Sirius._

_"Entiendo que ser un hombre lobo no es una excusa que te funcione para pretender que no estas con vida," dijo Sirius, mientras Remus descendía las escaleras._

_De repente Remus decidió que deseaba salir a caminar un poco._

_

* * *

_

Algunas veces Remus maldecía la nitidez de sus sentidos. Saber que tras un mes en la manada podía distinguir entre los chillidos de desesperación de un castor y los de un mapache sólo le hacía sentirse enfermo.

Marcus, Patrick, Maurice, Christian y otra docena de muchachos tenían la costumbre de diseminar trampas en los alrededores de cada nuevo asentamiento de la manada. No se trataba de capturar la comida, sino de ver la cantidad de animales que cada uno era capaz de cazar en una sola noche. A la mañana siguiente, heridos, agonizantes o muertos, la mayoría de estos animales eran abandonados a su suerte.

Remus había intentado disuadirlos de esta práctica, pero solamente había conseguido volverse impopular. Ni el equilibrio del bosque, ni el peligro de estar dejando un rastro para animales más peligrosos eran razones suficientes para acabar con la diversión de un puñado de muchachos hiperactivos. Así que Remus había optado por regresar cada madrugada al anterior asentamiento de la manada y destruir las trampas que habían sido abandonadas, liberando a los animales que todavía tenían esperanza de sobrevivir.

Esta mañana sin embargo, cuando se disponía a aparecerse unas cuantas millas más al norte, un aullido en particular en las trampas del asentamiento llamó su atención. Un perro había caído en una de las trampas confirmando su sospecha de que se estaban acercando demasiado a la civilización.

¿Habría algún campesino en las inmediaciones del asentamiento? Remus decidió comenzar a inspeccionar comenzando por el punto del que provenían los aullidos.

Pero en cuanto vio al enorme perro negro atrapado por un lazo de nudo corredizo que se apretaba cada vez más en su cintura en la medida que luchaba por liberarse, supo que sin importar a quién ofendiese su comportamiento, primero liberaría al perro.

"¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo con mi trampa?" El esperado reclamó de Marcus se escuchó casi al mismo tiempo que cesaron los chillidos del perro.

"Es un perro, debe ser de algún campesino," respondió Remus mientras continuaba revisando y sanando con su varita las heridas del animal.

"¡Ah! ya veo¿solidaridad con un congénere?" dijo Marcus con tono burlón.

Al parecer las lesiones del perro no eran más serias que una cortada producida por la quemadura del lazo, así que en cuanto Remus le permitió ponerse en pie, éste huyó tan rápido como pudo.

Incorporándose con una tranquilidad que sólo conseguía irritar aún más a Marcus, Remus le respondió, "¿Comes perros?"

"¿Te crees mejor que nosotros no?" Marcus le dió un empujón a Remus y se agachó a armar la trampa de nuevo.

Mientras Remus se alejaba con dirección hacia dónde había corrido el perro, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Patrick preguntándole a Marcus "¿Cuántas comadrejas cazaste?"

* * *

Desde el incidente del perro, el campamento se había movido unas cuantas millas hacia el norte, pero no lo suficiente como para abandonar la comodidad de la cercanía del río. 

Remus se acababa de desnudar para tomar un baño, cuando sintió la presencia de Greyback. Inmediatamente comenzó a recoger su ropa para vestirse de nuevo.

"Llevas demasiado tiempo viviendo entre ellos," reprochó Greyback ante lo que interpretó como un gesto de pudor de Remus.

"Curioso que lo menciones cuando nos estamos acercando tanto a sus territorios," contestó Remus.

"Si son lo suficientemente inteligentes no corren ningún peligro con nosotros." Greyback comenzó a desvestirse, indicándole a Remus que continuase con su primera intención de tomar un baño en el río . "Tú conoces las reglas, los campesinos conocen las reglas mejor que nadie. El bosque es peligroso, cualquier tipo de fiera salvaje podría saltarte encima."

"Tus chicos me recibieron con un disparo en el hombro," dijo Remus, aunque ni la más mínima cicatriz se veía en su hombro. "¿Qué hubiese sucedido si hubiera sido un campesino?"

"Los accidentes suceden Remus. Marcus estaba jugando con esa escopeta que encontró no sé en donde. Estoy seguro que ya agotó las municiones y no veo ningún supermercado cerca para que se aprovisione de más. Pero no es Marcus lo que te tiene molesto y preocupado..." dijo Greyback ya desnudo entrando al agua y sentándose sobre unas piedras contra las que el agua formaba un remolino.

"Tú puedes ser el líder de la manada Greyback, pero eso no nos hace amigos," dijo Remus decidiendo ir hacia otro lugar para comenzar a vestirse.

"Sé que no soy tu persona favorita, pero algo debí haber hecho bien para que hayas regresado," gritó Greyback mientras Remus se alejaba.

* * *

N/A: Primero una corrección del anterior capítulo, en alguna línea digo que Edgar murmura algo inteligible era ininteligible, para cuando léan esto ya debería estar corregido. maya muchas gracias por hacerme caer en la cuenta de ese detalle.

Aquí vamos, lento pero seguro. (Sí yo sé, a veces más lento que seguro) No prometo para cuando estará el siguiente capítulo, pero pueden tener la seguridad de que ya está planeado.

Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios.

Chechu, había querido responderte antes, decirte que me alegra muchísimo que la historia te guste. La mayor satisfacción que puedo tener escribiendo esta historia es saber que efectivamente logra conmover a alguien lo suficiente como para leerse treinta y pico de capítulos seguidos, deberías ver la cara que me hacen mis amigos cuando les cuento que actualicé capítulo. Son como ¿Y esa cosa de cuántos capítulos va a ser?. Yo ya perdí toda esperanza de que la lean, aunque amablemente ellos/as me sigan preguntando ¿dónde es que tienes publicada esa historia?.

marce, resiste conmigo algún día Remus tendrá que entrar en razón, pero te tengo la mala noticia de que va a haber Lilith para rato.

silvixy, tu entusiasmo es contagioso me encanta leer tus reviews

ana m. yo también le tengo cariño a Priscilla

HoneyBeeM me declaro adicta a tus besitos saborizados

maya.tonks gracias por tu ojo observador y mándale saluditos de mi parte a andy

veritoS es bueno saber cuáles son las fraces que sí causan risa.

Silvia, tu también me alegraste el día.

Ophelia Dakker, esa era la intención del capítulo de Moody. Bueno saber que se logró el cometido.


	37. Sueños Felices

**Capitulo XXXVII**

**Sueños Felices  
**

Hoy Tonks se veía bastante bien, su cabello si bien no era rosa, azul o violeta, era de un brillante negro cortado en capas desiguales que caían hasta la mitad de su espalda. Verla moverse con la destreza de un malabarista entre un par de archivadores, sosteniendo una taza de café caliente recién hecho entre sus manos, unos expedientes en la otra y tarareando una canción de las Hermanas Raras producía escalofríos a cualquiera que conociera su tendencia a tropezar con las cosas.

"¿Y a qué debemos el buen ánimo de esta mañana?" preguntó un joven alto y bien parecido con el cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo quien también estaba vestido con un uniforme de auror.

"Nada en particular Williamson, es una bonita mañana eso es todo," dijo Tonks sonriéndole. Colocando los expedientes debajo de su brazo derecho, Tonks comenzó a servir otra taza de café para Williamson.

"Permíteme," dijo Williamson, tomando la mano de Tonks que sostenía la cafetera y ayudándola a servir su café. Williamson estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de Tonks, pero si ella lo había notado, no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto.

"Es bueno verte de buen ánimo," continuó diciendo Williamson terminando finalmente de servir la segunda taza de café y liberando la mano de Tonks.

"Yo siempre estoy de buen ánimo," dijo Tonks dejando los expedientes sobre un escritorio cercano y apoyándose con una mano en él. No era una posición demasiado insinuante, pero realzaba en algo el poco busto de Tonks.

Williamson entretanto parecía haber sido hipnotizado por los labios de Tonks que tanteaban la humeante bebida. Sintiendo su mirada Tonks se sonrojó. Decidiéndose, Williamson acercó su rostro al de ella. Tonks dejó a un lado su taza de café. Williamson se acercó aún más, un simple roce entre sus labios, apenas si podría ser considerado un beso. Tonks parecía insegura y sorprendida por el gesto de su compañero.

"¿Qué haces?" susurró Tonks produciendo una suave vibración. Williamson no le respondió con palabras, sino que tomando entre sus labios el labio inferior de Tonks comenzó a succionarlo. Tonks cerró los ojos y comenzó a corresponderle.

Las manos de Tonks ahora estaban entre el cabello de Williamson y las manos de éste, buscaban el final de la camisa de auror de Tonks para introducirse entre su piel y la tela. Parecían haber olvidado dónde estaban, hasta que ella intentó detenerlo. "No podemos hacerlo aquí," le dijo.

"Claro que pueden," dijo la voz de Dolores Umbridge, Asistente Especial del Ministerio de Magia, quien ahora estaba de pie junto al par de archivadores. "Según el inciso tercero del código décimo del manual de comportamiento de funcionarios del ministerio." Código que había hecho aparecer entre sus manos mientras hablaba. "No hay ningún inconveniente en que los aurores tengan relaciones interpersonales entre sí." Cerrando el código produciendo un fuerte sonido agregó conmovida, "además hacen una pareja tan linda." Remus despertó en ese momento, todo había sido un sueño, o una horrible pesadilla si quería ser sincero.

Al parecer el fuerte sonido que despertó a Remus lo habían ocasionado Marcus y sus amigos bajando de unos árboles las nuevas trampas para cazar aves que habían ideado. Una serie de estacas afiladas con algún tipo de carnada insertada en la mitad de ellas, hacia las cuales las aves volaban quedando ensartadas.

Remus se dirigió hacia el río. Deseaba alejarse de todos, de todo. Deseaba estar al lado de ella, comprobar de una vez por todas si sus pesadillas eran ciertas, decirle cuanto la amaba, poserla una vez más, hacerla su mujer para siempre, para que ningún otro hombre tuviese el derecho de ponerle un dedo encima. 'Ella tiene el derecho de estar con quien quiera,' recordó una voz en la cabeza de Remus. 'Ella es nuestra,' respondió otra voz. 'No tienes ninguna seguridad de que esté con otro' '¿Quién no desearía estar con ella?'. Remus se inclinó en una orilla del río y sumergió su cabeza entre el agua, pero incluso allí las voces persistían.'Si está con otro es tu culpa, tú no le diste ninguna seguridad cuando te marchaste' '¿Qué te preocupa? Nunca tuviste ninguna esperanza de ser su compañero, tarde o temprano se iba a cansar de tí'. Remus sacó la cabeza del agua para respirar.

"Algunas veces yo también desearía convertirme en pez." La voz tomó totalmente por sorpresa a Remus. Se trataba de Marta, la mujer oficial de Greyback, quien ahora estaba de pie a su lado y jugaba entre sus manos con un par de piedrecitas de rio. "Fenrir me dijo que ellos no tenían oidos. Así cuando la bestia dijera come, yo no podría escucharla y cuando la niña dijera tengo miedo tampoco podría oirla," le explicó como si hubiese explicado el más simple de los conceptos. "Pero si la bestia no come, va a intentar salirse por algún lado ¿no? a ella nunca le ha importado que no la escuchen. No. no funcionaría," dijo ya como hablando para sí misma y dándole la espalda se dirigió hacia el campamento.

Remus contempló su propio reflejo en el río. Su cabello, su barba y su bigote habían crecido considerablemente, pero lo que le asombraba era notar las chispas amarillas que persistían en sus ojos.

Cuando Remus regresó al centro del campamento de la manada después de desmontar las trampas del campamento anterior. Marcus presumía sobre un cuervo que había logrado cazar con una de sus trampas. "No son tan inteligentes despues de todo ¿no," reía en voz alta. Retirando el ave de la mitad de la trampa de púas, Marcus salpicó de sangre la cara de Lilith.

"Mira lo que haces," se quejó Lilith limpiándose la sangre del rostro.

Marcus no tomó bien el comentario de Lilith y sujetándola por el cabello le comenzó a recordar, "eres mi mujer y yo hago contigo lo que yo quiera." Tomando el cadáver del cuervo con la otra mano, lo dirigió hasta el rostro de Lilith y comenzó a acariciarla con este.

"Ya basta," susurró Lilith, pero Marcus no iba a detenerse, no en frente de la mirada de todos sus amigos, no en frente de la mirada de Remus Lupin.

"Ella dijo, ya basta," dijo Remus, acercándose a la pareja.

Marcus sujetó a Lilith más firmemente por el cabello haciéndola arquear su espalda.

"Pero a quién tenemos aquí, si es nuestro superhéroe favorito, el defensor de todas las especies desvalidas," dijo Marcus causando la risa generalizada de los presentes.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, sacar tu varita y fulminarme con un rayo?" preguntó Marcus haciendo gemir a Lilith de dolor.

"Suéltala. Por favor," dijo Remus en su tono de voz más calmado. Marcus sonrió y comenzó a introducir el ave por el cuello de la camisa de Lilith.

"Si crees que hay honor en dominar a alguien que ya está bajo tu control..." dijo Remus girándose como para seguir de largo.

Marcus empujó a Lilith hacia el suelo y lanzó más allá el cadáver del cuervo. "Yo creo que ya es hora que alguien te enseñe cómo son las reglas dentro de esta manada," dijo en tono amenazante. Remus simplemente exhaló una risa. "¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?" preguntó Marcus enfadado.

"Para ser sincero, que alguien como tú hable de enseñar. Creí que no conocías el concepto."

El primer golpe lo lanzó Marcus rompiendo el labio de Remus. "Golpeas como una niña," le dijo Remus probando el sabor de su propia sangre. Marcus lanzó el siguiente golpe pero esta vez Remus fue más rápido haciendo que Marcus cayese directamente al piso y haciendo que uno o dos de sus amigos soltaran carcajadas.

"Vas a ver," dijo Marcus arremetiendo contra Remus de nuevo y tumbándolo consigo hasta el piso. Patadas, arañasos, rodillazos, cabezasos ningún golpe estaba prohibido. Los dos podían probar el sabor de la sangre del otro en sus manos. Toda la manada se reunía ahora alrededor de ellos para apreciar el espectáculo gritando y animando la pelea. Unos en favor de Marcus y otros para sorpresa del propio Remus en su favor.

La pelea iba bastante igual, hasta que Marcus decidió sacar un cuchillo de una de sus botas y utilizarlo mientras Remus estaba incorporándose del suelo, el filo de la navaja penetró limpio en el abdomen de Remus. Remus no lo pensó. Simplemente reaccionó. Murmurando un hechizo envió a Marcus de espalda y le dejó inconsciente, ni siquiera había utilizado su varita.

La multitud enmudeció inmediatamente. Siendo en su mayoría de origen muggle se podía afirmar que estaban aterrorizados con el despliegue de poder de Remus.

Greyback fue el primero en romper el silencio comenzando a aplaudir, los demás le siguieron a continuación, pero los aplausos murieron en cuanto Greyback se agachó a revisar el cuerpo inconsciente de Marcus y fueron reemplazados por una oleada de murmullos. " Ya es suficiente," gritó Greyback levantándose. "Patrick, Maurice lleven a Marcus a las grutas, despertará en un par de horas. Esta noche nadie dormirá a la intemperie." Cuando nadie se movió tuvo que gritar de nuevo, "qué esperan, todos tienen algo que hacer ¿no?"

Estaba con vida, era todo lo que Remus deseaba escuchar, '¿Cómo llegamos a esto?' 'El Cretino se lo merecía''No debiste utilizar la magia en su contra, si el ministerio se enterara que atacaste a un muggle''¿El ministerio?Ellos no pueden opinar nada aquí además Marcos no es ningún muggle ya, es un maldito hombre lobo, prácticamente inmortal y capas de defenderse solo''Hicimos un buen trabajo dejándolo inconsciente'. Deseaba sentirse mal, deseaba poder decir que no se sentía terriblemente orgulloso de sí mismo por haberle cerrado la boca a ese desgraciado, pero entre más lo intentaba más difícil le resultaba negar que había disfrutado 'cada maldito segundo de la pelea.' De hecho era lo mejor que había logrado sentirse en semanas.

"Déjame ver." Lilith le había seguido hasta el río e intentaba examinar la herida de cuchillo que Remus tenía en el abdomen mientras él batallaba con deshacerse de sus zapatos y medias.

"Ya sanará," dijo Remus desenterrando el cuchillo y lanzándolo al río, por fortuna la hoja del cuchillo era de acero y no de plata, así que aunque la herida sangraba escandalosamente, en un par de horas sería simplemente un recuerdo.

"No tenías que defenderme," le dijo Lilith sinceramente preocupada.

"No te estaba defendiendo. Marcus es un maldito imbécil iba a suceder un día u otro," dijo Remus tratando de no sonreír.

"Hacer magia aquí no te servirá de mucho para ganar la confianza del grupo," le dijo Lilith cruzando los brazos delante de sí.

"¿Quién dijo que deseaba su confianza?" le respondió Remus bebiendo un sorbo de agua del rio.

"¿Qué demonios viniste a hacer aquí? Es tan evidente que no encajas, odias cazar, odias dormir a la intemperie, odias la luna y nos odias a nosotros," preguntó Lilith.

"Eso no es cierto, yo no los odio."

"Quiero la verdad. Quiero saber a qué estas jugando."

Remus consideró su respuesta por un par de segundos y se decidió por una verdad a medias. "Necesitaba alejarme de ella antes de que saliera lastimada. Yo no encajo en su mundo así que este fue el lugar más lejano que se me ocurrió. ¿Satisfecha?"

Lilith movió la cabeza y dejó exhalar una respiración. "Definitivamente el drama nunca fue echo para mi. Te doy un veinticinco por ciento de sinceridad en tu actuación, pero aquí no hay máscaras que duren Remus Lupin."

"No dirías eso si conocieras al verdadero Greyback," le objetó Remus.

"Quién crees que me mordió. Como te dije, el drama nunca fue echo para mí. Si el demonio me ofrece un trato, yo pongo las condiciones," dijo Lilith girándose para marcharse.

"No parecías exactamente en condiciones de negociar hace un rato," le dijo Remus haciendo girar a Lilith con su comentario.

"Que no te engañen las apariencias, Marcus sólo estaba provocándote, sería incapaz de lastimarme," dijo Lilith topandose de frente con Greyback en su retirada.

"¿Tan nuevo en el clan y ya detrás de una Alpha?" dijo Greyback mirando a Lilith mientras ella se perdía de vista. "Ese es mi chico."

"Qué demonios quieres Greyback," dijo Remus tomando asiento sobre una de las piedras del río y comenzando a remover los girones de lo que quedó de su camisa, no iba a perder el tiempo intentando repararla con magia.

"Yo quiero lo que siempre he querido. Libertad para nuestra especie y un poco de felicidad para mí," le contestó Greyback tomando asiento en otra roca cercana.

"¿Y tu felicidad aún incluye niños pequeños?" preguntó Remus dirigiéndole una mirada de puro odio a Greyback.

"Ese es el problema Remus, la felicidad no es la misma para todos," le contestó éste sonriendo. Remus debió hacer algún gesto amenazante, porque Greyback le advirtió, "yo lo pensaría. Yo también soy un mago si no lo recuerdas y tú no estas en condiciones de retarme, ni darle una segunda oportunidad a Marcus para cortarte en pedazos." Cuando Remus se relajó, Greyback continuó, "la vida aquí es simple Remus, vivimos en libertad y dejamos que cada uno encuentre su felicidad. A Patrick hace feliz la caza y el sonido de los huesos quebrándose, a Gustav le hace feliz construir cosas, Isabel tiene un gusto particular por los paisajes, a Marta le gusta coleccionar piedras, a Michael le hace feliz el peligro, William es un poeta, Anastasia una bailarina, Maurice es un payaso, Cristian un atleta, Mario es un catador de aromas, a Marcus le hace feliz Lilith y a Lilith... bueno, a Lilith no hay nada que la pueda hacer infeliz. Podría continuar describiéndote a cada uno de la manada, pero el punto Remus, es que nunca he entendido lo que te puede hacer feliz a ti. ¿Será acaso la infelicidad perpetua?"

Remus no le contestó, sencillamente continuó lavándose la herida. Greyback continuó, "hubo una época en la que yo mismo dudaba de que mi sueño pudiera hacerse realidad¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?"

Era evidente que Greyback se refería a la primera vez que Remus se unió a la manada de hombres lobo, pero Remus le contestó un sarcástico, "es difícil de olvidar," señalando con su mirada la cicatriz de su tobillo izquierdo.

"En fin, veo que es imposible dialogar contigo," dijo Greyback levantándose de su roca. "Pero quiero que sepas que tengo amigos fuera de acá Remus, amigos muy influyentes." La frase de Greyback tomó a Remus por sorpresa, finalmente Greyback había capturado por completo la atención de Remus. "No te molestes, no tienes que fingir sorpresa, eso tú ya lo sabías porque también tienes amigos influyentes afuera," continuó diciendo Greyback al tiempo que se acercaba un par de pasos hacia Remus. "Quiero informarte que si estas con vida en estos momentos, es porque sé que pese a nuestras diferencias del pasado, yo sé que compartimos el mismo sueño Remus. Tú me ayudaste a hacerlo realidad entonces y estas dispuesto a velar por él ahora." Para el final de la frase Greyback estaba justo al lado de Remus. "El mundo está por cambiar, pero yo prefiero jugar como natura. Si Dios y el demonio deciden pelear más nos vale tener emisarios en los dos bandos ¿no lo crees? Así sin importar quien gane, la manada se salva y sólo perdemos un emisario." Inclinándose al oido de Remus, pero sin tocarlo Greyback susurró, "tú eres mi propio Judas Remus que no se te olvide." Y enderezándose añadió, "por cierto, Marcus es alérgico a las bayas silvestres, ridículo pero efectivo, sus vías respiratorias se obstruyen completamente y ni siquiera un hombre lobo puede vivir sin respirar... por mucho tiempo. Una vez casi muere por probar una fresa."


	38. Esperando

******Capitulo XXXVIII**

**Esperando**

Otro día, otro minuto, otra hora, segundos, instantes, meses. El tiempo se vuelve una inútil persistencia en la que nada toma sentido. No saber que esperar y aún así saber que lo único que no es posible es no seguir esperando.

Aún no hay noticias de Remus, hace dos días que fue luna llena, hace más de tres lunas que no le ve. En toda su vida, Nymphadora jamás había mirado tantas veces hacia el cielo, porque con luna o sin ella, de día o de noche es bajo ese mismo cielo que en algún lugar se encuentra él.

Dormir es difícil, aparentemente es el precio que pagas por crecer o por lo menos así lo pensó desde el día en el que Anna el ama de llaves le explicó que su madre no volvería más y que tendría que aprender a ser una niña muy fuerte para papá. Fue la primera noche en la que no pudo conciliar el sueño. Para dormir tranquilamente tienes que creer en el día de mañana y esa es una fé que Nymphadora no encuentra todos los días.

Remus tampoco solía dormir bien. En los libros de licantropia dice que es parte de su condición, pero ¿qué pueden saber los libros de licantropía sobre Remus, tambien dicen que los hombres lobo son criaturas violentas, de apetitos sexuales incontrolables, de tendencias sádicas y amantes de la sangre. En ningún lugar hablan del hermoso color de sus ojos, de como cambian de color según su temperamento, en ningún lugar mencionan la suavidad de su piel o la tranquilidad que produce su sonrisa. No, los libros de licantropía no saben nada acerca de Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore prometió dejarla intentar rastrear la manada si no tenían noticias de Remus en una semana. Una semana es demasiado tiempo. Demasiado. Pero al menos es un límite, un plazo con el que puede seguir adelante. Una semana no se compara con lo que ha esperado ya. Una semana con siete días y siete noches y siete mañanas que solo tendran sentido porque significan un día menos para dejar de seguir esperando.

* * *

"Se atreven a llamarnos monstruos, qué saben ellos de lo que es natural o no. Somos más fuertes, más rápidos, nos tienen miedo porque le temen a nuestra superioridad, le temen a la divinidad que habita dentro de cada uno de nosotros. Bestias nos llaman y yo digo que sí soy una bestia. Yo no le temo al llamado de la sangre que corre por mis venas, yo no le temo a la voz de mi consciencia porque mi corazón y mi mente son uno sólo. Ellos se llaman civilizados porque tienen leyes, sus leyes no significan nada para nosotros fueron inventadas para ocultar la verdad, para castigar sin que existan responsables, para excluir sin que nadie les pueda señalar su xenofobia, para atacar por la espalda a sus propios semejantes, para crea esclavos que no puedan pensar por sí mismos. Pero su mundo de hipocresía está destinado a fracasar. Ellos se llaman civilizados por sus bisuterías, porque tienen tiendas y dinero y pueden comprar cientos de objetos que luego tirarán a la basura. Nosotros tenemos la luna y el río. Nosotros sabemos lo que es la libertad, porque nos bañamos en ella todos los días, porque la respiramos en nuestros pulmones a cada segundo. Yo les digo que llegará el día en que el límite de un río no marque el límite de nuestro territorio. No voy a mentirles, no va a ser fácil cuando ese día llegue, pero todo hombre que desea nacer tiene que crear su propio mundo y nosotros ya hemos empezado a crear el nuestro. Unidos somos una familia, unidos somos aún más poderosos, unidos nadie podrá contra nosotros." 

Si Remus estaba dispuesto a darle algún crédito favorable a Fenrir Greyback, era que sabía dar un discurso en público.

"Tu discurso es un discurso de ellos contra nosotros," objetó Remus.

"¿Y acaso no es así? Dime Remus¿Cuál fue el último empleo remunerado que conseguiste dentro de la comunidad mágica?"

"Hace tres años fui profesor de Hogwarts."

"Eso fue antes de que entrara en vigencia la nueva legislación sobre criaturas mágicas. ¿O me equivoco?" Remus tuvo que asentir.

"Lo ven, hacen leyes para discriminarnos, para expulsarnos de su preciado mundo. Ni siquiera nos consideran sus iguales. Ni a nosotros, ni a los vampiros, ni a los centauros, ni a los gigantes, ni a las gentes del agua. Pero yo les digo que el día en que las cosas van a cambiar está cerca, cuando llegue el día nosotros estaremos allí para hacer que las cosas sean diferentes."

Remus no objetó nada esta vez, porque lo más peligroso del discurso de Greyback, era que él tambien esperaba por ese mundo, un mundo en el que las cosas fueran diferentes.

* * *

N/A: Así es, no he abandonado la historia, tan solo fue un muy pesado fin de semestre. Ya casi termino mi segunda carrera, (Tecnología en Informática) me falta un semestre y pues en este tocaba programar todo lo que voy a hacer como proyecto de grado. Se que la espera ha sido larga y que el capítulo está cortito, cortito, pero con suerte hay más de donde salio este. (Ya escrito por cierto, así que no estoy haciendo falsas promesas). 

Para mayita y todo aquel que le interese saber, soy Colombiana, más exactamente Bogotana y también viví por un año en Maracaibo Venezuela. Pero sinceramente habito en el país de mis fantasias, detrás de los poemas de Borges, los personajes de Joss Whedon y J.K. Rowling. Un abrazo desde aquí para todos los que todavía tienen la paciencia de esperar por el siguiente capítulo.


	39. Es una larga historia

**Capitulo XXXIX**

**Es una larga historia**

Una semana de estar viviendo en las grutas. Una semana desde que la caza por diversión fue prohibida por el mismo Greyback. Una semana de discursos sobre futuros mejores. Una semana de miradas ofensivas de Marcus y sus amigos. Una semana menos o una más a Remus le daba exactamente igual, porque jamás se había sentido tan al borde de sus propios nervios.

Una cosa era convivir con una manada tan numerosa estando en movimiento y otra muy distinta tener que compartir los mismos espacios día tras día. Y noche tras noche, tener que escuchar los gemidos y en el mejor de los casos los ronquidos y chasquidos de los demás hombres y mujeres amplificados por el eco de las cavernas, comenzaba a sentirse como una bestia enjaulada.

Tal vez por todo eso, o simplemente porque deseaba un rato de tranquilidad fuera de la vista de todos, Remus decidió alejarse por unas horas del campamento e ir unos cuantos kilómetros río arriba. Necesitaba del ejercicio físico, del aire limpio, pero sobre todo de la soledad del bosque. Cuando se detuvo a beber un poco de agua, su propio reflejo volvió a impresionarle. Sus nuevas ropas, estaban hechas de pieles de animales y literalmente apestaba tanto como una docena de comadrejas. Y entre la melena de cabello, barba y bigote que ahora lucía, lo único que sobresalía eran un par de ojos amarillos. "Ya ni siquiera parezco un hombre," se dijo a sí mismo.

Pensó en arreglar sus ropas, pensó en bañarse, pensó en rasurarse, pero no encontró ninguna razón válida para hacerlo, en su lugar, se 'desilusionó' a sí mismo y la ausencia de su propio reflejo le tranquilizó lo suficiente como para seguir caminando otro tramo dentro del río. ¿Si pudiéramos dejar de ser nosotros mismos quién elegiríamos ser¿Quién elegiría ser Remus Lupin? Hace quince años sin duda hubiese elegido ser... James Potter, '¿Quién no desea tenerlo todo? Fama, fortuna, popularidad, amigos, lindas chicas... a Lily Evans...' '¿Tal vez alguien que desee estar con vida?...' de acuerdo, tal vez hoy no desearía ser James Potter, hoy se conformaría con ser... '¿simplemente humano?... de acuerdo, ser un poco mas joven, más apuesto, tener un trabajo estable y tal vez tener por esposa a Nymphadora Tonks también entrarían en su lista de deseos'

'¿Cómo hace ella todos los días?' se preguntó, '¿Cómo alguien que puede elegir ser quien quiera a voluntad pudo elegirme aunque hubiese sido por unas cuantas horas?' '¿Cómo una mujer con mil rostros puede ser tan única?' '¿Con quién estará ahora?' 'No. Ella no es así.' ¿Pensará que lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue un error?''¿Qué diría si pudiera verme en estos momentos?''Probablemente encontraría alguna broma, diría que parezco un oso o un cavernícola o encontraría alguna referencia muggle que apenas si podría entender y me haría reír. Si bien por ningún otro motivo diferente de su energía.' Sentándose en una roca sin salir del río, Remus se encontraba demasiado ocupado en su propia miseria como para notar a tiempo que su pareja favorita de hombres lobo también habían escogido la pendiente del río para discutir.

"Lilith, no puedes estar enfadada conmigo para siempre," suplicaba Marcus intentando detener a Lilith sujetándola por un brazo.

"Tan solo intenta tocarme por la fuerza y verás cómo tu pequeño wininini jamás volverá a levantarse." Le dice ella ondulando su dedo índice y consiguiendo con ese pequeño gesto que Marcus la suelte.

"Lilith, tu sabes que lo que pasó no tiene que ver contigo, con nosotros. Yo te amo," le dice Marcus parándose en frente de ella e intentando obstaculizar su marcha.

"Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de hacer tu exhibición de poder conmigo."

"Linda, no puedes estar todavía brava conmigo. No por ese maldito anormal."

"Cuidado con lo que dices, porque Greyback y yo también somos malditos anormales según tu diccionario de adjetivos."

"¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?" Marcus se había tirado al piso y ahora se encontraba de rodillas.

"Ya te lo dije, tienes que aprender a controlarte," le dijo Lilith, evidentemente incómoda con la postura de Marcus.

"No he hecho nada en contra de Remus en toda la semana," suplicó Marcus.

"Bien, ya veremos como nos va la siguiente," dijo Lilith girándose hacia el río y quedando paralizada al notar la presencia de Remus.

Tras unos cuantos segundos de completo silencio, Marcus se levantó del suelo. "Voy a cazar la cena nenita. ¿Quieres algo en particular¿Fresas¿Flores?" Cuando Lilith no le contestó, sencillamente dio media vuelta. "Vas a ver que todo esto se va a terminar muy pronto, vas a ver como voy a hacer que todos nuestros sueños se hagan realidad chiquita," dijo ya marchándose en dirección al cauce del río.

Remus estaba confundido, evidentemente Lilith le estaba viendo, aunque él estaba completamente seguro de ser invisible.

"No es educado escuchar las conversaciones de los demás," dijo Lilith colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

"Yo estaba aquí primero," dijo defensivamente Remus.

"Supongo que no te dimos muchas opciones ¿cierto?"dijo Lilith subiendo y bajando sus hombros. Tras un segundo de vacilación se decidió a entrar al río y tomar asiento al lado de Remus.

"¿Cómo es que...?" preguntó Remus.

"Diría que me sé un truco o dos, pero realmente fue mi nariz. No te ofendas, pero hueles mal incluso para ser un hombre lobo."

"Supongo," contestó Remus, sintiéndose agradecido de ser invisible y considerando que tal vez no sería tan mala idea tomar un baño después de todo.

La escena se prolongó sin que ninguno dijera nada. Para cualquier observador, Lilith se encontraba sentada sola en una gran roca en la mitad del río. Remus pensó en desaparecerse, pensó en hacerse visible, pensó en levantarse, excusarse y dirigirse hacia cualquier otro lado, pero decidió que si alguien debía marcharse era Lilith. El había elegido esa roca antes de que ella llegara, así que no pensaba dejarla, lo único que tenía que hacer era ignorarla y ella tendría que marcharse ¿acaso no mencionó que le fastidiaba su olor?. Sin embargo, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y Lilith seguia sentada a su lado sin decir ninguna palabra, mirando sus propias manos, examinando el cielo, mirando el cauce del río.

Una hora, dos horas, tres horas y cuarenta y tres minutos pasaron antes de que Remus finalmente preguntara, "¿Cómo fue que terminaste con un idiota como Marcus?"

"Hey, si me molesto en pedir respeto por ti, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es extenderle la misma cortesía a Marcus, al menos mientras estés hablando de mi idiota en mi presencia."

"Lo lamento," dijo Remus.

"Marcus no siempre fue así..." dijo Lilith limpiando algún tipo de suciedad inexistente de sus pantalones.

"¿Vas a contarme la historia?"

"Al menos puedes fingir un poco de interés. ¿O tienes algo mejor que hacer?" Remus no dijo nada, así que Lilith prosiguió con su relato. "¿Recuerdas el bar muggle a un par de cuadras del ministerio en el que solíamos ir a conversar? El era el barman de allí. Cuando desapareciste yo seguí yendo y allí le conocí. Era un hombre dulce. Demasiado dulce si me lo preguntas, pero pensé que no sería una mala idea darle una oportunidad."

"¿El sabía lo que eras?" preguntó Remus.

Lilith movió su cabeza en señal de negación. "Intenté decírselo varias veces, pero no estaba segura de por donde comenzar. El tenía esta idea de que me conocía mejor que a mi misma, y yo creí que tal vez no importaría."

"Muggle y bruja. ¿Como entra Greyback en esta historia?"

"Ten paciencia, ya casi llego a la parte de Greyback. ¿Dónde iba? Ah si, terminé mi investigación y el ministerio se interesó mucho en ella, lo suficiente como para ofrecerme un cargo permanente en el Ministerio de Misterios."

"Un innombrable," dijo Remus con cierto respeto en su voz.

"Se supone que aún hoy no puedo decir de qué se trataba mi trabajo allí, 'votos inquebrantables', pero muchas personas hicieron sus propias conjeturas y sus investigaciones terminaron cruzándose con las mías."

"Greyback..."

"No. Greyback se presentó como a un viejo amigo de mi madre, ahora soy consciente de que tal vez estaba intentando conseguir información, porque varios hombres de su manada habían venido siendo cazados en circunstancias muy particulares, pero él no utilizó la fuerza. ¿Alguna vez te han acusado de saltar muy rápido a conclusiones? A propósito¿Por qué lo odias tanto?"

"Es una larga historia," dijo cortántemente Remus.

"Supongo,"dijo Lilith girando sus ojos al cielo y expirando algo que sonó como '¡Hombres!' "En fin, yo no trabajaba sola en mi división del Ministerio de Misterios, tenía un compañero. No me preguntes cuál era su nombre, porque nunca lo supe, tampoco te puedo decir cómo lucía porque siempre tomaba poción multijugos para mantener a salvo su identidad, algunas veces yo era quien debía suministrarle el material genético y de estar trabajando con el doble del ministro terminaba trabajando con mi propio doble. "

"¿Un mortífago?"

"El ministerio lo mantenía encubierto. Un pequeño precio a pagar a cambio de indagar en el cómo Voldemort se había convertido en un mago tan poderoso en tan poco tiempo. Las guerras terminan y los dirigentes declaran que están en paz, pero no pueden dejar de pensar que la siguiente vez deben estar mejor preparados, ya sabes sólo en el caso de que sea 'estrictamente necesario'."

"No suenas muy contenta con el Ministerio," dijo Remus.

"Les entregué mi vida y no fue suficiente para ellos, me lo quitaron todo," por primera vez la voz de Lilith se quebró, pero no exactamente por dolor. Tras una breve exhalación continuó. "El caso es que el rumor del traidor trabajando en el ministerio se filtró y aunque no puedo imaginar a cuantos tipos de personas pudo molestarles la idea, soy testigo de que al menos una de esas personas decidió hacer algo al respecto."

"Te atacaron en su lugar," dijo Remus.

Lilith asintió. "Fue una noche a la salida del bar, Greyback estaba con nosotros e hizo todo lo que pudo para defendernos, pero acabamos atrapados en alguna especie de laboratorio. Allí tenían a Marta y a Ayla."

"¿Ayla?" preguntó Remus.

"Es la hermana gemela de Marta. Marta había sido transformada en licántropo y su hermana en vampiro. Supongo que quien dirigía ese laboratorio estaba intentando comparar las dos maldiciones o alguna loca idea por el estilo. No sé cuanto tiempo llevaban Marta y Ayla en ese lugar, pero ya estaban bastante tu sabes... afectadas por el entorno cuando llegamos."

"¿Qué sucedió¿Cómo lograron salir de allí?"

"La luna llena." Lilith se recostó de espaldas sobre la piedra y continuó hablando mirando hacia el cielo. "Cuando se dieron cuenta que no tenían a su traidor, decidieron que tal vez podríamos servirles de material para su laboratorio. Estaban esperando la confirmación de alguien importante quien les debería indicar exactamente qué tipo de pruebas debían hacer con nosotros. En todos nuestros anteriores encuentros, Fenryr había olvidado mencionar que era un hombre lobo. Pero al segundo día de nuestro cautiverio me dí cuenta. El ofreció decirlo a nuestros captores, para que nos pusieran a salvo. Pero yo creí que sería nuestra mejor oportunidad de salir con vida. Fue mi decisión. Decidí por Marcus y por mi."

"Y funcionó," dijo Remus.

"Y funcionó," repitió Lilith, aunque no sonaba realmente convencida.

"¿Y el laboratorio?" preguntó Remus.

"Fue allanado la noche siguiente por oficiales del Ministerio. Pero no quedaba mucho. Greyback, Marta y Ayla habían destrozado el lugar, Marcus y yo apenas si sobrevivimos no sin haber adquirido la licantropía. Ninguna conexión que rastrear o al menos eso fue lo que dijo el Ministerio. Nuestros captores estaban muertos y debíamos sentirnos agradecidos de no ir a parar a Azkaban por sus muertes."

"¿Y el traidor?" preguntó Remus.

Lilith se encogió de hombros. "Desapareció... ¿lo desaparecieron? como sea el Ministerio estaba bastante preocupado por cubrir cualquier rastro de su existencia. Yo fui destituida de mi cargo, todos mis bienes fueron embargados y los recuerdos de mi existencia fueron modificados de la mente de mis familiares y amigos cercanos por su propia seguridad, para todos ellos estoy muerta."

"Lo lamento," dijo Remus no ocurriéndosele nada mejor que decir. Mentalmente terminó el encantamiento que lo hacía invisible.

Lilith se incorporó. "Ya es tarde, Marcus debe haber comenzado a buscarme."

* * *

"Y se puede saber en ¿dónde se encontraba Señorita Tonks?" los gritos de Dawlish podían escucharse unas tres manzanas a la redonda, aunque su rostro se encontraba invadiendo el espacio personal de Tonks.

"Estaba siguiendo un sospechoso, Señor," respondió Tonks sin perder su postura militar.

"¿Siguiendo un sospechoso sin pedir refuerzos?" gritó de nuevo Dawlish escudriñando el rostro de Tonks en busca de algún tipo de reacción sospechosa.

"Intentaba determinar la naturaleza del sospechoso antes de pedir refuerzos, Señor."

"Quiero esa larga historia que justifique su ausencia en un informe detallado mañana a primera hora. Y por cierto Señorita Tonks el reporte de esta semana lo deliberará usted personalmente en la oficina del Ministro, tal vez él le conceda el honor de explicarle a los Bell dónde se encontraba usted mientras su hija era atacada," dijo Dawlish retirándose malhumorado.

Tonks respiró. Savage se retiró y Williamson se acercó a Tonks. "Dawlish, solo está molesto por lo de la niña."

"Yo estoy molesta por lo de la niña. No debí haberme movido de mi posición," dijo Tonks dejándose caer sobre una vieja silla y sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus dos manos, codos apoyados sobre las rodillas.

"Si no te sientes bien, la próxima vez yo podría cubrir tu turno," dijo Williamson colocando una de sus manos sobre un hombro de Tonks.

"¿Crees que estaba durmiendo?" preguntó Tonks indignada.

"Es evidente que no te sientes bien, nadie podría culparte por..." Williamson se había acurrucado en frente de Tonks, ella estaba muy pálida y delgada, su cabello era de un terrible color mustio y sus ojos eran resaltados por unas profundas ojeras, cualquiera podría afirmar que se encontraba enferma, pero debajo de esa apariencia sus ojos aún le demostraban esa determinación que desde sus días de entrenamiento como Auror le había fascinado a Williamson. Era evidente que lo último que haría esa obstinada mujer que tenía sentada enfrente era abandonar su puesto de trabajo a menos que tuviese algo igualmente importante que hacer. Ella trabaja para Dumbledore, eso era un hecho comentado por el mismo Scrimgeour. Tal vez si su familia no necesitase de la estabilidad de su trabajo como Auror... tal vez si él tuviese el valor de... "a menos que estuvieras siguiendo a ese sospechoso, claro está." Williamson se levanto y salió rápidamente de la pequeña oficina que servía como base de Aurores en Hogsmeade.

Tonks deseaba llorar, gritar, romper un par de cosas para sentirse mejor, pero en su lugar tomo pluma y papel para comenzar a redactar su informe. Uno en el que evidentemente no podría decir que mientras Katie Bell era sometida a la maldición Imperius y recibía un peligroso paquete en Las Tres Escobas, ella había decidido aparecerse en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, con el propósito de colocar un par de encantamientos que evitaran que Mundungus Fletcher siguiera desvalijando el lugar a su antojo. No pensó demorar más de quince minutos, a decir verdad ese fue el problema, no lo pensó. 'Constante vigilancia' ¿Qué hubiese dicho Sirius si el herido hubiese sido Harry? 'Las cosas son simplemente cosas, Nymphadora, que nunca te importen más las cosas que las personas' solía repetirle su madre.

Respirando profundamente Tonks sacó de su bolsillo la nota de Remus que Snape le había entregado a primera hora del día.

'_Querido Tío_

_Me encuentro perfectamente, el aire puro del norte y el agua cristalina del nacimiento del río han hecho maravillas por mi salud. La vista de las cataratas simplemente te robaría el aliento. _

_Mi padre parece feliz de tenerme nuevamente a su lado. ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado no?_

_Tengo un par de historias que contarte, ninguna realmente memorable, nada como las que nos contabas tú en la vieja casa al caer de la tarde, pero tal vez te gustaría escucharlas._

_Con estimación,_

_El último de los mosqueteros.'_

"_¿Qué?" había preguntado sorprendida Tonks._

"_Pensé que se sentiría feliz de tener noticias de su amante," había respondido en tono despectivo Snape. _

_Releyendo la nota, Tonks había entendido el mensaje oculto. Remus estaría en el nacimiento del río más nórdico de la zona, probablemente a los pies de una catarata, ese mismo día ¿o el sábado siguiente? al anochecer._

"_¿Cuando llegó la nota?" había preguntado impaciente Tonks._

"_Hace tres días, pero no se preocupe. Dumbledore en persona decidió ir a encontrarse con Remus." _

"_Pero Dumbledore... Hogwarts... se suponía que yo..."_

"_Ya ve lo que consiguen sus lloriqueos en un anciano sentimental." _

"Incendio," murmuró Tonks incinerando la nota y resumiendo la redacción de su informe.


	40. Mors

**Capitulo XL**

**Mors**

Apenas comenzaba a caer la tarde pero la música de los establecimientos en el Callejón de los Enjaulados ya comenzaba a escucharse. Muchos negocios habían decaido ultimamente, pero ese no era el caso de ninguno en este callejón. En épocas de crisis, la gente se vuelve mas... 'indulgente' con ciertos tipos de auto-gratificación.

El número dos había instalado un nuevo sistema de iluminaciones parpadeantes, decían que cada quien ve las luces dependiendo del estado de ánimo en el que se encuentra, pero para Priscilla siempre eran de un molesto color violeta.

El número cinco por su parte ofrecía una sesión espiritista para comunicarse con los parientes muertos a cualquiera que excediera seis veces el consumo mínimo de la casa. Evidentemente si excedes seis veces el consumo mínimo estás a un paso de hablar directamente con tus parientes muertos e incluso los muebles y las paredes comienzan a responderte.

El número trece famoso entre otras cosas por los cocteles 'voladores' de Edgar Miller también experimentaba una temporada de bonanza, las ventas de licores se habían duplicado y las de sustancias prohibidas quintiplicado. De echo Priscilla regresaba de establecer un nuevo pedido de estas últimas con unos traficantes de la zona. Los desgraciados querían duplicar el precio de la sangre de hombre lobo, pero Priscilla se había mantenido firme y habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo, la próxima semana despacharían el pedido. En días como hoy Priscilla lamentaba que Greyback hubiese sacado a Remus del Callejón, podia ser tan útil tener tu propia reserva de sangre maldita.

A Priscilla le extrañó que Edgar no hubiese comenzado a encender el lugar siendo tan tarde o que ninguna de las chicas y chicos estuvieran arreglándose, pero teniendo uno de los mejores encantamientos de seguridad que el dinero y la experiencia pueden comprar y realizar no se preocupó realmente por la presencia de posibles intusos en el lugar. Al menos no hasta que tropezó de frente con Severus Snape.

Hacía años que no lo veía, pero Severus Snape no es el tipo de personas que simplemente olvidas. "¡Qué sorpresa!" La rapidéz con la que ahora latía el corazón de Priscilla bastaba para demostrar que sus palabras eran reales, pero por si alguna señal de peligro no había sido detonada todavía, Priscilla podía ver a Edgar semi-inconsciente colgando boca abajo por uno de sus tobillos por encima del hombro de Snape. "Años sin verte Severus," añadió Priscilla tratando de controlar el pánico.

"¿Vino¿cerveza?..." dijo ella mirando hacia el bar en busca de algo o alguien que pudiese ayudarla. Las escaleras que subían hacia las habitaciones de los chicos y chicas del segundo piso habían desaparecido, como la puerta de entrada al establecimiento. Si Snape lo deseaba, nadie escucharía nada, nadie vería nada, nadie sospecharía nada "¿alguna chica que te interese?"

Snape introdujo una de sus manos entre su capa y sacó el collar que Priscilla había echo para Narcisa con un pañuelo. "Deme una razón para no matarle."

"¿Andy me quería?" dijo Priscilla tartamudeando, segura de que no podría hallar una excusa lo suficientemente buena para Snape.

"Si así es como emplea las habilidades que aprendió de Andrómeda, no creo que a ella le importe lo que pueda hacer con usted," dijo Snape acercando la joya a centímetros de la piel de Priscilla.

"Do ut des Severus, Do ut des," imploró Priscilla arrodillándose.

"No hay nada que pueda ofrecerme Señor Gudgeon. 'Abyssus abyssum invocat'. Hay una niña agonizante en San Mungo porque tocó su linda joya. A mi me parece muy justo que vaya a hacerle compañía en el hospital."

"¿Agonizante? como en ¿todavía no muerta?" Priscilla detuvo con suavidad la mano de Snape que le acercaba la joya. "Lo que quiero decir es que ella no tiene por qué morir, el veneno está en su piel. No tiene por qué pasar de allí."

"La maldición que sea que puso en este collar, se regenera a cada instante haciéndose mas fuerte." Severus levantó la joya en el aire sobre la cabeza de Priscilla.

"Es la sangre maldita, utiliza la maldición original para regenerarse una y otra vez, para no morir. Necesitan hacer lo mismo con los anticuerpos de la chica, hacerlos más fuertes."

"Si se le suministra sangre maldita, sería lo mismo que asesinarla. La convertiría en un vampiro o en un licántropo," señaló Snape.

"No si utilizas sangre de metamórphago, hará que los anticuerpos se adapten y sobrevivan el tiempo suficiente para que la maldición no se extienda y finalmente no se siga regenerando, lo que no puede cambiar no puede seguir con vida. Pero necesitarás abundantes cantidades de sangre de metamórphago porque al contrario de las otras maldiciones esa no se contagia."

Severus guardó silencio por un par de minutos como considerando la idea. Finalmente envolvió de nuevo la joya en el pañuelo y le dió la espalda a Priscilla. "Parece que después de todo si puede ser útil para algo Señor Miller." Murmurando "Liberacorpus." Edgar cayó al suelo.

Priscilla corrió al lado de Edgar a ayudar a levantarle. No parecía estar realmente herido, pero se encontraba visiblemente mareado.

"Solo tres preguntas más y espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para no intentar mentirme. ¿Quién¿Por qué? Y ¿A cambio de qué?" Enumeró Snape.

"Narcisa vino a verme, me enseñó la marca, no sabía que intenciones tenía," dijo apresuradamente Priscilla, pero siendo sinceros si bien Priscilla no conocía el destinatario del encargo, era evidente que nadie solicitaba aumentar la maldición de una joya hasta fines mortales de no pensar en utilizarla contra alguien. "De acuerdo, no le pregunté a quién quería hacerle daño. Pensé que entre menos supiera del asunto sería mejor, no me imaginé que quisiera destruir a una niña."

"¿Y cuál fue su pago?"

"Florean Fortescue. La vida de ese maldito malnacido."

Ahora el secuestro y posterior del heladero tenían sentido. Tomando una profunda respiración Snape tomó por un brazo a Edgar para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio y se dirigió hacia la chimenea central del establecimiento. "Después de usted Señor Miller, después de usted."

* * *

El aire en las tierras del norte se hacía cada vez más helado, comenzaba a anochecer. Dumbledore podía ver la forma de su propio aliento con cada expiración. Hacía un par de minutos que había enviado un mensajero y ahora sólo esperaba que hubiese dado con la persona correcta. 

"Probablemente no me crea, pero no tengo la menor idea de dónde pueda encontrarse Remus en estos momentos," ladró Greyback.

Dumbledore sonrió, el mensajero había ubicado a la persona correcta y más importante aún, la persona correcta lo había ubicado a él.

"Noches, Fenryr. Es una hermosa vista la que se tiene en estas montañas ¿no?" Dumbledore no retiraba su vista del horizonte.

"También es una zona peligrosa, donde pueden ocurrir todo tipo de accidentes," dijo Greyback señalando hacia abajo del acantilado donde se encontraban parados.

"Tomaré en cuenta la advertencia," respondió Dumbledore girándose hacia Greyback.

"Envié a unos muchachos a buscar a Remus, pero no sé cuanto puedan demorarse. Se suponía que al anochecer todos deben permanecer en las grutas pero ya sabe cómo son los muchachos, uno da una orden y ellos hacen exactamente lo contrario," dijo Greyback. Pensando en el escarmiento al que sometería a Remus, a Marcus y a Patrick por desacatar sus órdenes.

"No debió molestarse, mi mensaje era para usted. Con Remus pienso entrevistarme en una media hora, está unos cuantos kilómetros al norte, cerca de las cataratas."

Greyback no sabía que pensar, la admisión de que Dumbledore tenía pendiente una entrevista con Remus en sus propias narices hubiese bastado para molestarle, pero desde la llegada de Remus a la manada supuso que tendría que estar enviando información de alguna forma. Al menos el anciano tenía la decencia de no negar sus intensiones. "¿El Gran Dumbledore queriendo hablar con este humilde servidor? No sé si reirme o sentirme halagado."

"En el pasado hemos tenido nuestras diferencias. Lo admito," dijo Dumbledore pausadamente.

"No pierda su tiempo. Yo ya elegí mi equipo y el que usted esté parado hoy aquí solo me ratifica que tomé la decisión correcta," dijo Greyback gesticulando airadamente con sus manos.

"Lamento escuchar la noticia," dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a contemplar el horizonte.

"¿Es todo lo que va a decir?" preguntó Greyback cuando Dumbledore no dijo nada más.

"No se puede convencer a un hombre que está seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta," dijo Dumbledore apenas mirando de reojo a Greyback.

"Mire, no es que confíe en ellos, se que no soy más que un sangresucia para ellos. Un medio para conseguir sus fines y que en cuanto puedan tratarán de deshacerse de mi. Pero son los únicos que van a hacer lo suficiente como para que el sistema tenga que reevaluarse a sí mismo," admitió Greyback, mirando el horizonte.

"¿Y una injusticia justifica otras injusticias?"

"Hay precios que hay que estar dispuesto a pagar. Estoy seguro que usted está familiarizado con la idea," dijo Greyback.

"Es fácil hablar de precio cuando la moneda con la que se va a pagar es la piel de otros," dijo Dumbledore mirando a Greyback de nuevo.

"Yo peleo mis propias batallas en primera fila. No necesito estar enviando espías por ahí," respondió Greyback, sosteniendo la mirada de Dumbledore.

"Lamento que veas a Remus como a un espía," dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Quién dijo que hablaba de Remus? Mi manada siempre fue y siempre será su hogar," dijo Greyback intentando tocar algún nervio.

Dumbledore simplemente sonrió, ese es el mundo de las conspiraciones, se guarda silencio porque las acusaciones del otro son reales y se guarda silencio porque las acusaciones del otro son falsas.

"¿Y cómo se está adaptando Remus?" preguntó Dumbledore después de haber esperado hasta ver desaparecer los últimos rayos de luz solar en el horizonte.

"Apenas si encaja," dijo Greyback sonriendo. "Hizo un excelente trabajo domesticándolo, pero no se preocupe por él, cada día encuentra más razones para disfrutar la vida aquí. Anda detrás de una alpha, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes que mis lindos nietecitos estén corriendo por allí."

"¿Y aún tienes problemas con los niños?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Tengo una hermosa mujer. Debería verla, apenas si parece que tiene catorce," dijo Greyback pasando la punta de su lengua sobre sus dientes.

"Es hora de retirarme. Remus debe estar preguntándose si voy a cumplirle la cita o no," se disculpó Dumbledore, disponiéndose a aparecerse en las cataratas.

"Cuídese, como le dije, en esta zona pueden ocurrir todo tipo de accidentes," dijo Greyback, haciéndole una venia de despedida a Dumbledore.

* * *

Remus estaba ansioso. Se había bañado, afeitado y había arreglado sus ropas lo mejor que pudo. Entre más lo pensaba, más deseaba que el enviado de la Orden fuese Tonks. Ella sería la primera en ofrecerse para un trabajo así. 'Soy un auror, soy la más calificada para la misión,' la imaginaba diciendo. 

Eso siempre y cuando ella deseara verle todavía. Eso siempre y cuando, ella no hubiese realizado el gran error que fue haberse fijado en él. Eso siempre y cuando, alguien fuese a venir.

'Debí haber enviado un mensajero con la información,' se decía a sí mismo, mientras contemplaba el manuscrito que había redactado con todos los detalles pertinentes de la manada, los movimientos de Greyback y por supuesto la historia de Lilith Groesbeck. Lo había transfigurado todo en un cigarrillo muggle así que Remus parecía un adicto a la nicotina tratando de decidir si encendería o no su próximo cigarrillo.

'¿Por qué pedí que alguien viniese, apenas si tengo noticias que informar?' se estaba preguntando cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de alguien apareciendo.

"¿Dumbledore?" dijo Remus con evidente sorpresa y no sin cierto dejo de desilusión en su voz.

"¿No soy quien esperabas ver?" preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo.

"Señor, no pensé que usted... yo... mi mensaje no era realmente urgente," dijo Remus.

Dumbledore le hizo un gesto, para que no siguiese hablando y con un gran movimiento de su varita, los envolvió a los dos en una especie de enorme burbuja.

"¿Ese es tu informe asumo?" preguntó Dumbledore señalando el cigarrillo que Remus sostenía en una mano.

"Sí," dijo Remus ofreciendo el cigarrillo a Dumbledore.

"¿No vas a preguntarme cuál es mi sabor favorito de mermelada primero?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Puedo oler el último dulce de Manzana ácida que comió Señor," dijo Remus entregándole el cigarrillo a Dumbledore, asombrado de que éste hubiese adivinado tan rápido la apariencia con la que había decidido transfigurar su informe y sintiéndose un poco claustrofóbico, encerrado en la burbuja.

Tras examinar detenidamente por un par de minutos el rostro y la expresión de Remus, Dumbledore le preguntó. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien. Todo está en el informe," dijo Remus, pero al tiempo que las palabras salían de su boca, sabía que eran mentira. En el informe no había mencionado nada acerca de su pelea unos días atrás con Marcus o de lo cerca que estuvo de asesinarlo o de lo poco que le había importado. En el informe no mencionaba nada acerca de cuanto necesitaba ver a Nymphadora, no mencionaba como cada noche tenía pesadillas en las que ella estaba con otros hombres, no mencionaba nada del suplicio que era para él sentir la cercanía de la luna llena y tener que escuchar los sonidos de otros hombres lobo copulando y saber que ella estaba lejos.

"¿Cómo ha sido volver a vivir en una manada?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Algunos días es más difícil que otros, pero me estoy adaptando," respondió rápidamente Remus, cruzando juntas sus manos, para evitar moverlas.

"Greyback dijo algo similar."

"¿Greyback?" preguntó Remus.

"Decidí ir a hacerle una visita antes de entrevistarme contigo."

Remus permaneció en silencio, pero comenzó a caminar pausadamente de un lado hacia el otro de la burbuja. De alguna forma no le extrañaba, ése es exactamente el tipo de acción absurda que Dumbledore haría.

"Snape dice que Greyback no ha mencionado una sola palabra acerca de tí en las reuniones de los mortífagos," dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a capturar la atención de Remus.

"Estará esperando la oportunidad de sacar el mejor partido de esa información ¿no?" dijo Remus, sintiéndose examinado por Dumbledore. "A lo mejor se está cuidando de parecer que juega en los dos bandos."

Dumbledore contestó un tal vez con un gesto y su silencio. Luego preguntó cambiando el tema. "¿No vas a preguntarme por nadie?"

"Si hubiese algo relevante que contar me lo habría dicho," dijo Remus resumiendo su caminar de un lado hacia el otro de la burbuja.

"¿Cómo han sido las transformaciones sin la poción?" preguntó Dumbledore siguiendo a Remus con su mirada.

"Normales," respondió Remus sin mirar a Dumbledore y sin detenerse. "Dolorosas," añadió enseguida.

A decir verdad ésa era una pregunta que no se había echo a sí mismo, pero sus labios respondieron la primera cosa que pasó por su mente. No había tenido que pensar en sus dos últimas transformaciones, porque habían sido prácticamente indoloras y ahora que lo consideraba, eso distaba mucho de ser lo normal. Queriendo rectificar en algo su mentira agregó. "Pero no muy dolorosas."

"¿Algún mensaje que quieras enviarle a alguien?" preguntó Dumbledore, pero Remus no tuvo tiempo de contestar esa pregunta, porque los agudos gritos de alguien en las inmediaciones les distrajo.

Dumbledore puso fin al encantamiento de la burbuja y ambos se dirigieron en la dirección de la que provenían los gritos.

Al llegar al lugar, Lilith se encontraba arrodillada al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de Marcus oprimiendo su pecho en tres tiempos regulares e insuflando aire por su boca en el cuarto. En cuestión de minutos el resto de la manada llegó hasta el lugar.

"¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?" ladró Greyback silenciando los gritos de horror de Marta con su presencia.

Lilith continuaba golpeando el pecho de Marcus una y otra vez, susurrando "respira" entre golpe y golpe, pero para todos los presentes era evidente que Marcus ya estaba muerto.


	41. Audiencia Disciplinaria

**Capitulo XLI**

**Audiencia Disciplinaria**

Tras el incidente de Kattie Bell en Hogsmeade, Tonks había tenido que llenar un centenar de informes justificando su ausencia en la zona. Por fortuna no tuvo que presentar ninguno en persona ante los Bell como Dawlish había amenazado, pero eso no quería decir que el ministerio no había decidido sancionarla de forma ejemplar.

Scrimegeour deseaba demostrar la fuerza de acción del ministerio en todos los niveles, el pobre Stan Shunpike, conductor del Autobus Noctámbulo, todavía permanecía retenido por haber presumido ser un seguidor del señor oscuro, aunque todos incluido Scrimegeour fueran conscientes de que era imposible que se tratase de un verdadero mortífago. Aparentemente para el ministerio, un presunto mortífago en la cárcel era mejor que ninguno.

Para el caso de Tonks, una audiencia disciplinaria había sido abierta en su contra y ahora su futuro como auror dependía del juicio de un asesor del ministerio. Un especialista íntimo amigo de Scrimgeour que según las malas lenguas, vivía en Chipre o alguna de esas islas del mediterráneo y que había accedido venir a prestar sus servicios como un favor personal para el ministro.

Tonks no estaba segura de qué esperar al otro lado de la puerta. Nadie conocía o recordaba a este especialista del que ahora dependía su carrera. Pero lo que Tonks definitivamente no esperaba encontrar al otro lado era al doble de Stan Shunpike. Bueno, no era exactamente el doble, porque el Señor Arthur Knight, así le dijeron que se llamaba el especialista, era evidentemente mayor de 18 años, tenía su dentadura completa, sabía como peinarse y de alguna forma lucía mucho mas inteligente, detrás de unos anteojos de forma circular, de lo que jamás podría lucir Stan Shunpike.

"Señorita... ¿Nym..." comenzó diciendo el Señor Knight.

"Tonks. Mi apellido es Tonks, señor," le corrigió inmediatamente Tonks, entrando en la oficina que el ministerio había designado para la audiencia.

La única persona en la oficina era el Señor Knight, sentado detrás de un imponente escritorio, con un montículo de expedientes abiertos y dos plumas encantadas flotando en el aire a la derecha de una pequeña silla, dispuesta para Tonks.

"Muy bien Señorita Tonks Black. Supongo que tiene claro por qué ha sido citada hoy aquí," dijo el Señor Knight invitando con un par de gestos a que Tonks cerrara la puerta y tomara asiento.

"Sí señor," respondió Tonks en tono marcial. Siguiendo las indicaciones no verbales del Señor Knight, Tonks cerró la puerta y tomó asiento.

El Señor Knight, era un hombre maduro, tal vez de la misma edad de Remus o quizá sólo un tanto más joven. Su mirada inquisitiva seguía con detalle cada uno de los movimientos de Tonks¿tal vez se trataría de algún tipo de prueba como las de la carrera muggle de su padre? De detrás del escritorio, el señor Knight hizo flotar un vaso de agua y lo puso sobre el escritorio cerca del alcance de Tonks.

"3:40 pm, da inicio la audiencia disciplinaria en contra del Auror del Ministerio de Magia de la ciudad de Londres Nymphadora Tonks Black, evalúa el Especialista Arthur R. Knight." Las plumas encantadas comenzaron a escribir.

"¿Hay algo en particular que desee comentar que no esté en los informes o en sus exámenes?" preguntó Knight.

"No señor," respondió Tonks.

"¿Otras ocupaciones?¿Otras 'responsabilidades' que no estén documentadas?" preguntó Knight. Era innegable que Scrimmgeour tenía cierta noción de su trabajo para la Orden del Phenix, pero no por eso Tonks pensaba comenzar a hablar de ello ahora.

"No señor," respondió Tonks.

"¿Veintitres años?, Auror desde hace dos. ¿Imagino que debió haber sido muy difícil para usted como 'mujer' unirse a nuestra fuerza?" El tono del Señor Knight era cordial, pero el énfasis que colocó en la palabra mujer le ganó inmediatamente la antipatía de Tonks.

"Lo suficiente señor," respondió Tonks.

"Ya veo. Dice aquí que es un ¿metamorphago?. Debió serle muy útil para aprobar su entrenamiento." El doble sentido en las palabras del Señor Knight molestaron a Tonks, pero esa era una verdad que ella misma había reconocido en múltiples ocasiones. Ser un metamorphago había sido muy útil hasta el momento.

"Sí señor," respondió Tonks.

"Los metamorphagos son escasos, muy muy escasos," dijo Knight recostándose hacia atrás en su silla y mirando por encima del marco de sus lentes a Tonks. "Sus poderes están mal documentados y los registros difieren siempre en la extensión de la capacidad de cambio y regeneración de sus células y tejidos. Por lo que dice aquí," dijo señalando los expedientes sobre el escritorio, "deduzco que sus alteraciones morfológicas se extendían a la pigmentación y textura de tejidos epiteliales, óseos , cartilaginosos y por supuesto conjuntivos. Con capacidades de regeneración corrientes. En otras palabras, un simple ser humano que no necesitaba utilizar maquillaje ¿no?."

Tonks inclinó su cabeza en gesto de afirmación, aunque estaba segura que la mitad de esos términos sólo los había escuchado en los labios de su padre.

Knight continuó. "También dice aquí que usted ya no tiene ningún control sobre dichas capacidades . Lo cual dada la escasa y poco estudiada anatomía de los metamorphagos podría entrar dentro de los patrones típicos de su especie, después de todo, hay ciertas habilidades que se pierden con la edad. ¿Me equivoco?"

"No señor, no se equivoca," respondió Tonks.

"Tengo registros también que resultó con lesiones de gravedad en el incidente que se presentó hace unos meses aquí mismo en el ministerio. El incidente en el que falleció el prófugo de la justicia Sirius Black, se dio captura a varios mortífagos y reapareció Lord Voldemort. Y que estuvo hospitalizada una semana en San Mungo a consecuencia de éste incidente." Knight se inclinó hacia el escritorio sin quitar sus ojos de ella, "Contusión cerebral leve, fractura de tibia y peroné, paro respiratorio posiblemente inducido por el efecto residual de alguna maldición no identificada." Era como si esperase ver la manifestación de alguno de esos síntomas en Tonks, "¿Tal vez usted todavía no se ha recuperado plenamente de ese incidente?"

"Creo que en algún punto usted quiso referirse al Auror del Ministerio de Magia de Londres Sirius Black, verá usted, su situación legal fue esclarecida después de su muerte," dijo Tonks tratando de mantenerse lo más calmada posible. "Después del 'incidente', recibí mi alta del hospital y quince días después todos mis exámenes estuvieron dentro del rango de lo normal, señor. No se me hubiese permitido reintegrarme al trabajo de campo de lo contrario."

"Pero tengo más registros médicos desde entonces," dijo Knight intercambiando de lugar un par de expedientes sobre su escritorio. "Además de la incapacidad para producir alteraciones morfológicas, los registros dicen que usted sufre de insomnio, inapetencia y pérdida de peso." Sus ojos seguían fijos en Tonks. "No veo ningún tratamiento en curso."

"Como usted lo dijo señor, el metabolismo de un metamorphago es poco conocido. Hay reportes que indican que todos los síntomas que he estado experimentando pueden ser considerados normales. Los especialistas en San Mungo consideraron que debían observar los síntomas por mas tiempo, antes de intentar medicarme. La próxima semana me realizarán exámenes de nuevo, señor."

"¿La dejó su novio? O ¿Tal vez falleció?"

La sola pregunta dejó pálida a Tonks por unos segundos, sólo Edgar había dicho que sus síntomas estaban relacionados con la ausencia de Remus. "No señor. Mi novio está de viaje, pero nuestra relación es estable."

"Aquí dice que le sugirieron un descanso o un cambio en su ritmo de vida. ¿no es así?" preguntó Knight.

"Sí señor," respondió Tonks.

"¿Dígame Señorita Tonks no necesita unas vacaciones para irse a reunir con su noviecito? "

"No señor," respondió Tonks.

"¿Está usted segura?" preguntó Knigth levantándose de su asiento y rodeando el escritorio, con la mirada que Tonks sólo había conocido en Snape. Con un gesto de sus manos hizo que las plumas que documentaban la audiencia dejaran de escribir. "¿No siente tal vez que estar en éste mundo de hombres ya ha sido demasiado para usted, no le gustaría más bien una hermosa vista a una ventana encantada en un cubículo en donde pueda arreglarse las uñas en su tiempo libre y donde pueda aprender a utilizar el maquillaje que nunca se molestó en utilizar cuando no lo necesitaba?¿No siente que tiene problemas para concentrarse, para entender lo que tiene que hacer?¿No se siente irascible, deprimida, con ganas de abrazar a su osito de peluche y quedarse en su cama durmiendo?"Knight hizo una pausa antes de golpear con una de sus manos el escritorio y gritarle. "¿No se ha quedado tal vez dormida en su turno de guardia?"

La fuerza del golpe de Knight sobre el escritorio hizo saltar el vaso de agua, pero antes de que cayera al piso, Tonks lo atrapó en el aire evitando que se derramara una sola gota del líquido. "No. Señor," dijo Tonks colocando el vaso sobre el escritorio con suavidad.

Knight se echó a reír a carcajadas que sonaban como ladridos y volvió detrás de su escritorio. Dirigiéndose a sus plumas comenzó a decir. "Resultado de la evaluación del Auror del Ministerio de Magia de Londres Nymphadora Tonks Black. Pleno control y concentración de sus emociones. Niveles bajos de agresividad incluso en situaciones directas de confrontación y muy buenos reflejos."

Sacando otro papel y pluma de su escritorio, comenzó a garabatear una nota con su puño y letra. "No sé si desee esperar por su tratamiento en San Mungo, pero yo le estoy escribiendo una receta para que consiga unas pastillas para dormir no benzodiazepínicas, son más caras que las tradicionales, pero bien lo valen, porque no presentan efectos residuales de soñolencia, menor rendimiento diurno o adicción. Si pueden presentar una reducción en su libido, pero no esperamos que tenga que tomarlas permanentemente ¿además su novio esta de viaje cierto?. Debe tomar sólo una pastilla 20 o 30 minutos antes de acostarse. No la mezcle con alcohol y por supuesto, absténgase de utilizarla si llega a estar en embarazo." Colocándole un sello que extrajo de su bolsillo le extendió la prescripción a Tonks. "Que tenga un buen día," añadió con una sonrisa.

Más que desconcertada, Tonks tomó la nota y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la prescripción era de un médico muggle. "Gracias, señor," dijo cuando estaba en el umbral.

"Una sola falta más Señorita Tonks y quedará suspendida por tiempo indefinido. Son tiempos difíciles, necesitamos el personal, pero lo último que necesitamos es que sean nuestros mismos hombres los que pongan en peligro a los otros. La fuerza de Aurores sólo recibe en sus filas a los mejores."


	42. Ephialtes

Capitulo XLII

**Ephialtes**

Un Alp es un elfo o incubo que según cuenta la tradición, decide sentarse sobre el pecho del soñador para hacerle presenciar horrendas imágenes durante su sueño. El truco para ser un buen incubo, aparte de mantenerse alejado de los atrapasueños, está en la elección de las imágenes que debe mostrar a su víctima. No a todos los seres humanos les asustan las mismas cosas.

"Remus..." la inconfundible voz de Tonks susurraba cerca de su oído. "Remus, despierta..." Insistía ella, acariciando su frente con una de sus manos. Pero despertar requiere de toda nuestra fuerza de voluntad y se vuelve aún más difícil cuando el reposo nos ha sido esquivo por un largo rato.

"Cinco minutos mas," murmuró Remus, todavía sin abrir los ojos, inseguro de que Tonks realmente se encontrara a su lado cuando los abriera.

"Eso dijiste cuando me levante y exactamente hace media hora cuando te llame a desayunar y todavía no te has levantado. Por cierto, tu desayuno ya se enfrió," dijo Tonks utilizando el tono de voz que utilizaba cuando pretendía estar disgustada. Remus sintió el frío del cobertor abandonando su cuerpo y el peso del cuerpo de Tonks sentándose en el costado de la cama.

"El cereal no se enfría," sonrió Remus abriendo los ojos, pero sin hacer el menor intento por incorporarse todavía.

"Bien, si ya estas lo suficientemente despierto como para comenzar a hacer sentido de mis palabras, también lo estas como para levantarte."

Tonks tomó una de las manos de Remus entre las suyas y comenzó a jalarle para enderezarlo, pero Remus era simplemente demasiado pesado para ella y él no estaba cooperando para nada. Tras media docena de intentos infructuosos, los ojos de Tonks se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche en donde reposaba su varita, pero antes que pudiera pensar en utilizarla, Remus se enderezó completamente y la tumbó de espaldas aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la cama.

"Hey, no estas jugando justo," se quejó Tonks de nuevo pretendiendo sonar enojada.

Remus utilizó una de sus manos para retirar un mechón de cabello de la frente de Tonks. Hoy su cabello era de un vívido café un poco mas largo de sus hombros. Sus ojos eran azul pálido como la luna y aunque Remus detestaba reconocerlo, eran su color favorito en Tonks.

Tomó un instante para olerla, Tonks ya se había duchado y su piel olía a jabón, champo, acondicionador y a la inconfundible fragancia de sí misma. Cuando finalmente Remus se inclinó a besarla una voz cerca de la puerta de la habitación les hizo saltar a los dos.

"¿Maaaa?"

Un muchacho de unos seis años, con el pelo castaño claro y la cara en forma de corazón apareció en la puerta un par de segundos después. Viendo la escena en la cama, frunció la nariz y cruzándose de brazos en tono muy serio les reprochó. "Si se van a andar besuqueando, deberían cerrar la puerta."

"No estábamos haciendo nada Cepheus," se enderezó con rapidez Tonks organizando su ropa y comenzando a recoger el cobertor que en algún punto había caído al suelo.

Cepheus giró los ojos al techo y murmuró algo como "Si, claro."

"¿Necesitabas algo amor?" le preguntó Tonks al chico.

"Ah si," dijo él mirando sus manos y extendiéndole la carta que traía.

"Hi Pa, Buenos Días" dijo el chico refiriéndose a Remus. "Recibí una lechuza de Octavio, sus padres quieren saber si puedo pasar el fin de semana con él," comenzó a explicarle a Tonks.

"Acaban de regalarle la Saeta de Fuego 10000 edición especial de los Holyhead Harpies 1500 milímetros de pura fuerza. Para llegar donde nadie ha llegado nunca," añadió, esta vez explicándole a Remus.

"¿No era ese el lema de la Saeta de Fuego 3900 XV?" preguntó Tonks.

"Noo," respondió Cepheus sonando ofendido. "Ese era para volar como los mejores. La Saeta de Fuego 10000 tiene cuádruple tracción para equilibrar la velocidad y la precisión en el vuelo, apenas si sientes que despegas los pies del suelo, ademas viene personalizada con la firma de los mejores jugadores de Quiditch del mundo en los respectivos colores de sus equipos."

"Suena como algo que uno desearía para su cumpleaños," comentó Remus observando como la cara de Cepheus se iluminaba con emoción y como detrás del chico Tonks lucia sencillamente escandalizada vocalizando un insonoro. "¡Remus! Solo tiene seis años."

Leyendo con precisión los signos de contrariedad en su madre, Cepheus optó sabiamente por cambiar el tema recordando la razón por la que había venido en primer lugar a la habitación. "¿Entonces puedo ir a visitar a Octavio?"

Cepheus miró a Tonks y Tonks miró a Remus esperando por su aprobación. Cuando Remus asintió le dijo a Cepheus. "De acuerdo, ve a empacar tus cosas, pero..." Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese finalizar su frase, Cepheus había salido corriendo por el pasillo. "No olvides empacar tu cepillo de dientes," gritó Tonks desde la puerta.

Remus se había levantado de la cama y Tonks permanecía apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

"¿No piensas regalarle esa escoba cierto?"

"¿Por qué no?," preguntó Remus pasando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Tonks.

"Porque es peligroso, exorbitantemente costosa y sólo tiene seis años," dijo Tonks levantando su mano derecha y levantando un dedo por cada objeción.

"Primero," Remus tomó el primer dedo levantado de Tonks y lo dobló con suavidad. "Entre mas rápido descifre cómo no caerse de una escoba, más seguro estará." Repitiendo el gesto que había echo con el primer dedo continuó con el segundo. "Segundo, no es tan exorbitantemente costosa si tienes en cuenta todos los seguros que posee que la mantienen equilibrada y firme casi por si sola. Y por último," Remus tenia la mano de Tonks entre su mano. "Evidentemente los padres de Octavio consideran que seis años es suficiente edad para recibir tu primera escoba."

"Sirius esta simplemente loco y tu lo sabes," se quejó Tonks, pero por la sonrisa en sus labios Remus estaba seguro de haberla convencido.

Tomando la carta de Octavio de la otra mano de Tonks le dijo, "Ahora, hay una carta que tenemos que enviarle a los Black informándoles que nuestro hijo va a pasar el fin de semana con ellos."

Cuando miró la carta en sus manos, notó una pequeña mancha de sangre sobre el papel. Aparentemente se había cortado con el filo de la hoja. Tonks lo notó también y como la cosa mas natural tomó el dedo de Remus entre sus manos.

Remus despertó sintiendo el contacto de los labios de Tonks con su dedo. Su pulso estaba agitado, el aire en sus pulmones faltaba y temblaba por el sudor frío que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Ephialtes el incubo se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo, no todos comprenden que los seres humanos sienten tanto o mas terror de alcanzar sus sueños como de la certeza de no poder alcanzarlos nunca.

* * *

Lilith estaba sentada en la orilla del río con los pies descalzos. El cadáver de Marcus había sido incinerado en la mañana en una pequeña ceremonia presidida por Greyback y sus cenizas habían sido arrojadas al río. La vida tiene un sentido del humor macabro pensaba Lilith. Hacia un par de días, que no veía la forma de mantenerse alejada de Marcus y ahora solo podía contemplar como las heladas aguas del río lo alejaban para siempre de su lado. 

Marta se acercó a la orilla del río y con suavidad comenzó a jugar con uno de los mechones del pelo de Lilith acariciándolo repetitivamente. "¿Sabes? Aveces lloro por las piedras que se me mueren," dijo tentativamente.

Lilith no estaba segura de si podría resistir una de las conversaciones de Marta en estos momentos, así que vaciló en contestar. "Marta, las piedras no pueden morirse."

"¿Aunque nunca las vuelva a ver¿Aunque jamas las pueda volver a tocar?" preguntó Marta sorprendida.

Para que algo pueda morir, primero tiene que estar vivo, pensó en comenzar a explicar Lilith. Pero las palabras de Marta dolían mas de lo que quería reconocer. Nunca mas volvería a ver a Marcus, jamas le volvería a tocar. ¿Acaso la muerte no consiste en perder algo para siempre? Lilith miró la cara de Marta, sus enormes ojos negros todavía esperaban por una respuesta.

Dándose por vencida Lilith aceptó tácitamente la capacidad de morir de las piedras de Marta y preguntó "¿Y qué haces cuando una piedra se te muere?"

"A veces lloro, cuando son muy especiales. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que no tiene sentido llorar por una en un mundo de piedras, siempre habrá otra, diferente pero siempre habrá otra.

* * *

En una cama en el segundo piso de una pequeña posada en Hogsmeade, Nymphadora Tonks era consciente de estar soñando, un curioso efecto que la medicina muggle generaba en ella, pero que al menos le proporcionaba el descanso que el insomnio le había venido quitando todas las noches anteriores. Se veía a sí misma de unos cinco años de edad, con un adorable vestido púrpura y el cabello dividido en dos colas a ambos lados de la cabeza, haciendo malabarismos sobre una butaca para alcanzar un elusivo pero irresistible tarro de galletas que reposaba en lo alto de un estante.

Sólo un poco más, extendía su mano, pero el frasco simplemente se negaba a cooperar. Finalmente la butaca resbaló y Tonks fue a dar al piso en una estrepitosa caída.

"¿Qué pasó Nymphy?" llegó al instante, visiblemente alarmada su madre Andrómeda.

En la caída, Tonks se había golpeado la nariz y ahora ésta sangraba profusamente.

"Episkey," dijo Andrómeda tras examinar a Tonks y cerciorarse que no tenía nada roto. En seguida Tonks sintió como la hinchazón y el dolor en su cara disminuían.

"Tergeo," añadió Andrómeda retirando con ese sencillo encantamiento la sangre que quedaba en el rostro y vestido de Tonks y abrazando cariñosamente a su pequeña. "¿Qué pasó Nymphy, qué estabas haciendo?"

"Sólo quería una galleta," respondió Tonks algo avergonzada de haber caído sin haber conseguido su objetivo.

"¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?" preguntó Andrómeda buscando la cara de su hija.

"Porque no es hora de comer galletas," dijo Tonks, bajando su mirada.

"Ciertamente prefiero que comas una galleta a que te hagas daño mi vida," dijo Andrómeda con la más cálida de sus sonrisas.

"Lo siento," dijo Tonks.

Mirando el tarro de galletas que todavía reposaba en el estante, Andrómeda apuntó su varita hacia él y tras murmurar un par de conjuros dijo, "Ya está. ¿Todavía quieres esa galleta?"

Tonks asintió con la cabeza. Literalmente había derramado sangre por esa galleta. Claro que estaba segura de quererla.

"Entonces, pídela con las palabras mágicas," dijo Andrómeda.

"Por favor quiero una galleta," dijo Tonks mirando hacia el tarro. La tapa del tarro se levantó flotando y de su interior dejó salir una galleta que aterrizó en las manos de Tonks acompañada por una servilleta.

Tonks debería estar feliz, pero en cuanto la galleta llegó a sus manos, su cara de desilusión fue evidente. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Andrómeda, segura de haber intentado hacer todo lo posible por que su hija se sintiera mejor.

"No es de las que tiene chips de chocolate," dijo Tonks, segura de que su madre no consentiría el capricho de cambiar su galleta por otra que sí tuviera chips de chocolate.

Andrómeda acarició la mejilla de Tonks. No, no le cambiaría la galleta por otra, pero en su lugar intentó explicarle a Tonks, "Encanté el tarro de forma que tienes derecho a una galleta al día a la hora que quieras. Si quieres la galleta con chips de chocolate entonces tienes que decirlo en la petición. Cuando sabes lo que quieres Nymphy ya estas más cerca de conseguirlo."

En una cama en el segundo piso de una pequeña posada en Hogsmeade, Nymphadora Tonks despertó, preguntándose si en realidad el sueño que tuvo era acerca de galletas con chips de chocolate.

* * *

**N/A:** Dedicado a Carlos O. 


	43. Preguntas

**Capítulo XLIII**

**Preguntas**

Hace frío, el suficiente para que se formen pequeños cristales de escarcha entre las grietas de los muros del Castillo Hogwarts, tal vez Tonks debió haber elegido una capa adicional para este turno de vigilancia, tal vez unos guantes y una bufanda y no sólo un conjuro desvanecedor, pero no lo pensó y tampoco hay nadie que hubiese podido pensarlo por ella.

Adentro en las ventanas del castillo la luz es rojiza y Tonks puede imaginar a Harry, a Ginny, a Ron y a Hermione sentados al lado de la chimenea, sintiéndose frustrados por la falta de actividad. No hace mucho ella y Charlie estaban en ese mismo lugar mirando siempre hacia fuera.

"¿Qué ves cuando miras hacia fuera?" le había preguntado alguna vez Charlie

"La inmensidad," había respondido ella, siempre ansiosa por llegar hasta ese futuro que promete el día de mañana pero que parece que nunca va a llegar.

"¿Y tú que ves?" había preguntado a su vez a Charlie.

"La copa de Quidwich de éste año ente mis manos," había respondido Charlie sin vacilaciones. Para bien o para mal, ninguno miró el reflejo de sus propias siluetas en la ventana. Ser un niño es soñar con el futuro, crecer es darse cuenta de que el futuro ya llegó y aceptar que en gran medida no es como uno lo soñó.

Tonks se está helando, probablemente tenga un resfriado en la mañana, se siente vieja.

* * *

Lilith Groesbeck deseaba respuestas y sabía que la única persona que podía contestarlas era Fenryr Greyback así que esperó el momento oportuno en el que él se alejó de la manada para comenzar a encender las hogueras que mantenían alejados a los insectos en la noche para tener una pequeña conversación privada.

"Te ves... de mejor semblante," le saludó sonriente Greyback.

"Ya deberías saber que llorar y lamentarme nunca ha sido mi estilo," dijo Lilith recostándose en una gran roca, mientras Greyback terminaba de reacomodar un grupo de piedras en forma circular.

"¿Hay algo en particular con lo que te pueda ayudar?" preguntó Greyback, seguro de leer en la postura corporal de Lilith algún tipo de exigencia.

Lilith esperó a que Greyback hiciera una pausa y le mirase directamente a los ojos para preguntarle. "¿Qué tiene de especial Remus Lupin para ti?"

Por un breve instante la cara de Greyback denotó sorpresa por la pregunta, pero en segundos una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "¿A rey muerto, rey puesto querida?"

La implicación en el tono y la sonrisa de Greyback ofendieron a Lilith, pero ella no iba a dejar que ni siquiera algo como su propio orgullo le impidiera obtener las respuestas que buscaba. "Yo pregunte primero. ¿Qué tiene de especial Remus Lupin para ti?"

"Es sangre de mi sangre, como no preocuparme por él," respondió Greyback mientras de rodillas comenzaba a chocar unas piedras para producir la chispa que encendería la hoguera.

"Marcus también era tu descendiente y no te veo muy preocupado por averiguar las circunstancias de su muerte," dijo Lilith arrodillándose y produciendo una chispa que encendió la hoguera con el chasqueo de sus dedos.

"¿Me estas acusando de algo?, porque yo que creí que era claro y evidente que ya te habías aburrido de él," dijo Greyback todavía de rodillas pero recostando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus talones.

"Bueno, al menos es claro que a diferencia del resto de la manada, ninguno de los dos cree a Remus responsable por la muerte de Marcus," dijo Lilith segura de haber conseguido al menos una de las respuestas que deseaba escuchar. No, Remus no había sido el responsable de la muerte de Marcus.

"Estudié en Italia con el padre de Remus. Supongo que puedes decir que fuimos muy unidos durante algún tiempo," dijo Greyback, estudiando el rostro de Lilith para ver si esa respuesta era suficiente para ella. Lilith podía ser una mujer difícil, pero siempre había confiado en sus palabras, sin cuestionarlas.

"¿Y exactamente que hizo el padre de Remus para contrariarte?" preguntó Lilith.

"Remus te dijo que lo mordí intencionalmente ¿cierto?" dijo Greyback moviendo su cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

"Remus ni siquiera pronuncia tu nombre si puede evitarlo," dijo Lilith.

"Es un chico testarudo..." dijo Greyback mordiendo por un instante su labio inferior. Se incorporó del suelo y por un momento pareció que no iba a añadir nada más y que pensaba retirarse. Pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de Lilith. "Sí," dijo girándose hacia ella. "Sí lo mordí intencionalmente, no tenía más de seis años pero era el chico más brillante que te hayas podido imaginar a esa edad." La mirada de Greyback parecía ahora perdida en el horizonte. "Tenía esa curiosidad en su mirada y ese deseo de descubrirlo todo. No parecía un niño normal, podías hablar con él como si se tratase de un adulto y sus respuestas te dejaban siempre callado, sorprendido, maravillado. Ese cabello rubio, era mucho más claro y menos gris de lo que es hoy. Le caía desordenadamente sobre los ojos. Unos ojos avellana enormes, circundados por unas pestañas largas y curvas. Y su piel, era tan suave como la mía, a veces creía que miraba una ilustración, una pintura y no a un ser humano. Ciertamente no merecía estar en la familia en la que estaba."

Greyback hizo una pausa volviendo a mirar a Lilith para ver si todavía le seguía y entonces continuó, "Su madre era una mujer vulgar, siempre regañándolo, tratando de sobreprotegerlo, de limitar su espacio, siempre asfixiándolo y su padre, bueno para Lupin sólo existía el dinero. Lupin era un hombre ambicioso, su familia había tenido cierto renombre en el norte de Italia, o al menos eso era lo que él siempre decía pero sólo él parecía recordarlo. Así que desde que estábamos en la escuela su principal preocupación fue hacer dinero, porque era la forma más rápida de adquirir prestigio. Y Lupin quería hacerlo rápido."

Greyback ofreció una mano a Lilith para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo y ella la aceptó. "No hay muchas inversiones legales que puedan hacerte rico rápido, pero te sorprendería lo que cierta gente está dispuesta a pagar por ciertas sustancias. Al principio fueron plantas prohibidas, brotes y semillas que sólo la profundidad del bosque puede dar a luz, luego fueron pieles, partes de animales. Éramos dos mocosos creyéndonos muy listos por ir donde la mayoría de personas temía ir, e hicimos el dinero, el suficiente para que Lupin consiguiera una esposa para despilfarrarlo y que aún así siguiera habiendo dinero en el banco. En esa época no creíamos en nadie sino en nosotros mismos. Pero como te decía Lupin era un hombre ambicioso y pronto descubrió que deseaba más que dinero. Fue entonces cuando un doctorcito Inglés de tercera le convenció de que invirtiese en su proyecto, deseaba crear una poción comercializable, la poción de la luna le llamaba, el apellido Lupin inmortalizado para la eternidad, cientos no, miles de personas utilizándola todas las lunas llenas, bendiciendo al cielo por la cura prometida que el gran Lupin había hecho posible. Una poción que impidiera la transformación de un hombre Lobo."

"El doctor Belby," susurró Lilith. Greyback asintió.

"Como veras la sociedad Belby-Lupin no duró mucho, querían curar lo que no entendían. No, no mordí a Remus por venganza. La licantropía no es una maldición, no es una enfermedad y tampoco es un negocio. Yo le ofrecí una vida."

Con un movimiento muy rápido, Greyback desgarró ambos hombros de la camisa de Lilith, desnudándole ambos brazos.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Lilith extrañada por la súbita acción de Greyback. Adoptando una posición defensiva inmediatamente.

"¿Sabes cuánto cuesta una onza de sangre de lobo?" preguntó Greyback acercándose a Lilith de nuevo como un predador. "Orina, piel, cabello, semen. Todo tiene un costo para ellos." Lilith no retrocedió, se mantuvo inmóvil pero todo su cuerpo estaba a la expectativa del siguiente movimiento de Greyback. "No somos lo suficientemente buenos para vivir en su mundo," continuó explicando éste, "pero no vacilan un instante en utilizar cualquier parte de nuestro cuerpo para intentar mejorar los suyos."

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Lilith.

"Es curioso, porque fui yo quien inventó el procedimiento, sólo necesitaba un cuchillo afilado y removía por completo piezas enteras de mi piel que volverían a crecer en un día o dos." Greyback seguía caminando alrededor de Lilith, acechante. "¿No miraste los brazos de Marcus cierto?" no Lilith llevaba semanas sin permitirle o permitirse ningún tipo de contacto físico con Marcus, pero las acusaciones de Greyback no eran para nada descabelladas. "Faltaban pedazos de piel en la parte interior de sus brazos. Y eso sólo significa una cosa, querida. Marcus estaba vendiéndose a sí mismo, "concluyó Greyback.

Ahora el súbito interés de Greyback por ofrecer un servicio funerario para Marcus tenía sentido, no le interesaba la ceremonia sino cremarlo, para que los restos de su cuerpo no fuesen a ser vendidos o robados por ningún traficante.

"¿Dices que los que atacaron a Marcus fueron traficantes?" preguntó Lilith.

"No lo sé, yo no estuve allí. Hace décadas que no soy uno de ellos. Dímelo tú," susurró Greyback al oído de Lilith, pero cuando ella giró para mirarlo a la cara. El ya no estaba a la vista.

A un día de la luna llena, Lilith ya no sabía que pensar. Incluso ya no estaba segura de que le importara descubrir al responsable. La explicación de los traficantes era creíble hasta cierto punto, así como para la mayoría de la manada era creíble que Remus había asesinado a Marcus en defensa propia. Ciertamente no le perturbaba mucho que Greyback pudiera pensar que ella misma fuera una traficante, porque el sólo concepto le parecía absurdo y tarde o temprano Greyback lo reconocería también. A menos claro, que ya lo supiera y fuera simplemente una estrategia para desviarla del verdadero responsable de la muerte de Marcus. Un centenar de explicaciones más podrían existir y aún no cambiarían para nada los hechos. Un ser humano más había dejado de existir, un ser humano que para el resto del universo era nada y que para ella era todo lo que podía llamar familia.

Remus la había evitado en estos quince días, a lo mejor ella lo había estado evitando también, Lilith no estaba segura de desear verlo. Pero mañana sería luna llena y después de haber considerado todas sus opciones, Remus era su mejor elección. '¡Qué más da!' pensó, Lilith siempre se había considerado una mujer práctica.

"Yo no maté a Marcus," dijo Remus defensivamente cuando sintió la presencia de Lilith entre las sombras de unos arbustos.

"Eso lo sé, tienes problemas cazando tu propia comida," dijo Lilith señalando el conejo que Remus todavía no preparaba para su cena.

"Gracias, eso creo," dijo Remus relajándose un poco y tomando asiento sobre unos troncos. En estos quince días había recogido todo tipo de reacciones de la gente de la manada y todavía no decidía cuáles le molestaban más. Si las que le felicitaban o las que le demostraban temor, pero sin lugar a dudas, todas le señalaban como un asesino.

"Marcus quería marcharse de la manada," comenzó a explicarle Lilith.

"Crees que Greyback..." insinuó Remus.

"No," dijo rápidamente Lilith, pero tras mirar a Remus a la cara añadió, "No lo sé¿de acuerdo? ya no sé que pensar de Greyback, pero eso no quiere decir que lo considere un asesino."

Remus no replicó nada, así que tras una pausa Lilith continuó contándole, "Últimamente Marcus sólo me hablaba de afuera, de una casa con cerquita blanca en un discreto barrio residencial, un lugar con automóviles y tiendas y restaurantes donde viviríamos felices para siempre."

Remus la escuchaba con atención. "Siempre creí que eran sus sueños y que no tenía derecho a reírme de ellos, pero ahora que lo pienso sus alucinaciones eran demasiado precisas. Creo que Marcus estaba comunicándose con alguien de afuera. Cuando estábamos en movimiento podría desaparecer por uno o dos días. En una de sus desapariciones regresó con esto," dijo Lilith enseñándole una cadena de oro con un pendiente en forma de corazón que sacó de un bolsillo. "El dijo que lo había encontrado en el río. Y en otra oportunidad apareció con un rifle, el rifle con el que te disparó cuando llegaste a la manada. Dijo haberlo tomado de unos cazadores que lo dejaron abandonado, pero son muchas coincidencias ¿cierto¿Qué tipos de cazadores dejan un rifle abandonado con municiones?"

"¿Gente de afuera?" preguntó Remus, esperando que Lilith explicara a qué tipo de gente de afuera se refería. ¿Mortífagos¿Traficantes¿Campesinos?

"Las opciones no son muchas... pero ya no hacen una diferencia para Marcus. ¿Qué está sucediendo afuera Remus¿Por qué Greyback está hablando de que las cosas van a cambiar?"

"El señor oscuro a regresado. Lord Voldemort está reorganizando sus fuerzas y uno de sus aliados es Greyback," dijo Remus, estudiando con detenimiento el rostro de Lilith.

"Lord Voldemort" susurró Lilith, como quien repite un nombre que desea memorizar.

"No suenas exactamente sorprendida," señaló Remus.

"¿Olvidas que estuve trabajando con uno de sus seguidores por más de cuatro años? Siempre supimos que no había sido destruido. La pregunta no era si regresaría, sino cuando, al menos esa fue la conclusión que le dimos al ministerio de magia," dijo Lilith tomando asiento en otros troncos cercanos. "Pero Greyback no pelearía en una lucha así. Está en contra de todas las cosas en las que él cree," dijo Lilith.

"¿Acaso él no cree en que el régimen debe cambiar¿Acaso en su discurso no dice que tendremos que hacer sacrificios¿Acaso sus discursos no suenan como una guerra en la que habrá que tomar partido?" dijo Remus.

Lilith no pudo objetar nada, simplemente bajó su mirada. Remus se acercó un poco a ella.

"El no es el hombre que crees que es," le dijo colocando una de sus manos sobre la espalda de Lilith.

"No. Aparentemente ya nadie lo es en estos días," dijo Lilith mirando nuevamente a Remus a los ojos. Un par de lágrimas se habían formado en los ojos de Lilith.

"Lo lamento," dijo Remus pasando su mano suavemente por la espalda de Lilith. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué parte lamentaba. ¿Que Marcus estuviera muerto¿Que Greyback fuera un maldito malnacido¿Que Lord Voldemort estuviera con vida?

Como leyendo su mente, Lilith preguntó "¿Qué parte?"

"Que te sientas mal," dijo Remus sabiendo que esa parte era sincera y sintiéndose de repente súbitamente consciente de la cercanía del cuerpo de Lilith con el suyo. Levantándose de los troncos y de espaldas a Lilith añadió un, "Si pudiera hacer algo..."

"De hecho," dijo Lilith levantándose de los troncos. Por un instante consideró colocar una de sus manos en la espalda de Remus, pero desistió en el último momento y en su lugar decidió colocarse en frente de él y buscar su mirada.

"Mañana es luna llena," dijo Lilith. "La primera desde la muerte de Marcus."

Al principio Remus no podía encontrar sentido entre las palabras de Lilith y su actitud. Era evidente que ella le estaba pidiendo algo entre líneas, pero él no podía leer qué era. Hasta que la realización vino a su mente. "No hay mujeres adultas sin clamar en la manada."

"No, no las hay. Mañana pasaré a ser propiedad de alguien más." La voz de Lilith sonaba casi calmada, pero el pánico y terror en su mirada era evidente.

"Lilith, no puedo hacerte mi mujer," dijo Remus más que sorprendido por la idea.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Lilith.

"Para comenzar..." Remus pensó en aludir que era demasiado viejo o demasiado pobre o su licantropía. Pero ninguna de esas eran excusas válidas en estas circunstancias. Pensó en Nymphadora claro está, la única mujer que Remus quería considerar suya era ella, pero eso no era más que una ilusión y por otro lado Lilith no estaba pidiéndole amor sino protección. "... no soy el macho más fuerte de la manada. Aunque quisiera, tan pronto como te clamara otro macho me desafiaría."

"No van a hacerlo porque te temen, para la mayoría de la manada tú asesinaste a Marcus," replicó Lilith con frialdad.

"Yo no lo maté," dijo Remus puntualizando con ira cada palabra.

"Ya te dije que eso lo sé," respondió Lilith desafiante.

Lilith, no era ninguna niña indefensa. Hasta cierto punto Remus estaba seguro de que era ella quien dirigía su relación con Marcus¿pero era esa la imagen que transmitían? No, no lo era, pero igual ese no era su problema. "Estoy seguro de que nadie te hará nada que no quieras, ya estas grandecita como para cuidarte sola," dijo Remus sorprendiéndose de escuchar el doble sentido en sus palabras.

"Eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer aquí. Crees que es muy fácil con tan solo quince días desde que alguien haya asesinado a tu esposo. Ir donde un tipo al que apenas si conoces para pedirle que te haga su mujer ante los ojos de los demás. El mismo tipo al que todos acusan por su muerte ¿Crees que no sé lo que todos van a decir¿Crees que no me afectará que me vayan a llamar tu cómplice, que piensen que Marcus jamás me importó? Pero por alguna extraña razón, creo que eres un tipo decente Remus Lupin y creo que no asesinaste a Marcus y creo que eres el único sujeto en la manada que podría respetar y entender mi dolor. ¿Quieres que te suplique? No estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero puedo comenzar a hacer excepciones."

Lilith iba a colocarse de rodillas cuando Remus la sujetó por los hombros. "¿Así que si la manada no acepta la declaración de que eres mi nueva mujer quieres que me enfrente contra un gorila dos cabezas más grande que yo en duelo bajo la luna llena?" preguntó Remus.

"Sí, esa es la idea general," susurró Lilith.

Remus pasó sus manos por entre su cabello. Estaba seguro de haberse metido en más problemas de los que tenía.

* * *

N/A: Por respeto a las personas que esperaban el final, no me decidí a actualizar antes porque temía dejarlas esperando de nuevo. Hoy finalmente he terminado el capítulo 52 y un epílogo para esta historia. Vamos en el capítulo 43 así que publicaré uno diario hasta llegar a dicho epílogo. Espero con ansiedad cualquier comentario. 


	44. Intenciones

**Capítulo XLIV**

**Intenciones**

Nada más personal que el dolor. Todos nos hemos quemado o machucado alguna vez un dedo. El dolor se produce como resultado de la señal de alarma que nuestros nervios hacen llegar hasta nuestros cerebros. Agitar rápidamente la mano, chuparnos el dedo, soplarlo o colocarlo bajo una corriente de agua hacen disminuir instantáneamente éste tipo de dolor, porque los estímulos adicionales se funden con las señales de dolor y las confunden. Las anestesias también funcionan de forma similar obstruyendo la comunicación entre nuestro cerebro y la zona de dolor. El dolor está en nuestras mentes, qué es el dolor entonces sino un estímulo.

El dolor emocional funciona de forma similar, en un instante estas a salvo en tu ignorancia y al siguiente recibes la noticia. Su esposo ha muerto en un trágico accidente. Usted padece una terrible enfermedad y aunque es posible que le queden pocos meses de vida con éste tratamiento experimental, tal vez... Esa persona en la que usted confiaba ciegamente le ha traicionado. Usted creía tener algo, un futuro, un amor, algo preciado y de repente la realidad es que era una simple ilusión. Usted nunca lo tuvo, nunca lo va a tener, lo ha perdido, lo va a perder. ¿Qué debe agitar uno entonces para mitigar el dolor¿Debajo de qué ducha, de qué océano se puede uno refugiar?

Muchos lloran, porque el llanto es la mejor demostración de la propia impotencia, pero Nymphadora está cansada de llorar, es lo que ha hecho cada noche antes de dormirse desde que Remus se ha ido, desde que esta ridícula guerra ha comenzado y aunque está segura de que todavía derramará muchas más lágrimas ha decidido que al menos por ésta noche no va a llorar más.

Algunos beben, porque el licor al fin y al cabo es una anestesia. En la euforia artificial que produce, entre más torpes y pesados se hacen los movimientos del cuerpo, más ligera y liberada se siente la mente, pero a Nymphadora nunca le ha gustado mucho el licor, en especial no al día siguiente cuando la catarsis inducida ha pasado y uno comprueba que en realidad no ha logrado purificar nada en el alma y que al contrario todo el cuerpo y los enceres que le rodean están más sucios y apestosos de lo que los había dejado. Así que aunque Nymphadora esté tomándose una copa de vino en éste momento, no piensa tomarse más de dos.

Y otros tantos ante el dolor buscan venganza, aunque nunca es fácil vengarte de la vida misma y su negro sentido del humor. Los especialistas dicen que la única venganza posible de ser conseguida es la indiferencia, la ausencia completa de intención en la venganza (también llamada en ocasiones olvido), más cruel entre más sincera. Pretender que el estímulo no nos tocó o si llegó a hacerlo la extensión de su daño nunca fue irreparable. Continuar viviendo mientras se pueda, con la sonrisa en los labios y la misma generosidad en nuestro carácter. ¿Acaso no es lo que se le pide a todos los condenados a muerte¿Que soporten su pena con estoicismo? Puedes estar caminando hacia la guillotina, pero tus piernas no deben fallarte y alguna frase ingeniosa debes decir justo antes de que te corten la cabeza. Realmente nadie quiere recordar a los cientos que lloraron y suplicaron por sus vidas, a los que tuvieron que arrastrar cuando sus piernas les dejaron de funcionar ante la inminencia de sus propias muertes.

Sin ser tan trágicos, aunque hay que recordar que el despecho es siempre una emoción trágica. Nymphadora está intentando recorrer lo mejor que puede este camino de la indiferencia, dándose la oportunidad de disfrutar de la noche de navidad de la compañía de Williamson en la pequeña posada de Hogsmeade. Si después de que terminen la segunda copa de vino lo invita a subir a su habitación será simplemente por el placer de su compañía, porque al fin y al cabo ella merece alguien que la desee, alguien quien la haga sentirse bella, alguien que sea joven, que esté saludable, que tenga un puesto estable y que comprenda el trabajo de ella, alguien quien no la subestime, quien no la vea como una niñita inmadura. Se dice a sí misma que no lo hace con la intención de vengarse, al fin y al cabo ella ya ha entendido el mensaje de que ella no le importa para nada a Remus y uno no puede utilizar éste tipo de venganza contra alguien a quien uno no le importa.

Nymphadora no quiere pensar en el día anterior, en lo inmensamente feliz que se sintió cuando vio a Remus aparecer por la puerta de la posada, en cómo sintió expandirse el color rosa intenso desde las raíces hasta las puntas de su cabello. Su propio deseo de Navidad hecho realidad y un día antes. No quiere pensar en la euforia con la que le saltó a los brazos, ni en el escalofrío que le pasó por el cuerpo cuando él no respondió a su abrazo. No quiere pensar en la cara de incomodidad de Moody, porque hasta Moody parecía estar más al tanto de la situación que ella. Tampoco quiere pensar en la pálida belleza de cabello negro y ojos de reflejos ambarinos como los de Remus quien estaba unos pasos atrás luciendo como una gatita asustadiza ante las luces de la gran ciudad. No quiere recordar la pregunta del posadero de si una o dos habitaciones, ni la respuesta de Moody o la introducción que Remus hizo de la mujer. Todo fue demasiado irreal, todo sucedió demasiado rápido. ¿Remus llamando a otra 'su mujer' Remus con otra¿No se suponía que Nymphadora estaba siendo completamente irracional al fijarse en él en primer lugar¿Qué podía tener ella que Nymphadora no estuviera dispuesta a ofrecerle también¿Cabello negro, ojos oscuros, piel pálida, una copa 36 D, la maldita maldición de la licantropía? Remus sólo había tenido que pedirlo y ella lo habría intentado por él, porque esa es la lógica del amor, del que está enamorado. Cruzaría los siete mares por ti, te bajaría la luna y las estrellas, ningún sacrificio sería en realidad un sacrificio. Nymphadora ya no recuerda si se quedó allí en el mostrador hasta que ellos subieron a su habitación o si salió corriendo inmediatamente, si permaneció de piedra como un maniquí o si las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, si su cabello continuó siendo rosa o si de repente se volvió completamente gris. No lo recuerda y tampoco quiere recordarlo porque esta noche es Navidad y por lo menos ella está segura de estar en muy buena compañía.

Lilith ya no sabe si Greyback fue muy generoso o muy cruel cuando les propuso pasar las festividades con los 'Amigos de Remus' dijo que fue algo que había acordado con Dumbledore. Para la manada ellos sencillamente estarían buscando la intimidad de las parejas recién formadas así que nadie los juzgaría como desertores por su ausencia de una semana. Remus no pudo rechazar la oferta, incluso cuando la condición de Greyback fue tener que traer a Lilith con él.

Hacía un par de horas que Remus se marchó a casa de la Señora Wesley. Insistió en que Lilith le acompañase a la celebración de Navidad, pero ella se negó, no sólo siente que no tiene absolutamente nada que celebrar, tampoco quiere volver a ver el rostro del auror de ayer, porque ahora sabe que esa parte de la historia de Remus es real, existe ese alguien de quien Remus desea alejarse con la desesperación que sólo puede tener un hombre enamorado. Tampoco quiere ver más rostros, ni nuevos, ni conocidos, ni amables, ni temerosos. Ver el propio rostro de tu padre y que no te reconozca ya fue suficiente tortura por un día. Aunque ahora sabe que él no ha cambiado para nada y que sigue siendo el mismo terco, temerario que ella creyó haber idealizado en su destierro. Lilith quiere dormir en una cama limpia, con sábanas y un techo sobre la cabeza, quiere utilizar el baño y la tina por lo menos unas cincuenta docenas más de veces y recordar lo que es tener papel higiénico y que tu piel huela a jabón y champú y a crema. Está disponiéndose para tomar su tercer baño del día cuando siente el inconfundible sonido de que alguien ha entrado en la habitación sin querer hacer mucho ruido.

Más que su escasa vestimenta, una bata de baño y unas pantuflas, maldice no tener una varita, eso sí es como estar desnuda en la mitad de una plaza pública. Aunque todavía cuenta con la agilidad y la fortaleza de sus sentidos, o al menos eso es lo que Greyback siempre dice, tienes que confiar en ti mismo, en tus instintos en aquello de lo que estas hecho. El pulso de Lilith se ha acelerado, todavía no sabe si la mejor opción sería huir o enfrentar al intruso. ¿Se tratará de un cazador que notó que Remus y ella son en realidad hombres lobo, un ladrón en busca de alguna pertenencia de valor, un mortífago, acaso Remus no es un reconocido hombre de Dumbledore? La perilla del baño comienza a girarse y Lilith se ha armado a sí misma con la cuchilla rasuradora de Remus, cuando el intruso entre... "¡Papá!" grita Lilith "¡Lily!" grita Ojoloco Moody segundos antes de atacarse respectivamente. Ambos quedan paralizados por unos segundos y luego Moody sale rápidamente del cuarto de baño, pero se detiene en la mitad de la habitación dándole la espalda a Lilith quien para entonces le ha seguido hasta allí. "Lo siento," dice Moody, su voz está evidentemente quebrada. "Simplemente quería asegurarme de que éste cuarto era lo suficientemente seguro. Los hacía en casa de la Señora Wesley," intenta seguir explicando, se retira el ojo mágico de su cuenca y comienza a limpiar una invisible suciedad que quizás ha entrado en él, pero es su otro ojo el que comienza a derramar lágrimas.

"¿Papá?" le dice Lilith, ahora las manos de ella intentan tocarlo pero tiemblan tanto que demoran una eternidad en hacer contacto con su brazo.

"Lo siento, mi Lily," dice Moody dejando toda pretensión a un lado. Parece algo corriente y simple un padre que abraza a una hija, pero hacía tanto tiempo que Moody y Lilith no podían hacerlo.

"No pude hacer nada para protegerte, así que terminé haciendo algo estúpido que quizás hasta llegara a ponerte en peligro," Moody necesita excusarse, no hay un día en que haya logrado perdonarse por no haber hecho algo más por su hija. Si él hubiese estado más pendiente quizás ella no habría sido atacada. Si él hubiese sido más influyente quizás la sentencia del ministerio no habría sido tan severa. Si él hubiese sido más listo habría encontrado la forma de huir con ella. Lilith no necesitaba de ninguna de esas excusas, porque ella jamás lo había culpado. Moody había sido el mejor padre que podía recordar uno incluso lo suficientemente bueno como para permanecer siendo un héroe a los ojos de una hija adulta. "Yo no podía darles eso, no podía entregarles mis recuerdos tuyos," llora Moody y Lilith quiere consolarlo pero sus propias lágrimas no la dejan. "Ni siquiera para protegerte. Un padre jamás debe olvidar a un hijo." Lilith no puede sentirse más agradecida con la vida. Es ese tipo de milagros que sucede justo cuando ya estas convencido de que nada bueno puede suceder. Por primera vez desde que era niña, Lilith siente que es Navidad.

* * *

No es mi problema. No, en realidad no lo es. De buenas intenciones está tapizado el camino al infierno, así que si me doy la vuelta nada sucederá. Sí, yo sé, es la mañana de Navidad y qué, en un par de meses será mi cumpleaños y en un año completo volverá a ser Navidad. Una fecha como cualquier otra por qué quieres complicarte la vida Lilith Groesbeck. Si alguien debería hablar con ella es Remus. Pero Remus no va a hacerlo. Es un hombre enamorado, siempre terminan rompiendo todas sus promesas. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Remus¿El que preferiría empaparse porque prometió verte en la esquina de enfrente del Ministerio a escampar en uno de sus costados¿El que preferiría vivir en una manada de hombres lobo que detesta a estar con la mujer de sus sueños porque teme lastimarla? Bueno, si yo puedo verlo. Esta niña auror seguramente que también puede llegar a la misma conclusión sin que yo tenga que intervenir. Remus no se pudo haber fijado en ella si en realidad fuera tan tonta. Ajá y por eso pasó la noche con el auror pelirrojo que salió hace un rato. Lo ves, ninguna razón para compadecerse de ella. Ya quisiera yo haber pasado la noche con un ejemplar así. Lilith... 

Ella es un auror. Yo soy una mujer lobo indocumentada o una ex innombrable desterrada, si ella quisiera podría hacérmelo pasar bien mal. Desde cuando le tienes miedo a las leyes. Vamos toca la puerta, con un poco de suerte salió por la chimenea. Si claro como si no pudiese escuchar su respiración. Está llorando. Razón de más para dar media vuelta y dejarla sobreponerse o cortarse las venas. No que realmente te importe... ¿Que qué pasó con mi solidaridad femenina¿Qué pasó con la solidaridad de la vida conmigo¿Acaso yo no me merezco un hombre decente y bien parecido, inteligente y terriblemente sexy¿Desde cuándo encuentras a Remus terriblemente sexy? No lo sé, pero sé que ese hombre no es mío y alguien tiene que informárselo a ella. ¿Cómo dijo Papá que se llamaba¿Honks? Si estuvieras en su lugar te gustaría que alguien te lo dijera. Adelante, toca la puerta. ¿Ves no fue tan difícil? Lo intentaste, pusiste de tu parte ahora si ella no abre la puerta, no es tu culpa. No tienes que insistir, a menos que quieras vivir con tu consciencia por el resto de la vida. De acuerdo, puedo tocar una segunda vez.

La puerta se abrió tan bruscamente que Lilith sintió cómo la ráfaga de viento producida le hacía perder la estabilidad.

"Qué quiere, no creo que se le haya perdido nada en ésta habitación," respondió una enfadada Nymphadora en bata, con los ojos hinchados y cabello castaño grisáceo.

"¿Puedo entrar?," murmuró Lilith con el acento y la cortesía de una dama inglesa.

Nymphadora pareció estudiarla por un par de minutos, su sola presencia parecía enfadarla aún más. Lilith creyó que le iba a tirar la puerta por la cara pero en su lugar Nymphadora la invitó a entrar con un gesto de cortesía. Al parecer dos podían jugar a ser damas.

"Le pido me disculpe, la habitación es pequeña y no he tenido tiempo de arreglarla ésta mañana," dijo Nymphadora cerrando la puerta con delicadeza y ofreciendo asiento a Lilith en una poltrona al lado de la cama que aún estaba destendida.

"No se preocupe, aún así esto es mucho más cómodo de lo que normalmente estoy acostumbrada,"

Dijo Lilith tomando asiento y esperando porque Nymphadora tomara asiento en el borde de la cama.

"Una licántropo de la manada de Greyback," dijo Nymphadora en tono peyorativo.

"Lilith Groesbeck es mi nombre. No siempre he sido una licántropo, de hecho la primera vez que conocí a Remus yo..." El lamentable intento de charla por parte de Lilith fue cortado por Nymphadora, quien súbitamente se levantó de la cama. "La verdad me interesa muy poco su historia Señorita Groesbeck o debo llamarla ¿Señora Lupin? No sé quién le dijeron que era yo, pero quiero que le quede en claro que no soy su amiga. No he pasado una muy buena noche, así que si me disculpa quisiera poder dormir en mi día libre."

"No hay nada entre Remus Lupin y yo," dijo Lilith sin levantarse de la poltrona como claramente la había invitado Nymphadora a hacerlo.

La determinación de Nymphadora pareció tambalearse, ante la clara aparición de la culpa en su rostro. Al parecer Nymphadora estaba lista para escuchar cualquier cosa, menos que Remus Lupin no estaba teniendo un romance con la mujer que tenía en frente. "No sé quién le dijeron que era yo, pero yo ya... le agradecería si..." la voz de Nymphadora le faltaba, pero su petición de que Lilith se marchara seguía en pie.

"Sé que no parece un momento oportuno, la verdad ya olvidé la última vez que vi uno de esos. También tengo en claro que usted y yo no somos ni vamos a ser amigas. Pero usted y yo necesitamos conversar. De acuerdo, yo vine aquí pensando en hacer la mayor parte de la conversación..."

"¿Por qué¿Por qué hoy?" preguntó Nymphadora.

"La verdad creí que anoche usted estaría con Remus en la casa de la Señora Fleswey y no con..." contestó Lilith.

"Wesley. La Señora Wesley," corrigió Nymphadora.

"Wesley." Repitió correctamente Lilith. "No sé que sabe acerca de lo que es vivir en una manada de hombres lobo. Hasta hace un mes atrás yo tenía un 'esposo' e incluso creía que Remus era gay, bueno la parte en la que creía que Remus era gay sólo se despejó hasta anoche... ¡No! No como está pensando Remus pasó la noche en casa de los... Wesley. Mi punto es que no hay mujeres adultas sin clamar en una manada. Así que cuando mi esposo, bueno realmente tampoco es un esposo es más como mi dueño dentro de la manada. Cuando Marcus murió Remus decidió ayudarme. Técnicamente yo le pedí que se convirtiera en mi dueño, él no iba a negarse porque ya se sentía bastante culpable con la muerte de Marcus. No que Remus haya tenido realmente que ver con la muerte de Marcus como los demás lo creen. En fin, esa parte de la historia no es la importante. Cuando nos transformamos en licántropos hay una pequeña parte de nosotros que queda consciente, pero es un lado salvaje, es como cuando estás muy ebrio. En cierta forma sabes lo que estás haciendo pero tu cuerpo no te responde exactamente igual, de hecho allí termina la metáfora de la borrachera, porque cuando bebes o debo decir cuando bebía ahora no hay suficiente licor para una buena borrachera... un borracho se pone torpe, pero un licántropo se vuelve extremadamente fuerte, ágil, los sentidos se multiplican... al principio es aterrador porque es como si siempre hubieses estado ciego y de repente puedes ver la luz, los aromas, el tacto, el oído. Todo es mil veces más intenso y tu mente no puede controlarlo todo, si lo intentas te enloqueces, te pones violento, así que te dejas ir y esperas no tener demasiado apetito de ninguna clase. Lo que quiero decir es que..."

"Remus sí se ha acostado contigo." Acusó Nymphadora.

"¡No!. Sí, bueno no el Remus que es un idiota y que está enamorado de ti," intentó aclarar Lilith.

"¿Y se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor¿Debo pensar que estaba muy borracho¿Y debo disculparlo aunque cuando está 'sobrio' no quiera saber absolutamente nada de mí?" replicó Nymphadora.

"Remus está conmigo sólo porque cree que me debe protección y a como van las cosas apenas si es una situación transitoria. Remus no está contigo porque tiene miedo de contaminarte, de no ser suficiente para ti, Merlín lo salve en lógica del absurdo, pero no está contigo porque te ama," dijo Lilith levantándose de la poltrona.

"Como sea está claro que él ya hizo su elección y yo la mía," dijo Nymphadora señalando a la propia Lilith y luego a la cama revuelta con su mirada.

"Bueno, creo que eso si es todo lo que tenía que decir," dijo Lilith dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida. Iba a girar la perilla cuando se detuvo en seco. "No. ¿Sabes qué no? No es todo lo que tengo que decir, realmente no entiendo a la gente como tú y como Remus. ¿Realmente tienen que ser tan melodramáticos para todo? Tú no estás más cerca de tener una relación con el pelirrojo de anoche de lo que Remus está de tener una relación conmigo. Debiste verlo la mañana siguiente de la transformación tenía la misma cara de culpa que tenías cuando te dije que no había nada entre él y yo. No que realmente lo haya. Si no puedes distinguir entre tener sexo y estar enamorado de alguien entonces..."

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Nymphadora.

"Entonces nunca has estado enamorada," dijo Lilith

Nymphadora se dejó caer sentada sobre la cama. Lilith salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Maldición se suponía que había intentado hacer una buena acción. ¿Por qué las buenas acciones ya no se sienten bien?

* * *

N/A: En la primera versión de éste capítulo cometí el error de confundir el apellido de Lilith Groesbeck con Greyback, gracias MTBlack por hacerme el comentario que me hizo darme cuenta del error. Lilith es hija de Moody, pero no utiliza su apellido porque sus padres no se casaron y porque al parecer en la familia Groesbeck a las mujeres no les gusta renunciar a su apellido. Lilith fue creada originalmente por mi amiga Cristina, en el universo que ella construyó, Nymphadora, Charlie y Lilith fueron compañeros del colegio en Hogwarts y amigos inseparables durante su estancia allí. Pueden encontrar las historias de mi amiga aquí o más adelantada en livejournal bajo el nombre de usuario de christos guión de piso 70. 


	45. Reflejos

**Capitulo XLV**

**Reflejos**

Lilith Groesbeck acababa de terminar de cepillar su cabello, adoraba la suavidad con la que quedaba después de lavarlo con los pequeños cojinetes del baño de la posada, en verdad eran de un bálsamo y un champú muy baratos en nada comparables con los que solía utilizar cuando era completamente… humana, pero igual eran un placer al que había tenido que renunciar y al que tendría que volver a renunciar en cuestión de horas. Llámenla ridícula, superficial o como quieran, Greyback no dudaría dos veces en llamarla estúpida, pero pensaba disfrutar de ese pequeño gusto mientras pudiese.

"¿Estás lista?" la voz de Remus la hizo saltar, ensimismada como estaba frente al espejo del baño. Remus al otro lado de la habitación ni se dio por enterado del susto que le dio a Lilith, su preocupación parecía ser la de quien empaca maletas pero teme estar dejando algo, sólo que en el caso de este par de viajeros, su equipaje lo constituía la muda de ropa que llevaban puesta.

"¿Ya hablaste con ella?" preguntó Lilith saliendo del baño aún con un cepillo en la mano.

"Es mejor que nos apresuremos, debemos tomar la chimenea hasta Turnados y de allí caminaremos hasta una posada en Hillstone," dijo Remus todavía ocupado en la verificación de su inexistente equipaje, abriendo un cajón de una mesita de noche aquí, revisando que el borde de la cama quedase con el pliegue de la esquina bien doblado y por supuesto, ignorando la pregunta que Lilith le acababa de hacer.

"¿Le aclaraste que entre nosotros no hay una relación?" preguntó Lilith atravesándose convenientemente en la ruta de Remus y su chequeo de la habitación.

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó Remus todavía sordo a las preguntas de Lilith.

"No tuviste los pantalones para hablar con ella," declaró Lilith con un tono de voz entre sorprendida y divertida.

"Ese NO es tu problema" dijo Remus con un poco más de énfasis en el adverbio negativo de lo que hubiese querido, pero todavía satisfecho por el tono de cortesía con que había logrado pronunciar el resto de la frase.

"De acuerdo," dijo Lilith levantando sus manos, el cepillo todavía en una de ellas. "¿Hillstone? Creí que la idea era Milestone, la manada ya debió haberse movido de regreso al otro lado del rio blanco," comentó casualmente Lilith.

"Creí que querrías pasar la noche en Hillstone y podemos caminar todo el día de mañana hasta localizar la manada," le aclaró Remus al parecer finalmente satisfecho con su inspección de la habitación.

"¿Yo no veo ninguna razón en particular para no pasar la noche aquí?" dijo Lilith tratando de sonar tan casual como pudo, pero en el fondo sabía que lo único que Remus quería era estar tan lejos como pudiese de Honks.

Lilith iba a dejar el cepillo en el baño cuando sintió que unos brazos la alzaron por la cintura. "Tienes razón. No hay ninguna maldita jodida razón para no hacer esto aquí," dijo Remus mientras dejaba caer a Lilith sobre la cama y comenzaba a besarla.

Para Lilith todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido y las manos de Remus no eran ni suaves, ni gentiles, ni necesitaban orientación para encontrar su rumbo así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, golpeó a Remus con el cepillo tan fuerte como pudo.

Un confundido Remus se enderezó enseguida masajeando la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Lo siento," dijo Lilith, tratando de acariciar la cabeza de Remus para mitigar su dolor.

"¿Quieres hacerlo o no?" le preguntó Remus sentado en el borde de la cama. "Si no quieres no tienes que golpearme, puedes decir que no. Creo que me dejaste enterrados los dientes de esa cosa."

"Déjame ver," dijo Lilith acercándose a Remus para verificar la gravead de la herida que le había causado. Remus detuvo la mano de Lilith en el aire por la muñeca acercándola hacia sí. "Remus, yo no soy buena compartiendo y así tu pretendas que no es cierto, en ésta cama hay una multitud, tú, yo, Honks, el pelirrojo con el que Honks se acostó hace un par de semanas… no creas que eres el único que puede identificar sus esencias en la posada."

"Tienes razón, no es un buen momento," dijo Remus incorporándose de la cama, acomodando con sus manos el estado de su desgastado traje gris como si le acabasen de recordar que el té debe servirse a las cuatro y no a las seis.

"¿No te cansas de fingir todo el maldito día? Allí estas de nuevo, seguro detrás de la máscara del tranquilo y austero Remus Lupin, el mundo se puede caer a pedazos, pero Remus no puede mostrarse ni tan sólo un poco sorprendido o enfadado."

"¡Mira quién habla¿Qué quieres de mí Lilith?"

"¿Qué por una vez en tu vida reconozcas cuando estás putamente furioso y las verdaderas razones por las que lo estás?"

Remus sencillamente dejó escapar una respiración corta y seca. "Tú y Sirius hubiesen sido la pareja perfecta. Te espero abajo en las chimeneas en cinco minutos."

* * *

Hay veces en que uno sencillamente tiene que reconocer que lo estropeó todo, no hay palabras intermedias de esperanza de inténtalo con más fuerza la próxima vez, las cosas pueden arreglarse. No, Nymphadora Tonks no podía engañarse. Todo se acabó como él dijo que las cosas iban a acabarse, como él siempre lo supo. Se acabó, pero incluso los cadáveres necesitan tiempo para enfriarse después de que la muerte se ha presentado irreversible, irremediable, irreparable. Nadie te lo dice, nadie te lo advierte, pero la muerte más que un hecho es un proceso, por supuesto que sin que el hecho se produjese, sin la gota que derrama el vaso, sin la aparición del fatídico incidente no habría muerte, pero el hecho sucede tarde o temprano y en casos como éste quedas con un enorme, incorpóreo y tibio cadáver en los brazos, con ese vacío, eso fue todo… ¿eso fue todo? Ni como afirmación, ni como pregunta se siente menos vacío.

Nymphadora puede decir que fue culpa de Remus, maldecir su falta de fe, su maldito buen corazón, su jodido empeño en querer proteger damiselas en desastre que en realidad ni eran damiselas, ni necesitaban ser salvadas de ningún desastre, eso iba tanto por ella como por la maldita loba con la que se unió en la manada. Podría culparlo a él porque a veces arrojar piedras al vacío lo hace sentirse a uno mejor, pero el vacío no se hace menos vacío por eso.

Se sentía mal, eso no era nuevo, lo nuevo fue que se sintió tan mal como para tener que pedir un permiso en mitad del turno de vigilancia de la tarde, tan mal como para aceptar que Williamson la acompañase hasta la maldita posada de Hogsmeade en dónde Remus y su mujer también se estaban quedando, no por mucho tiempo si entendió bien lo que le balbuceó Moody hace dos días cuando estaba haciendo un turno de vigilancia extra para la Orden y que le daba una excusa más para no tener que tocar la posada. Ahora que lo pensaba, en la última semana había tenido problemas para escuchar lo que otros le decían.

Entró al baño a tomar un poco de agua, hacía meses que había perdido el apetito, pero desde hacía un par de días no le sentaba nada más pesado que agua en el estómago, de seguro la poción contra resfriado que le compró Williamson camino hacia aquí solucionaría las cosas, el dependiente dijo algo de disolverla en agua y hacer tres giros con la varita como en el Wingardium Leviosa o ¿era simplemente agitarla con una cucharita? Nymphadora se limitó a disolver el contenido del sobre en el vaso, al demonio y sus mortífagos si había que hacerle algo más.

Cerró los ojos mientras tragaba la poción, estaba evitando mirarse en el espejo del baño, ya sabía que no debería verse bien. Cada día más ojerosa, cada día más flaca, cada día más pálida. Ve a ver si comes algo, ya casi se puede ver a través tuyo la había regañado Moody en más de una ocasión, pero ésta vez a diferencia de las anteriores era literalmente cierto, en la imagen de reflejo que el espejo devolvía de Nymphadora podía verse sin ninguna interrupción el patrón cuadriculado de los baldosines de la pared opuesta. De haber habido algún testigo se habría sorprendido sin duda, pero ni la misma Nymphadora lo notó.

Salió del baño, se sentía tan cansada que lo único que deseaba hacer era dormir un poco, pero entonces lo vio, el diario de su madre, el diario de Andrómeda Tonks Black estaba abierto de par en par en la mitad de su cama.


	46. Cosas Simples

**Capitulo XLVI**

**Cosas simples**

_"__Remus__ necesita hablar contigo a solas, encuéntranos en la posada de __Milestone__ antes del medio día de mañana. __Lilith__Groesbeck__"_

Por centésima vez Nymphadora releía la nota escrita en una de las páginas del diario de su madre. ¿En verdad Remus necesitaba hablar con ella? Si era así, porqué la nota estaba firmada por la mujer esa y no por el mismo Remus. Por otro lado era la mejor opción que podría tener para hablar con él, así él no hubiese tenido nada que ver con el encuentro, lo mismo podía alegar ella. 'Yo sólo vine porque me dijeron que necesitabas hablar conmigo' suena un poco más digno que 'Te perseguí hasta aquí porque creo que es mi última oportunidad para que hablemos'. No que la dignidad haya sido su fuerte en los últimos meses, pero definitivamente hay un punto en el que uno no puede seguir insistiendo sin ninguna muestra de algún tipo por parte de la otra persona o ¿no? Y por supuesto, quizás Remus sí quería hablar con ella, tanto como ella deseaba hablar con él, sólo que no tenía el valor para hacerlo, no había encontrado las palabras adecuadas para propiciar el encuentro en un lugar donde todos les conocían. Sí, eso sonaba como Remus, siempre temeroso de perjudicar la carrera de Nymphadora o la de cualquiera que entrara en contacto con él. Debería haber una forma fácil de lidiar con los asuntos del corazón, una pregunta con sólo dos opciones para elegir o un sí o un no y que así se acompasaran de una vez por todas las palpitaciones del caprichoso músculo, pero entonces uno siempre tiene ese monstruo del tal vez, del casi, del ¿será que? Infernales mundos paralelos que siempre se están abriendo delante de tus ojos incrementando tus latidos, tentándote con el sabor adictivo de la esperanza.

Además estaba el asunto de la nota. ¿Cómo demonios logró la mujer esa abrir el diario? Nymphadora estaba segura de haber examinado todos los medios existentes para abrirlo y había fallado. ¿Qué palabra mágica desconocida habría utilizado¿Qué tipo de fuerza mágica, qué insospechado conjuro utilizó? Y más importante aún cómo demonios logró escribir en él, si todas sus páginas estaban en blanco y cualquier rastro de tinta era mágicamente absorbida por las sedientas páginas. Decidida con que esa simple pregunta era una excusa más que razonable para presentarse sin falta en Milestone, Nymphadora escribió al ministerio solicitando libre el día de mañana por motivos de salud, después del malestar de esa tarde nadie dudaría de sus razones, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ya se sentía mucho mejor. Tendría que preguntarle a Williamson el nombre de la poción que compró porque en realidad actuaba en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

Algunos piensan que el mundo está lleno de coincidencias y otros que las coincidencias son en realidad fatídicas citas que tenemos trazadas con nuestro destino. Poco importa quienes tienen la razón, aquí y allá pequeñas decisiones que tomamos y que creemos superficiales terminan volviéndose importantes, incluso decisivas. Es como esa pequeña fotografía que tomas un día, porque simplemente estabas probando la cámara para esa otra grande e importante toma que vas a realizar. Ah sí, la primera foto era sólo una prueba, mi esposa me regañó por haberla tomado por sorpresa, mi mascota ni se dio por enterada de que se la saqué, le disparé al marco de la ventana vacío. Casi, casi la tiras porque era una prueba, pero un día te descubres mirándola de nuevo y viendo ese gesto de tu esposa tan familiar para ti, pero que únicamente ha logrado quedar registrado en esa toma, acaso es la única fotografía de tu mascota en esa pose tan serena, acaso es el único recuerdo de ese estudio, de esa casa en la que la luz entraba de una forma tan bonita. Así son nuestras decisiones, como el clic de una cámara un día intrascendentes y al otro día trascendentales para ser quienes somos, para estar dónde estamos sea ese un buen o un mal lugar.

Así sin ninguna razón aparente, Lilith insistió en que no se alojarían en Hillstone sino en Milestone, aunque la diferencia entre uno y otro lugar era de cerca de 10 kilómetros más para Milestone, pero alegó que todavía era temprano y que quería disfrutar la vista de las montañas hasta la posada más lejana. Remus estaba lo bastante malhumorado como para no querer discutir ni una palabra más así que accedió, tal vez el aire fresco de la montaña era lo que necesitaba para calmar sus pensamientos y alejarlos de una vez por todas de cierto auror metamórfago. Aunque si uno lo pensaban bien, con los pocos fondos que tenían y la inminente unión a la manada era ridículo que alguno de los dos quisiera pasar una noche en una posada, pero para Lilith y para Remus eran unas horas más en la civilización, siendo tratados como seres humanos, aunque los dueños de la posada desconocieran la verdadera naturaleza de sus inquilinos y simplemente por eso ni Remus ni Lilith habían considerado la opción mucho más razonable de acampar al aire libre.

No habían dado dos pasos en el umbral del terreno de la posada cuando un furioso perro negro, el mismo que Remus había rescatado un par de meses atrás de una de las trampas de Marcus salió a detener su paso crispando su espalda y enseñándoles toda su dentadura. Enseguida salió la dueña de la posada, "No sé qué le pasa a éste animal, cada vez está más raro, desde hace unas semanas le dio por comenzar a aullar en las noches y ahora después de que era tan cariñoso con todo el mundo, comenzar a gruñir de esa manera," dijo disculpándose y retirando al animal hacia lo que parecía un cuarto de herramientas a un costado de la edificación. "Por necio, vas a quedarte allí toda la noche," dijo cerrando la puerta con una de las numerosas llaves que tenía colgando de un aro en su cintura. "¿Recién casados?" preguntó con una sonrisa pícara la mujer.

No y sí, fueron las simultáneas respuestas de pareja. El no de Lilith fue rápidamente cubierto con un, "en realidad nos casamos un mes atrás, pero supongo que un mes no es en realidad nada."

"Dígamelo a mí, llevo siete años de casada con mi marido y aún me parece que fue ayer cuando lo conocí," dijo la mujer haciéndolos seguir a la posada. No era muy diferente de otras posadas que hubiesen visitado, madera en los pisos, en las paredes y en las vigas del techo. Unas cuantas sillas y mesas entorno a una gran chimenea, la puerta hacia lo que debería ser una cocina, una pequeña recepción que también hacía las veces de bar y unas escaleras que conducían hacia un segundo y tercer piso de habitaciones. Pero lo que verdaderamente capturó el corazón de Lilith fue el pequeño niño de enormes ojos cafés que estaba jugando detrás del mostrador, aunque jugar era un término bastante vulgar para el grado de concentración y seriedad que el niño ponía en la construcción de lo que evidentemente era una pequeña ciudadela de cajitas vacías y palitos de madera. Mientras fue humana, Lilith siempre había dado por hecho que algún día tendría hijos, pero ahora, pese a lo que Greyback dijese acerca de propagar su raza, ya no estaba segura.

"Helga Montgomery para servirles," dijo la mujer extendiendo su mano ya detrás de la recepción y ofreciéndoles el libro de registro de visitantes. Después vendrían todas las preguntas habituales, por cuánto tiempo van a quedarse, qué habitación les parece más conveniente, aunque la mujer ya había decidido que sólo iban a necesitar una habitación y una cama.

* * *

La noche había llegado, pero con ella no había venido el sueño. Ni Remus ni Lilith lograban conciliar el sueño en Milestone y pese al cansancio y malestares del día Nymphadora tampoco lograba hacerlo en Hogsmeade. Finalmente Nymphadora decidió que para hablar cualquier hora debería servir y en lugar de esperar hasta que amaneciera se encaminó hacia Milestone. En Milestone por su parte, Remus y a Lilith también se vieron obligados a abandonar la comodidad de su cama por la intrigante pero innegable presencia de un aroma 'familiar'. Greyback.

El perro negro comenzó a aullar y rasguñar la puerta en la habitación de herramientas casi al mismo tiempo en el que Remus y Lilith percibieron la presencia de Greyback. ¿Cómo hizo Greyback para saber que se estaban alojando en esa posada? E incluso si sabía ¿Por qué molestarse en venir a hurtadillas a la media noche y no esperara hasta la mañana siguiente?

"El niño," murmuró Remus tomando su varita mágica y saliendo del cuarto sin siquiera molestarse en vestirse.

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos a Lilith descifrar el significado de las palabras de Remus, vestirse y bajar hacia el primer piso en dónde debería estar la habitación de los Montgomery hacia donde parecía haberse dirigido Remus. En el primer piso de la posada al respaldo de la cocina había dos habitaciones, una con la puerta abierta de par en par y otra que comenzaba a abrirse en el momento en que Lilith llegaba hasta ellas.

La Señora Montgomery rápidamente entró en la habitación cuya puerta estaba abierta en busca de su hijo. "Paul, Paul," comenzó a llamarlo como si esperase que el pequeño estuviese escondido debajo de la cama, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue del viento silbando a través de la ventana abierta de par en par.

"¿Qué le han hecho a nuestro hijo?" preguntó en un tono más que amenazante el Señor Montgomery a Lilith, escopeta en mano.


	47. Perseguidor y Perseguido

**Capitulo XLVII**

**Perseguidor y perseguido**

Si uno le habla a una roca, uno realmente no espera que la roca le conteste, uno no se ofende, ni se agita, ni piensa en la mala intención de la roca en su negativa por contestarnos. Sin embargo cuando se trata de hablar con otros seres humanos damos por sentado que pueden respondernos, pero lo cierto es que aún con oídos para escuchar, con una misma lengua, la imposibilidad para comunicarnos sigue allí. Conversamos como rocas, llegando a las mismas discusiones y peleas que hemos tenido una y otra vez con la misma persona, incapaces de aceptar que tal vez el otro no es más capaz o culpable que una roca o quizás aceptar que la roca somos nosotros.

Sirius Black realmente no tenía idea de qué hora era en Grimmauld Place. Grimmauld Place siempre era oscuro, punto. Hecho por el que se sentía agradecido en estos momentos. Pero la terrible jaqueca y la desesperante sed que ahora le acompañaban no iban a disminuir hasta que tomara algo. Pese a que Sirius bajó uno a uno con lentitud los peldaños de la escalera auxiliar que conducía directamente a la cocina, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al levantar la vista y encontrarse frente a frente con Remus, quien permanecía sentado en la mesa de la pequeña cocina, como si hubiese estado esperando que alguien bajase por las escaleras auxiliares, la expresión de su rostro indescifrable para Sirius.

"Uoha, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí en algún tiempo."

"Vivo aquí, gracias a tu cortesía," respondió Remus toscamente.

"¿Gracias a mi cortesía? Casi lo haces sonar como si te estuviese haciendo un favor," dijo Sirius mientras se servía un vaso de agua del fregadero. "¿Tonks?"

"Trabajando, son casi las tres de la tarde," respondió Remus.

"¿Los turnos de la Orden?" preguntó Sirius deteniendo el vaso de agua a centímetros de su boca.

"Ya fueron asignados," respondió Remus, sin aceptar directamente que había sido él quién había hecho el trabajo de Sirius ésta vez. Los hombros de Sirius se relajaron un poco, pero enseguida dejó de hacer contacto visual con Remus para ocuparse en la principal misión por la que bajó hasta la cocina, beberse el vaso de agua.

"Me parece recordar que anoche tal vez no me comporté del todo bien con Tonks, podría estar enfadada conmigo," dijo Sirius casi como para sí, al tiempo que alcanzaba una botella de vino de uno de los estantes superiores de la cocina y en el mismo vaso en el que antes había tomado agua, se servía un trago.

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Supongo que echar a perder las cosas es mi don natural," dijo Sirius casi riéndose, le estaba dando la espalda a Remus.

Una 'discusión' normal, (Sirius la llamaría pelea, Remus preferiría referirse a ella como desacuerdo), entre Remus y Sirius terminaba allí. Casi, casi como una coreografía en la que cada cual había aprendido de memoria los pasos; el saludo, el intercambio de comentarios sarcásticos, una pregunta trascendental de parte de Remus que cuestionaba el comportamiento de Sirius y una respuesta que si bien aceptaba su culposo comportamiento no prometía ningún cambio en él. Cuando James estaba con vida ésta era la parte en la que él mismo se ofrecía como mediador y hacía las debidas promesas en nombre suyo y de Sirius. Con o sin James, Remus a continuación se marchaba. Pero no ésta vez, en su lugar Remus caminó hasta dónde estaba Sirius dándole la espalda y colocando una de sus manos en un costado del mostrador de la cocina y la otra sobre la mano de Sirius que sostenía el vaso de vino, retirándole el vaso de los labios sin retirarlo de la mano de Sirius, definitivamente estaba enfadado.

"Yo ya recorrí este camino, casi diez años. No vale la pena," murmuró Remus en el oído derecho de Sirius. "Francia, Alemania, Holanda… la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera tenía idea de en dónde despertaba."

"Te sentías culpable," dijo Sirius como quien repite algo que no ha logrado comprender del todo pero que quizás al vocalizarlo comience a tomar sentido.

"Sentía muchas cosas, dolor, rabia, odio. No tienes idea de cuantas veces maldije tu nombre, cuantas veces deseé tener el valor de haberte asesinado, cuantas veces fantaseé con intentar hacerlo." La mano de Remus todavía permanecía sobre la mano de Sirius en la que empuñaba el vaso de vino.

"Lo haces sonar como una maldita declaración de amor," dijo Sirius riéndose, pero la mano con la que empuñaba el vaso había comenzado a temblar suavemente.

Remus continuó sin amedrentarse, sin cambiar el tono o si quiera retirarse un poco por la insinuación que Sirius acababa de hacer, "escúchame bien Sirius, hicimos 'todo' lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, 'todo' lo que pudimos por James y por Lily y ahora haremos 'todo' cuanto esté en nuestras manos para proteger a Harry y derrotar al malnacido de Voldemort, porque es la única forma en la que podemos seguir viviendo, la única forma en la que podemos perdonarnos por nuestras equivocaciones. Merlín sabe que equivocarse es lo que mejor hacemos los seres humanos, pero escúchame bien, Sirius con equivocaciones o sin ellas tendremos nuestras conciencias tranquilas porque lo dimos todo." Al terminar de hablar, Remus no se retiró, pero sí soltó la mano de Sirius, quien de inmediato tuvo que apoyarla en el mostrador. Por unos cuantos instantes permanecieron en silencio.

"Tienes razón, esto no está ayudando," dijo Sirius vaciando el contenido de su vaso en el fregadero.

Remus colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sirius, lo giró lentamente hacia sí y unió sus labios contra los suyos. Su gesto tomó más que por sorpresa a Sirius, pero no demoró mucho tiempo en corresponderle. "Ciertamente espero que no hayas hecho nada

tan grave como para que Nymphadora no quiera volver a Grimmauld Place," comentó Remus en cuanto el beso con Sirius terminó, tal vez para recordarse a sí mismo y aclararle a Sirius la naturaleza platónica del vínculo que compartían.

Sirius necesitó unos cuantos segundos para comprender lo que acababa de suceder, en cuanto se repuso preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas y añadiendo su tradicional sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Nymphadora?"

"Sí, Nymphadora," confesó finalmente Remus quien ya había tomado un par de pasos de distancia de Sirius. "¿Qué quieres que te diga¿Tenías razón Sirius, tal vez me esté enamorando de ella?"

* * *

La luna creciente apenas si alcanzaba a iluminar el bosque, pero Greyback a diferencia de Remus parecía no necesitar ver para saber hacia dónde se dirigía. Pronto Remus tuvo que detenerse sin saber en cuál dirección seguía huyendo Greyback.

"Diffindo," se escuchó la voz de Greyback y las ramas de un árbol cayeron a centímetros de Remus. El instante que duró el resplandor del rayo fue suficiente para delatar la posición de Greyback, todavía con el niño de 6 años alzado sobre su brazo izquierdo, desde la rama de un árbol a unos 5 metros del suelo. "Confringo," gritó de nuevo y Remus apenas tuvo unos instantes para quitarse del lugar en el que cayó la maldición. "Crucio, Deprimo, Diffindo" la sucesión de hechizos que lanzaba Greyback aumentaba en ritmo y una y otra vez Remus lo único que lograba hacer era esquivar los encantamientos.

"Expeliárimus," gritó al fin aceptando el corte de un hechizo de Greyback en uno de sus brazos. La varita de Greyback cayó al suelo en algún lugar del bosque.

Greyback comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. "Vamos Remus, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso, dices que me odias a muerte y sigues perdonándome la vida, si sigues así voy a creer que te has encariñado conmigo."

"Suelta al niño Greyback," dijo Remus apuntando con su varita hacia Greyback y el niño, todavía parados en el árbol, el pequeño no emitía el menor sonido con sus labios pero una mancha en sus pantalones indicaba que estaba más que aterrorizado.

"También puedes verlo ¿cierto? Se parece a ti, tiene tu cabello, tu piel, esa mirada inteligente, tu aroma de inocencia…" Las manos de Greyback acariciaban los hombros del pequeño niño mientras él lo olfateaba, se deleitaba en su esencia.

"Suelta al niño," le gritó nuevamente Remus.

"Paul, se llama Paul y eres mi amigo ¿cierto?" dijo Greyback susurrando la última parte en el oído del niño.

"Si en realidad te importa, déjalo ir, Greyback," dijo Remus

"¿Sabes, lo mismo me dijo tu padre esa noche¿Quieres saber qué le dije yo?" preguntó Greyback.

"Una medio vida es igual a una medio muerte," respondió Remus sorprendido de sí mismo por saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Así que después de todo sí lo recuerdas todo¿recuerdas también que ésta es la parte en la que tu padre arrojó su varita y me suplicó que te dejase con vida?" Como muchas fieras salvajes, Greyback podía oler el temor a kilómetros de distancia y se deleitaba en él.

"Yo no soy mi padre, suéltalo," gritó Remus, pero la mano que sostenía su varita había comenzado a temblar.

"¿Estás seguro de que esa es tu decisión?" preguntó Greyback acariciando con una de las afiladas uñas de sus mano derecha la garganta del pequeño.

"Diffindo," gritó Remus cortando la rama en la que estaba parado Greyback con el niño. "¡Blando!" gritó haciendo otro giro con la varita hacia el suelo más o menos hacia el área en donde caía el cuerpo del niño.

Greyback aterrizó sobre sus dos pies sin mayores complicaciones. "Te falta confianza," dijo dirigiéndose hacia Remus.

"Diffindo," gritó Remus creando una marca visible de piel rasgada y sangrante desde el costado izquierdo del torso de Greyback hasta su mejilla derecha.

"Casi, te estás acercando," dijo Greyback sin hacer el menor movimiento por cubrirse, por detenerse, por huir. "¿Puedes sentirlo? Yo sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. Remmy."

"¡Crucio!" gritó Remus y Greyback cayó de rodillas retorciéndose de dolor, su propia sangre empapando su ropa, pero su mirada seguía firme en Remus. El cuerpo de Greyback comenzó a mostrar los primeros signos de transformación de un hombre lobo, vello en su rostro y cuerpo, curvación de la parte superior de su espalda, extensión del largo de las manos, del grosor de las uñas y la aparición del amarillo intenso en el color de sus pupilas. "¡Crucio!" gritó nuevamente Remus poniendo mucha más intención en sostener el hechizo.

"Yo sé que puedes decirla," murmuró entre dientes Greyback, era evidente que se refería al Avada Kedavra. Remus cesó inmediatamente la maldición, asustado de sí mismo y en ese mismo momento Greyback se abalanzó sobre él, derribándolo contra el suelo utilizando la fuerza de sus manos y el impulso de la caída para golpear la cabeza de Remus contra el suelo. Tras un par de golpes, Remus estaba inconsciente contra el piso.

"Aquí entre nos, tú eras mucho más bello," susurró Greyback en el oído de Remus, todavía sosteniendo su cabeza. "Es una lástima que hayas tenido que crecer," añadió acariciando los labios de Remus con uno de sus largas uñas garrosas y depositando suavemente la cabeza

de Remus en el suelo con suavidad.

El pequeño Paul Montgomery entre tanto no se había atrevido a moverse un milímetro del lugar en el que suavemente había aterrizado en el suelo. "Shhhhh, todo está bien ahora mi amiguito, todo estará bien ahora. Nadie va a separarnos," le dijo Greyback caminando lentamente hacia donde el pequeño se encontraba como si pudiese ser posible que la sola imagen de este ser visiblemente no humano pudiese ser contrarrestada por la suavidad de sus palabras.

"¿Para qué demonios necesitas a ese niño Greyback?" preguntó Lilith quien ahora estaba de pie entre unos árboles cercanos.

"Pero si es mi querida Lilith¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos? ya puedo ver que tuve un gran ojo al elegirte como la compañera de Remus," dijo Greyback cargando al aterrorizado Paul en brazos.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" dijo Lilith acercándose hacia Greyback con cierta precaución, hasta para Lilith era extraño ver el cuerpo semi-transformado de Greyback lejos de la luna llena.

"Por favor, no tienes que fingir sorpresa conmigo Lilith, soy tu padre después de todo," dijo Greyback dándole la espalda a Lilith.

"Tú no eres mi padre," dijo Lilith al tiempo que corrió a interponerse en el camino de Greyback.

"Remus también dice eso todo el tiempo, veo que él y tú se entienden ahora a las maravillas, un par de días en la civilización y mi fiera tigresa se transforma en una gatita refinada que pide explicaciones por cada detalle¿sabes que apestas a jabón barato¿No?," le dijo Greyback acomodando un mechón del cabello de Lilith por detrás de su hombro con su garra derecha.

"Dame al niño Greyback," le pidió cortésmente Lilith extendiendo los brazos al pequeño. Greyback soltó una de sus más estruendosas carcajadas. "Dame al niño," repitió Lilith en un tono mucho más enfático.

"¿O qué Lilith¿Realmente crees que tienes una oportunidad enfrentándote contra mí?" preguntó Greyback.

"Podemos averiguarlo ¿no?" dijo Lilith tomando una posición mucho más agresiva corporalmente hablando. Si bien Greyback estaba herido y sangrante, la fuerza de un líder alpha contra la de su siguiente subordinado estaba a décadas enteras de distancia, la diferencia entre un macho y una hembra a siglos y la diferencia entre un hombre lobo transformado de uno no transformado bien podría medirse en años luz.

"Es una opción en verdad interesante pero sabes, mejor lo descubrimos otro día. La verdad ya tengo planes para hoy," dijo Greyback señalando al pequeño Paul. "Diviértete con ella

Marta," dijo Greyback. Lilith apenas si tuvo tiempo para mirar hacia uno de sus costados cuando sintió la embestida del cuerpo de Marta contra el suyo.

Greyback había alcanzado a caminar unos cuantos metros del lugar desde el que ahora podía escucharse una fiera pelea entre Lilith y Marta, cuando una voz femenina le gritó. "No tan rápido."

"Déjame adivinar¿también quieres que suelte al niño?" preguntó Greyback girándose para encontrar a una delgada y pálida muchacha de cabello mustio apuntándole con una varita mágica. "¿Y tú eres?"

"Un Auror del Ministerio de Magia. Nymphadora Tonks," le respondió la muchacha con mucha determinación.

"Entonces deberías saber que te puedes meter en problemas si me pones un sólo dedo encima, ésta ya no es la jurisdicción del ministerio," le advirtió Greyback.

"Deje al niño y le dejaré ir," le respondió Tonks.

"Me temo querida, que ésa es la única opción que no estoy dispuesto a considerar ésta noche," le respondió Greyback. Justo en ese instante la madre del niño se lanzó contra Greyback con un grito primitivo que bien podría competir con el aullido o el chillido de una bestia, intentando recuperar a su pequeño raptado. Con un solo zarpazo de sus afiladas garras Greyback se giró violenta y súbitamente contra la mujer, lanzándola en vuelo por los aires, con fracciones de segundo de diferencia, el inconfundible sordo sonido de un disparo de escopeta se sintió retumbar entre los árboles, cuando Greyback giró su cabeza, el niño en sus brazos ya no tenía una buena parte de la suya.

"Nooooooooooooo," gritó el Señor Montgomery cayendo al suelo en llanto de desesperación inconsolable, la escopeta todavía en sus manos.


	48. Deberes

**Capitulo XLVIII**

**Deberes**

En todos los años que llevaba trabajando para el ministerio de magia, Nymphadora Tonks jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada como ésa noche. ¿Ninguna razón para arrestar a Fenryr Greyback¿Realmente ellos podían creerse su propia mierda¿Un niño resultó muerto, su madre probablemente estaba infectada con licantropía y al que entregaron ante las autoridades muggles fue al padre¡Y esa maldita nueva regulación¿Pueden ser más estúpidos, más retrógrados, más…? Nymphadora no estaba segura de poder encontrar el adjetivo adecuado que expresara su frustración y su ira.

Corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, después de un fallido intento por localizar a Dumbledor y un extraño encuentro con Harry Nymphadora se dirigió hacia la enfermería.

"Pomfrey, necesito…" comenzó a decir Nymphadora.

"¡No! Lo siento Tonks, pero no puedo dejar Hogwarts bajo ninguna circunstancia, menos cuando Dumbledore no está, mi deber está con los niños," la interrumpió Madame Pomfrey levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia los estantes de medicamentos de la enfermería. Mi deber está con los niños, no con ninguna Orden, ni ningún partido había dicho Madame Pomfrey cuando fue invitada a una reunión de la Orden del Phenix. Ella quería permanecer neutral, por el bien de los niños.

"¿Has estado escuchando las noticias?" le insistió Nymphadora.

"¿Incidente en Hillstone con hombres lobos? Lo anunciaron en la radio," dijo Pomfrey recolectando unas dos docenas de medicamentos y empacándolos con el giro de su varita en un paquetico rectangular.

"No puedo traer dos hombres lobos sangrantes y heridos a Hogwarts¡Por favor Pomfrey, San Mungo ya no atiende a hombres lobo!" suplicó Nymphadora. Según un nuevo ridículo artículo de la regulación de criaturas mágicas, los hombres lobo ya no podrían bajo ninguna circunstancia ser atendidos en ningún centro de salud público del ministerio de magia al considerarse la existencia de la maldición en sus cuerpos como un peligro contra la salud pública.

"Exactamente lo que me temía desde que te vi llegar, pero no puedo hacer nada más que esto," dijo Pomfrey entregándole el paquete a Nymphadora. "Scourgify," murmuró Pomfrey con su varita limpiando las manchas de sangre de las ropas y rostro de Nymphadora. "Sé que tal vez sea un poco tarde para recordártelo, pero debes mantener el contacto con su sangre al mínimo," le dijo Pomfrey a Nymphadora dando dos pasos hacia atrás como queriendo ponerse a salvo de un ser contaminado. Hasta ése instante Nymphadora tomó consciencia de que quizás… no, imposible la mayor parte de la sangre era del niño Montgomery, pero también estaba… toda la sangre del cuerpo de Lilith trozado y girado en un ángulo imposible hasta para una muñeca contorsionista. Nymphadora la había dado por muerta e incluso estaba sorprendida de no sentirse aliviada por el suceso hasta que Remus corrió a su lado gritando por algo para parar la hemorragia.

"Pomfrey, por favor," suplicó de nuevo Nymphadora.

"Sabes que no soy la única persona calificada médicamente para atender emergencias en Hogwarts ¿no?" dijo Pomfrey. En cierta forma Nymphadora entendía la posición de Pomfey, tenía miedo como casi todo el mundo en estos días.

Pensando en las palabras de Pomfrey Nymphadora razonó. 'Si Dumbledore no se encontraba, Pomfrey tendría que estarse refiriendo a "¿Snape?"'

"Si es 'urgente' como dices… hace un rato lo vi caminando por el pasillo del séptimo piso con un estudiante," dijo Pomfrey, señalando por su ventana hacia dos imponentes torres del castillos que podían verse desde la ventana de la enfermería. En realidad por urgente Pomfrey quería decir relacionado con la Orden.

Sabiendo que no podía perder más tiempo, Nymphadora tomó el paquete que Pomfrey había preparado, lo guardó entre su capa y se encaminó hacia la segunda torre del castillo de Hogwarts.

Tras intentar utilizar en vano su Patronus por tercera vez para localizar a Snape. Nymphadora se dejó caer contra una pared. Si Snape no estaba ¿quién podría ayudarlos? Nymphadora conocía unos cuantos conjuros de resucitación y primeros auxilios, Remus posiblemente un par más y los debería estar utilizando todos en éste momento, pero Lilith Groesbeck definitivamente necesitaba mucho más que eso.

"Necesito un doctor," murmuró como se dicen los encantamientos antes de lanzar los hechizos y entonces lo recordó. Buscando en un bolsillo de su capa encontró la prescripción médica que el Doctor Arthur Knight había escrito para ella. ¿Será que ese peculiar doctor del ministerio también se negaría a ayudarlos?

* * *

Tras cerca de ocho horas de cirugía y veinticuatro de observación el Doctor Arthur Night, Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin estaban oficialmente exhaustos. Remus se había quedado dormido en un sillón y Nymphadora estaba próxima a seguirlo cuando el Doctor Arthur Knight se levantó de su silla y comenzó a arreglar sus implementos en disposición de marcharse, en realidad un pequeño termo con un medicamento para la tos que el Doctor había estado tomando en intervalos de dos horas y unos cuantos instrumentos quirúrgicos que ya habían sido adecuadamente esterilizados.

"Disculpe Doctor Knight, sé que tal vez no es el momento adecuado, pero podría revisarme a mí también, no tiene que darme ningún resultado aquí mismo, pero podría llevarse una muestra de mi sangre," susurró Nymphadora.

"¿Por una posible contaminación?," se rió el Doctor Knight. "Si ya tienes una maldición no puedes adquirir otra, además, no creas que el Ministerio te dejará volver al trabajo sin antes

pincharte un par de veces," concluyó ya cerca de la chimenea del apartamento de Nymphadora Tonks.

"¿Maldición?" preguntó confundida Nymphadora.

"¿Eres un metamórphago no?" dijo el Doctor Knight tomando un puñado de polvos flu, impaciente por tomar la chimenea.

"Ser un metamórphago no es una maldición," dijo Nymphadora interponiéndose entre el Doctor y la chimenea.

"Tengo entendido que lo mismo dice este sujeto Greyback respecto a la licantropía, ciertamente yo tampoco comparto el término de 'maldición' tiene una connotación demasiado negativa, yo le llamaría 'condición' " le respondió el Doctor, corriendo a Nymphadora hacia un lado de la chimenea para poder meterse en ella.

"¿Está completamente seguro de que no puedo contagiarme la licantropía?" insistió Nymphadora.

El Doctor Knight salió de la chimenea tomando por el brazo a Nymphadora y señalando hacia la habitación de Nymphadora en donde ahora permanecía vendada como una momia Lilith Groesbeck dijo, "la mujer que está en esa cama, trabajó para el ministerio de magia. Una maldita genio si me preguntas, ciertamente obsesionada con los hombres lobo, pero quién es uno para criticar el trabajo de los genios. Fue ella quien lo descubrió y lo probó con cerca de 1000 muestras diferentes de tejido licántropico, metamórphico y vampírico, aunque debo reconocer que menos del 1 de esas muestras eran metamórphicas los resultados fueron concluyentes, las tres condiciones tienen que poseer un ancestro común ya que alteran de forma consistente los tejidos del cuerpo que invaden, inmunizando al portador contra prácticamente cualquier cosa, incluida otra condición. Todo está en los malditos anaqueles del ministerio llenándose de polvo."

"Curioso que usted pueda estar tan al tanto de los detalles de la investigación de un Innombrable cuando ni ella misma puede hablar al respecto por un Voto Irrompible. Señor…" dijo Remus ahora despierto desde su posición en el sillón.

"Arthur Knight. Señor Lupin. Arthur Knight, ahora si me disculpan, debo marcharme de inmediato, volveré a chequear en unas veinticuatro horas, mándenme una lechuza si notan algún cambio," dijo el Doctor Knight volviendo a meterse en la chimenea con rapidez.

"Entiendo su afán Doctor, el efecto de la poción multijugos está por desvanecerse," dijo Remus.

"¿Poción multijugos?" preguntó Nymphadora sinceramente confundida.

"Corríjame si estoy mal Señor Lupin, pero ciertamente encuentro como una falta de educación ese tipo de acusaciones. Después de que tan gentilmente accedí a atenderlo a usted y a su amiga," dijo el Doctor Knight saliendo de la chimenea ofendido.

"¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo trabaja para el Señor Oscuro?" preguntó Remus levantándose de la silla en actitud predadora.

"Te has vuelto loco Remus," preguntó Nymphadora todavía incapaz de aceptar la acusación que Remus estaba haciendo.

"¿Podría creer en mi respuesta Señor Lupin?" preguntó el Doctor Knight tomando un paso hacia atrás hacia la chimenea.

"Sirius le hubiese creído," dijo Remus deteniéndose erguido en la mitad de la habitación.

"¿Sirius?" Nymphadora cada vez estaba más tentada a creer que Remus estaba pasando por algún tipo de episodio paranoide tal vez a consecuencia del golpe que recibió en la cabeza.

"Entonces usted ya tiene su respuesta," dijo el Doctor Knight riéndose a carcajadas que sonaban como ladridos. Nymphadora hubiese podido jurar que mientras se desvanecía en la chimenea el rostro del Doctor Knight tomó la forma del rostro de Sirius Black.


	49. Explicaciones

**Capitulo XLIX**

**Explicaciones**

"No. Usted no va a darme un baño de esponja," le decía tajantemente Lilith Groesbeck al Doctor Knight, después de escuchar su poco convincente explicación de que el popular hechizo Scourgify que habían venido utilizando durante estas nueve semanas, podría estar retrasando su recuperación y que ahora deseaba experimentar con una antigua técnica muggle. 

A decir verdad la recuperación de Lilith había sido difícil pese a todo el esfuerzo puesto por parte del Doctor Knight, de Remus, de Nymphadora y por supuesto de Moody. Lilith demoró casi cuatro semanas inconsciente y aunque su apariencia externa ya no evidenciaba ninguna cicatriz, todavía no lograba recuperar el movimiento de sus extremidades inferiores y apenas si lograba controlar el de las superiores. Las noches de luna llena que habían trascurrido habían sido unas verdaderas pesadillas, ninguna dosis segura de sedantes era suficiente y transformada la fiera se automutilaba desesperada por la dificultad de movimiento y el cautiverio.

Desde el día de la intervención Lilith y Nymphadora habían estado compartiendo el antiguo apartamento de Nymphadora, Nymphadora en la alcoba principal y Lilith en una especie de habitación de hospital que había sido arreglada en la sala por motivos de amplitud y comodidad. La mayoría de las noches Moody dormía en el sofá. Este arreglo por supuesto representaba que Nymphadora tuviese que tomar la chimenea todos los días para cumplir con sus turnos de vigilancia de Hogwarts y algunos otros para la Orden, pero según Moody era el más seguro. Por su parte Remus y el Doctor Knight iban y venían para cubrir el resto del tiempo.

"No es no, Regulus," insistió Lilith. Aunque para el cuarteto era clara la identidad del Doctor Knight como Regulus Aracturus Black habían acordado mantenerla en secreto. Remus y Moody todavía tenían sus sospechas de que Regulus estaba demasiado vinculado con el ministerio así que tampoco intentaron vincularlo a la Orden. 

"¿Por favor, olvidas que fui yo quien te cosió de nuevo como una muñequita de trapo puntada por puntada reacomodando todas las partes en su lugar?" preguntó casi ofendido el Doctor Knight.

"Perfecto, ahora me siento mucho mejor sabiendo que un pervertido me estuvo manoseando mientras estaba inconsciente," dijo Lilith gesticulando con sus hermosos ojos oscuros.

"¿Nunca te vas a olvidar de ese incidente? Sucedió hace más de diez años atrás." 

"Siento nauseas con sólo recordarlo," dijo Lilith girando hacia un costado su cabeza con indignación.

"Lo haces sonar como si quién sabe qué hubiese estado haciendo, simplemente era un reconocimiento natural e ingenuo," se defendió el Doctor Knight.

"Estabas manoseando mis senos."

"Técnicamente eran mis senos, modificados por una poción multijugos. Y a mi defensa debo agregar que apenas era un adolescente entonces," dijo levantándose del borde de la cama el Doctor Knight, levantando también sus brazos como quién es amenazado con un arma.

"¿Tonks¡Tonks¿Podrías hacerla entrar en razón?" preguntó el Doctor Knight a Nymphadora quién estaba recostada en el sofá, Moody había salido.

"No puede escucharte¿no ves que está con el diario?"

"Ah cierto, está con el Pensadero." Regulus alguna vez tuvo un diario similar regalo de la tía Andy, pero se lo había tenido que ceder a Lord Voldemort quien había quedado maravillado ante el objeto. El diario no era exactamente un Pensadero, pero podía guardar una copia de los recuerdos que su dueño decidiera guardar. Hasta allí nada del todo novedoso, el ingenio de Andrómeda Black había consistido en el curioso sistema de seguridad con el que había protegido el objeto. Debías pedirle gentilmente que te dejase acceder a su contenido y aún así, debías ser muy preciso en tu petición no podías pedirle por ejemplo que te lo contase todo, tenías que pedirle fechas concretas, darle nombres de personas concretas e incluso en ocasiones tenías que dejar copia de tus propios recuerdos como requisito indispensable para poder acceder a otros recuerdos. De la cantidad y el tipo de recuerdos que elegías compartir, el diario parecía tomar la decisión de seleccionar los que te permitiría ver. El día que Lilith dejó la nota para Tonks en la posada de Hogsmeade lo que realmente sucedió fue que Lilith entró a la habitación y formuló su deseo en voz alta: en dónde podré dejarle una nota a Honks para que la vea. Y el diario, que por fortuna no es tan preciso en lo que a pronunciación de nombres se refiere, se había 'ofrecido' abriendo sus páginas para tal fin.

* * *

Diario de Andrómeda Black

Hay sueños que hacen daño. Cuando era una niña pequeña jamás dudé que algún día conocería al hombre de mis sueños y me casaría con él, entonces ni siquiera pensaba que se trataba de un sueño. Ni en la peor de las pesadillas cruzaba por mi mente que la población mundial podría ser impar, que de hecho lo era para millares de seres que llegaban al mundo con ciertas limitaciones de entendimiento, de salud, para millones que llegan con los días contados y que sencillamente pese a todas las expectativas del destino, no viven lo suficiente como para llegar a enamorarse. No niego que el príncipe pueda enamorarse de la sirvienta y convertirla en princesa, en los cuentos de hadas nunca se contempla que el príncipe pueda querer dejar a la sirvienta como sirvienta y que para los ojos del resto del mundo se consiga una princesa aunque a decir verdad sea ésta última una historia mucho más común que la primera en la vida real. Pero para mi forma simple de pensar entonces, la princesa se enamoraba del príncipe, nunca del jorobado y yo no veía entonces ninguna crueldad en la situación. Hasta que conocí a mi jorobado después de haberme casado con mi príncipe. 

"Vienen a verte, Andy," decía en un tono cantado mi asistente Gudgeon. Y segundos después entraban por la puerta de mi establecimiento mi sobrino y su amigo, un muchacho desgarbado de nariz aguileña y cabello oscuro.

"Tía, tan bella como de costumbre," me saludaba Regulus, pero yo sabía que lo decía sencillamente porque su amigo no se atrevería a decir nada semejante.

"Por favor Regulus, déjate de formalidades," le decía yo y podía ver como las manos de su amigo comenzaban a temblar al tiempo que me extendía un pequeño ramillete de flores frescas.

"Madame Black," decía al tiempo que se inclinaba para ofrecerme un gesto de reverencia. 

"Severus, ya sabes que puedes llamarme Andrómeda. No tenías que molestarte," decía yo y enseguida Severus aclaraba que el ramillete lo habían traído ambos.

"¿Quieren ver la pieza en la que estamos trabajando?" ofrecía Gudgeon y pasábamos el resto de la tarde o de la mañana conversando sobre política, sobre magia, sobre la dichosa pieza en la que estuviésemos trabajando. 

Yo no planeé enamorarme de él, creía que sencillamente me alagaban sus comentarios, su interés por mí, pero lentamente fui descubriendo que también admiraba cosas en él, su inteligencia, la sagacidad de sus comentarios, su creatividad, su sarcástico sentido del humor, su mirada que hacía que me temblaran las rodillas, su piel pálida y suave, su fuerza, su energía. Me sentía como si hubiese descubierto un cielo para mi exclusividad cuando sonreía para mí. Mi corazón simplemente comenzaba a latir más rápido minutos antes de una de sus visitas. ¿Cómo era posible querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo¿Acaso simplemente yo no quería a ninguno? Y estaba mi pequeña, yo no podía hacerle esto a ella, yo no podía y sin embargo pude, porque ese es el verdadero problema de enamorarse. Muchas veces había leído que el amor era una fuerza subversiva, como ya había dicho antes, yo como muchas personas en éste planeta me enamoré primero del concepto del amor y luego sí encontré a seres concretos para ponerle un rostro a ese amor, pero no había considerado que lo que es capaz de subvertir, son los propios principios. Lo que se derrumba ante la fuerza del amor no son los muros y cadenas de países lejanos, lo que se hace pedazos es la propia cotidianidad, los límites que uno se había impuesto, las rutinas, los sueños que uno creía haber trazado con antelación. Se derrumban y en su lugar se construyen nuevos límites, apresúrate porque tengo que llegar antes de las seis a mi casa, nuevas rutinas, son las sábanas de seda que te gustan, las que son del color de tu cabello, nuevos sueños… ¿podré verte mañana? No lo planeé, pero después de no planearlo me encontré planeando todo tipo de excusas para prolongar mi pecado. Yo me enamoré perdidamente de un príncipe mestizo y él se enamoró de mí.


	50. Amaneciendo

**Capitulo L**

**Amaneciendo**

Nunca me ha gustado mucho contemplar los amaneceres, quizás porque el primer amanecer que puedo recordar con claridad fue en el que esperé infructuosamente porque mi madre regresara a casa y le probase a todos que en realidad estaba con vida. La muerte de mi madre fue la primera muestra que tuve de que las cosas pueden ir irreversiblemente mal en cualquier momento. Cuando piensas en la velocidad con la que pueden cambiar las cosas la única sensación que queda es de vértigo. Yo sé, suena irónico viniendo de un metamórphago, pero no estoy hablando de cambios de apariencia. En un instante tienes un mundo inamovible delante de tus ojos con sus cosas buenas y malas, confías en la estabilidad de ese mundo y al siguiente instante ese mundo se ha ido, reemplazado por otro casi idéntico con el mismo aparente cielo y los mismos melancólicos amaneceres. 

Anoche, como de costumbre Remus apenas si me dirigía la palabra. No es que no nos viésemos casi a diario por Lilith, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que éramos asignados al mismo turno de vigilancia de la Orden, la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvíamos a ser compañeros de campo. Bill también estaba allí y sencillamente debíamos patrullar los pasillos de Hogwarts en caso de que 'algo' sucediera. Y 'algo' sucedió. Ron, Ginny y un compañero más prácticamente tropezaron con nosotros, aparentemente no éramos los únicos en Hogwarts vigilando. Dijeron que había mortífagos en las instalaciones. Allí estaba el 'algo', recuerdo que pensé que Dumbledore era un inconsciente. Si verdaderamente esperaba un ataque ¿Cómo es que no le avisó al Ministerio¿Cómo es que toda la orden no estaba aquí? 

Corrimos en dirección a la Torre de Astronomía y bajando las escaleras encontramos a Gibbon un rufián de poca monta que habíamos arrestado un par de veces por delitos comunes. Por una fracción de segundo tuve la estúpida idea de que se trataba de ladrones, que tal vez no eran mortífagos ya que no llevaban sus capas y máscaras pero un vistazo por la ventana del final del pasillo bastó para convencerme de mi error, sin lugar a dudas la inconfundible marca de Voldemort blandía sobre la Torre de Astronomía. 

Seis contra uno parecía una captura fácil, hasta que una maldición mortal raspó el hombro de Remus. Por un instante creí que el resplandor verde le envolvía y sentí que mi corazón se paralizaba. Por fortuna, la maldición siguió su curso y golpeó de lleno en el pecho a Gibbon. Hubiese querido tener tiempo de revisar el hombro de Remus, pero a nuestras espaldas, Thorfinn Roule un corpulento rubio, un vendedor sencillo del Callejón Diagon, un hombre que hasta hace unos días hubiese considerado respetable y pacífico, continuaba lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Con él venían Fenryr Greyback, los hermanos Carrow, Alecto y Amycus dos reconocidos mortífagos prófugos cuyos retratos sólo habían sido desplazados del primer lugar de la lista de los 10 magos más buscados del mundo por Sirius Black. Desafortunadamente a diferencia de Sirius, ellos sí eran culpables de los crímenes por los que se les buscaba y detrás de ellos otro hombre cuyo rostro jamás había visto antes.

El primero en ser herido por el rebote de una maldición fue el amigo de Ron y Harry. Todo estaba oscuro, nuestra fuente de iluminación la proveía el resplandor de la marca de 

Voldemort en la ventana y no sabíamos si era mejor lanzar maldiciones o protegerse de ellas porque los rebotes parecían interminables. Greyback me hizo un guiño pero en realidad fue por Bill. Ocupados como estábamos en mantenernos con vida, no vimos la importancia de la escalera, que conducía a la Torre de Astronomía, pero ellos sí y aprovechando nuestra ignorancia colocaron una barrera para que nosotros no pudiésemos pasar de allí. 

Recuerdo que acababa de arrojar un hechizo aturdidor cuando por el costado vi un resplandor verde acercarse a mí, supe lo que era y también que era demasiado tarde como para hacer nada. Cerré mis ojos aceptando mi destino, mitad curiosa, mitad temerosa por la siguiente sensación que vendría. ¿Será que duele morir? Pero la esperada sensación no llegó nunca, cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, tenía a Snape a mi lado, él había desviado la maldición. "Creí que era un auror entrenado." Alcancé a entender que me decía con su habitual tono despectivo hacia mí mientras me daba la espalda para continuar con la lucha. Pero por los contados instantes en los que sus ojos me miraron me sentí a salvo, era la primera vez que veía a Snape después de haber abierto el diario de mi madre. Snape seguía siendo Snape, pero en una milésima de fracción de lo que duró esa mirada pude ver lo que mi madre debió haber visto en él. Por primera vez se me ocurrió que sus ironías, su desprecio, su constante insatisfacción conmigo eran una farsa. Y entonces tuve la certeza que me daba mi propia experiencia en Hogwarts, que sin importar el problema en el que me hubiese metido, Snape siempre había estado allí para mí. Ahora ya no sé qué pensar. La única certeza que prevalece en mi cabeza es la de que Snape es un gran mentiroso.

Como estaba diciendo, Snape estaba allí, y de repente ya no lo estaba, él logró cruzar la barrera puesta por los mortífagos y subió hasta la torre, en la que estaban Harry, Dumbledore, Draco, los hermanos Carrow, el mortífago sin nombre y Grayback. Nosotros apenas si lográbamos mantenernos fuera del alcance de Rowle. Ginny llegó hasta Bill, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron me dijo con una sonrisa, "está con vida." Nosotros no teníamos idea de que Dumbledore estaba siendo asesinado, tal vez si hubiésemos tenido tiempo de desviar nuestras miradas hacia la ventana hubiésemos visto caer su cuerpo desde la torre.

Cuando Snape bajó con Draco de inmediato me hice a un lado, creo que me hubiese hecho asesinar por él en ese instante, tan conmovida como me encontraba porque acaso me vi yo misma reflejada en las facciones de mi primo. Estoy segura de haber sido la primera en dirigir mi ataque contra la barrera de la escalera a la espera de los mortífagos que debían venirlos persiguiendo. Y ellos bajaron también y la pelea volvió a reanudarse, sólo que esta vez ellos ya no estaban interesados en permanecer, sino en escapar y escapar es lo que lograron hacer.

Llevamos a los heridos a la enfermería de Madame Pomfrey. Neville el amigo de Harry y Ron sólo tenía heridas superficiales, pero el rostro de Bill era otra cosa, Greyback lo desfiguró por completo. Al rato entró Harry, una sola mirada bastaba para darse cuenta de que las malas noticias no habían terminado. Ginny quien aparentemente ya había hablado con Harry las aclaró para todos cuando gritó "Ron, Dumbledore está muerto." 

Entonces Harry comenzó a contarnos, cómo habían sido las cosas y entre todos 

comenzamos a unir los fragmentos de ese jarrón que son los hechos, como de costumbre en este tipo de actividades faltaron piezas y se repitieron otras. Moody siempre dice que así deben ser los testimonios reales, sin esos detalles perdidos y los básicos hiperrepetidos los testigos estarían mintiendo. 

Luego llegaron los Weasley y Fleur. Molly en seguida asumió que Fleur dejaría a Bill, pero Fleur la puso en su lugar, todavía puedo escuchar sus palabras, "¿Usted piensa que Bill ya no desea casarse conmigo¿Usted piensa que por esas mordidas el ya no me amará? Porque él lo hará. Se necesita de mucho más que un hombre lobo para hacer que Bill deje de amarme." Recuerdo que en ese instante volteé a mirar a Remus, pero él como los demás en la sala tenía su mirada en Fleur. Me sentí completamente envidiosa de la seguridad que Fleur tenía de ser amada ¿Acaso esa no era precisamente la excusa de Remus? Soy un hombre lobo, no puedo amarte. Cuánto deseaba yo poder repetir con seguridad las palabras de Fleur, que se necesita de mucho más que un hombre lobo para hacer que Remus dejara de amarme. Quería haber salido corriendo de esa enfermería, en ese instante pero Fleur continuó su discurso apenas dejando opinar a una impresionada Señora Weasley. "¿Usted creyó que yo no deseo casarme con él o acaso tenía la esperanza de que así fuera¡Qué me va a importar a mí como él luzca! Yo soy lo suficientemente bella por los dos. Todas esas cicatricez lo que demuestran es que mi esposo es valiente y ya." Las palabras de Fleur eran tan estúpidamente sinceras que me hicieron comenzar a llorar también hicieron llorar a la Molly, pero Remus se limitó a mirar hacia el suelo con ese insoportable gesto de rendición. 

No sé que se apoderó de mí en ese momento, yo lo que quería era sacudir a Remus y creo que en realidad lo hice porque en algún punto me encontré sujetándolo por las solapas de su chaqueta. "¡Lo ves!" recuerdo que le grité, "ella todavía quiere casarse con él, aunque ha sido mordido" Merlín sabe que la historia de Bill y Fleur poco tienen de parecido con la mía y la de Remus, enseguida Remus intentó hacerme ver eso, pero no era eso lo que yo estaba comparando. Ahora que lo pienso creo que lo que en verdad quería decirle a Remus era que se necesitaba de mucho más que de un hombre lobo, para hacer que yo dejase de amarlo pero esa frase ya la había utilizado Fleur y yo nunca he sido buena con las palabras. 

"Pero a mí, no me importa tampoco," recuerdo que le grité, tratando en vano de llegar a mi punto. "Te lo he dicho un millón de veces…"

Remus repitió su consigna de demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre, demasiado peligroso para mí. El giro de la conversación consistió en que Molly incluso McGonagall parecían haber visto mi punto y estaban de mi lado. Como sea, nuestra conversación terminó por allí. McGonagall estaba ahora a cargo de Hogwarts y necesitaba reunirse con los jefes de las casas, todos se fueron disipando dejando a los Weasley y a Fleur en privacidad. Yo no tenía la voluntad para ir a casa, para encontrarme con Lilith bien ella estuviera al tanto de lo que había pasado aquí si había estado escuchando la radio o bien siguiera ignorante de la situación. Pensé en ir a muchos lugares, pero entonces me encontré dirigiéndome hacia aquí, hacia una casa que solamente había visto en los recuerdos de mi madre. Aunque se encontraba en la mitad de un vecindario muggle, no fue difícil localizar la casa por el viejo molino en desuso y el riachuelo maloliente. Mamá amaba la vista desde esta ventana.

"Te ves terrible," me dice una voz familiar a mi espalda.

"Ahora escucho eso todo el tiempo," contesto sin girarme, tengo miedo de que mi interlocutor desaparezca como una alucinación al mirarlo.

"Regulus dijo que les echaría un vistazo en persona a tus raspaduras si tenías la decencia de arrastrar tu trasero hasta tu apartamento," me dice y casi estoy tentada a girar mi cabeza, porque de todas las conversaciones posibles que podría elegir mi imaginación Regulus Black sería el último tema.

"¿Vino contigo?" pregunto abrazando contra mí el retrato de mi madre que encontré al lado de la cama de Snape.

"Sí, está revisando el piso de abajo, dice que hay un sótano y un patio con…"

"Snape no está, ya revisé todo," le digo cortando sus palabras. Me pregunto cómo será para Regulus estar aquí de nuevo. 

"No debiste haber venido sola, qué hubiese sucedido si él hubiese estado aquí. ¡Merlín por todo lo que sabemos podría haber habido una maldita piñata de mortífagos aquí celebrando y bailando su jodido golpe de suerte!" Remus está furioso, la última parte la ha dicho casi gritando y Remus… bueno Remus nunca grita.

"No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme en ese tono o mirarme con esa mirada," le digo finalmente mirándolo, aunque sé que si no estuviese llorando mis palabras podrían sonar un poco más convincentes. "No soy ninguna loca suicida si es lo que te preocupa tomé todas las medidas necesarias antes de irrumpir en éste lugar. Soy un maldito auror entrenado." ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que asumir que no soy capaz de hacer nada bien? "…fui la maldita mejor alumna de Snape," digo y apenas si yo pude entenderme la última frase entre el balbuceo de mis lágrimas. Remus me abraza fuerte, me sostiene entre sus brazos como diciéndome que está bien que llore. "No es así como funciona Remus Lupin," le digo intentando zafarme de sus brazos pero él no me hace caso e igual me sigue sosteniendo, creo que el retrato de mi madre ha ido a parar al suelo. "No tienes derecho a abrazarme un día," continúo diciéndole entre lágrimas creo que ahora soy yo quien de nuevo se aferra a las solapas de su chaqueta "y pretender que te importa y dejarme al siguiente porque te importo demasiado," le digo con mi cabeza recostada contra su pecho. 

"Lo sé, lo sé," susurra con sus labios en mi frente, luego ellos bajan a encontrar los míos. Yo estoy demasiado cansada como para intentar resistirme, en el caso claro, en que realmente quisiera resistirme.


	51. Para bien y para mal

**Capitulo LI**

**Para bien y para mal**

"¿En qué piensas?" le dice Remus al tiempo que acaricia con un dedo la espalda de Nymphadora. Están en la pequeña habitación de una pensión de mala muerte en la que vive Remus, pasaron la noche allí, encontrando consuelo y esperanza uno en los brazos del otro.

"En Snape, todavía no puedo creer que él…" dice Nymphadora, no es capaz de terminar la frase, porque jamás había pensado en Snape como en un asesino. Mentalmente agrega que tampoco lo había imaginado nunca como el amante de su madre y sin embargo ahora sabía que Snape había sido ambos. Cuan voluble y frágil resulta ser la verdad. En realidad no conocemos a los otros, años a sus lados y sus verdades nos saben a mentiras y sus mentiras a verdades, tratamos a los demás por lo que creemos saber de ellos, pero en realidad no sabemos nada.

"Snape siempre fue un doble agente. Dumbledore se equivocó creyendo que había cambiado," dice Remus, su voz al pronunciar el nombre de Snape es más hosca de lo normal, su cuerpo se tensa con tan sólo recordar el horror de lo que sucedió unas horas atrás.

"¿La gente no cambia?" pregunta Nymphadora en voz alta, en realidad es una pregunta retórica, si Snape nunca cambió¿significaba eso que también había engañado a Andrómeda Black o acaso era posible que Andrómeda Black se hubiese enamorado de un asesino? Por enésima vez Nymphadora pensó que hubiese preferido no enterarse nunca del desliz de su madre. Con el primer recuerdo que Nymphadora presenció en el diario se sintió impactada, molesta, incluso un poco herida al descubrir que hubo alguien más que compartió y disfrutó de las atenciones del corazón de su madre fuera de la familia. Sintió pena por su padre, claro, por haber sido engañado de una forma tan vil y repugnante. Pero a medida que Nymphadora fue internándose en cada una de las narraciones de Andrómeda no pudo evitar sentirse... identificada... conmovida por esa pasión irracional que se describía allí. Entonces en una milésima de segundo cruzó por la mente de Nymphadora la idea de que quizás el asesinato de Dumbledore no hubiese sido el primero de Snape teniendo en cuenta que las circunstancias de la muerte Andrómeda fueron oscuras.

"La gente normal no," responde Remus y cuando mira el rostro de Nymphadora, no puede evitar notar la perturbación que hay allí. "No quería que sonara así," comienza a disculparse. "El cambio para ti es diferente que para mí."

"¡Merlín!" dice Nymphadora evidentemente mortificada. Se endereza de la cama, toma su varita y con un giro de la misma está vestida. "Ya comenzaba a preguntarme ¡cuánto iba durar esto!" dice caminando en dirección a la puerta de salida, puede sentir cómo el color comienza a dejarla de nuevo.

"¿Qué?" dice un perplejo Remus semienderezado en la cama. No logra entender qué fue lo que dijo para disgustarla tanto.

"Guárdate el discurso Remus, me lo sé de memoria y realmente no puedo escucharlo ahora," dice Nymphadora mientras alcanza la perilla de la puerta, siente mareo y nauseas quizás por haberse levantado tan rápido de la cama, pero detenerse ahora significa quedarse a suplicarle a Remus que deje de actuar como Remus y ése sólo pensamiento es peor que cualquier otro malestar.

"Nymphadora," dice Remus sujetándola por un brazo y ajustando la puerta con la otra (en verdad no hay necesidad de exhibirse desnudo ante los otros inquilinos). "Dora. Yo no. Lo que quiero decir es que… Quiero intentarlo, creí que había sido lo suficientemente claro anoche, pero veo que no lo fui. Quiero que lo que hay entre nosotros dure…"

"¿En serio¿Por cuánto tiempo, un día, dos días, tres semanas, un mes?" Nymphadora está molesta aunque ni siquiera está muy segura de con quién. Remus le está diciendo las palabras que siempre deseó escuchar y de repente no son suficientes, tal vez porque el Remus que las decía en su mente no se parece tanto al Remus real o tal vez porque es la primera vez que el Remus real recurre a palabras del Remus de su mente. Tal vez porque es mucho más sencillo abandonar toda esperanza, decir que sabíamos que no iba a funcionar desde un principio a vernos abandonados por ella, reconocer que nuevamente ese milagro por el que aguardábamos no se produjo. 

"Por todo el tiempo que estés dispuesta a estar a mi lado," le dice Remus, se siente más desnudo de lo que jamás ha estado nunca en su vida. Nymphadora es joven y los jovenes cambian de parecer con facilidad se está repitiendo internamente Remus, pero él ya se siente lo suficientemente viejo como para poder aceptarlo.

"¿Incluso si eso es para toda la vida?" pregunta Nymphadora mirándolo a los ojos, en cierta forma es como si hubiese podido leer los pensamientos de Remus.

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe, incluso más si es posible." No puede creer que lo haya reconocido, tan fácilmente, pero es lógico que la verdad fluya de nuestros corazones a nuestros labios, claro que quiere estar con Nymphadora por el resto de su vida, ése nunca ha sido el problema. Remus lleva una de sus manos a colocar en su lugar un mechón del cabello de Tonks, desde anoche y hasta hacía un momento el cabello de Tonks era de un color rosa intenso, pero ahora se ha vuelto casi pardo. A medida que pasa su mano por el mechón puede ver que cambia de tono haciéndose de un tono más intenso, vivo y brillante. Remus jamás pensó que el rosa chicle pudiese convertirse en su color favorito. 

"¿Estarías dispuesto a casarte conmigo?" pregunta Nymphadora, la determinación en su mirada es innegable.

"Dora, con la nueva regulación perderías instantáneamente tu trabajo por casarte conmigo," comienza a explicarle Remus, si bien ahora sabe que no puede contagiarle la licantropía y que eso hace las cosas mucho más fáciles al menos desde su punto de vista. Todavía existe más de una forma en la que puede arruinar la vida de Nymphadora.

"No es eso lo que te estoy preguntando Remus. ¿Te casarías conmigo sí o no?"

En la mente de Remus no hay duda de la seriedad de la pregunta de Nymphadora. Ella conoce las consecuencias, los riesgos de estar a su lado y aún así quiere correrlos. Esa sola noción basta para intoxicarlo con una inexplicable sensación de euforia y alegría. ¿Así es cómo se siente la felicidad? Dumbledore tenía razón, la felicidad puede encontrarse incluso en los momentos más oscuros, solo hay que recordar encender la luz. "Sí," dijo tomando la iniciativa en besar a Nymphadora apasionadamente. 

"¿Cuando tenga una sortija en mi bolsillo me dejarías volver a hacer a mí ésa última pregunta?" preguntó Remus, mientras tomaba un poquito de aire y volvía a ocupar sus labios con los de Nymphadora.

* * *

En realidad no se trataba tanto de una reunión de la Orden, como de una cena por la rápida recuperación de Bill en casa de la Señora Weasley, le habían dado de alta en la mañana. Casi podría decirse que se trataba de una celebración; deliciosa y abundante comida, los amigos reunidos, un par de bebidas, incluso un gran pendón sostenido en mitad de la sala por unos diminutos lobitos alados (cortesía de los gemelos) decía "Bienvenido a casa, Billy Grrrrrr " Todos los ingredientes de una fiesta, excepto por las largas caras de todos los asistentes. En realidad había transcurrido muy poco tiempo desde el entierro de Dumbledore y todos se preguntaban por el futuro que estaba por venir. Nymphadora era quién parecía más alegre, se podía afirmar que tanto literal como figuradamente, el color había regresado a su vida. Con Remus a su lado, el cabello de Nymphadora ahora era de un impecable rosa chicle y su rostro si bien todavía pálido había dejado el tono enfermizo que lucía semanas atrás. Para nadie fue una sorpresa cuando Nymphadora anunció que se casaría la semana entrante con Remus.

Ya que su padre se encontraba ausente, Nymphadora quería pedirle a Moody el favor de que fuese él quien la entregase en el altar a Remus, pero pese a que ésta reunión era la ocasión perfecta para hacerle la petición lejos de Lilith, Moody se había logrado escabullir una y otra vez, apenas Nymphadora se acercaba a él. Ya lo tenía apresado en un rincón, cuando tomándose de un solo trago su bebida Moody declaró que necesitaba discutir un par de detalles con Remus y nuevamente dejó con la palabra en la boca a Nymphadora. Claro está llevándose antes a Remus por una solapa.

La sala de los Weasly estaba bastante callada en el momento en que un nuevo visitante arribó. 

"Papá," preguntó incrédula Nymphadora al reconocer en el visitante la silueta de su padre.

"Nymphy," dijo Ted Tonks extendiendo su brazo libre hacia su hija, bajo el otro llevaba lo que parecía un juego de maletas de diferentes tamaños evidentemente sostenidas entre sí por magia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Nymphadora después de besar a su padre en la mejilla cariñosamente.

"Creí que había sido invitado a una cena," dijo Ted al tiempo que con un giro de su varita hacía que un pequeño paquete saliese de una de sus valijas.

"Por supuesto que fuiste invitado Ted," le dice la Señora Wesley al tiempo que recibe el paquete de Ted, su capa, su sombrero y ordena al equipaje del Señor Tonks a hacerse a un lado en una esquina de la habitación en dónde no obstruya el paso. 

"Pero estabas en ¿Argentina?" dijo nuevamente Nymphadora.

"Ninguna distancia es lo suficientemente larga para un padre," dijo la Señora Wesley entregándole el presente a Bill quien permanecía sentado arropado por unas mantas en la mitad de la sala, Fleur inseparable a su lado.

"No tenía que molestarse Señor Tonks," dijo Bill recibiendo el presente.

"Es usted muy amable Señorr Tonks," dijo Fleur.

"No es un regalo cualquiera muchacho, son unas cuantas hierbas y especias tropicales que tal vez puedan ayudar con tu recuperación," dijo Ted, ya comenzando a saludar al resto de la familia Weasley y aceptando un trago y una silla.

"¿Y Cinthya, Silvina como sea que se llame?" De repente Nymphadora se sintió extremadamente culpable, ni siquiera había querido conocer a la novia de papá y prácticamente había corrido a ayudar al amante de su madre.

"Nymphy¿acabo de llegar¿Podemos dejar esa conversación para más tarde, con una taza de chocolate?" dijo Ted Tonks utilizando una de sus sonrisas más cálidas y quizás un poco de sus poderes de empatía. Sin embargo, cuando se crece al lado de un empata, aprendes a no dejarte seducir tan fácilmente como el resto del mundo por una sonrisa. 

"Pero es peligroso que estés acá papá. Con los deméntores multiplicándose, con el temor de la gente... un émpata..." Nymphadora no estaba dispuesta a dejar la conversación para después.

"Nymphadora, olvidas que la esperanza es el sentimiento más contagioso que puede existir. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que Dumbledore repetía, acaso ésta Orden no es acerca de eso, de los que no están dispuestos a perder la esperanza?" dijo Ted moviendo su copa en el aire como preguntándole a los presentes si estaban de acuerdo con él. Esta vez no tuvo que utilizar nada de sus poderes de empatía para que todos levantasen sus copas.

"Muy bien dicho, Señor Tonks," dijo Moody quien reaparecía ahora en el umbral de la sala. Remus unos pasos atrás, con una expresión de sorpresa similar a la que unos minutos atrás había mostrado Nymphadora. 

"Por la esperanza," brindó el Señor Tonks continuando el brindis que había comenzado.

* * *

Remus sinceramente no acababa de reponerse de su charla con Moody y ahora tenía que enfrentarse con otra de éstas charlas, sé bueno con mi hija o te romperé las piernas. O al menos eso era lo que Remus esperaba que fuera ésta charla y así había decidido catalogar la charla con Moody, aunque esa en realidad había sido más alrededor de las líneas de ¿estás eligiendo a mi hija adecuada? Como sea, una vez que Nymphadora se marchó renuentemente hacia su apartamento sola, Ted pasaría por lo menos una semana en casa de los Weasly mientras organizaba los detalles de su alojamiento en la ciudad y como en la casa de los Weasly no abundaba exactamente el espacio interior y la privacidad, nadie se extrañó cuando Ted anunció que daría una caminata por los alrededores con Remus, después de todo necesitaba ponerse al tanto con su futuro yerno. 

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la propiedad, Remus tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a hablar, "Señor Tonks, yo sé que…" pero en cuanto los ojos de Remus se encontraron con los de Ted Tonks, cualquier palabra que hubiese podido articular sencillamente se borró. Los ojos de Ted Tonks eran ahora cuencos vacíos, tan vacíos como la más negra de las noches y en el fondo de aquellos ojos comenzaban a ser succionadas imágenes y escenas que Remus había dado por olvidadas hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo atrás.

En la escena, Remus no tendría más de unos nueve o diez años y estaba en una casa, la casa de sus padres al lado de un gran terreno baldío separado de éste por una alta reja de gruesas estacas de hierro forjado rellenadas por un tupido arbusto rodeando la propiedad de los Lupin. Remus casi había olvidado por completo la silueta inclinada de un árbol que aunque plantado en la casa de sus padres, gentilmente se inclinaba sobre el lote vacío que hacía unos años había sido transformado en parque, aunque gracias a la prudente intervención de sus padres normalmente era un parque solitario. Como sea, esa tarde dos preciosas niñas jugaban y reían desafiando el temor que chicos mayores mostraban ante el parque 'embrujado'. Y se mecían en los dos columpios de madera que habían sido instalados en la rama más prominente que traspasaba del árbol de los Lupin.

"¡Lily, no lo hagas!" regañaba la mayor de las dos hermanas, pero la más pequeña se mecía cada vez más alto y más fuerte sacudiendo el árbol y dejando atrás por mucho en el recorrido de su arco a su hermana. En el punto más elevado del movimiento pendular, soltó sus manos de las cuerdas y el movimiento acumulado lanzó su pequeño cuerpo por los aires, pero en lugar de caer bruscamente como el impulso y las leyes físicas hubiesen ordenado, ligeramente aterrizó en el suelo.

"¡Mami dijo que no lo hicieras!" la hermana mayor frenaba con los talones de sus pies lo mejor que podía el movimiento de su propio columpio al tiempo que continuaba alarmada por el comportamiento de su hermana, pero la hermana menor hacía tiempo que la había dejado atrás y ahora estaba jugando con una flor que había logrado florecer entre el tupido arbusto que separaba las rejas. Las niñas todavía no sabían nada de la presencia de Remus, espiándolas al otro lado del arbusto.

"¡Deténte!" gritó aterrorizada la hermana mayor al ver como la menor lograba hacer abrirse y cerrarse la flor como si se tratase de una ostra sin mover visiblemente sus pétalos con las manos.

"Pero si no te hace nada Tuney"

"No está bien," declaró tajantemente la hermana mayor, pero como en un segundo pensamiento preguntó "¿Cómo lo haces?"

En ese instante, Remus respondió sin pensarlo en voz alta "¿Acaso no es obvio?"

Las dos chicas se asustaron, pero la menor permaneció inmóvil al lado de la reja y preguntó "¿Qué es lo que es obvio?"

"Yo sé lo que tú eres"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" 

"Eres una bruja," susurró Remus, como temeroso de que su madre pudiese escuchar que hablaba con alguien en el jardín.

"Esa no es una cosa muy amable que decirle a nadie," replicó la niña indignada, volteándose con planes de marcharse hacia su hermana.

"¡No!" dijo Remus, frustrado de que no pudiese mantener a su lado por más tiempo la agradable compañía de las niñas. Su voz pareció detener a la menor y cuando ella le volvió a mirar por entre las plantas, Remus agregó con vacilación, "Tu eres… tú eres una bruja. Te he estado mirando por un rato, pero de verdad no hay nada malo con eso, mis padres son brujos también… yo soy… yo soy uno también."

Las carcajadas de la hermana mayor se sintieron como bofetadas.

"¿Un brujo¿Crees que puedes asustarnos porque vinimos al parque embrujado? Yo sé quién eres, eres el hijo de los locos Lupin, lo único que asusta en éste parque es su horrible casa, ésa es la única razón por la que a nadie le gusta venir aquí, eso y porque temen contagiarse por lo que sea de lo que esté enfermo usted," gritó la hermana mayor comenzando a marcharse si tan siquiera girar su cabeza para ver si su hermana menor le seguía. 

"Tú no asistes al colegio ¿Estás enfermo?" preguntó la hermana menor todavía inmóvil junto a la reja.

"Algo así," dijo Remus, no muy seguro ya de querer continuar con la conversación.

"¿Es grave?" 

"No," mintió Remus. "No realmente."

Y en ese instante, como la luz del sol en el atardecer que te abraza y entibia todo tu cuerpo antes de despedirse, la niña le sonrió.

"Debo marcharme o Tuney va a enojarse de verdad conmigo," dijo y se dirigió hacia donde había ido su hermana, pero girando levemente su cabeza añadió ya corriendo. "Nos vemos." Nos vemos, unas palabras dichas casualmente, pero que para Remus eran el equivalente del más dulce de los juramentos¿en verdad esa niña pelirroja querría verlo de nuevo? 

A ésta primera escena colorida, le siguieron otras muchas cada una perdiéndose en el infinito vacio del negro absoluto, escenas cada vez menos inteligibles de la niña pelirroja y luego otras de una mujer de cabello negro y finalmente unas mucho más numerosas de una jovencita risueña con diferentes colores de cabello, cada escena llamaba a otras atraídas entre sí como por una increíble fuerza de precipitación, mientras que el vacío se apoderaba del cuerpo de Remus como lo hace el aire de una jarra una vez que se ha desocupado su contenido. Pero igual que el vacío de la jarra es en realidad aire, el vacío de Remus podía llamarse en realidad luna, ese redondo y frío astro celeste capaz de controlar y regir su destino, esa blanquecina tirana que le convertía en su marioneta cada mes, una luz que Remus había aprendido a temer desde siempre y que ahora lo envolvía todo, la transformación era inminente siempre lo era bajo esta luz, sucedería en cualquier instante si es que acaso ya no había comenzado. Solo que no sucedió nada, de la luz que le envolvía se consolidó un cuerpo translúcido que se correspondía exactamente con el de la jovencita risueña de las últimas visiones. "¿Qué estás haciendo papá?" preguntó la silueta abriendo unos increíbles ojos iridiscentes y Ted Tonks cayó al suelo tan abatido como si hubiese sido golpeado, recobrando al instante la apariencia natural de sus ojos, pero no así el ritmo de su respiración o tan siquiera la posibilidad de hacer otra cosa que sujetar su pecho con ambas manos.

La figura translúcida se desvaneció dejando en su lugar a la erguida figura de Remus Lupin quien comenzaba a entender lo que había sucedido, Ted Tonks había intentado sustraer sus emociones por Nymphadora, de hecho por cualquier mujer que hubiese amado en su vida.

"No voy a decirle que lo lamento," dijo Ted Tonks todavía recobrando su aliento en cuatro sobre el suelo. "Un padre debe hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para proteger a sus hijos. ¿Cuánto dinero quiere? Estoy dispuesto a darle hasta el último centavo que tengo mágico y muggle, usted no tendrá que molestarse por nada por el resto de sus días, más de 300 millones de galeones."

"Porque le comprendo Señor Tonks, solamente porque lo comprendo no le mencionaré nada de esto a Nymphadora."


	52. Visitas

**Capitulo LII**

**Visitas**

Es curioso como hay cosas que se nos figuran importantísimas y un día de repente descubrimos que no lo son. Nymphadora había creído por mucho tiempo que formar parte del cuerpo de Aurores era su vida y ahora dejarlos había sido tan fácil, bueno fácil no era la palabra adecuada, nunca es fácil despegarse de un posible futuro, en especial de uno de esos futuros en los que demoraste horas y horas imaginando los detalles, al principio era un horizonte más bien nebuloso, convertirse en el brazo de la justicia, limpiar el nombre de su familia, hacer lo correcto. Luego comenzaron tareas más concretas para poder sobrevolar sobre ese horizonte borroso, pasar este examen para poder llegar al siguiente, estudiar esta lección para mejorar las calificaciones, sobrevivir a una lección con Moody para poder enfrentarte con tu primer día de trabajo, con tus primeros compañeros, con la primera misión. Y un día sucede, pero mientras estás frente a tu primer escritorio colocando tus cosas dentro de él, ya has comenzado a soñar con el siguiente escritorio que quizás esté detrás de una puerta y no de un cubículo, no porque te gusten las oficinas, sino porque estar detrás de ella representaría que has hecho tu trabajo bien y muy probablemente que pasas mucho menos tiempo llenando reportes inútiles. Realmente no es nada por lo que puedas lamentarte, ahora hay otro futuro con el que sueñas, uno con un hombre de ojos amarillos y sonrisa cálida y ése es el que cuenta ahora. Cambiar implica dejar de ser, uno siempre está cambiando, el mundo siempre está cambiando. En cierta forma firmar los papeles de renuncia ha sido un alivio, una liberación, pero para que las liberaciones del día de hoy sean completas, tienes que hacer una visita más, ésta vez hacia en el callejón de los enjaulados, ya que es imposible tocar el tema con Regulus sin que salga corriendo.

Edgar como de costumbre no se ve feliz de verte e intenta echarte en cuanto te ve, pero ya conoces sus trucos y logras entrar y subir hasta la habitación de Priscilla.

"¿Priscilla?" llamas porque por entre la puerta entreabierta de su habitación no puedes saber si está del otro lado o no.

"Por ¡Merlín! Corazón, debiste haber enviado una lechuza y hubiese ido a encontrarte a cualquier lugar" la puerta se abre y una angustiada Priscilla te abraza, te besa y te jala de un brazo para entrar en la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de ti.

"Vine a hablar de Snape." Comienzas a decirle, aunque ahora que lo has dicho en voz alta ya no estás tan segura de que Snape sea el tema real del que quieres hablar.

"¿Snape?" Priscilla hace eco de tus palabras, se ve pálida, tiene una mano sobre su pecho y mira tan fijamente la puerta que te hace voltear a mirar para ver si en realidad hay alguien allí.

"Sí, de Snape y mi madre, creo que sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando." Priscilla está incómoda, pero tú no estás dispuesta a escuchar nada menos que la verdad.

"¿Snape y Andy?" Como lo supusiste, Priscilla va a pretender que no sabe nada.

"¿Podrías dejar de repetir todo lo que digo?"

"No sé qué te hayan dicho, mi princesa…" Priscilla te toma de las manos en esa forma tan cariñosa que tiene de llegar a la gente, a veces el contacto dice más que las palabras y en ese apretón siento que quiere tranquilizarme, pero quien está nerviosa es ella.

"Abrí el diario de mi madre, por eso sé que tu estuviste allí." Le explico, tratando de calmarla colocando una de mis manos sobre una de las suyas, no vengo a hacer acusaciones, no realmente, sólo quiero escuchar, sólo quiero encontrar la verdad.

"¿El diario de Andrómeda?" La expresión de Priscilla se relaja en seguida como si le hubiese mencionado un viejo amigo o algo así. "Era una de sus piezas más queridas. ¿Sabías que Andy comenzó a trabajar en él recién cuando entró en Hogwarts?" Muevo mi cabeza en señal de negación, hay tantas cosas que no sé y que nunca sabré de mamá. "Oh bien, si ya lo escuchaste de Andy no hay caso. Se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro." No sé que quería escuchar, pero creo que no estaba preparada para el tono en que lo ha dicho Andy, como si papá jamás hubiese existido, como si esa serpiente traicionera de Snape fuese capaz de…

"¿Estás segura?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estás segura de que Snape le correspondía a mi madre?" Sé que no estoy siendo muy racional aquí, porque supongo que nada impide que una persona mala se enamore, pero lo que no logro entender es cómo una persona buena puede enamorarse de una mala, tuvo que haber algún tipo de engaño me digo a mi misma, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón sé que eso tampoco importa, no cuando estas enamorado y es una realización aterradora porque sólo te confirma que tu madre tuvo que amar a Snape tanto como tu amas a Remus y aunque nuevamente te sientes como una traidora con tu padre lo único que puedes sentir es simpatía.

"Lo preguntas por lo que sucedió en Hogwarts ¿cierto? Es una calamidad lo del viejo Dumbledore." Priscilla puede leer tan bien a la gente que ahora te preguntas porqué te molestaste en hablar tanto si la que tenía que hablar era ella.

"Priscilla… tengo una pregunta más que hacerte ¿Es posible que Snape haya tenido que ver con la muerte de mi madre?" Allí está, eso es lo que verdaderamente me está atormentando, normalmente los asesinos no comienzan a ser buscados por la justicia por su primer crimen, sino por el segundo o el tercero, justo cuando han comenzado a creer que la justicia no se aplica a ellos. 

"Si lo que buscas son razones de venganza, las estás buscando en el lugar equivocado." Priscilla se ha incorporado y ahora me mira a través del enorme espejo de su tocador. "¿Inocencia? ¿Culpa? De éste lado del mundo, en estos tiempos sólo conocemos la culpa." Se ve triste, mira su propio reflejo en el espejo y éstas últimas palabras son como si las hubiese dicho sólo para sí misma. "Tú me preguntas si existe la posibilidad de que Andy haya muerto a causa de Snape y la respuesta a esa pregunta es sí." Priscilla se gira y ahora me mira de nuevo a la cara, su tono es mucho más enérgico que hace unos instantes. "Si existe esa posibilidad y esa podría ser una forma de ver las cosas y decir que es la verdad. Pero también existe otra posibilidad igualmente veraz y es que Andy haya entregado su vida por Snape y por Narcissa y por Bellatrix y por Regulus aunque el pobre muchacho no hubiese logrado sobrevivirla ni un par de meses y por qué no hasta por los estúpidos de Malfoy y Lestrangere." Ahora sí me siento completamente estúpida, claro que Snape no era la única razón que mamá hubiese tenido para meterse en problemas con los mortífagos. Que las tías Bella y Narcissa no hayan aprobado la elección de esposo que hizo mi madre no significa que hayan dejado de importarle, incluso si no estaban hablándose muchocon ellas por esos días también estaba Regulus. Priscilla siguió hablando y yo apenas si le he puesto atención, sin embargo la palabra mortífago en los labios de Priscilla me despierta de mi entumecimiento. 

"¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?" Le pregunto.

"Sé que es difícil de entender que ella haya dejado la comodidad de su hogar, que te haya dejado a ti para convertirse en un mortífago." 

"¿Mi madre un mortífago?" Ahora soy yo la que hace eco de las palabras de Andrómeda, quiero llamarla mentirosa, quiero pensar que fue una alucinación auditiva y que Priscilla se va a burlar de mí y a decirme que escuché mal, pero nada de eso sucede y en su lugar todas las piezas del rompecabezas caen en su lugar. 

"Lo lamento, creí que lo habías visto en el diario. Realmente Andy jamás fue una seguidora de ya sabes quién, le bastó una entrevista con el que no debe ser nombrado para aborrecer sus prácticas y sus métodos, pero para entonces la mitad de su familia y sí, también Snape ya estaban involucrados hasta el cuello. Estoy segura de que la única motivación de Andy para unirse fue la de buscar una salida para todos. Ojalá la hubieses podido conocer por más tiempo. Ella era una de esas personas que no conciben el concepto de que se pueda actuar de forma peligrosa e intrépida, para ella no actuar, permanecer sentado, la indiferencia eran lo peligroso. Pero como sabes una vez que alguien se une al señor oscuro sólo hay una salida."

* * *

"Le creía lejos de aquí, Señor Tonks. Unos minutos más y se hubiese usted encontrado con su hija, hubiese sido una reunión interesante," dijo Snape sin mostrar la más mínima sorpresa por ver a Ted Tonks en la puerta de la habitación que le estaba sirviendo de refugio en Milk. Unos aterrorizados Priscilla y Edgar aparecieron en posiciones de ataque unos instantes después detrás del Señor Tonks, pero Snape les despachó con un gesto de sus manos indicándoles que cerrasen la puerta de la habitación y les dejasen en paz.

"Nymphadora no cedió. Tal y como usted lo predijo," dijo Ted, aparentemente ocupado admirando la decoración de la pequeña habitación, de paredes y techos pintados de un impecable negro, con cadenas colgando desde el techo, látigos, pinzas, anzuelos en un amplio repertorio de tamaño exhibidos en uno de los muros. Un curioso caballete de 

madera y una cama que bien podría pasar por un sarcófago completaban la acogedora habitación. Snape había estado sentado sobre la cama leyendo un libro hasta la irrupción del Señor Tonks y ahora ante el silencio que llenaba la habitación parecía impaciente por resumir su anterior actividad. "Hay muchos tipos de sentimientos Severus... muchos y sin embargo aquellos que nos hacen actuar son siempre los mismos. El miedo, el amor, el odio."

"Esta no es una reunión segura ni para usted ni para mí. Señor Tonks, así que le agradecería que fuese breve."

"¿Sabe?, intenté comprar a Remus Lupin y tal y como usted también lo dijo no funcionó." Snape dejó escapar una exhalación corta y seca y Ted Tonks aprovechó ese instante de descuido para desenfundar su varita, apuntarla al pecho de Snape y murmurar un hechizo que inmovilizó a Snape del cuello hacia abajo.

"Yo le odio Severus. Le odio porque usted pudo comprender a Andy y a Nymphy como yo nunca he podido hacerlo." La voz de Ted Tonks temblaba con ira. 

"¿Y ahora va a asesinarme?" se burló Snape.

"No. No lo hice cuando Dumbledore me dio la oportunidad, no voy a hacerlo ahora, puede estar tranquilo, como lo discutimos con Dumbledore, ése no sería el castigo justo," dijo el Señor Tonks sonriendo fríamente.

"¿Realmente quiere discutir de justicia conmigo Señor Tonks, usted un hombre incapaz de aceptar el rechazo de una mujer?"

La mano de Ted Tonks temblaba de ira. "¿Realmente cree que usted fue más que una entretención para Andy? Ella jamás hubiese sido capaz de abandonar a su familia"

"No me refería a ese segundo rechazo Señor Tonks, sino al primero mucho antes de que yo tuviese el placer de conocer a Andrómeda, cuando usted y ella eran todavía estudiantes en Hogwarts si no me equivoco." La voz de Snape permanecía tan monótona como de costumbre. "Ella le rechazó entonces y usted utilizó una poción de amor para someterla."

"Usted no tiene ninguna prueba de lo que está diciendo," dijo Ted Tonks tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

"¿Olvida que soy un experto en pociones? Habría esperado que por lo menos el ingrediente más exótico de la poción que utilizó con Andrómeda hubiese quedado registrado en su mente, incluso hoy en día es extremadamente escaso y costoso, pero es precisamente gracias a ese ingrediente que la poción funcionó y duró por años." 

"¿Sangre de metamorphago? ¿Usted se lo dijo a Andy?" La punta de la varita de Ted Tonks parecía que fuese a estallar en cualquier momento.

"De hecho, fue Andrómeda quién me lo contó, los metamorphagos son tan escasos..." dijo Snape con una irritante sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

"¡Mentira!" gritó Ted Tonks constriñendo el pecho de Snape con la fuerza de su hechizo. "La poción lo único que hizo fue que Andy me diese una oportunidad, después de eso ella se enamoró perdidamente de mí."

"Y allí está su hermosa hija como prueba de ese sincero amor," se burló nuevamente Snape, aunque apenas si tenía aire para vocalizar las palabras.

"Andrómeda Black fue mi devota esposa y así la recordará el mundo para siempre, usted la robó de mí, ahora yo voy a robarla de usted." Los ojos de Ted Tonks se tornaron como dos inmensas cuencas negras vacías.

Una semana antes de la boda de Remus y Nymphadora, Ted Tonks resultó con una curiosa propuesta para Lilith Groesbeck. 

"Si una vez fuiste borrada de la memoria de todos los que te conocían. Tal vez podríamos intentar hacer lo contrario..."


	53. Epílogo

**N/A: ADVERTENCIA éste capítulo contiene spoilers, chismes del séptimo libro de Harry Potter, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Epílogo**

Ella lucía un hermoso vestido blanco y su cabello rosa resplandecía bajo la luz de la mañana, él por su parte se veía extremadamente elegante de negro, tan felices y azucarados como las figuritas de encima del pastel de bodas. Empalagaban, aunque reconozco que producía envidia mirarlos. Y así vivieron felices para siempre.

Si te gustan los finales felices, aquí es exactamente donde debes dejar de leer, Caperucita Roja se quedó con su lobo, Bella se casó con Bestia, Blanca Nieves fue besada por su Príncipe Azul incluso te puedo decir que tuvieron un hermoso hijo al que bautizaron en honor a su abuelo materno, un hijo tan apuesto como su padre y con las habilidades metamórficas de la madre y colorín colorado éste cuento se ha acabado.

¿Cómo más se supone que se deben acabar las historias? ¿Con dos lápidas una al lado de la otra? Todos queremos un buen final, pero hay que aceptarlo, los finales por definición son frustrantes siempre te dejan un vacío en el pecho, un sentimiento de soledad. Pasamos nuestras vidas acumulando respuestas que nos conducen a más preguntas al final la única certeza es la gran incógnita de nuestras propias muertes.

Sé que si quisiera contar todo lo que ha sucedido desde el día del matrimonio de Nymphadora hasta hoy tendría que escribir muchas páginas pero la verdad no tengo la fuerza para revivir todos los hechos, yo ni siquiera estuve realmente presente en los más importantes, así que al igual que cualquiera que entre en éste diario sólo puedo imaginarme lo que debió haber sucedido.

Para el día de la boda, yo ya me había convertido a la vista de todos en la Señora Andrómeda Tonks y había abandonado mi cómoda estancia en la sala del apartamento de Nymphadora, por una habitación en la casa de Ted Tonks. Todavía no podía caminar más de un par de pasos, pero bajo la personificación de Andrómeda, pude olvidarme del destierro al que el Ministerio de Magia me había sometido. Recuerdo que el día de la boda, yo estaba particularmente de mal genio, miraba a Nymphadora y no podía evitar sentir que en cierta forma ella había robado mi vida. Yo conocí a Remus primero, si él hubiese confiado un poco más en mí, yo habría estado lo suficientemente segura por ambos como ahora lo estaba ella y con el tiempo estoy más que segura de que me hubiese convertido en su esposa. No es que yo todavía estuviese enamorada de Remus, esos sentimientos hacía mucho tiempo que se habían apaciguado en mí, pero igual esa envidiosa vocecita en mi cabeza no se calló un instante durante la ceremonia. En ese momento, yo no tenía forma de saber que iba a ser yo quien les usurpara su futuro.

Azkaban cayó, la guerra empeoró, papá murió luchando. Recuerdo que Nymphadora fue quien me dio la noticia y se quedó esa noche conmigo, realmente no hablamos, yo no pensaba compartir mis recuerdos y supongo que otro tanto le sucedió a ella así que sólo nos sentamos una al lado de la otra hasta el amanecer del día siguiente. Luego también cayó el ministerio Scrimgeour murió intentando mantener el equilibrio, Regulus pareció enloquecer, Scrimgeour había sido su amigo. Con el ministerio siendo controlado por mortífagos, todas las atrocidades contra los no elegidos se desataron, así que los miembros de la orden nos convertimos en una especie de resistencia que salvaba muggles y medias sangres. Nymphadora quedó embarazada al poco tiempo y pueden imaginar la culpa de Remus pensando que traería a otro licántropo a éste mundo, pero entonces Regulus tuvo la brillante idea de contaminar al feto con metamorphagia inspirado por un procedimiento muggle que sólo él era capaz de entender pero que igual seguía intentando explicar a todos. Después de comenzado el irreversible tratamiento del bebé, Remus decidió marcharse porque según él su deber estaba al lado de Harry Potter. Remus salió del apartamento y todo el color abandonó el cuerpo de Nymphadora, no estoy hablando de que se hubiese puesto pálida, no. Su piel se puso traslúcida y quebradiza como una flor marchita y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Por desgracia 

Regulus no pudo llegar rápido a atenderla, por esos días estaba obsesionado con encontrar no se qué artículos del Señor Oscuro y en su lugar quien regresó fue Remus. Intenté decirle lo que había sucedido con Nymphadora, pero cuando estaba intentando describir su situación salió ella a recibirle tan radiante y enérgica como de costumbre diciendo que efectivamente había tenido un mareo, pero que yo lo había exagerado todo.

"¿Cómo puedes ocultarle una cosa así a Remus?" recuerdo que le recriminé a Nymphadora en la primera oportunidad que tuve de estar a solas con ella.

"Era su decisión. Yo no tenía ningún derecho a intervenir." Fue la respuesta que me dio.

"¿No tenía derecho a saber que si se marcha, su mujer y su hijo se pueden morir?" Le grité, pero no me respondió nada más, en su cara podía leer la culpa, el temor por la vida de su hijo, miedo y entonces como una revelación entendí que así como los vampiros necesitan de sangre para existir y los licántropos vivimos al ritmo de las fases de la luna, los metamórphagos viven del frágil equilibrio de un corazón enamorado. Tan despiadado, terrible e incomprensible como eso puede resultar. Todavía no estoy segura de que la licantropía sea tan mala.

La guerra continuaba allá afuera. Ted murió en un ataque, salvando las vidas de Remus, de Nymphadora y la mía. "Déjame hacer que te sientas orgullosa de mi." Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de arrojarnos con un movimiento de su varita una manta teletransportadora encima.

El bebé nació justo como un rayo de sol en medio de la oscuridad y desde sus primeras horas de vida Ted Lupin fue capaz de cambiar el color de su cabello de acuerdo al color del cabello de la persona que lo tuviese alzado. Pero entonces lo peor que pudo haber sucedido sucedió, la gran batalla que habíamos estado temiendo durante todo este tiempo comenzó en Hogwarts. Remus se marchó enseguida apenas besando a Nymphadora una vez en los labios y a Ted una vez en la cabeza. "Cuídalas." Fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo antes de desaparecer en la chimenea. Cuando me giré temiendo que Nymphadora se hubiese desmayado como la vez anterior, me sorprendí al verla sacando a Ted de su cuna y disponiéndose a amantarlo. La serenidad en su rostro me espantó más que cualquier gesto de dolor o de tristeza o de rabia que hubiese podido haber proferido. Más lechuzas comenzaron a llegar así como un par de patronus que tan sólo confirmaron lo mala que era la situación en Hogwarts.

Ted se quedó dormido y entonces Nymphadora lo colocó en mis brazos, creo que desde que la vi tan calmada lo comprendí, pero igual tenía que intentar convencerla.

"Existe la posibilidad de que si te quedas no mueras. Tu amor por tu hijo puede mantenerte con vida," le dije intentando que volviese a sostener a Ted en sus brazos.

"Lilith por favor," me dijo con el tono paternalista que uno reserva para dirigirse a un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer una petición realmente absurda.

"¿Estás lista para morir?" Recuerdo que me interpuse frente a la chimenea con Ted todavía dormido en mis brazos.

"No lo sé," susurró, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. "Pero sé que no estoy lista para mirar la cara de mi hijo y decirle que simplemente dejé morir a su padre sin intentar hacer nada y sobre todo, sé que no estoy lista para una vida sin Remus." Me quitó de su camino con un suave pero firme empujón, creo que desde que Remus se marchó la primera vez ella ya había tomado su decisión. Ya en la chimenea, con el puñado de polvos flu en una de sus manos me preguntó "Vas a cuidar de Teddy por mi ¿cierto?"

"Con mi vida," le dije y hasta el día de hoy he cumplido con esa promesa.

"Te odio Honks," fueron las últimas palabras que le dije. Ella sonrió. "Yo también te odio a ti Lilith Greyback," me contestó. Creo que ambas estábamos siendo sinceras.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir? ¿Por qué tuvieron que dejarme en el preciso lugar en que deberían estar ellos? Todavía no tengo una respuesta. Porque la vida tiene un terrible sentido del humor o porque es injusta y caprichosa. Yo no encuentro ningún sentido en sus muertes y pese a que amo a Teddy con todas las fuerzas que me quedan daría cualquier cosa porque ambos, porque al menos Nymphadora estuviese con vida. Yo no sé nada de ser mamá, yo no pedí ser mamá, estoy contaminada. Ellos tenían una vida por delante. Un futuro, pero los futuros tienen una forma de caerse en el aire, los futuros no existen, como no existe una forma de cambiar el pasado, ni una forma de revivir a los muertos, ni una forma de querer sin sufrir, ni de existir sin morir, ni de cambiar el mundo sin tener que hacer ningún sacrificio.

La verdad cuando pienso en Nymphadora, cuando pienso en Remus me gusta imaginarlos en el día de su boda, completamente felices, bueno Remus todavía tenía sus dudas supongo que no hubiese sido Remus si no hubiese estado hecho un manojo de nervios antes de la ceremonia, pero mi Honks estaba lo suficientemente segura por los dos.

"¿Todavía estás hablando con ese diario? Falta menos de media hora para el anochecer." Es Regulus su genio no ha mejorado nada en los últimos cinco años, todavía no puede perdonarse a sí mismo por haber llegado tarde a la batalla de Hogwarts. Cada noche de luna llena, envío a Teddy con Harry y Regulus viene a recogerme, tenemos una pequeña cabaña al borde del bosque nórdico en donde paso la transformación. Creo que la amiga de Harry, Hermione Weasley ya sabe lo que sucede, pero hasta el momento no ha dicho ninguna palabra.

"¿Sabes?" digo en voz alta segura de que a Regulus le fastidia que el diario todavía esté abierto. "Me siento enferma de mí misma... todavía siento esperanza."

* * *

**N/A: **Muchas gracias por llegar hasta ésta última página. Sé que muchas cosas tuvieron que cambiar y que suceder para llegar hasta aquí, tanto para mí, como para cada uno de ustedes, les ofrezco mi más sincera disculpa por demorar tanto en escribir. Gracias por sus comentarios, a cada una de las personas que dejó alguno mientras estaba escribiendo la historia, sin esos comentarios posiblemente no habría encontrado la determinación para terminar la historia. Gracias por los besos saborizados, por los tironcitos de orejas, por la crítica sincera. Tan sólo espero no haberles defraudado. Debo decir que detesté el final que Rowling le dió a Remus, a Tonks y a Snape y sin embargo me apegué a ese final como parte de mi proceso de duelo.

Ahora que ha terminado, me gustaría escuchar su opinión por última vez y tal vez escuchar por primera vez la opinión de los que nunca dejaron ningún review, pero que igual tuvieron toda la paciencia de llegar hasta ésta página (yo admito que a veces me importa más leer que dejar reviews, en especial cuando el capítulo hace ratico que fué actualizado, pero igual, me gustaría escucharles).

* * *


End file.
